


Rangeur en devenir

by Syralyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 72,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syralyn/pseuds/Syralyn
Summary: Aria est prête ! Son rêve est de devenir Rangeur Pokémon, et pour cela elle doit participer à la ligue de Kantô. Accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Lily et Kyuu, son premier Pokémon, elle part de sa ville natale. Lily est plutôt timide, mais bien décidée à tout comprendre autour d'elle. Avec Poli, elle aide Aria dans sa quête.





	1. Chapter 1

C’est un beau jour pour se lancer dans mon rite initiatique ! Je tire les rideaux, il y a un beau soleil dans le ciel bleu de Kantô. 

J’ai rêvé de Carapuce cette nuit. C’est sûr, c’est lui que je veux en premier Pokémon ! 

Je me lève, je m’habille et je descends les escaliers rapidement. Mes parents préparent le petit-déjeuner, ma petite sœur Lucie est déjà à table. Ma grande sœur est évidemment dans la salle de bain depuis des lustres. J’avais anticipé, je suis déjà prête ! 

« Elle y est encore, je vais devoir me dépêcher… pour changer. » 

Lucie parle d’un ton blasé et presque agressif. Mes parents s’installent à table, tout occupés à me demander si j’ai préparé toutes mes affaires. 

« Tu es prête pour ta rentrée Lucie ? » 

Je change de sujet. D’une part je fais penser autre chose à ma sœur, et je stoppe la salve de questions de mes parents. Ils sont plutôt dynamiques et plein de bonnes volontés, mais un peu étouffant parfois. Je les aime, mais je suis contente de commencer mon voyage aujourd’hui.

Ma petite sœur commence son dernier cycle scolaire de 3 ans. Moi j’ai terminé, et je suis contente de faire le rite initiatique que les jeunes gens de Kantô font souvent à 15 ans. 

J’engloutis mon petit-déjeuner et je file me brosser les dents.

« Doucement Aria, on n’a pas idées de courir partout comme ça. »  
« Au moins, elle n’occupe pas la salle de bain des heures elle ! »

Ça y est, ça recommence. Mes sœurs se disputent souvent, étant très différentes. Et comme mes parents ont tendance à chercher l’affrontement régulièrement aussi, ils s’interposent rarement. Une fois de plus c’est moi qui temporise les choses. 

Une fois que je suis prête, je prends mon sac à dos et je descends. Papa se prépare à partir pour son travail. Il est maréchal ferrant pour les Pokémons équins principalement. Il est tellement calme quand il travaille, j’aime bien le voir travailler. Il fuit ses frictions avec maman dans son travail. Quant à maman, elle râle un peu après mes sœurs en se préparant. Elle est institutrice mais n’a pas toujours l’air de se plaire dans son travail. On ne discute pas beaucoup, même si je sais qu’elle est fière de mes ambitions. 

Je n’aime pas trop cette ambiance dans la maison, alors je suis souvent dehors. Avec les Pokémons sauvages des environs, aidant les voisins, ou discutant avec Lily, ma meilleure amie. D’ailleurs, je dois y aller, elle va m’attendre !

Je salue tout le monde, sans cérémonial. Juste quelques mots d’encouragements de mon père et un mot se voulant bienveillant de ma mère.

Sur le chemin, je pense à ces gens que j’admire. Les Rangeurs Pokémons. Ce sont des agents spéciaux des forces de police, qui œuvrent pour le bien des Pokémons, dans l’ombre. Ils doivent être motivés, discrets, efficaces et justes. Enfin c’est comme ça que je les vois. J’aimerais faire leur école. Et pour cela, il est conseillé d’avoir fait la ligue de Kantô, prouvant qu’on peut créer des liens avec des Pokémons et qu’on est forts.

Je veux être forte ! Ce n’est pas ma santé un peu fragile qui m’empêchera de faire ce que je veux. J’ai fait des années de judo pour endurcir mon corps.

Je suis contente de faire le voyage avec Lily, qui elle ne s’est pas encore ce qu’elle veut faire. Elle est calme et intelligence, elle pourra calmer mes ardeurs. Et puis discuter avec elle est toujours intéressant, surtout quand elle commence à parler des légendes Pokémons et des histoires de Rangeurs connus !

J’arrive devant sa maison. Je suis venue souvent chez elle, et sa petite chambre sous les combles remplis de livre. J’aime bien venir là quand j’ai besoin de sortir de chez moi et que mes amis Pokémons sauvages n’ont pas envie de jouer avec moi. 

Je sonne et je souris à l’idée de commencer notre voyage ! 

Sa maman vient m’ouvrir et me salue. Il y a de l’agitation chez Lily. En même temps avec 10 frères et sœurs, ce n’est pas évident. Ils lui souhaitent tous bonne chance à leur manière, et me salue avec enthousiasme. Mon amie est prête, ses grosses lunettes sur le nez et ses couettes en place. Elle enlace sa maman. Ce doit être chouette…

Elle me rejoint, me fait un sourire timide. Poli, son Ptitard, est à ses côtés. Ils se sont rencontrés récemment et Poli a décidé de partir avec nous. 

Après quelques pas, Lily se retourne, prend une grande inspiration et s’encourage.

« Allez Poli c’est parti ! On va bien s’amuser. »

Ptitard acquiesce avec enthousiasme, je lève mon pouce en l’air et reprend le chemin du laboratoire du Professeur Chen. 

J’ai hâte de rencontrer Carapuce. 

On arrive rapidement au laboratoire, que nous connaissons si bien. Que le monde entier connait, le professeur étant un chercheur renommé.

La porte du laboratoire est ouverte, comme d’habitude. Je passe la tête dans la maison et constate qu’il y a du mouvement ! Un des assistant nous repère et nous guide sur une banquette dans la salon. D’autres dresseurs s’y trouvent déjà. Je ne pense qu’à Carapuce et à l’équipe que nous formerons. 

Après un temps qui me semble infini le professeur Chen vient nous chercher. Egal à lui-même avec ses cheveux gris, sa blouse blanche et son sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Il félicite Lily pour le lien créé avec Poli, et me regarde trépigner sur place avec indulgence. 

Il nous guide dans une salle remplie d’accessoires pour dresseurs de Pokémon. Il commence par aller prendre un assortiment d’objets et se diriger vers Lily. Il lui donne le Pokédex, 2 Pokéballs, 1 Potion et sa carte de dresseuse.

Et il se tourne enfin vers moi.

\- « Alors Aria, quel Pokémon est-ce que je vais te chercher ? »

\- « J’aimerais choisir Carapuce ! »

Le Professeur Chen me confie donc la Pokéball de Carapuce. Je suis contente, je la serre fort contre moi. J’ai envie de le rencontrer ! Il me donne les mêmes objets qu’à Lily…puis me convie à rencontrer mon premier Pokémon. 

\- « Carapuce, viens ! » Une lueur rouge…et apparaît mon petit Pokémon tortue bleue. 

« Bonjour Carapuce ! Je m’appelle Aria, et j’aimerais faire mon voyage initiatique avec toi ! Nous voyagerons avec Lily et Poli. » 

Il nous regarde tour à tour… puis se met à gambader de l’un à l’autre, satisfait d’être là il me semble. Il me fait rire ! Je décide de l’appeler Kyuu. Nouvelle séance de course pour Kyuu qui acquiesce. Il ne tient pas en place !

En nous raccompagnant, le Professeur Chen nous conseille de commencer par Jadielle. Les Pokémons rencontrés sur la route 1 sont d’un niveau abordable pour nous. Et il y a l’école Pokémon de Jadielle qui propose souvent des formations pour les dresseurs débutants, en ce début d’année scolaire. 

« Il y a des livres ? » 

Lily a les yeux qui brillent et s’imagine déjà passer des heures dans la bibliothèque de l’école. Chen sourit et acquiesce. Il ajoute que si nous partons maintenant nous devrions arriver au centre Pokémon ce soir. Il vérifie que nous avons bien de l’argent pour nous loger. Nos parents assument le logement et la nourriture, et nous ont donné de l’argent de poche. 

On remercie le Professeur Chen et on part par Jadielle !

On laisse nos amis gambader autour de nous. La traversée de Bourg Palette, petit village campagnard, est agréable. Kyuu tourne autour de Poli, faisant des aller-retour entre elle et moi. Ça semble amuser Poli, nos Pokémons ont l’air de bien s’entendre, c’est super ! Je suis vraiment contente d’avoir pris un Carapuce !

On arrive rapidement à la route 1. C’est une vaste vallée bordée de Montagnes. L’herbe est bien verte dans les près s’étendant loin autour de nous. 

« Au Fait Lily, tu voudrais avoir quoi comme Pokémon ? »   
« J’aimerais bien avoir un Mélo, je les trouve adorable. Mais je sais qu’ils sont rares… Et sinon j’aime beaucoup le calme des Bulbizarre. Et toi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut que j’y réfléchisse… »

Je sais que je n’en veux pas beaucoup, les rangeurs ont en plutôt 3 ou 4 mais super entraînés et utiles dans leur travail. Je me perds dans mes pensées à imaginer chaque possibilité….

« Lily ! Lilyyy ! Attend ! »

Un petit garçon vient vers nous en courant. Il a l’air jeune et est rigolo avec sa casquette à l’envers. Visiblement il connaît Lily, et je pense l’avoir déjà vu.

« Il paraît que tu as un Pokémon maintenant. On fait un combat ? »

J’observe la réaction de mon amie. Elle devient toute rouge. Je l’encourage, le premier combat est plutôt excitant ! Poli semble motivé aussi. Elle finit par dire oui.

Ils prennent place l’un face à l’autre, un peu à l’écart de la route. Le garçon envoie un Rattata. 

Alors que Ptitard ne s’est encore même mis en position, Rattata s’élance avec une rapidité et une force surprenante ! Ptitard est touchée par l’attaque Charge et roule un peu plus loin. Elle se relève mais semble déboussolée. Elle lance Ecume sans conviction. Rattata l’esquive et tente une nouvelle Charge. Pendant quelques instants, les deux Pokémons se tournent autour sans se toucher. Lily fait des efforts pour encourager son Pokémon, mais peu de sons sortent de sa bouche. Finalement, Ptitard trébuche lors d’une esquive, Rattata en profite pour la mettre KO.

Zut, pauvres Poli et Lily ! Elle rappelle son Pokémon et semble parler à la Pokéball…

Olwen est très fier de lui et de son Rattata. Il me regarde avec un air de défi. Il va voir, je vais gagner pour Lily !

Je me poste face à lui, Kyuu court se positionner face à Rattata. 

N’ayant pas subi de dégâts, Rattata est encore plein d’énergie. Il se retourne et secoue sa queue dans tous les sens. Kyuu semble impressionné.

« Allez Kyuu reste concentré. Ça va aller ! Utilise son attaque Charge ! »

Kyuu se reprend et s’élance vers Rattata qui lui tourne le dos. Son attaque fonctionne une première fois. Les deux Pokémons nous font un ballet d’attaque Charge, s’esquivant puis se touchant. Ils sont rapides, pas évident de les suivre. Kyuu le touche une nouvelle fois et encore une troisième fois, mettant enfin le petit rat KO. 

Olwen est déconfit d’avoir perdu après une belle victoire. Il nous salue et rentre au Bourg Palette.

Lily s’est renfermée… Je tente de la réconforter mais je me sens très maladroite… Elle finit par me dire que ça va, et on parle d’autre chose. 

Le reste de la matinée se passe sens encombres, nous marchons d’un bon pas. Kyuu est curieux et va farfouiller un peu partout autour de nous.

A midi Lily appelle Poli à nous rejoindre. Elle semble avoir récupérer des forces. Lily s’excuse à nouveau. Poli monte sur ses genoux et se frotte à sa dresseuse. Je crois que Lily avait besoin de se réconfort. 

« Caraaa » *BAM*

Kyuu, dans sa précipitation, a renversé un plat de baies. Je lu explique qu’il doit se calmer. Il prend alors un air contrit, et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire. Je vais devoir apprendre à canaliser mon Carapuce pressé. 

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Nous profitons du beau temps et de la tranquillité du coin. Nous croisons des marcheurs, qui semblent eux aussi profiter de la journée et ne proposent pas de combat. Poli semble inspecter certains recoins, suivi de près par Lily. Kyuu piqué au vif, va faire pareil. On finit par faire une petite fouille du coin, sans toutefois trouver quelque chose d’utile. 

En fin de journée, nous arrivons à Jadielle. C’est une ville un peu plus grande que Bourg Palette et plus moderne. 

On trouve facilement le centre Pokémon, en plein cœur de la ville. 

L’infirmière d’accueil nous donne la clé d’une chambre dans l’auberge du centre.

On va s’y installer et on descend manger dans la cafétéria.

Une fois de retour dans notre chambre, on regarde ce qu’il y a à faire à Jadielle. J’aimerais aller voir à l’office du tourisme ce qu’on peut faire, et Lily a envie d’aller voir à l’école s’il y a une formation intéressante. Nous ferons donc les deux.

On se couche tôt, plein d’envie et d’attente pour les prochains jours.


	2. Le fétiche perdu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily et Aria sont bien arrivées à Jadielle. Avec Ptitard et Carapuce, qui a l'air de nature pressé, elles sont prêtes à entamer leur deuxième journée de dresseuses de POkémon !

Il fait encore beau aujourd’hui !

Je me lève motivée pour notre deuxième journée de dresseuse ! Kyuu commence déjà à courir partout. On va déjeuner tous les 4 au réfectoire du centre.

Il y a pas mal de dresseurs, sans doute en train de faire leur rite initiatique aussi. Mais certains ont l’air plus âgé.

« Ils vont surement défier la ligue, ce n’est pas loin ».

Lily acquiesce.

Une fois prêtes, nous sortons du centre et cherchons l’office du tourisme. Le centre-ville est agréable, avec diverses boutiques. Mais je pense déjà à ce que nous pourrions faire aujourd’hui. Je me demande s’ils ont de petites missions locales, comme j’en ai déjà fait quelques-unes à Bourg Palette.

A peine arrivée et accueillie par un homme de la commune, je le questionne dans ce sens. A mon grand désarroi, il nous apprend que la ville est calme en ce moment. Pas de festival, de concours ou de grandes missions actuellement. Il nous explique par contre qu’une formation pour les jeunes dresseurs va avoir lieu sous peu, et qu’on peut encore s’y inscrire… ça plaira à Lily et ça m’apprendra sûrement des choses intéressantes… Après quelques instants, le monsieur nous explique également qu’il y a un panneau d’affichage dans les centres Pokémons où le tout-venant peut demander de l’aide pour une chose ou une autre.

Vraiment ? Génial ! Je me tourne vers Lily. Je crois qu’on a trouvé toutes les deux notre bonheur.

« J’aimerais vraiment bien faire la formation qu’ils proposent à l’école. Qu’en penses-tu Aria ? »

« Oui, ça peut être utile. Allons nous inscrire. Et on pourra passer au centr… Hey, Kyuu, attend nous ! »

Kyuu n’a pas perdu une miette de notre conversation et fonce déjà vers la sortie.

On trouve l’école Pokémon facilement, elle se situe aussi dans le centre de Jadielle. On s’inscrit pour la formation qui commence Mercredi et dure 5 jours. Elle se nomme « Rencontre des Pokémons sauvages », avec un cours théorique le matin et cours de dressage pratique l’après-midi.

Mes pensées sont déjà vers le centre Pokémon, je propose à Lily d’y aller dans la foulée.

Une fois sur place, on trouve la fameux panneau d’affichage. Il n’y a pas grand-chose, la ville est calme en effet. Mais une affichette attire mon attention : un Miaouss a perdu son fétiche et son dresseur donne une récompense si quelqu’un le trouve.

« Oh la la ! Il doit être vraiment triste… J’ai lu que les Miaouss adorent leur fétiche et qu’ils passent de longues heures à le faire briller… »

Lily est touchée par la situation.

« Nous allons le retrouver ! N’est-ce pas Kyuu ?! »

« Caraaa !! »

Kyuu prend une posture de justicier, me mettant des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oui, allons-y. »

« Ptii »

Tout le monde étant d’accord, on sort pour commencer les recherches.

Prise par l’envie de faire bien, je fouille dans tous les recoins. En fin de matinée, je me rends compte que je n’ai absolument pas fait attention à ce que mes camarades ont pu faire de leur côté, et Kyuu court partout sans vraiment chercher…

On va manger au centre Pokémon. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers notre mission. Je dis non à quelqu’un qui vient me proposer un combat. Lily me dit simplement que nous devrions poser une stratégie de fouille. Une fois qu’elle a posé la chose ça semble évident. Je remercie mon amie et nous nous organisons mieux pour l’après-midi.

Avec un quadrillage précis de la ville et des instructions claires données à nos Pokémons, les fouilles avancent beaucoup mieux.

Après une bonne heure, j’aperçois quelque chose de brillant derrière un pot de fleur… Le voilà !

« ça y est ! Je l’ai ! Kyuu, Poli, Lily ! J’ai trouvé le fétiche ! »

« Wouha ! Bien joué ! »

Lily vient vérifier qu’il s’agit bien d’un fétiche de Miaouss. Et le rend présentable et me le rend. Je le mets en sureté dans une poche de mon sac.

On va chercher l’adresse dudit Miaouss au centre Pokémon. Nous trouvons la maison facilement, non loin du centre.

Je sonne, ravie de notre réussite et avec envie de voir la réaction du Miaouss. Une dame âgée, cheveux blancs en chignon, nous ouvre. Je nous présente et lui explique que nous pensons avoir trouvé le fétiche de son Miaouss. Je lui montre et elle confirme que c’est à un de ses Miaouss. Ravie aussi d’avoir de la visite, elle nous fait entrer dans son salon et nous offre le goûter.

Cinq Miaouss vivent ici ! L’un d’entre eux vient nous voir. Il n’a en effet pas de fétiche sur la tête. Je lui montre celui que nous avons trouvé. Il le saisit, le serre contre son cœur et vient se frotter à nous pour nous remercier. Il est adorable !

Avant que nous partions, la mamie nous donne 10PD chacune et promet de parler de notre gentillesse autour d’elle.

Ravies de notre première mission accomplie avec succès, on se décide pour un entraînement.

On se met dans un coin où on ne gêne personne et on se lance.

Lily veut travailler l’endurance de son Pokémon têtard.

De notre côté, nous avons bien envie de maîtriser une attaque eau. Ecume semble être la première selon le Pokédex, et Carapuce a vu Ptitard l’utiliser. Fort de cette expérience il progresse très vite, et fait quelques bulles à la fin de la séance. Je suis fière de lui !

Nous passons la soirée à parler de notre mission, de la joie de voir Miaouss si heureux, et des progrès de chacun.


	3. Formation à la rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily et Aria, contentes d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un, commence leur formation sur la rencontre des Pokémons sauvages.

Il fait encore beau aujourd’hui !

Kyuu a dû apprécier notre journée d’hier, je le trouve un peu plus attentif à ce que je lui dis, et il me montre ce qu’il a envie de manger ou de faire. Je suis ravie.

Poli et Ptitard ont une belle proximité aussi. On devient tout doucement des dresseuses de Pokémons. 

Nous allons à l’école d’un bon pied.

Il y a 6 autres écoliers de notre âge présents. L’instructeur arrive en dernier, il s’appelle Marc et a l’air d’un ranger ! 

Il nous explique qu’il va nous apprendre les rudiments de l’approche et de la rencontre avec les Pokémons sauvages. Hormis les légendaires bien sûr, qui sont à part. 

Ce premier cours est dédié à la dissimulation des Pokémons sauvages dans leur milieu et aux façon de les repérer.

« Rourouuu » 

Un Roucool s’est posé à la fenêtre, et commence à tenter de picorer les cailloux sous la fenêtre. Il me fait rire ! Les Roucool ne sont pas farouches. Je me demande s’il me serait utile et si Kyuu s’entendrait avec … Perdue dans mes pensées, je me rends compte en fin de matinée que je n’ai pas trop suivi ! Zut, il va falloir que je me recentre.

Le repas est fourni par l’école, ce qui est agréable. Les autres élèves discutent à bâton rompu de leur Pokémon, de leur projet etc. Moi je me sens bien avec Lily, Kyuu et Poli. Une fille vient me poser quelques questions sur Kyuu, qu’elle trouve pressé. Je lui réponds poliment, me demandant toujours ce qu’elle pense vraiment et ne voulant pas l’ennuyer. Lily se fait très discrète. 

Nous allons sur le terrain d’entraînement pour la mise en pratique de l’après-midi. Un vieil homme nommé Charles prend le relais de Marc. Je le reconnais, c’est un ancien champion d’arène. Il a un sacré charisme, nous sommes tout ouïe. Avec son Alakazam, il nous explique comment aider notre Pokémon à progresser. Alakazam… ses pouvoirs psy sont impressionnants…

On se positionne sur le terrain et on commence à travailler, sous le regard sévère mais juste de Charles. Kyuu et moi avons vraiment envie de maîtriser l’attaque Ecume. Lorsqu’il passe, Charles explique à Carapuce qu’il doit visualiser son attaque et faire confiance à sa nature. Carapuce lance alors une belle attaque Ecume sur le mur en face de lui. Charles approuve et nous félicite, les autres élèves aussi. Je suis fière de mon Kyuu, qui me fait un check bienvenu !

A la fin des cours, un certain Mouss vient me proposer un combat contre son Miaouss. Oh oui, c’est l’occasion pour nous de mettre en pratique notre nouvelle attaque !

Miaouss commence avec une attaque Bluff, arrivant brutalement derrière Kyuu. Mon Pokémon est déstabilisé et n’attaque pas. Miaouss en profite et fait Morsure à bout portant. Kyuu me regarde ne sachant que faire. Miaouss s’éloigne à peine et recommence tous crocs dehors !

« Attention ! »

Kyuu le voit arriver cette fois et l’évite. Mécontent, Carapuce lance son Ecume qui repousse un peu Miaouss. Les deux Pokémons tentent des attaques que l’adversaire esquive. Je cherche une faiblesse dans la salve d’attaques de Miaouss…

« Maintenant, Ecume Kyuu ! »

Kyuu a saisi le moment et touche Miaouss de plein fouet. Trempé, le Pokémon chat semble moins rapide. Malgré ça, il touche encore deux fois Kyuu qui lui manque ses attaques…. Mais, Carapuce semble encore plus combattif ! Le talent torrent vient de s’activer ! Kyuu donne tout ce qu’il a dans une attaque Ecume bien placée… Et met KO Miaouss ! Génial !!

Lily vient nous féliciter, je suis si fière de Kyuu ! Il vient courir autour de moi, fatigué mais ravi. 

Sur le chemin du retour, Lily me fait remarquer que le temps se couvre. Je n’aime pas les temps pluvieux… 

On mange au centre Pokémon et on va se poser dans la salle TV. Je demande à Lily s’il y a des Pokémons légendaires qu’elle aimerait rencontrer. Après un instant de réflexion, elle cite Créhelf, le Pokémon du savoir. Logique en effet ! Moi j’adorerais rencontrer Volcanion. C’est un puissant Pokémon feu et eau qui protège un territoire où il recueille des Pokémons abandonnés ou affaiblis. Personne ne sait vraiment où est cet endroit. 

Quand on se couche, la pluie commence à tomber dehors. J’espère que demain elle aura cessé…

Je me lève avec un peu moins d’enthousiasme que la veille. Je manque toujours d’énergie les jours de pluie. Kyuu lui est en pleine forme, ravie de sa journée d’apprentissage de la veille. Et bien sûr, il aime la pluie. Il se montre enthousiaste et gentil.

Je trouve par contre Poli contrariée. Lily m’explique qu’elles ont un petit soucis dans la nuit, que Ptitard a roulé par terre plusieurs fois. 

La matinée se passe mieux de mon côté. Je suis moins dissipée. Un autre dresseur nommé Jacques, un peu pédant, nous explique ce que nous n’avons pas compris. Lily semble agacée et peu réceptive. Si son attitude ne me plaît pas, le garçon parvint tout de même à me faire comprendre certains approches. Et puis je n’ai pas l’énergie pour l’ignorer.

Après manger, on va s’entraîner sous la pluie. Allez, ça va aller ! Une petite tape sur la cuisse et on est parti !

Poli et Kyu sont ravis de la météo et s’amusent dans les flaques. Lily a une très bonne réaction, saluée par Charles. Elle propose à Poli de travailler Danse pluie. Aux compliments de Charles, elle rougit. Poli elle sautille d’une patte sur l’autre, ravie. 

De notre côté, on travaille la puissance d’écume et la précision. J’ai vu dans le pokédex que la prochaine attaque eau qu’il peut apprendre est Vibraqua. On travaille dans cette idée. 

L’entraînement est productif. Charles nous félicite en nous donnant une potion.

Une fois l’entraînement fini, on rentre au centre Pokémon.

« Atchoum ! »  
« ça va aller ? »   
« Bien sûr ! Une bonne douche chaude et ça ira. »

Enfin j’espère.

Je prends le temps de me réchauffer sous la douche, Lily me laissant passer en première. Kyuu met un peu le bazar dans la salle de bain. Réchauffée, je range avec un peu plus d’énergie.

On mange et on se couche tôt.

Je me réveille… ça a l’air d’aller ! Pas de fièvre, pas de nez bouché. Bon, il pleut toujours, mais ça va aller !

Je rejoins Lily pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle et Poli ont l’air de nouveau proches. La nuit a été meilleure. 

Le cours du matin se passe un peu différemment des deux premiers jours.

Marc nous amène dans le gymnase de l’école. Un Ponyta nous y attend. Qu’il est beau ! Chevaucher sur son dos doit être tellement agréable…et pratique ! Marc nous montre comment l’approcher et l’apprivoiser… Mais je suis partie dans mes pensées… Lily me secoue quand c’est à moi d’aller l’approcher. Kyuu effraie le Pokémon feu et je ne pense pas à lui dire de rester en arrière. Je suis impressionnée et ne fait rien de bon. Ah ça m’énerve quand je suis distraite comme ça !

Vient le tour de Lily. Avec intelligence elle dit à Poli de rester en arrière. Puis elle prend son temps, adoptant bien tous les gestes et attitudes que Marc a conseillé. Jolie réussite pour mon amie, que Marc félicite aussi !

Pendant la pause de midi, Mouss vient tourner autour de nous. Lily est clairement agacée, et a envie qu’on puisse réfléchir tranquillement à notre entraînement de l’après-midi. Pour ma part… il m’agace certes, mais je n’aime pas le conflit. Je lui propose un entraînement ensemble à condition qu’ils nous laissent réfléchir. Il ne semble pas trop vexé en s’éloignant. 

Nous retournons sur le terrain en plein air, sous la pluie.

Je rejoins Mousse, Lily continue à entraîner Danse pluie.

Carapuce et Miaouss se jaugent et commencent à lancer quelques attaques. Carapuce se montre clairement intéressé par l’attaque Morsure de Miaouss. Ce dernier finit par lui montrer comment faire, ils font un bel entraînement ainsi.

Poli maîtrise Danse pluie à la fin de la journée, super !

Je vois Lily aller voir Charles avant qu’on ne parte. Je les rejoins. 

« C’est que vous êtes bien motivées, les jeunes ! Bien sûr, la bibliothèque de l’école est ouverte le Samedi matin. »  
« Génial ! Merci beaucoup ! On pourra avoir accès aux livres alors ?  
« Héhé, oui oui. Sans soucis. »

Lily se tourne vers moi et m’explique la situation que j’avais un peu deviné, avec enthousiasme et détails. 

Elle passe la reste de la soirée à imaginer une stratégie pour choisir quel livre lire etc. J’aime bien l’entendre parler comme ça, mais parfois je décroche et commence à rêver de rangées de livre à organiser… Ma tête tombant à moitié je me reprends en sursaut. Mon amie n’a pas l’air de s’en offusquer.


	4. Un autre point de vue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les filles ont bien entamé la formation à l'école Pokémon de Jadielle, avec des résultats mitigés. Elles occupent maintenant leur weekend à Jadielle, qui est sous la pluie.

Samedi sera encore un jour pluvieux. Kyuu est toujours très en forme et enclin à m’écouter.

Lily me presse pour déjeuner et aller à la bibliothèque. Je manque toujours un peu d’entrain, je bougonne un peu sur le chemin.

Une fois arrivée, Lily s’engouffre dans la vaste salle qu’elle découvre avec bonheur. Je la suis dans ses découvertes, et nous finissons par tomber sur l’instituteur Marc qui nous salue.

« Ah oui ! Monsieur Charles m’a dit que vous passeriez surement. Si vous avez des questions, n’hésitez pas. »

On se met à feuilleter des livres expliquant comment approcher un Pokémon, se fondre dans son habitat et utiliser des objets ou des Pokémons adaptés. Ça a un goût de déjà vu mais ça permet de mieux ancrer les connaissances. Je finis par me prendre au jeu !

Lorsque nous ne saisissons pas une notion, Monsieur Charles se fait un devoir de nous l’expliquer. Nous progressons bien sur la matinée, qui passe vite.

On court jusqu’au centre Pokémon, sous la pluie. Une fois sèches et rassasiées, on va se poster devant le panneau d’affichage.

« Excusez-moi ? Vous cherchez une mission pour l’après-midi ? » 

L’infirmière est venue vers nous, visiblement embêtée.

« Oui, c’est ça ! »  
« Si vous voulez, j’ai quelque chose pour vous. Mon assistant n’a pas pu venir. Il est bloqué sur la route à cause de la pluie, qui a créé un torrent. Vous voulez bien m’aider à gérer le centre cet après-midi ? »  
« Oui ! »

Je suis ravie de me rendre utile au centre Pokémon !

« Avec plaisir. »

Lily semble aussi d’accord. 

L’infirmière nous prête des tenues adaptées à notre travail improvisé. C’est marrant d’être ainsi vêtues, ça aide à se mettre dans l’ambiance. Elle nous explique qu’il faudrait classer des dossiers de telle manière, déplacer les brancards de telle autre… Beaucoup d’explications après cette dure semaine. On s’emmêle les pinceaux et nous révélons être d’une piètre aide. En voulant aller trop vite j’ai fait un carambolage de brancard, effrayant les Pokémons, Lily allait rendre à Psykokwak a un dresseur ayant amené un Lippouti. L’infirmière Joëlle patiente, nous laisse tout de même l’assister lors des soins de certains Pokémons. Notamment un Salamèche que son dresseur a entraîné sous la pluie. J’admire l’infirmière Joëlle qui rabroue le dresseur, mais de manière pédagogique. J’aimerais savoir faire pareil. 

En fin de journée, un couple amène deux Nidoran mâles qui ont dû se battre et sont mal en point. On les amène dans un endroit aménagé pour les Pokémons sauvages, plus ouvert.

Nous partons lessivées.

Et j’ai le nez qui coule, un peu pal à la tête. Ce doit être la fatigue de la journée.

Je m’écroule comme une masse dans mon lit… 

Je ne dors pas très bien, mouchant, toussant et me retournant souvent. Kyuu est dérangé et semble mécontent le matin quand je n’arrive pas à me lever.

Quand Lily vient me chercher, je n’ai pas pu bouger de mon lit, au grand damne de Kyuu. Lily me prévient qu’elle va se promener et reviendra à midi.

Je n’aime pas être malade comme ça. Ça m’arrive régulièrement, maman dit que c’est à cause de ma prématurité. 

Jusque 11 heure je comate. Kyuu est mécontent, mais se montre tout de même patient. Il a même rempli la baignoire tout seul et fait trempette quand je me lève. J’ai moins mal à la tête, mon nez coule moins. Je bois plusieurs verre d’eau et vais dans le bain avec Kyuu. Il sort finalement, je l’ai plus perturbé dans son jeu. Je prends le temps de me réchauffer et de me laver. Propre, on se sent déjà mieux !

Lily arrive quand je sors de la douche. Elle a l’air rassuré de me voir debout, et semble avoir passé une bonne matinée. Poli aussi, elle va voir Kyuu ravi d’avoir de la distraction. 

On mange ensemble au réfectoire. Lily me raconte que les deux Nidoran de la veille sont guéris et se sont réconciliés. Ils ont même intégré Poli puis Lily dans leurs jeux. Ça fait plaisir à entendre !

« Aria, tu te sens capable de sortir cet après-midi ? »  
« Oui, je pense que ça devrait aller. Je ne vais pas forcer. »  
« J’aimerais bien te montrer l’endroit où j’ai rencontré Poli. Si tu en as envie. »  
« Oui, c’est une bonne idée ! »

Ça me fait plaisir qu’elle me le propose et me motive d’autant plus à sortir !

Une fois le repas terminé, on sort. Il fait de nouveau un temps agréable, ensoleillé.

Elle m’amène à l’étang route 22. L’endroit est paisible, une douce brise de printemps souffle entre les roseaux. On s’assoit dans l’herbe et laissons Poli et Kyuu inspecter les environs. Ils profitent de l’étang, nous font une démonstration de plongeons acrobatiques. Aria me raconte à nouveau sa rencontre avec Ptitard, qui a été violemment mis KO par un Pikachu. Lily tremble légèrement en me le racontant, elle semble avoir été marqué. 

On est interpellé par Jacques, l’élève arrogant. Il me propose un combat.

J’accepte. Il envoie un Bulbizarre, nous mettant en difficultés. 

Kyuu est plus rapide et s’élance vers Bulbizarre avec son attaque Charge. Le Pokémon plante réagit au quart de tour. Il saute sur le côté et lance ses Fouet liane, deux coup sur coup. Kyuu évite bien la première mais est touché par la seconde. Mon Carapuce ne se laisse pas abattre et relance son attaque, touchant cette fois son adversaire qui recule un peu. Portée par cette petite réussite, il s’élance un peu précipitamment et n’esquive pas une autre attaque Fouet liane qui le met KO.

Je vais chercher ma petite tortue. Jacques s’en va la tête haute, oubliant l’existence de Lily. Qui aime autant je crois.

Carapuce est abasourdi d’avoir perdu et ne réagit pas. Je le prends dans mes bras et nous allons au centre Pokémon. 

Une fois dans nos lits, on s’accorde un moment au calme.

« On manque encore d’entraînement, n’est-ce pas Kyuu ? »  
« … »  
« Moi je veux être plus résistante et tomber moins malade ! »

Je me mets debout sur le lit, montrant ma détermination à mon coéquipier.

« Cara… Carapuce ! » Il en prend de la graine et semble reprendre ses esprits.

Nous nous endormons l’un contre l’autre.

Une nouvelle semaine débute ! Je suis pleine d’enthousiasme, ce qui semble plaire au plus haut point à Carapuce. On s’entend bien ce matin et on est sur la même longueur d’onde. Il semble en être pour Lily et Poli.

Nous reprenons notre petite routine à l’école.

Le matin, formation théorique à l’école avec Marc. Nous sommes attentives, mais n’avons pas l’impression d’avoir progresser. 

Nous mangeons toutes les deux à l’école.

Puis entraînement l’après-midi. On a la même envie tous les 4 d’être plus forts, on s’entraîne donc ensemble. Poli et Kyuu rivalisent d’attaque Ecume, pour améliorer leur endurance. Poli adore cet exercice, nous prouvant encore une fois l’utilité de son talent Absorb’eau.

On finit par être distraites par les autres élèves qui chuchotent en pointant le ciel.

« Rouuuuuuu »

Un magnifique Roucarnage semble nous défier depuis le ciel. Il tournoie tel un rapace, et se pose à une distance respectable de nous. Il nous observe avec curiosité, se demandant sans doute ce qu’on va faire maintenant. 

Marc arrive alors.

« Voici un magnifique exemple pour illustrer nos leçons ! Monsieur Charles, si vous le permettez ? »  
« Pas de soucis, ils sont à toi. »

Le vieil homme semble aussi apprécier cet imprévu.

Marc nous fait alors une magnifique démonstration de qu’il nous a enseigné. Il est consciencieux, plus encore que pour un Pokémon non évolué. Il s’approche avec détachement. Finalement, il lance sa Pokéball et capture le Roucarnage. Je n’en reviens pas ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Après avoir appelé sa famille, Lily me rejoint. On parle en boucle de ce qu’on a vu cet après-midi ! Je finis par conclure qu’il est important de se former de plusieurs manière, de voir plein de personnes en action avec des Pokémon différents.

D’avoir plusieurs points de vue.

Et voilà, le dernier jour de notre formation est arrivé !

Le matin, nous avons une mise en pratique. Marc a amené un Rattata semi-sauvage à chacun. Nous avons la matinée pour en faire un ami. Mais je m’y prends visiblement mal, le Rattata s’enfuit en permanence… Ce n’est pas encore acquis.

Par contre, Lily force l’admiration de toute la classe par sa patience et son sens de l’observation. La Rattata finit même sur ses genoux ! Mon amie n’aime pas attirer l’attention et devient toute rouge quand tout le monde la félicite.

Le midi nous mangeons tous ensemble. Nous ouvrons un peu notre cercle et tentons de discuter avec tout le monde. Mouss nous y aide en faisant le pitre avec Miaouss. C’est agréable de le voir sous cet aspect aussi.

En enfin, le dernier entraînement. Qui sera en fait un mini-tournoi.

Lily est la première à se battre, face à Flore. Elle fait appel à son Chétiflor, qui se dandine sur le terrain.

N’ayant que cette attaque en offensif, Lily demande Ecume… qui réussit super bien ! Chétiflor est secoué, mais riposte avec Fouet lianes. Ouf, Poli esquive cette attaque puissante contre lui. Les Chétiflor sont connus pour être redoutables contre les débutants. Chétiflor enchaîne les Fouet liane en faisant des pirouettes… Mais Poli les esquive et en plus Chétiflor a fini par s’emmêler les lianes. Les deux Pokémons se tournent encore autour, enchainant Ecume et Fouet liane. Mais Chétiflor est agile, il se faufile derrière Ptitard et assène un Fouet liane mettant fin au combat.

Zut, une victoire leur aurait fait du bien.

Mais je n’en mène pas large non plus, on se retrouve de nouveau contre Jacques et Bulbizarre.

Un peu intimidé, Kyuu s’élance sans conviction avec Charge. Bulbizarre, calme et sûr de sa force comme son dresseur, l’esquive à deux reprises, et touche à deux reprises mon Pokémon eau qui ne peut pas encaisser.

C’est aller vite cette fois.

Je vais chercher Kyuu.

Jacques ne se sent plus, il se pavane dans la cour. C’est un peu vexant mais surtout ridicule. Mais il bat aussi Flore puis Mouss, gagnant finalement le tournoi.

Marc nous remet notre certificat de formation et nous souhaite bon vent.

Nous partons mi-figue mi-raisin.

Lily m’exprime ses doutes quant à ses qualités de dresseuses. Elle ne sait plus trop ce qu’elle veut faire.

Je ressentais un peu ça aussi, mais il faut persévérer. On vient de débuter, on est tombé contre de bons dresseurs. On va s’entraîner, en se formant sur la théorie et sur le pratique, en découvrant Kantô.

Finalement, on se couche reboostées pour la suite de nos aventures !


	5. Reprendre confiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria et Lily ont beaucoup appris lors de la formation à la rencontre avec les Pokémons sauvages. Kyuu et Poli ont bien progressé de leur côté. Malgré leur défaite au petit tournoi de l'école, elles reprennent les entraînements et les missions locales.

Je me réveille avec l’envie d’aller voir si des personnes de Jadielle ont besoin d’un coup de main ! Le ciel est gris, il y a pas mal de nuages. Tant qu’il ne pleut pas, ça me va.

Par contre, Kyuu est d’une humeur massacrante ce matin. Il fait tomber toutes mes affaires et n’a pas très envie de faire ce que je lui demande. Il a l’air vraiment contrarié d’avoir perdu hier et a perdu une partie de sa confiance en moi. Ça m’attriste, je déteste qu’on puisse ressentir ça à mon sujet…

L’arrivée de Lily avec Poli me change les idées. Lily accepte qu’on aille voir le panneau d’affichage du centre Pokémon aujourd’hui. On avait regardé un peu les informations disponibles sur l’arène de Jadielle, et c’est clairement hors de notre portée. Blue, l’actuel champion est réputé comme le plus fort de KANTÔ. On verra ça bien plus tard.

Une fois prêtes, on va tous les 4 au centre Pokémon. L’infirmière nous salue gentiment.

Je repère 2 missions qui me semble accessibles. Une demande d’un certain Nicolas, qui aimerait attraper un Nidoran mâle. Mais n’ayant pas de Pokémon, il a besoin d’aide. Et une demande d’aide pour désherber un jardin, par un vieux monsieur. 

« Que préfères-tu Lily ? »

Mon amie prend le temps d’y réfléchir.

« J’aimerais bien revoir les Nidoran qu’on a aidé à soigner. On va aider le petit Nicolas ? »  
« D’accord, je prends son numéro ! »

J’appelle Nicolas, qui a l’air jeune au ton de sa voix. Il nous donne rendez-vous à l’entrée de la route 22, près de l’étang d’où vient Poli. 

On retrouve donc Nicolas. Il s’agit d’un gamin d’une dizaine d’année, très enthousiaste qu’on ait répondu à son annonce. Il rêve d’avoir un Nidoran mâle, ses parents sont d’accord dans la mesure où il doit l’attraper seul. 

On se met donc en route, longeant la route 22. On se poste à un endroit d’où nous pensons avoir une bonne visibilité. Mais Nicolas ne tient pas en place, excitant d’autant plus Kyuu, qui est terrible depuis ce matin. On a donc plus effrayé les Pokémons sauvages, qui ne s’approchent pas.

On ne laisse pas abattre pour autant, et après manger, on rejoint à nouveau Nicolas. Il a appris la leçon et se tient plus tranquille.

Ce qui n’est pas le cas de Kyuu.

« Non je ne vais pas jouer avec toi cette fo… Attention ! »  
« Cara ? Caraaaa »

Kyuu, cherchant à jouer avec Nicolas, est tombé et a roulé jusqu’à des fourrés… délogeant un Rapasdepic.

« Raaaaaaaa ! »

Visiblement dérangé, le Pokémon sauvage attaque Kyuu qui revient, paniqué vers nous.

« On n’a pas le choix, on doit sa battre Lily ! Kyuu concentre-toi ! »  
« Oui on dirait bien. Allons-y Poli. »  
« Ptiii ! »

Rapasdepic est toujours focus sur Kyuu et l’attaque avec une vitesse impressionnante ! Il continue sa Vive-attaque vers Poli, mais elle a eu le temps d’anticiper et de l’esquiver. Elle enchaîne avec Danse pluie, augmentant notre force d’attaque ! Kyuu tente une Ecume mais le Pokémon oiseau a repris de l’altitude et a esquivé l’attaque. 

Rapasdepic fonce de nouveau vers Kyuu. Cette fois, Kyuu l’évite, tout comme Ptitard. Surpris, Rapasdepic s’écrase au sol ! Nos Pokémons en profitent pour le toucher tous les deux avec Ecume. Trempé, le Rapasdepic est ralenti. 

Il change de cible et s’élance avec Bec vrille sur Poli. Cette dernière est touchée mais réplique courageusement avec Ecume. Kyuu lui manque l’adversaire qui s’envole à nouveau.

Rapasdepic attaque encore Poli, avec Assurance cette fois. Poli subit de lourd dégâts et ne peut plus se lever. Lily s’élance pour voir son Pokémon.

« Kyuu Ecume, elles ont besoin de toi ! » 

Kyuu se concentre et touche le volatile que reprend son envol.

Lily a été prévoyante, elle ouvre de ses potions en quatrième vitesse et fait boire rapidement le liquide à Poli. En une paire de seconde, le liquide redonne un peu d’énergie à Poli. Elle se redresse. Rapasdepic fonce de nouveau sur elle, mais Lily est juste en dessous !

« Attention Lily ! »  
« Ptiiii »

Poli fait une nouvelle attaque bien placée, défendant sa dresseuse… Et mettant cette fois Rapasdepic hors d’état de nuire.

« Merci Poli »

Lily sert fort son Pokémon dans ses bras. On se rassure et on rit nerveusement avec Nicolas, impressionné. J’ai eu un peu peur quand même. Mais on est fières de nous, et Kyuu semble un peu apaisé. 

Après avoir repris notre souffle, on se remet à la recherche d’un Nidoran. Au bout de 2 heures, Nicolas a le temps long. Lily le fait patienter, lui expliquant ce qu’on a appris à l’école.

Elle nous propose un endroit adapté et nous attendons encore un peu.

Un Nidoran male finit tout de même par se montrer.

J’encourage Nicolas a tenté une approche, Lily lui ayant donné quelques conseils avisés. Mais Nicolas est très maladroit, et le petit Pokémon hésite entre fuir ou attaquer. Voyant que la situation ne va pas dans le bon sens, on donne une potion à nos Pokémons et on sort de la cachette, pour affronter Nidoran. 

Poli commence par invoquer la pluie sur le terrain de combat. Nidoran fixe Kyuu avec son attaque Gros yeux… Mais c’est lui qui a l’air impressionné par Kyuu ! Mon Pokémon tente Ecume, mais Nidoran est agile. Il l’esquive et fait Puissance. Ses muscles gonflent, il peut faire plus de dégâts.

Nidoran s’élance vers Kyuu pour une attaque Picpic, mais Poli est plus rapide et lui envoie une attaque Ecume sacrément puissante ! Nidoran s’étale au sol devant Kyuu, surpris. Il en manque sa propre attaque Ecume. 

Nidoran nous surprend ensuite d’agilité, évitant les attaques Ecume de nos Pokémons ! Il arrive même à toucher durement Poli avec Picpic. Mais elle ne se laisse pas abattre et réplique une nouvelle fois avec Ecume, qui met fin au combat. 

Nicolas lance la Pokéball qu’il avait acheté avec son argent de poche. Nidoran entre dedans… une secousse à droite, une à gauche… et elle s’immobilise !

Nicolas saute de joie, remercie mille fois Poli et Kyuu. Kyuu est ravi des compliments et sautille partout, Poli fait un signe de tête et retourne vers Lily qui la félicite.

Nathan insiste pour qu’on vienne jusque chez lui, pour nous remercier. Il nous donne 2 potions, et a hâte de nous revoir, pour faire un match.

On rentre ensuite au centre, il est trop tard pour faire une autre mission locale.

On discute des combats du jour, avant de s’endormir. 

Le lendemain matin, Poli semble tendue lors du petit-déjeuner… Elles auraient besoin d’une belle victoire je crois.

Lily m’explique qu’elle aimerait aller à la bibliothèque ce matin, parfaire ses connaissances sur la rencontre avec les Pokémons sauvages.

Pour ma part, je n’ai pas envie de m’enfermer. Je propose qu’on se retrouver le midi, moi je vais aller aider papi Michel !

Lili part dans pour l’école.

Kyuu et moi allons au centre Pokémon. J’appelle papi Michel, qui est ravi que quelqu’un ait répondu à son annonce. 

Il vit dans une jolie maison au nord-est de la ville. Il m’accueille avec gentillesse et va droit au but. Après la pluie de la fin de semaine dernière, les mauvaises herbes ont repoussé dans son potager. Son dos le fait souffrir et il n’a plus de Pokémons depuis longtemps. Après quelques explications, Kyuu et moi nous mettons à l’ouvrage. Nous sommes plutôt concentrés et efficaces, heureux de rendre service et de travailler notre force !

En fin de matinée, nous avons terminé. Papi Michel nous donne un sac de 3 baies orans, et nous dit que nous sommes « de bons jeunes ».

Contents de nous, nous repartons pour le centre Pokémon.

« Ohé, Aria ! »

Je regarde à droite, et voit Mouss et son fidèle Miaouss qui viennent vers nous en courant.

« Salut Mouss, ça va ? »  
« Oui super. Dit, on s’est un pu entraîné avec Miaouss. On refait un combat ? »  
« Miaaaaa »  
« Avec plaisir, nos muscles sont chauds ! Pas vrai Kyuu ? »  
« Carapuce ! »

Mouss tente de nous refaire le même coup que la dernière fois, mais on était prêts ! Carapuce évite l’attaque Bluff, même s’il ne touche pas ensuite Miaouss avec Ecume.

Miaouss enchaine alors les attaques Morsure. Carapuce subit une fois, réplique efficacement. Mais la deuxième fois il est impressionné par Miaouss et n’ose plus rien faire.

« ça va aller Kyuu, fais-moi confiance ! »

Carapuce se secoue la tête et se reprend. Deux nouvelles attaques Morsure et Ecume, touchant chacune une fois. Nos deux Pokémons s’observent un instant… Puis Miaouss tente une nouvelle fois de mordre. Mais il glisse sur le terrain humide à force d’Ecume, il s’écrase de tout son long devant Kyuu, qui assène une Ecume violente, arrêtant là le combat.

« Bravo Kyuu, tu es meilleur ! »  
« Cara ! » 

Il vient vers moi et me saute dans les bras. Geste inhabituel venant de lui, j’apprécie. Je crois que notre lien se resserre. Il ne reste pas longtemps et retourne sautiller par terre.

Mouss est déçu mais accepte sa nouvelle défaire, et s’en retourne chez lui.


	6. Le chien bleu de la fôret de Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria reprend confiance en elle, après avoir aidé Papi Jean et battu Mouss à nouveau avec Carapuce. Lily a appris de nouvelles choses de son côté. Elles décident de poursuivre leur voyage et d'aller à Argenta.

On retrouve Lily et Poli au centre, pour le repas de midi.

Je lui raconte notre désherbage efficace et notre combat contre Mouss et Miaouss. De son côté, elle a trouvé de nouvelles informations utiles. 

On finit par remarquer une certaine agitation dans la cafétéria. Un homme parle fort.

« Et moi je te dis que ce n’est pas un conte ! Je l’ai aperçu de loin dans le brouillard il y 2 jours. Un beau chien bleu ! Et d’ailleurs y’avait pas mal de monde qui cherchait à le voir quand je suis parti. »

Un beau chien bleu ? Je regarde mon amie, et constate que sa curiosité a été piqué au vif aussi.

« Un chien bleu… ça ne te rappelle pas un légendaire ? »  
« Si. Suicune. J’ai lu qu’il se promène souvent entre Johto et Kantô. Mais je ne sais plus les détails, il faut que je trouve un livre qui en parle… »

On décide d’aller à la bibliothèque l’après-midi, pour chercher plus d’informations sur Suicune, le chien fabuleux bleu.

« Déciment, vous aimez beaucoup les livres, jeune fille. » Une bibliothécaire sourit à Lily.  
« Oui, c’est vrai… Je vous présente mon amie, Aria. »  
« Bonjour Aria. »  
« Bonjour madame. »  
« Tu cherches toujours des informations sur la vie naturelle des Pokémons ? »  
« Heu non. On aimerait chercher des informations sur le Pokémon légendaire Suicune. »  
« Hum hum… je ne sais pas ce que c’est que cet engouement pour Suicune ces derniers temps. Tu n’as pas la première que ça intéresse ces jours-ci. Attend voir, je crois que j’ai un ouvrage dans le rayon F. Je peux… Hey ! On ne court pas la bibliothèque, Lionel, je t’ai vu ! « 

Et la bibliothécaire nous laisse là, tentant d’attraper ledit Lionel. 

Lily trouve rapidement le bon livre. Il y est dit que Suicune est souvent aperçu tôt le matin, à certains points d’eau. Voilà des informations utiles !

Une fois sortie de la bibliothèque, on se dirige vers l’étang, à l’entrée de la route 22. 

On a bien envie d’aller voir dans la forêt de Jade, mais il est trop tard aujourd’hui.

Je laisse Kyuu gambader et se prélasser dans l’eau. J’imagine de mon côté ce que Suicune est venu faire par chez nous.

Lily s’entraîne avec Ptitard, elle aimerait qu’elle apprenne Hypnose. 

Pendant leur entraînement, un Ramaloss émerge de l’eau… Il regarde Kyuu, comme s’il l’avait dérangé… puis baille un long moment, avant d’aller se poser dans un coin. Nous tournant le dos par la même occasion. Cette intrusion a visiblement dérangé Ptitard dans son entraînement.

Quand la nuit tombe, on rentre au centre. On range nos affaires, pour être prêtes à partir le lendemain. Nous devrons d’abord traverser la route 2. Ça nous prendra la journée. Il faut faire une bonne nuit !

Le lendemain matin, après avoir mangé et tout mis en ordre, on part pour la route 2. Poli et Kyuu sont ravis de ce changement d’environnement. Poli marche joyeusement à côté de Lily, et Kyuu sautille partout.

La route 2 est vallonnée, ressemblant à la route 1. 

En milieu de matinée, un adolescent blondinet et plutôt petit, s’avance timidement vers nous. Il semble impressionné par moi, regarde Lily…

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien un combat… S’il te plait ? »  
« Heu… Oui, d’accord. » 

Mon amie n’ose pas dire non, elle ne semble pas très sûre d’elle. Allez, c’est l’occasion !

Patxi envoie un Chenipan, Poli se met en place face à lui.

Poli fait une belle attaque Danse pluie. Elle est bien motivée, il se met à pleuvoir à seaux ! Poli sautille sous la pluie et semble pleine d’énergie. Chenipan a lui aussi plus d’un tour dans son sac. Il lance Toile élek. Poli marque un temps d’arrêt et semble un peu ralentit, Lily semble apeurée... Mais elles se reprennent et lance une attaque Ecume dévastatrice ! Chenipan s’avoue vaincu. 

Je saute de joie pour Lily et Poli !

« Bravo les filles !! »

On reprend notre route, confiantes pour la suite.

On observe un peu ce qui nous entoure, le reste de la matinée est calme.

Une fois repues, on se dirige vers le centre Pokémon se trouvant à l’orée de la forêt de jade.

En milieu d’après-midi, Aymeric, un jeune adolescent, vient droit sur Lily.

« Salut, je m’appelle Aymeric ! Il parait que tu as battu mon copain Patxi ce matin. Tu combats contre moi ? »

Je ne crois que pas c’était vraiment une question. Mais Lily dit oui de toute façon. Aymeric a un sac qui déborde de filet et autre objet pour la chasse aux Pokémons insectes. C’est sans réelle surprise qu’on découvre un Aspicot. Comme ce matin, elles commencent avec Danse pluie. Il commence à pleuvioter. Aspicot fait Dard venin. Ptitard encaisse bien. Elle essaye de lancer écume. Aspicot est agile et esquive la première attaque, mais pas la deuxième. Ça lui fait pas mal de dégâts. En colère, il réussit son attaque Piqûre. Voyant qu’il a réussi à toucher Poli, il se met à danser, se désintéressant complètement du combat. Ptitard lance alors une puissante attaque Ecume qui le met KO. 

« Aïe ! On n’aurait pas dû se déconcentrer avant la fin du combat ! »

Je suis contente pour Lily et Poli, ça va leur redonner confiance !

On trouve le centre en fin d’après-midi. Il y a pas mal de monde qui circule, intéressés sans doute par le chien bleu qui rôde. 

On prend une chambre, on pose nos affaires et on ressort.

Kyuu n’ayant pas combattu aujourd’hui, on travaille un peu. Je lui rappelle l’attaque Morsure de Miaouss, et il tente de mordre des souches. On travaille bien, même s’il manque encore de puissance dans la mâchoire. 

Lily de son côté est allée inspecter un peu, voir si quelqu’un a des informations utiles sur Suicune.

Lorsqu’elle vient me retrouver, elle semble ravie. Elle m’explique que pour le moment personne n’a vu clairement Suicune. On l’entend aboyer, on voit une ombre, mais rien de bien précis. Il y aurait un couple de dresseurs agressifs, qui fait fuir les curieux qui s’y intéresseraient de trop près selon eux. Ils ont un Nidoking et un Arbok plutôt forts.

« Tu as été efficace, génial ! »

Ses joues rosissent légèrement, me faisant sourire.

Une fois couchée, on décide d’aller voir tôt demain matin ce qu’il se passe dans la forêt, en se faisant le plus discrètes possibles.

On se lève avant le jour le lendemain. 

« Tu es prêt Kyuu, on va mener une enquête excitante ! »  
« Cara ! »

Kyuu est porté par mon enthousiasme.

Il fait frais dehors, on se couvre bien et on entre dans la forêt de Jade alors que le jour commence à peine à poindre.

La forêt de jade est une forêt dense, qui grouille de vie. La rosée est encore sur l’herbe et sur les feuilles, donnant un air surréaliste à la forêt avec les couleurs de l’aube.

Poli semble adorer cette ambiance. Lily lui demande si elle sent un point d’eau proche de nous. Poli hoche la tête et nous guide dans les broussailles, suivie de près par Kyuu. On fait de notre mieux pour être discrètes.

« Nidoooooo !! »

Le rugissement nous a fait stopper net… On écoute la forêt….

« Ouuuiinn, ils n’ont pas le droit de m’empêcher d’aller voir !! »

Un jeune homme part en courant dans l’autre sens, visiblement apeuré et vexé, un Goupix bien amoché dans les bras.

Après un instant d’hésitations on décide de s’approcher quand même…

* CRAC*

Zut, l’une de nous à marcher sur une brindille…

« Qui va là ?? »

Lily pointe Kyuu et Poli du doigt, puis vers le point d’eau. Bonne idée ! On chuchote

« Kyuu, Poli, allez dans le point d’eau comme si de rien n’était. »

Nos amis sont extraordinaires. Ils acceptent leur mission, sortent des broussailles en chahutant et plongent dans l’étang.

« Tu crois que ça ira pour eux ? »

Lily tente de tendre le cou pour les apercevoir. Surtout pas !

« Chut ! »

Je comprends l’inquiétude de Lily, mais ils ne doivent pas nous entendre. 

« Peuh, ce ne sont qu’un Ptitard et un Carapuce. On s’en fou, ce n’est pas ce que le boss a demandé. »

Le boss ? Non, ce serait des sbires de la Team Rocket ?? Ce serait logique en fait… Mais on n’est clairement pas de taille. Je bouillonne de rester à rien faire, mais on ne fait clairement pas le poids. Lily semble d’accord et ne bouge pas.

Ne vient pas Suicune, s’il te plait….

Après une demi-heure qui me parait interminable, un autre dresseur arrive, curieux et regardant en l’air. Va-t’en !

« Alors, vous l’avez vu ? »

Sans sommation, Nidoking va se poster face à lui et rugit.

« De toute façon, il est pour nous. Tu n’as rien à faire ici, dégage ! »

Le dresseur de Nidoking finit d’effrayer le dresseur, qui part en courant.

Nous patientons encore une nouvelle demi-heure. Je commence à avoir mal partout à force de rester baissée dans les buissons…

Une fois le jour complètement levé et le brouillard dissipé, le couple décide qu’il est trop tard pour aujourd’hui. Ils s’en vont, promettant de passer leur frustration sur les dresseurs qui croiseront leur chemin.

Pauvres types !

On attend encore quelques minutes après ne plus les avoir entendu du tout… On finit par reprendre notre respiration normale.

« Viens Lily, allons récupérer Poli et Kyuu, et sortons vite d’ici ! »  
« Oui ! »

Une fois dehors, je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

« Non mais je te jure, pour qui ils se prennent ceux-là ! J’ai bien envie d’aller leur botter les fesses ! »

Kyuu s’agite aussi en tous sens.

« Attend Aria. » 

Je regarde mon amie, plus réfléchie que moi. Je descends d’un cran.

« Je pense qu’on devrait prévenir les forces de police. »  
« Oui… tu as raison. Mais c’est tellement frustrant ! Vivement que je sois Ranger ! » 

Lily sourit légèrement devant mon énergie.

Je prends mon téléphone, et réfléchit à comment présenter la chose. 

A ma grande surprise, ils me prennent très au sérieux ! La personne que j’ai eu téléphone, l’inspecteur de police de Jadielle, me remercie pour mes informations. Et devant notre sang froid (enfin surtout celui de Lily), nous propose de faire partie de l’équipe d’interpellation pour arrêter ces hommes.

« Vraiment ? Nous ? »  
« Mais oui, vous nous montrerez l’endroit. Mais vous resterez en arrière, je compte sur vous. »  
« Oui d’accord, bien sûr. » 

Une fois raccrochée, je saute au cou de Lily.

« Lily c’est génial !! On va faire partie de l’équipe d’intervention ! Et tu sais quoi, il y aura un Ranger !! »


	7. L'interpellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily et Aria ont entendu les rumeurs, comme quoi Suicune serait en ce moment dans la fôret de Jade. Mais elles ne sont pas les seuls, la Team Rocket effraie les dresseurs qui veulent le voir et pose des pièges pour l'attraper... Aidées par elles, la police prépare un piège aux traqueurs.

Alors que je suis en train de m’imaginer à quoi va ressembler l’interpellation du couple, Aymeric revient et me pointe du doigt. Je me souviens qu’il a combattu Lily hier avec son Aspicot, et qu’il a perdu. Visiblement, il s’en souvient aussi puisque c’est à moi qui propose le combat. On est carrément partant Kyuu et moi !

Aspicot est plus rapide, il va droit vers Kyuu avec Dard venin. Kyuu l’esquive, mais manque Aspicot avec Ecume.

Au deuxième tour, Aspicot touche Kyuu… Qui se palpe la carapace, constatant comme moi que ça ne lui a rien fait. Il a une sacré défense ! ça l’a dissipé, et il manque de nouveau son Ecume.

Aymeric change d’attaque et demande Piqûre. Il touche de nouveau, faisant cette fois quelques dégâts. Mais Kyuu ne se laisse plus distraire et vise juste à deux reprises, terminant là le combat.

« Ok, ok ! On se rend! »

Aymeric rit de bon cœur, et retourne à l’intérieur du chalet. Les Pokémons insectes ne sont pas faciles à entraîner, ayant souvent peu de forces au départ.

Je ne parle que de la future intervention à Lily. La pauvre, je dois la fatiguer.

Alors qu’on se promenait aux abords de la forêt, Lily s’amuse à un cache-cache avec Poli et Kyuu. Un Aspicot sauvage les rejoint. Il a clairement l’air de vouloir se battre. Lily me surprend en acceptant le défi du petit Pokémon insecte.

Poli commence comme d’habitude par Danse pluie. Aspicot lance une puissante attaque sécrétion, engluant Poli au sol. Poli est bien ralentie par la toile qui lui colle aux pattes. Aspicot essaye de la toucher plusieurs fois avec Dard-venin, mais Poli se tortille et réussit à l’esquiver à chaque fois. Poli réussit à toucher Aspicot avec Ecume. Le Pokémon insecte s’énerve et fait une attaque Dard venin d’une rare puissance ! Poli riposte par Ecume. Aspicot essaye de l’éviter mais se prend dans la toile qu’il a lancé plus tôt et se retrouve immobilisé, se prenant l’attaque de plein fouet.

Lily se dirige alors vers Aspicot, tentant une réconciliation. Poli s’avance aussi, avenante.

Mais Aspicot est mauvais perdant, il se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes !

Et sa maman n’était pas loin, un Dardagnan sort de la forêt et nous menace. Je rejoins Poli et Lily, désolées de la tournure des évènements.

Dardargnan attaque avec Choc venin, vers Kyuu. Mais aveuglée par sa colère, elle s’écrase au sol. Kyuu en profite et la touche avec Ecume. Ptitard fait sa petite danse et la pluie commence à tomber. 

Dardargnan se relève et lance Picpic sur Carapuce. Cette fois il vise mieux et le touche. Kyuu réplique à côté, contrairement à Poli qui le touche de plein fouet. 

Dardargnan continue avec Assurance sur Poli, qui encaisse mais commence à souffler. Je réalise que Poli a le talent Aborb’eau ! 

« Kyuu, Ecume sur Poli ! »

Un peu surpris, mon Pokémon écoute tout de même. Poli récupère un peu d’énergie. Lily lui lance une potion que Poli attrape au vol, boit d’une traite et se repositionne face à Dardargnan. 

Dardargnan a voulu profiter de ce laps de temps, et fonce vers Poli. Mais Poli a repris ses esprits et l’esquive bien. Nous deux Pokémons lancent une Ecume qui se mêlent et sonne bien le Pokémon insecte. Les ailes alourdies par l’eau, Dardargnan ralentit. Kyuu est alors plus rapide que lui, et le met KO avec une dernière attaque Ecume.

Dardargnan ne reste pas HS longtemps, se relève et s’en va avec Aspicot, mécontents.

Après cette journée chargée en émotion, on se couche tôt. Il faut qu’on soit en forme tôt le lendemain matin. Et les combats m’ont vidé, me permettant de m’endormir rapidement.

Je me réveille avant le réveil, imaginant milles scénarios possibles pour les heures à venir.

Lily se lève, et quelques minutes après mon téléphone sonne. C’est l’inspecteur que j’ai eu la veille. Il m’apprend qu’ils nous attendent près de l’entrée de la forêt. 

L’aube n’a pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Nous distinguons à peine devant nous. Nous trouvons les agents grâce à un signal lumineux. Il y a 5 agents des forces de police, vêtus pour ne pas être vus. Ils nous donnent des vêtements de camouflage aussi. Je suis excitée comme une puce, mais je me contiens, consciente de l’importance de la mission. Passer inaperçu semble convenir à Lily. Ils nous conseillent de rentrer nos Pokémons pour être discrètes. Ce que nous faisons.

On voit une flamme à l’horizon… Grandir… Rapidement. Un Galopa, il est magnifique ! Une fois à notre portée, un homme descend du dos de Galopa. 

« Yo ! » 

C’est le Ranger, il se présente comme étant Stan. Il rappelle son Pokémon et se camoufle comme tout le monde. Il donne ses consignes aux agents puis revient vers nous.

« Alors c’est vous nos indic ? »  
« Oui monsieur ! » 

Je me tiens droite comme un I.

« Monsieur ? Ahaha, appelez-moi Stan. Bon, les consignes sont simples. Vous nous indiquez l’endroit où vous avez vu les personnes hier. Puis vous restez en retrait, pour votre sécurité. Bien compris ? »

Il a pris un air sérieux. On ne peut qu’acquiescer. 

On entend les agents parler entre eux. Apparemment la Team Rocket est plutôt active en ce moment Des espions infiltrés, sous le commandement d’un certain capitaine PINTO, ont appris que leur cible depuis quelques mois sont principalement les légendaires.

On est quand même un peu impressionnées pour tout ça. Lily se fait toute petite. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mais j’ai envie d’y aller !

Lily appelle Poli, qui sera le guide de tous. Elle prend son rôle au séreux et fait de son mieux pour retrouver le point d’eau. Nous la suivons dans la plus grande discrétion. Au bout d’une demi-heure, nous l’avons retrouvé. Ouf, merci Poli !

Nous nous plaçons en planque. Le Rangeur est à l’affût et donne ses instructions à tous, avec calme et autorité. Je suis en complète admiration, et j’observe tout ce qu’il fait. Un des agents filme tout ce qu’il se passe.

Après quelques minutes d’attente, le couple de la veille arrive de nouveau. Ils jettent un regard rapide aux alentours, mais ne nous repère pas. Ils sont toujours accompagnés de Nidoking et Arbok. Ils posent des pièges pour Pokémon un peu partout dans le point d’eau. Heureusement pour nous, ils parlent de nouveau de leur boss et de leur projet, les incriminant clairement.

Stan nous regarde, nous fait signe de ne pas bouger et de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis il donne le signal de l’assaut !

Tout se passe très vite ! 

« Police ! Pas un geste, restez où vous êtes ! »

Un des agents appelle un Flobio qui reste en retrait pour protéger les arrières. Stan envoie son Galopa et un Guériaigle, et se postent face aux sbires. Les 4 autres agents envoient 2 Arcanin, un Crustabri et un Kadabra. Jolie équipe !

« Nous vous arrêtons pour tentative de capture par la force d’un Pokémon légendaire ! »

Tétanisés, les sbires n’ont pas bougé…. Ils semblent juger la situation, clairement en leur défaveur. Je retiens mon souffle. 

Après un combat vite régler, et une tentative de fuite minable, les suspects sont arrêtés par les forces de police. 

Lily et moi nous sentons vraiment privilégiées d’assister à tout ça. On n’a toujours pas bougé de notre planque.

Stan nous fait signe de le rejoindre.

« Alors les filles, ça vous a plu ? »  
« Oh oui ! » 

Je suis au comble de l’extase !

Il nous donne 20 PD chacune pour nous remercier

« Je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais il paraît que Suicune aime les baies pêchas. Et j’ai entendu dire que Suicune aime aller à l’angle ouest du marais. »

Il a dit ça sans nous regarder, puis il reprend la main sur la suite des opérations. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est parti.

On appelle Poli et Kyuu. Ils nous aident à trouver des baies pêchas, qu’on met à l’endroit indiqué par Stan. 

La brume semble soudain se densifier, il fait plus froid… Une forme de chien bleu ! On la voit se déplacer avec grâce et volupté, jusqu’aux baies pêchas. On l’aperçoit alors clairement, Suicune ! Ce qu’il est beau ! Chien bleu avec son élégante crinière. Il mange les baies, boit dans le marais… Puis regarde dans notre direction. Il s’arrête quelques instants… semble fouiller dans le marais de son museau, et dépose quelque chose sur les rochers.

Il émet un jappement cristallin difficile à décrire… Puis s’en va comme il est venu.

L’étonnement passé, nous allons voir de plus près. 2 petites gouttes d’eau bleues cristallisées.. De l’eau mystique ! Et il y en a deux. 

Merci Suicune !

Que faire maintenant ? On est un peu subjuguées par tout ce qu’il vient de se passer.

On se décide tout de même pour continuer notre route vers la chalet qui se trouve en plein centre de la forêt de Jade.

On reparle en boucle de ce qu’on a vu, analysant chaque détail.

Le pique-nique se passe dans une super ambiance. Des Pokémons insectes et plantes nous observent, et viennent même pour les plus courageux nous réclamer à manger.

Dans l’après-midi, une femme vient me proposer un combat.

Kyuu est opposé à un Rattata, qui a l’air tout jeune.

Kyuu est plus rapide et commence avec une attaque Ecume bien placée. Le Rattata en est tout secoué ! Il lance sans conviction une Attaque Charge, mais est impressionné et manque grandement Kyuu. Il lui tourne le dos. Kyuu se retourne et assène une deuxième attaque qui stoppe le combat.

On commence à être plus forts ! 

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Débarrassée des deux trouble-fêtes, la forêt semble avoir retrouvée sa vie habituelle. 

On trouve le refuge en fin de journée.

On prend une chambre et retourne dehors. Je me prélasse à l’ombre des arbres. Galopa… Il est beau, rapide et peut transporter des humains…

Lily et Poli s’entraînent de leurs côtés.


	8. Y a-t-il un Bulbizarre dans la fôret de Jade ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir assisté à une interpellation rondement menée, Lily et Aria ont eu la chance d'apercevoir Suicune. Le Pokémon légendaire, reconnaissant de leur aide, leur laisse un beau cadeau. Nos amis reprennent la route d'Argenta, Lily pensant de plus en plus à rencontrer un Bulbizarre.

Une fois à table, Lily me dit qu’elle aimerait prendre un peu de temps pour chercher un Bulbizarre. C’est un Pokémon qu’elle aime beaucoup, et elle aimerait en rencontrer en si ce n’est en capturer un. Ils vivent dans la forêt de Jade, mais ne sont pas faciles à rencontrer. On peut en croiser la nuit ou tôt le matin.

Ça ne me pose aucun problème de rester un peu pour en chercher un !

On se met d’accord pour se lever tôt de nouveau.

Une nouvelle semaine commence. Nous avons déjà fait tellement de choses en 15 jours de voyage, je suis ravie et enthousiaste pour la suite.

Lily et moi partons de bonne humeur du chalet. Je laisse Lily me guider vers un endroit qu’elle juge adapté pour rencontrer le petit Pokémon plante. On se poste et on attend.

Mais nous avons dérangé un Coconfort mal luné qui nous lance sa toile, en signe d’intimidation. J’interroge Lily, qui préfère partir et retenter sa chance plus tard.

On retourne au chalet, et on fait une séance d’entraînement pour se changer les idées. 

Avec Kyuu, on travaille la puissance et la précision de son attaque Ecume. Mais Kyuu n’est pas concentré, il semble avoir envie de retourner dans la forêt pour vivre d’autres aventures. 

De leurs côtés, Poli et Lily ont continué à s’entraîner à Hypnose et semblent progresser.

Après manger, Lily m’explique qu’elle veut chercher un Bulbizarre cette nuit. Elle va donc aller faire une sieste pour être en forme. Avec nos deux réveils matinaux, je ne me sens pas de la suivre. Elle comprend et va se coucher.

Comme Kyuu semblait avoir envie de jouer et de vadrouiller, je ne fais pas d’entraînement. On explore un peu les alentours du chalet. Une fois que je me suis repérée, je propose un jeu à Kyuu. Je vais aller me cacher en lui laissant des indices, et il devra me trouver. Il se prend au jeu, et je suis agréablement surprise de le voir s’appliquer. Il va encore trop vite et n’est pas discret, mais le jeu lui plaît, et il finit par me trouver !

Lily me rejoint pour le repas du soir, bien reposée. Elle et Poli semblent en forme pour leur chasse nocturne. Je reste avec elle jusque minuit, mais nous ne tombons que sur des Roucool.

Quand je sens que je fatigue, je rejoins mon lit.

En toute fin de nuit, je l’entends revenir. Encore endormie, je lui demande si elle a trouvé. Elle secoue la tête négativement. 

On se lève en fin de matinée. Les nuages persistants depuis quelques jours ont fini par partir, le soleil brille. Suicune doit être reparti.

Lily me propose de continuer vers Argenta, sans plus chercher Bulbizarre pour le moment. 

On mange et on se dirige d’un bon pas vers la sortie de la forêt.

Dans l’après-midi, un cinquantenaire installé sur une chaise pliante nous interpelle.

« Je vous ai vu cette nuit non ? » 

Il parle à Lily, un peu intimidée d’être prise à partie comme ça.

« Heu oui, c’était moi. »  
« Vous aviez l’air de chercher quelque chose. »  
« Oui, un Bulbizarre, monsieur. »  
« Un Bulbizarre ? Oh ben ça, ça tombe bien ! Il y en a un que vient près de chez moi en ce moment, plutôt le soir. »  
« Ah oui, vraiment ? … Je pourrais venir voir ? »

Lily joue avec ses couettes, visiblement mal à l’aise de demander ça. Mais l’envie de rencontrer Bulbizarre est plus forte.

« Ma foi pourquoi pas ! »

Contente de cette information précieuse, Lily préfère tout de même que nous allions jusque Argenta. 

On arrive en fin de journée à la sortie de la forêt. Argenta est juste après. Il s’agit d’une ville à flanc de Montagne. Les pierres règnent en maître ici, vieilles ou jeunes. 

Des panneaux valorisent son arène et son champion, Pierre, ainsi que le musée des sciences. Il faudra qu’on aille le voir, Lily a l’air d’en avoir très envie. Et je suis curieuse de voir leurs fameux fossiles aussi. 

On trouve le centre Pokémon, on réserve une chambre et on ne demande pas notre reste après le repas.

« Cara cara ! »

Kyuu me réveille, avec l’envie évidente de bouger.

« Bonjour Kyuu. Tu as envie qu’on aille visiter Argenta ? »  
« Carapuce ! »

Au petit-déjeuner, Lily et moi réfléchissons à ce qu’on va faire de notre journée. Je propose qu’on aille trouver des chaînes, pour donner à nos Pokémons l’eau mystique offerte par Suicune. Il est dit dans le Pokédex qu’elle augmente la puissance des capacités de type eau, c’est pile ce qu’il nous faut.

On commence donc par aller faire quelques boutiques. Je trouve une chaîne qui convient à Kyuu, y passe l’eau mystique et la met autour du cou de Kyuu. D’abord gêné par cet objet, il s’immobilise quelques instants… Et est finalement agréablement surpris. Super ! Lily a trouvé une petite chaîne pour la mette sur une des pattes de Ptitard. 

Contentes de nos trouvailles, on se dirige vers l’office du tourisme. On apprend qu’il y a un dojo dans la ville, et que la personne qui y vit est un donneur de capacité, qui peut enseigner Frappe atlas aux Pokémons. Après un rapide coup d’œil au Pokédex, je me rends compte que Kyuu peut l’apprendre ! Ce serait super, et j’ai bien envie de retourner dans un dojo. Je n’y suis pas allée depuis la fin de l’année dernière. Je dois être un peu rouillée. Kyuu manifeste son désir d’apprendre cette attaque, confortant ma décision.

A peine sortie de l’office du tourisme, on se dirige au Dojo. La secrétaire nous apprend qu’une session d’apprentissage commence demain, je m’y inscris. Poli ne peut pas apprendre cette attaque, Lily ne s’inscrit donc pas.

Sur le chemin du centre Pokémon, on entend une conversation.

« On va être bien embêté ce weekend, au musée ! Un employé est malade, personne ne sera là pour tenir la caisse ! Le patron dit qu’il va essayer de trouver quelqu’un… Essayer c’est bien, mais il faut trouver ! »

Un peu plus tard, je me rends compte que Lily n’écoute pas ce que je lui dis.

« ça va Lily ? »  
« Hein ? Heu oui, pourquoi ? »  
« Tu as l’air dans la lune ».  
« Oh pardon… »  
« C’est n’est pas grave. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »  
« Je repensais à cet emploi au musée… j’ai envie d’aller voir. »

On décide d’aller voir au musée, après manger.

Le musée se trouve tout au nord de la ville, c’est un immense bâtiment !

Il y a plusieurs parties dédiées à différents aspects de la science, notamment de l’archéologie et de l’astronomie.

On se présente à l’accueil. Lily explique qu’elle a entendu dire qu’ils avaient besoin de quelqu’un pour faire la caisse ce weekend. Elle se propose, mais en fait ils ont déjà trouvé quelqu’un.

Mince !

Un peu déçue, nous voilà de nouveau dans Argenta. Alors qu’on réfléchit à ce qu’on fait ensuite, un homme en salopette bordeaux avec un béret sur la tête, propose un combat à Lily. 

Il appelle un Piafabec, qui fait face à Poli.

Poli lance son attaque Danse-pluie en même temps que Piafabec fait Puissance. Poli enchaine avec Ecume. Piafabec accuse le coup et échoue son attaque Furie. Poli ne perd pas de temps et relance son attaque qui met Piafabec au tapis. Ça a été rapide ! Lily félicite Poli, qui gagne en force et en assurance. Elle semble toute gênée par les compliments. L’homme récupère son Pokémon et poursuit son chemin. 

Après cette victoire rapide, Lily décide de retourner dans la forêt de Jade. Elle aimerait tenter encore un peu sa chance pour avoir un Bulbizarre.

Pour ma part je préfère rester à Argenta. On se promet de se tenir au courant.

Je trouve un coin tranquille dans la ville, et Kyuu s’entraîne à l’attaque Morsure. Il a pris un peu en puissance dans les mâchoires. Ce n’est pas encore très efficace mais il progresse !

Je mange avec lui le soir, c’est sympa pour une fois d’être tous les deux ! Je lui parle de mon expérience au judo, et de l’attaque Frappe atlas.

En me couchant, j’ai un pensé pour Poli et Lily, cherchant un Bulbizarre.

En me levant, je regarde tout de suite mon portable… Mais non, Lily n’a pas encore rencontré de Bulbizarre.

Kyuu est déjà debout, et m’attend pour notre première journée au dojo d’Argenta.

Après un petit-déjeuner bien consistant, on se rend au dojo de la ville, situé vers la sortie. En entrant, Kyuu à mes côtés, je me retrouve des années en arrière, quand papa m’a amené dans un dojo. L’odeur des tatami, les ceintures de couleurs, le calme. Je me sens bien.

J’encourage Carapuce à rester calme et à s’imprégner de l’ambiance. 

Un homme d’une quarantaine d’année, les cheveux coupés très courts, porte sa tunique et une ceinture noire autour de la taille. Il est accompagné d’un Machopeur.

Nous sommes 5 pour cette session. 

Commence alors une routine bien rôdée. Les jours passent très vite !

Les matins du Jeudi au Samedi, Kyuu et moi allons au dojo.

Quand Kyuu y entre, il se canalise et fait de gros efforts de concentration. Je crois qu’il admire un peu le Machopeur du maître du dojo. Son apprentissage de l’attaque Frappe atlas avance bien. De mon côté, j’essaye de m’améliorer au judo, mais une grande partie de mon attention est portée sur Carapuce et je n’avance guère.

En sortant du dojo, je me fais régulièrement accostée par un Pokémon sauvage ou un dresseur, pour faire un combat. Lors d’un combat contre un Rattata sauvage, Kyuu apprend même Vibraqua ! On est ravis de ses progrès ! Un Roucool sauvage nous a surpris Vendredi, résistant jusqu’à ses dernières forces contre Kyuu, finissant même par le battre ! Enfin, nous avons recroisé Pierre-Alec et battu son Piafabec. Forts de toutes ces expériences, je sens que le lien entre Kyuu et moi s’est renforcé, il me fait pleinement confiance.

Les après-midi, nous allons aider la police locale dans leurs tournées. Nous avons fait bonne impression à Jadielle et dans l’affaire de Suicune. Je suis ravie d’apprendre les ficelles du leur métier. Courtois mais fermes, analyser tout ce qu’il se passe autour de soi, être patient. Pendant une de nos patrouilles, un Chenipan s’est pris d’amitié pour Kyuu et l’a suivi partout… Je me suis posée la question de le garder avec moi… Ses toiles, ses poudres une fois Papilusion peuvent être d’une grande aide à un Rangeur… Mais non, finalement je n’ai pas pris de décision et il est parti. 

Lily de son côté à bien progressé. Il a aidé un Roucool avec une aile blessée et un Chétiflor dont les lianes étaient prises dans ses ronces. Elle a également rencontré à plusieurs reprises des Pikachu, la forçant à se maîtriser, avec l’aide de Papi forêt. Elle a aussi pris sa revanche contre Joan et son Balignon, Poli apprenant Bulle d’O par la même occasion ! 

Et j’ai la joie de découvrir Lundi matin, un sms disant qu’elle a enfin rencontré un Bulbizarre et qu’elle l’a attrapé ! Sa patience a payé, je suis super contente pour elle. Elle dort un peu et me rejoint dans la journée. Super !


	9. Une expédition attendue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec de la persévérance et l'aide de Papi Fôret, Lily a rencontré et capturé un Bulbizarre. Aria a commencé avec Kyuu un entraînement spécial au dojo d'Argenta.

Lundi matin, Kyuu et moi retournons au dojo, normalement pour notre dernière séance. Sur le chemin, je me couvre bien, il y a du vent. Et en effet, dans la matinée, Kyuu réussit à utiliser sa puissance pour envoyer Machopeur dans les airs. Super !

Alors qu’on s’apprêtait à partir, le maître du dojo nous propose de combattre Machopeur. Kyuu a envie de se mesurer à son maître d’apprentissage et se poste face à lui, bien sérieux.

« D’accord Kyuu, faisons de notre mieux ! »

« Carapuce ! »

Kyuu est plus rapide et commence avec son attaque Vibraqua. Machopeur encaisse, et fait son attaque Grimace. Kyuu est assez impressionné et perd pas mal de vitesse. Machopeur lance alors Frappe atlas, envoie valser mon petit Pokémon assez loin. Mais Kyu ne se laisse pas abattre et lance à nouveau Vibraqua, qui touche de nouveau.

« Maintenant Force Machopeur ! »

« Esquive Carapuce ! »

Mais Kyuu a voulu répliquer par l’attaque, ce qui l’empêche d’esquiver et le met KO.

« Vous avez bien progressé, vous avez encore un beau chemin à faire. »

« Merci maître »

Je m’incline et vais chercher Kyuu, déçu mais pas démoralisé.

Après avoir mangé, Kyuu récupère un peu de vitalité.

On rejoint le commissariat pour aller patrouiller. La ville est calme et il ne se passe rien de particulier. Un dresseur vient me proposer un combat, mais je vois que Kyuu n’a pas encore récupérer toute son énergie. Je décline.

Une fois la tournée terminée, on retrouve Lily au centre Pokémon. Je suis ravie de la retrouver ! Elle est accompagnée de Poli bien sûr, mais aussi d’un charmant Bulbizarre. Kyuu fonce vers eux, sautille devant Lily, va frotter sa tête contre Poli, puis va faire connaissance avec Bulbizarre. Kyuu lui tourne autour.

« Salut Lily ! ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir tous ! »

« Coucou Aria et Kyuu. Oui nous aussi. Je vous présente Bulbizarre. Bulbizarre, je te présente Aria et Kyuu, de bons amis. »

« Bulbi ! »

Bulbizarre fait un grand sourire, il a l’air gentil. Je suis ravie et lui frotte affectueusement la tête.

On se raconte notre journée, et on finit par aller dans un bon restaurant de la ville, qui fait de la cuisson de baies sur des pierres chaudes. C’est surprenant et très bon ! On fête l’arrivée de Bulbizarre, les apprentissages de Poli et de Kyuu.

Mardi matin, on réfléchit à ce qu’on veut faire de notre journée.

« Et si… on allait visiter le musée ? »

Mon amie en meurt d’envie, je le vois bien.

« C’est une bonne idée ! Je n’y suis pas allée sans toi, ça aurait été dommage. Il parait qu’ils ont une super collection de fossiles Pokémon. »

« Oui. Et je suis sûre que les archives regorgent d’informations ! »

Je vois mon amie vibrer à cette idée, j’adore quand elle est comme ça. Ça me motive encore plus à y aller !

Bulbizarre apprend à connaître tout notre petit groupe et nos habitudes.

On traverse Argenta du centre jusqu’au Nord. Le musée est une immense bâtiment, à plusieurs étages, avec de grandes portes pour y entrer. Le hall d’entrée est grand, difficile de se décider. On va prendre nos billets pour visiter toutes les sections.

« Aria ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pendant que tu prenais les places, j’ai remarqué une affichette. Il y a une expédition la semaine prochaine pour aller faire des fouilles au Mont Sélénite ! »

Les yeux de mon amie brillent d’intérêt.

« Mais c’est génial ! Il faut qu’on y aille ! »

Je retourne à l’accueil, et je nous inscris pour cette expédition, qui commencera Lundi prochain.

La visite du musée n’en est que plus intéressante. Tous ces fossiles, c’est fou comme ils sont vieux. J’aime m’imaginer ce qu’ils ont vécu, il y a des millions d’années. Puis on passe à l’espace, avec une des premières navettes qui y est allée. C’est vraiment super, le temps passe vite.

On ressort des images plein les yeux. Nos Pokémons semblent avoir apprécier aussi.

Nous en parlons tout le repas du midi, et aussi de notre expédition de la semaine prochaine.

Après manger, nous allons voir les affichettes du centre. Nous découvrons qu’il y a des formations de self-défense pour Pokémons et humains certains jours de la semaine, au commissariat de police. C’est super ça, je pourrai m’entraîner avec Kyuu !

« On peut y aller dis Lily ?? »

« Caraa ?? »

« … Oui, bien sûr. »

On va donc de nouveau au commissariat de la ville. Une policière fait la formation du jour, nous sommes 4 jeune gens. Elle nous explique comment réagir si un humain nous menace avec une arme blanche, ou un Pokémon avec une attaque type Griffe, Tranche, Coupe etc. Elle nous apprend à observer la lame, attraper le poignet de l’assaillant, le tordre pour le faire lâcher. C’est captivant, je me sens dans mon élément. Kyuu est tout aussi concentré, nous apprenons beaucoup.

Lily et Poli semblent plus impressionnées par cet entraînement, et n’ont pas pris leurs marques.

« C’était la première fois pour vous, ça viendra. Je pourrai vous montrer si vous voulez ! »

Je me veux enthousiaste et rassurante.

La fin de journée se passe sans encombre.

Mercredi matin, Bulbizarre est à l’aise avec nous. Il sourit à tout le monde et nous suit sans problème.

Une fois prêtes, on cherche une mission locale. Une certaine Julie a perdu ses lunettes en allant se promener dans la forêt de jade. Elle n’arrive pas à remettre la main dessus depuis et a besoin d’aide.

On retourne donc à la forêt de jade, accompagnées de nos amis.

Aidée par Bulbizarre qui connait bien la zone, on quadrille l’entrée de la forêt et on se répartit la fouille. Rapidement, on tombe sur un Pikachu…. Qui porte des lunettes ! Pikachu nous observe, semble reconnaître Lily Poli et Bulbizarre. Elle s’avance vers eux. Lily et Poli tremblent un peu.

« Sa…salut Pikachu. Co… comment tu vas ? »

« Piiikkaaa ! »

« Bulbi bulbi, bulbizaaarre ! »

Pikachu s’avance et les salue. Il va vers Bulbizarre, qui semble lui expliquer quelque chose. Pikachu finit par rendre les lunettes à Bulbizarre, qui les rend à Lily avec ses lianes. Pikachu joue un peu avec Bulbizarre, Kyuu et Poli ne s’approchant pas très près.

Quand nous sommes de retour à Argenta, nous allons directement chez elle. Elle nous remercie, nous donne 4 baies Kika et dit que l’on mérite notre bonne réputation.

Ravie de notre réussite, on va manger au centre Pokémon. Ayant eu assez d’émotions pour aujourd’hui, Lily propose qu’on s’entraîne tous ensemble cet après-midi.

Kyuu et moi reprenons l’entraînement de l’attaque Morsure. Lily décide d’entraîner ses deux Pokémons, mais elle est visiblement dépassée et ses Pokémons dissipés.

Apprend quelques dizaines de minutes, Kyuu s’élance vers une souche, ouvre grand la bouche, la saisit et la broie. Ça y est, c’est Morsure ! Je le félicite, il court partout pour exprimer sa joie.

Nous rentrons rapidement ensuite, le vent commençant à me donner froid. Une bonne douche chaude, un bon repas chaud et au lit.

Le lendemain, je suis ravie de découvrir un temps ensoleillé. Et je me sens parfaitement bien ! Tout comme Bulbizarre qui continue de prendre ses marques.

Une nouvelle affichette est accrochée sur le panneau d’affichage. Un certain Pierrick a constaté le vol d’un fossile Dôme au musée. Ce serait probablement l’œuvre de la team rocket. On va au commissariat. Ils semblent débordés aujourd’hui, et nous laisse le numéro d’un agent si besoin est.

On va donc en ville, interrogeant les passants. Mais personne ne semble avoir rien vu… Et le Chenipan que je connais nous rejoint dans la matinée. Il monte sur le dos de Kyuu et se fait trimballer le reste de la matinée, le faisant beaucoup rire.

On se décide pour un sandwich à midi.

Alors qu’on sort du centre, un Roucoups s’approche très rapidement de nous !

« Rouuuuu ! »

« Attention ! »

Lily et moi l’esquivons de justesse. Le volatile semble en vouloir à notre casse-croûte, il va falloir se défendre. Lily évite d’envoyer Bulbizarre, en toute logique.

Poli invoque la pluie, renforçant nos capacités aquatiques. Roucoups réplique en lançant du sable dans les yeux de Poli. Kyuu manque son attaque Vibraqua, Roucoups s’envolant à nouveau.

Poli, sur les indications de Lily, touche Roucoups avec Bulle d’O. Roucoups allait faire Hâte, mais touché par l’attaque eau, ses ailes s’alourdissant et le ralentissent beaucoup. Kyuu en profite, et cette fois le touche avec Vibraqua.

Poli continue sur sa lancée, réussissant une nouvelle fois. Roucoups s’envole haut après avoir tenté un Cru ’aile sur Kyuu, esquivant l’attaque de Kyu.

Il plonge ensuite sur Poli avec Vive-attaque. Poli encaisse et réplique avec vivacité, mettant fin au combat.

Lily et moi jetons un petit bout de notre sandwich à Roucoups et reprenons notre enquête.

Malheureusement, l’après-midi nous nous apprend rien de plus. J’aurais tellement aimé être utile.

Je préviens le policier, qui ne nous en tient par rigueur, mais décide de reprendre en main l’enquête.

Le lendemain matin, on ne sait pas trop quoi faire. On commence à fatiguer il me semble.

« Et si on rentrait voir un peu nos familles. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis Lily ? »

« Oui… Mes parents aimeraient sans doute rencontrer Bulbizarre. »

« Oui, j’imagine. »

Je me demande si mes parents s’intéresseront à Kyuu.

On va regarder les horaires de bus, il y en a un pour Bourg Palette vers midi.

On apprend aussi que les policiers ont arrêté 2 sbires dans la forêt de jade, et qu’ils ont réussi à récupérer le fossile volé.

« J’aurais quand même aimé voir Bulbizarre pendant un combat. »

« Bulbi ? »

Bulbizarre regarde Lily, curieux.

« Cara ! »

« Kyuu ? »

« Cara carapuce !! »

« Lily, je crois que Kyuu est volontaire ! »

« Mais… tu es sûr Kyuu ? »

« Carapuce ! »

« Bon… d’accord ! Allons-y Bulbizarre. »

« Zarre ! »

Ils sont tous les deux très motivés et plein d’enthousiasmes, trépignant.

Bulbizarre commence avec Fouet lianes. Kyuu encaisse et lance Vibraqua. Bulbizarre est touché mais ne semble pas plus gêné que ça, comme je m’y attendais.

« Cette fois, Esquive Kyuu ! »

Malgré mon conseil, Kyuu fait face à la deuxième attaque Fouet lianes… Qui le met KO.

« Ah lala, Kyuu. L’esquive ça peut être utile parfois tu sais. Bravo Bulbizarre et Lily ! »

Lily félicite son Pokémon, qui a gagné son premier combat. Carapuce bougonne dans son coin, mais reste près de moi et à l’air d’avoir entendu.

On prend ensuite le bus pour renter à Bourg Palette.

Je suis contente de souffler un peu un weekend, de profiter d’un peu de tranquillité. Mon père exprime sa joie de me revoir, ma mère me demande brièvement comment ça s’est passé. Je leur raconte, mais voyant que je perds leur attention rapidement j’abrège.

Je profite au mieux du weekend, permettant à Kyuu de bien récupérer. Ce n’est pas facile pour lui de rester enfermé et ma mère râle un peu de l’agitation causée.

Deux jours me suffisent, je suis contente de retrouver Lily, Poli et Firnen Dimanche midi. On discute sur le trajet de notre expédition ! On est très curieuses et impatientes lorsqu’on se couche au centre Pokémon d’Argenta !


	10. Mystérieux fossiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria a amélioré sa technique au judo et Kyuu appris une nouvelle attaque. Les entraînements se poursuivent, mais Lily et Aria ont besoin d'une pause chez leurs parents. Elles se sont inscrites pour faire des fouilles au Mont Sélénite à leur retour.

Pleines d’entrain, on se prépare tôt et rapidement. Firnen semble être bien à l’aise avec ses co-équipiers et notre petit groupe. Kyuu est vraiment content d’avoir retrouvé ses copains.

On va au point de rendez-vous, devant le musée des sciences. Sully, un archéologue d’une trentaine d’année nous y attend. Il a tout l’attirail adéquat pour des fouilles, et une Sabelette se tient à ses côtés. Elle a un mouvement de recul en voyant nos Pokémons eau et plante, la pauvre.

Il nous présente ses collègues, au nombre de 3. Il y a Manny, Wanda et Daniel, accompagnés respectivement d’un Taupiqueur, Racaillou et Nosferapti. Leur Pokémon sont des travailleurs du musée et excellent dans l’art de l’archéologie. Ils combattent visiblement peu. Une fois les présentations faites, Sully nous explique la déroulement de la semaine.

« Bienvenue ! Ravi de vous accueillir. D’après les légendes, le Mont Sélénite est peuplé de Pokémons depuis la nuit des temps. Nous connaissons peu de choses des Pokémons préhistoriques, si nous trouvions de nouveaux fossiles nous pourrions faire de grandes découvertes, comprendre leur mode de vie ! Ne serait-ce pas fabuleux ? Nous avons établi une zone de fouille à partir du dernier fossile qui a été trouvé. Nous allons voir si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose d’autre. »

Il parle avec passion de son métier, c’est contagieux. Lily est complètement absorbée, et je suis aussi clairement intriguée. 

On nous répartit dans deux véhicules, Lily et moi montons dans un Jeep avec Sully et Sabelette. On quitte Argenta par l’Est, vers le Mont Sélénite. Il faut pour cela traverser la route 3. Elle est en pente douce et devient rocailleuse rapidement.

Après 45 minutes de route tranquille, on est dans l’obligation de s’arrêter : un Rondoudou barre le passage. En nous voyant arriver, il semble tout heureux et prend une grande inspiration.

« Il s’apprête à chanter ! Sa berceuse va nous plonger dans le sommeil ! »  
« Rondoudou ! Non ! Attend ! »

Lily et moi descendons rapidement de la voiture pour empêcher la berceuse.

On tente de l’amadouer et de détourner son attention. Poli et Kyuu nous ont suivi, et commence à sautiller joyeusement autour du Pokémon féé. Il finit par les rejoindre dans leur danse et s’amuser. Quand Poli et Kyuu remontent dans la Jeep, Rondoudou les y suit et semble décider à y rester ! ça fait rire Sully, qui le laisse faire. 

Nous arrivons devant le Mont Sélénite vers 9h30.

Une fois les voitures garées, nous sortons le chargement de matériel utile pour les fouilles. Tout le monde met la main à la pâte, rendant le travail agréable. On descend ainsi au premier sous-sol du Mont Sélénite. C’est la première fois que j’y entre, cette grotte étant interdite sans Pokémon pour nous défendre. Comme nous sommes nombreux, nous ne sommes pas embêtés. On peut installer efficacement les zones de fouille et se répartir les tâches pour ne pas passer deux fois au même endroit. 

Vers 11h, armées de pinceaux et de pioches, un casque avec une lampe frontale sur la tête, nous commençons nos fouilles. Kyuu m’aide un peu, humidifiant des zones dures et transportant les gravats. Mais il s’amuse surtout à sauter sur les rochers et va régulièrement voir les autres. Il faut toujours qu’il soit en mouvement.

Vers midi, nous nous rassemblons pour manger. Sully et son équipe ont tout prévu. Ce dernier semble se lier d’amitié avec Rondoudou et partage son repas avec lui.

Au moment du dessert, un Mélofée apparait dans un des couloirs ! ça alors, deux Pokémons rares dans la même journée, quelle chance nous avons ! Il semble curieux et s’approche, notamment de Rondoudou.

Lily semble envoûtée. Elle se lève doucement, s’avance avec des baies dans les mains. Mélofée la regarde calmement. Je suis surprise, je les pensais peureux et fuyant les humains. Mais celui-là accepte les baies et semble même remercier Lily.

« Tu as vu Aria ? Comme il est beau ! »  
« Oui, il est chouette. »

Les Pokémons fées sont toujours adorables, Lily est complètement sous le charme. Ça me fait sourire.

« Mélo »

Il semble d’accord. Il converse quelques minutes avec Rondoudou, et semble décider à rester avec nous pour cet après-midi. Il suit Lily lorsqu’elle retourne sur sa zone de fouille.

Je retourne sur ma petite zone avec Kyuu, qui semble tout excité cet après-midi. Je dois tout le temps le rabrouer, ce qui fait que je n’avance à rien du tout.

Lily semble intriguée par une paroi et interpelle Sully. Je les rejoins, Sully nous invitant à pénétrer dans le couloir découvert par Lily. Il est assez humide. 

Au détour d’un couloir, nous tombons sur deux personnes habillées en noir.

« Hey ! Dégagez de là ! C’est notre planque ! »  
« Il s’agit d’une zone de fouille, vous ne pouvez pas rester. »

Sully s’avance vers les individus louches… Planque ? Serait-ce…

« Haha, on fait ce qu’on veut nous ! »

L’homme s’est exprimé avec dédain envers Sully. Il s’est approché brutalement de notre guide et lui décoche un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sully s’effondre au sol, assommé. Notre sang ne fait qu’on tour !

Kyuu, Poli et Firnen se postent devant nous. Nos adversaires envoient un Mangriff et un Moufouette.

Leur Mangriff a l’air puissant. Mélofée s’est associé à nos Pokémons. 

Mangriff s’avance vers Kyuu, ses deviennent rouges et le fixent… Kyuu est déstabilisé un instant, baissant sa défense. Moufouette émet son gaz toxik vers Poli, qui a commencé sa Danse pluie. La pluie recouvre le terrain, dispersant efficacement l’attaque poison. Mélofée se jette sur Moufouette avec Ecras’face, mais Moufouette est vif et l’esquive. Mangriff subit l’attaque Fouet Liane de Firnen et une belle attaque Vibraqua de Kyuu. Il recule un instant et accuse le coup.

Mais Mangriff s’élance ensuite rapidement vers Poli avec Tranche. Il la touche et l’envoie roulé-boulé dans les bras de Lily. De son côté, Moufouette lance Bombe acide sur Mélofée. Aïe ! Mais non, Mélofée encaisse bien. Nos Pokémons s’allient contre Mangriff, qui fait preuve d’une sacré souplesse en esquivant toutes les attaques. Toutes, sauf l’attaque Rugissement de Mélofée qui le surprend.

Mangriff retente une attaque Tranche mais sur Kyuu. Kyuu l’évite très bien et tente de répliquer, mais en évitant également Morsure de Moufouette, il manque son attaque Vibraqua. Poli profite de la confusion pour mettre KO Mangriff avec Bulle d’O.

Et d’un !

Firnen avec Charge, Mélofée avec Voix enjôleuse, Kyuu avec Vibraqua, mettent à mal Moufouette. Il tente de se défendre avec Morsure, mais Kyuu l’évite encore. Poli et Firnen mettent fin au combat avec Bulle d’O et Charge.

Les deux individus prennent leur jambe à leur cous, nous bousculent au passage et s’enfuient. Nous ne prenons pas la peine de les poursuivre, bien que ça me démange. Mais il faut aller voir Sully. Il reprend ses esprits quand nous nous approchons. On le soutient et le raccompagne au campement. Nous expliquons autres scientifiques ce qu’il s’est passé.

« Sûrement des membres de la team rocket… Il parait qu’il y en a qui se cache au Mont Sélénite. »  
« Vous avez de la chance ! »  
« Oui, heureusement que Lily et Aria étaient avec moi. Je n’ai clairement pas fait long feu. »

La bonne humeur de Sully est à toute épreuve et fait redescendre la tension.

On décide de s’arrêter pour aujourd’hui, il serait bon que Sully aille voir un médecin. Les autres se proposent d’aller faire un rapport au commissariat.

On se dirige donc vers la sortie de la grotte. Mélofée et Rondoudou nous suivent toujours, mais Mélofée ne semble pas décider à quitter la grotte. Lily l’observe… Je crois bien qu’elle hésite à lui proposer de rester ! … Mais non, elle lui dit au revoir et lui dit explicitement que nous serons là aussi les prochains jours. Je me demande si Mélofée saisira cette perche.

On rentre donc en Jeep à Argenta. Nous sommes fourbues de la journée, n’ayant pas l’habitude de ce genre de travail.

On se couche tôt, prêtes à continuer cette belle expédition.

Le lendemain matin, on rejoint le petit groupe devant le musée, et on repart dans la bonne humeur. Sully ne semble pas traumatisé par notre agression de la veille, il a un vraiment un dynamisme à toute épreuve !

On retrouve notre couloir aux roches humides, et avançons doucement. Nous ne trouvons rien de nouveau le matin.

A la fin du repas, Daniel me surprend en me proposant un combat Pokémon.

« Je croyais que Nosferapti ne faisait pas de combat Pokémon ? »  
« Mais Tadmorv, si »

Il a un petit air malicieux, et appelle son Pokémon que nous ne connaissions pas. Kyuu est ravi et va se poster face à lui.

Kyuu est pour une fois plus rapide. Il créé puis envoie son attaque droit sur Tadmorv, qui ne cherche même pas à esquiver. Celui-ci émet son Gaz Toxik, qui se répand sur le terrain. Zut, Kyuu est empoisonné. Il va falloir aller vite.

Kyuu relance son attaque qui touche à nouveau, puis évite efficacement l’attaque Ecras’face de Tadmorv.

Mais ce faisant il manque sa 3e Vibraqua. Tadmorv en profite, saute en hauteur et arrive droit sur Kyuu qu’il recouvre ! Mon Pokémon semble avoir pris pas mal de dégâts. Et le poison continue de le faire souffrir.

Lorsque je lui demande une 4e Vibraqua, la puissance a clairement augmenté et envoie valser Tadmorv qui n’a pas pu réitérer son attaque. Torrent est là !

Une dernière attaque bien visée met KO Tadmorv. Mais je rappelle de suite Kyuu, qui a mis un genou à terre.

« Bravo Kyuu, tu as mené un beau combat »

Je me demande s’il m’entend dans sa Pokéball.

Le reste de l’après-midi se passe sans incident ni découverte. Nous progressons dans les couloirs, doucement mais sûrement.

Quand nous arrivons à Argenta, j’amène immédiatement Kyuu au centre Pokémon. L’infirmière m’apprend que d’ici une paire d’heure les effets du poison seront neutralisés. J’en profite donc pour me promener dans la ville. Il est trop tard pour aller acheter un antidote à la boutique, mais il faudra que j’y pense. Je n’aime pas savoir mon Pokémon empoisonné ainsi. 

Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder. Avoir un seul Pokémon permet de se consacrer pleinement à lui, mais c’est vrai qu’il s’est est KO je me retrouve seule. Mais en tant que Ranger, je ne pourrai pas en avoir trop… Je repense au petit Chenipan que j’ai croisé à 2 reprises… Et au Galopa de Stan.

Mes pas finissent par me reconduire au centre. Kyuu me rejoint, il n’est plus empoisonné et peut marcher avec moi.

« Je suis ravie de te retrouver Kyuu. »  
« Caraaaa » 

Il me saute dans les bras, chose assez rare chez lui. 

« Sais-tu ce qu’est un rangeur ? »  
« Cara ? »  
« Non bien sûr. C’est un défenseur de la justice. J’aimerais en être une ! … Que dirais-tu de m’accompagner dans mes aventures ? »

Je ne lui avais jamais posé la question, partant du principe que c’est acquis.

« Carapuce ! » 

Il acquiesce sérieusement, descend de mes bras, et se poste à côté de moi, fier. Ma poitrine se gonfle d’affection pour ce petit être si particulier. 

Je rejoins Lily pour le repas. Elle m’apprend que Poli a réussi à maîtriser Hypnose, c’est super ! Je les félicite toutes les deux. Firnen a commencé à travailler Croissance de son côté.

Kyuu somnole pendant le repas et il est le premier à partir aux pays des rêves.

Notre troisième jour de fouille commence sous un beau soleil. Dommage que nous allions nous enfermer. 

Lily semble chercher quelque chose en entrant dans la grotte. Mélofée peut-être ? Mais nous ne voyons que les habituels Nosferapti.

Nous continuons nos fouilles dans les différents couloirs du premier sous-sol de la grotte. Nous avançons petit à petit, mais ne trouvons rien non plus. Kyuu s’impatiente un peu.

Le repas du midi est agréable tout de même, chacun y mettant du sien pour que tout se passe au mieux. Sully gère son équipe, mine de rien, pour que tout se passe correctement. Manny est discret et semble avoir un cœur tendre, comme son Racaillou. Daniel est intrépide, vif et excité comme son Nosferapti. Et enfin Wanda prend soin de tout ce petit monde comme une maman. 

Elle a dû se rendre compte de notre lassitude, parce qu’elle décide de venir avec nous pour les fouilles de l’après-midi.

Au bout d’une heure, elle nous interpelle.

« Les filles ! Regardez, ce couloir est éclairé par des lichens phosphorescents. La roche est tendre, ce sera facile de déblayer les couches superficielles. Prenez ce couloir. »

Kyuu est émerveillé par le lichen et ne peut s’empêcher d’aller les touchers. Ils nous faits rire quand il essaye de se débarrasser d’un bout de mousse accroché à sa patte, qu’il secoue vigoureusement, vaguement inquiet.

Ce nouveau couloir descend en pente douche, on sent la température baisser au fur et à mesure de la descente. Je remets un pull.

Grâce à la flore locale et à nos lampes, on s’installe sur une zone qui nous semble intéressante. La roche est vraiment friable, même Kyuu arrive à creuser simplement avec ses pattes. Après avoir retiré la couche superficielle, on tombe sur un roche qui semble différente !

« Lily ! J’ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Lily s’approche et observe de plus près, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, signe qu’elle réfléchit.

« Incroyable ! Ce sont des fragments de fossiles ! Il faut montrer ça à Sully ! »

On remonte rapidement jusqu’au campement, où Sully répertorie les prélèvements de pierre du jour. Je lui montre un bout de nos trouvailles. Un sourire radieux se dessine sur son visage, comme je lui offrais le plus beau des cadeaux.

« Ce sont des fossiles de Kabuto ! Ils sont incomplets, très anciens et abîmés, mais c’est une magnifique trouvaille ! C’est génial ! Merci Aria ! »

Je regarde Kyuu et lève mon pouce en l’air, il est ravi lui aussi.

Sully veut rentrer de suite au musée pour les étudier. On lève le camp.

Il est encore tôt quand la Jeep nous dépose devant le musée. On trouve un petit parc, et un coin tranquille. Nos Pokémons étant en plein forme, on commence un entraînement.

Je regarde sur le Pokédex ce que Kyuu peut apprendre. Abri… Ce serait très utile ! Si on se fait attaquer, ça protégerait tout le monde ! J’en parle à Kyuu, qui semble déçu. Il sautille partout, lançant des Vibraqua à tout va. La défense n’est vraiment pas son truc, je ne parviens pas à la canaliser pour cette fois. 

On entend Lily et Poli rire à plusieurs reprises. On dirait qu’elles dansent ? Mais non, elle tente une capacité Z ! Génial ! Il faudra qu’on essaye aussi avec Kyuu !

Jeudi matin, Firnen semble complètement inclus dans notre belle équipe. Ça fait plaisir à voir !

Nous retrouvons l’équipe de fouille puis notre zone de découverte de la veille.

Cette fois, Lily a clairement appelé Mélofée en début de matinée. Elle semble triste de ne pas le voir arriver… Je suis déçue pour elle.

La matinée se passe sans évènement particulier. 

Dans l’après-midi, je repasse pas acquis de conscience sur une zone où j’ai cru voir une légère surélévation. Je passe ma brosse doucement, une fois puis deux… Il semble qu’une pierre se détache du reste. J’essaie de la tirer doucement, sans rien abimer. On dirait quand même vraiment une carapace. Je demande à Kyuu de faire un petit filet d’eau pour ramollir la roche derrière la pierre qui m’intéresse. Après quelques minutes, j’arrive à la détacher complètement. Mais… !!

« Sully ! Lily ! Regardez-ça ! »

C’est une grosse pierre arrondie, qui a clairement une forme de Pokémon ! Sully arrive en courant et examine le supposé fossile.

« incroyable ! C’est… C’est impossible… C’est un fossile de Kabuto ! Il est complet, parfaitement préservé ! Regardez ! Ici ce sont les pattes, là le dessus de la carapace avec les deux fossettes. C’est absolument fascinant ! »

Il est au comble de la joie ! Il commence alors une danse de la joie, rejoint rapidement par Kyuu qui saute partout sans trop comprendre. Ils nous font rire de bon cœur.

Sully explique qu’il faut amener ce fossile à Cramois’île, dans le laboratoire spécialisé. Il nous propose même de venir… 

« Merci Sully. Mais nous devons reprendre le chemin du défi des arènes. Nous comptons sur toi pour nous tenir au courant des découvertes que tu feras. »

Je veux rester focus sur mon objectif. Sully ne s’en offusque absolument pas, et va partager la découverte avec le reste de son équipe. 

Nous rentrons donc de nouveau assez tôt. On retrouve notre petit coin et on s’entraîne un peu.

Cette fois, Kyuu s’est bien dépensé dans la journée, et m’écoute. Je lui explique qu’Abri sert à créer une barrière protectrice autour de lui et de ses alliés. Pour nous protéger. Il semble comprendre l’intérêt et se concentre. C’est déjà un beau progrès et je le félicite.

De son côté, Firnen maîtrise maintenant Croissance. Il est beau lorsqu’il communique avec la terre et gagne en puissance. 

Très satisfaites de notre journée, on mange avec bon appétit et on se couche pensant à notre dernière journée de fouille du lendemain.


	11. Les merveilles de la nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La semaine de fouille est déjà quasiment terminé, et les découvertes vont bon train ! Lily s'est liée d'amitié avec un Mélofée, qu'elle attend de revoir avec impatience.

Vendredi matin est notre dernier jour parmi l’équipe de fouille du musée des sciences d’Argenta. Sur le chemin du Mont Sélénite, un Piafabec plutôt agressif vient voler au-dessus de la Jeep. Il est menaçant, on doit être sur son territoire. Sully appuie sur l’accélérateur et sème le Pokémon oiseau, satisfait de nous avoir « chassé ». 

En entrant dans la grotte, Lily cherche dans la direction où Mélofée a disparu Lundi soir. Alors que je vois Lily revenir résigné, j’aperçois une forme rose s’avancer calmement vers nous !

« Lily attend ! Regarde ! »

Lily va à sa rencontre, je reste un peu en arrière.

« Mélofée ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! J’avais peur qu’on ne se revoit plus… »  
« Méloooo ! »  
« Est-ce que tu restes avec nous aujourd’hui ? »

Le Pokémon acquiesce et nous suit jusqu’à notre zone de fouille. 

Nous poursuivons nos recherche. Lily observe régulièrement Mélofée, qui nous aide de son mieux.

En début d’après-midi, Daniel nous conseille une direction pour notre dernière fouille.

Lily et moi nous enfonçons toujours plus profondément sous le Mont Sélénite. Alors que j’observais les zones où on pourrait fouiller, Lily m’interpelle. Elle a senti une brèche dans une des parois. Sully nous rejoint. En écoutant attentivement, j’ai l’impression d’entendre quelque chose… Comme un souffle d’air dit Lily.

On parvient à se glisser dans la fissure, et nous avons de biais et accroupi. Après quelques minutes de contorsions, nous débouchons dans une immense cavité naturelle. La grotte forme un vaste dôme, un peu éclairé par un étroit puit naturel en son sommet. A nos pieds, un grand lac souterrain recouvre la quasi-totalité de l’espace, avec en son centre une petite île rocheuse. L’eau est limpide et cristalline, l’air est très humide.

Mais, il y a de la vie dans ce lac !

« Lily ! »

Sans pouvoir rien dire d’autre, je pointe l’Amonita vivant que je viens de repérer ! On en découvre d’autres, avec des Kabuto. Et même leur forme évolué sont représentées ! Sully finit par nous rejoindre et est aussi sans voix.

Je ne sais que faire… Je finis par m’assoir et admirer ce spectacle magique. Lily tente une approche avec Firnen et Poli. Les Pokémons préhistoriques n’ont sans doute jamais vu d’humain et ne semblent pas se méfier. Lily a comme toujours sût les approcher et peut même en toucher certains. Elle finit par remonter son pantalon jusqu’au cuisse et à aller dans l’eau avec ses nouveaux amis. Je laisse Kyuu aller profiter de ce moment avec eux. Sully s’est approché d’un groupe de Kabuto et les étudie. J’observe la grotte. Elle semble complètement isolée du monde extérieure, hormis la petite brèche que nous avons trouvé. Il faut absolument protéger ce lieu.

Je finis par aller mettre moi aussi les pieds dans l’eau. Voir ces Pokémons de près est vraiment une chance !

Après un long moment, Sully nous interpelle, nous rappelant que nous devons rentrer. 

« Que va-t-on faire pour cette grotte ? »  
« Si on en parle, les gens vont se précipiter pour les capturer et détruire cet endroit. »

Je suis d’accord avec mon amie, il faut protéger cet endroit.

« Sully ? »  
« Rassure-toi. Ce sera notre secret. Sabelette va boucher la crevasse d’entrée. C’est une découverte fabuleuse et qui me rendrait extrêmement célèbre. Mais regarde comme ils sont heureux et paisibles ici… Leur bonheur passe avant tout. »

Je soupire de soulagement. Je suis heureuse d’avoir rencontrée quelqu’un comme Sully, et Lily semble dans le même état d’esprit que moi.

Nous sortons de la caverne, puis Sabelette aidée de Kyuu et Poli masque efficacement l’entrée. Ce sera notre secret. Je me suis investie d’une mission importante.

Sur le chemin du retour, Lily prend son courage à deux mains et propose à Mélofée de rester avec elle. Ce qu’il accepte facilement, il semblait attendre la proposition. 

La capture se fait sans encombre, et Lily rappelle rapidement son nouveau Pokémon. Elle ne garde que lui jusque Argenta. Elle décide de l’appeler Yoru, j’aime beaucoup !

Une fois au musée, on aide à ranger le matériel. Sully nous paye pour notre travail et nous invite au restaurant avec toute l’équipe le soir même.

On accepte avec plaisir ! On va acheter sur le chemin du centre des antidotes, on se lave et on se fait belle pour l’occasion. 

Au restaurant, l’ambiance est très agréable. Il faut bon, on mange bien, les gens sont détendus. On passe en revu notre semaine, sauf bien sûr la caverne aux Pokémons préhistoriques. 

Au moment du dessert, un vieux monsieur s’approche de Sully et le salue. Il lui demande s’il sera présent au « festival de la floraison » de ce weekend. Je me demande bien ce que c’est, ça pique ma curiosité ! Lorsque le papi prénommé John s’en va, je pose la question.

« Le festival de la Floraison ? Le premier weekend de Mai, la ville d’Argenta organise un grand festival des fleurs. Le Crochusyphilus est une fleur qui ne pousse que sur la route 3. Ils fleurissent habituellement tout début Mai et ne vivent que peu de temps. »  
« L’accès au festival est gratuit. Avec vos Pokémons eau et plante, vous y serez plus que les bienvenus si vous voulez vous essayer au jardinage pour le weekend. »  
« Et le défilé est une petite merveille. »

Toute l’équipe semble apprécier ce moment de l’année.

« ça me dit bien. Et toi Lily ? »  
« Volontiers »

Nouveau lever matinale en ce début de weekend. Mélofée prend ses marques dans notre quotidien, ajoutant son côté calme à l’équipe de Lily. Elle devra tout de même montré son autorité, puisque Yoru s’amuse à gaver Firnen.

Sully nous a conseillé d’arriver de bonne heure dans les petits près de la route 3, pour trouver un bon emplacement. 

On fait donc la route à pied, celle que nous avons fait en Jeep toute la semaine. Ce n’est vraiment pas le même point de vue ! On se sent tout petit en voyant le Mont Sélénite aux aurores. Kyuu gambade joyeusement autour de moi, profitant de la rosée matinale. 

Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous lever tôt. De nombreux dresseurs, jeunes et moins jeunes, sont présents dans les près de la route 3. Ils sont souvent accompagnés d’un Pokémon eau, plante et/ou insecte. Les plus à même de s’occuper des magnifiques parterre de fleurs qui nous voyons à perte de vue. Pour le moment, les fleurs n’ont pas éclos. 

Lily, moi et notre petite bande, cherchons un endroit tranquille. On le trouve derrière un monticule rocheux, à l’abri du vent et loin de la foule.

D’autres petits groupes de personnes, accompagnés de leur Pokémon, se mettent à l’ouvrage. Certains arrosent, d’autres désherbent et d’autres encore aident à la pollinisation. Etant accompagné de Kyuu, arroser me semble la meilleure option. Je lui demande d’utiliser un filet d’eau en l’air, ce qu’il fait avec plaisir. Nous arrosons ainsi une zone, puis cherchons les mauvaises herbes. Lily fait de même, non loin de moi.

Un Piafabec vient troubler notre sérénité. Il commence à piétiner les fleurs, et semblent mécontent de notre présence. Lily et moi nous opposons à son saccage, accompagnées de Kyuu et Yoru.

Kyuu s’élance, autant pour se battre que pour protéger notre travail. Son attaque Vibraqua touche en plein vol Piafabec. Il réplique en fixant Carapuce de ses yeux rougeoyant, baissant un peu la défense de mon Pokémon. Mélofée tente une Voix enjôleuse, mais le Pokémon oiseau s’envole. Kyuu assène un puissant Vibraqua qui envoie au loin le volatile, qui ne revient pas.

Nous retournons à notre entretien des plans de fleurs sauvages. Firnen utilise Croissance, il est vraiment dans son élément. On passe la matinée à prendre soin de notre parcelle improvisée. 

On rentre au centre Pokémon d’Argenta pour manger à midi. Il y a encore plus de monde sur la route 3 et dans la ville que le matin. Les gens profitent de cette belle journée ensoleillée. Des stands commencent également à attirer des touristes et des locaux. 

Quand nous avons terminé notre repas, tout est installé. Un beau marché floral s’est étendue dans toutes les artères de la petite ville. Des parfums de fleurs flottent dans l’air, ça me détend.

Flânant entre les différents étales, on repère un marchand de noigrumes. Ce sont des fruits étonnants, qui peuvent être l’élément principal de certains Pokéball. Après concertation, Lily et moi décidons d’acheter une Noigrume rose chacune. Le marchant nous apprend que Fargas, le spécialiste de la fabrication artisanale des Pokéball et qui vit à Ecorcia à Johto, est venu exprès ! 

On trouve rapidement sa petite échoppe. Un homme d’un certain âge, l’air calme et sage, entretien un feu sous un four en terre cuite. Des Noigrumes de différents couleurs semblent « cuire ». 

Quand il se tourne vers nous, il nous salue et nous demande si nous avons trouvé les Noigrumes qui nous conviennent. On acquiesce et on lui tend nos 2 Noigrumes roses. Il nous dit de repasser demain, que nos Loveball seront prêtes. Contente de notre achat, on va ensuite voir le défilé.

Nous sommes émerveillées par des chars en forme de fleurs et de Pokémons. Un magnifique Florizarre tout en fleurs avec une énorme fleur rose sur le dos ravit Firnen, qui a les yeux qui pétillent. 

Quelques minutes après ce char Florizarre, de petits cris de font entendre. Trois Rattata se faufilent entre les jambes des passants et entre les roues des chars. Ils risquent de créer un accident ! Je m’élance sans trop réfléchir. Je me faufile entre quelques passants, attrape un des Rattata par le torse, je pivote sur ma cheville droite et repart dans l’autre sens. Je confie le petit Pokémon qui se débat à Kyuu, qui l’oriente vers la sortie de la ville. Quand je reviens vers les chars, Firnen et Lily en ont attrapé un 2e, notamment grâce aux lianes de Firnen. Un des chars s’est arrêté, permettant au 3e de prendre la fuite. Lily relâche sa prise un peu à l’écart. Les petits fripons, ils ont semé la panique ! Mais le défilé reprend son cours, l’incident est vite oublié n’ayant pas fait de blessé. Hormis tout de même Firnen, dont Lily soigne une des lianes. 

Une fois le défilé terminé, on va goûter des délicieuses tempuras au fleurs, notamment au lotus. Une très belle découverte !

On se couche, des odeurs et des images de fleurs plein la tête.

Lorsque je me lève, j’entends le vent souffler. J’espère qu’il ne va pas pleuvoir !

Mais non, il y a quelques nuages, mais pas de signe de pluie.

Nous retournons nous occupons de notre parcelle. Pour couvrir une plus grande zone, je propose à Carapuce dans le porter et de tourner sur moi-même avec lui à bout de bras, qui utilise une Pistolet à eau minime. Ça marche plutôt bien et nous amuse beaucoup ! Dans la matinée, on aperçoit un Abo se faufiler entre les plants, mais ça en reste là. Contrairement au Piafabec de la veille, il ne nous attaque pas et nous ne le provoquons pas. Lily et Mélofée ont tout de même été surpris et restent sur leurs gardes par la suite. 

Un pique-nique géant se met en place vers midi. Tout le monde partage ce qu’il a préparé, il y a une très bonne ambiance. On retrouve notamment l’équipe de fouille du musée avec plaisir. J’aperçois aussi le maître du dojo et Machopeur, qui Kyuu saluent avec respect. Il nous informe que le dojo est ouvert l’après-midi, et qu’il nous y attend avec plaisir si l’envie nous en prend.

Fargas vient nous retrouver à la fin du repas, et nous confie nous deux Love ball. Elles permettent de faciliter le lien entre le dresseur et son Pokémon. C’est super ! J’ai hâte de rencontrer un nouveau compagnon de route !

Une petite mamie se promènent parmi les gens et distribuent une spécialité de la région, le Crok’argenta. 

Alors que nous attendons la fameuse éclosion, un couple de jeunes adultes nous approchent. Ils viennent d’Azuria, sont en voyage de noce, et aimeraient faire une combat duo. Nous n’en avons jamais fait, et je serais ravie de me battre aux côtés de Lily.

Nous adversaires font forte impression en appelant un Triopiqueur et un Elektek qui a l’air redoutable !

Je n’ai d’autre choix que d’appeler Carapuce. Après un moment de réflexion, Lily envoie Bulbizarre. Le challenge est énorme pour nous !

Elektek commence par imposer les mains et créer un Bouclier qui les protège de nos attaques physiques. Triopikeur enchaîne rapidement ensuite avec une attaque Piétisol. Firnen utilise judicieusement ses lianes pour se soulever du sol et éviter l’onde de choc ! Kyuu encaisse l’attaque, mais énervé d’avoir été touché contrairement à son partenaire, envoie une attaque Vibraqua dévastatrice qui met Triopikeur Ko en une fois ! Firnen en profite pour accroître ses forces avec Croissance.

Elektek ne se laisse pas abattre d’être seul. Il envoie son Onde de choc sur Kyuu.

« Ne te laisse pas toucher !! »

Kyuu m’écoute et esquive l’attaque in extrémis. Firnen tente d’affaiblir notre adversaire avec Vampigraine, mais Elektek est rapide. En deux mouvements, il évite l’attaque et Vibraqua.

Rapide comme l’éclair, il vise mieux et met au tapis Kyuu avec une attaque Onde de choc.

« Désolée Lily »

Je rappelle mon Pokémon et le combat continue. Firnen est maintenant seul pour faire face au Pokémon Electrik. Bulbizarre tente de faire Vampigraine à plusieurs reprises mais Elektek les esquive toutes avec sa Vive-attaque et réussit à touche Firnen à chaque fois. Firnen est en difficulté. Son talent Engrais s’active, ses forces se décuplent. Il tente une attaque Fouet liane. Elektek encaisse sans montrer la moindre faiblesse. La différence de niveau est bien trop importante. - « On va s’arrêter là. Vous avez gagné. » Beau fairplay de la part de Lily. 

Le couple félicite Lily d’avoir sût arrêter avant que son Pokémon ne soit complétement HS. Puis ils vont se trouver un coin, main dans la main. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous oublions complètement notre cuisante défaite.

Les dizaines de parterre éclosent en même temps ! Des centaines de fleurs blanches s’épanouissent, libérant quantité de parfum et de pollen dans l’air. Tout le monde profite de ce moment, les muscles et les esprits se détendent… Même Kyuu s’arrête et profite de l’instant…

Une fois l’émerveillement passé, les Pokémons de tout le monde gambadent et jouent ensemble. Je discute un peu avec le maître du dojo, qui me raconte que le team rocket n’a pas gâché ce moment et qu’il en est heureux. Il envisage d’aider les forces de police en patrouillant au Mont Sélénite. Je trouve que c’est une bonne idée, il faut que j’en parle à Lily plus tard.

En fin de journée, tout le monde se rassemble sur un monticule rocheux de la route 3. Des feux d’artifice sont tirés depuis une zone en contrebas. Kyuu est un peu effrayé au départ, je le rassure comme je peux. Finalement, il profite comme nous tous des fleurs qui éclosent dans le ciel. Il en est de même pour Yoru.


	12. Entraînement et mise à l'épreuve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily et Aria ont eu le chance de découvrir une antre très ancienne où vivent des Pokémons dits préhistoriques. Elles ont juré à Sully et son équipe de ne jamais en parler à personne. Elles ont ensuite profiter du festival de la foraison, entretenant des parterres de fleurs et profitant de la vie à Argenta.

Une nouvelle semaine commence, la dernière a été riche en découverte et émotion.

J’ai comme une envie de combattre qui me démange… Est-ce trop tôt pour aller combattre Pierre, le champion d’Argenta ?

J’en parle avec Lily au petit-déjeuner.

« J’ai envie d’aller tenter notre chance… Mais je sens que c’est un tout petit peu trop tôt encore… »  
« Oui, je ne suis pas sûre qu’on soit prêtes… »

Nous observons nos Pokémons quelques instants, ils déjeunent tranquillement.

« On peut peut-être s’entraîner ? J’ai vu qu’il va y avoir un tournoi près du Mont Sélénite Samedi matin. »

J’aime l’idée de mon amie.

« Oui ce sera super pour tester nos forces ! … Et si on s’entraînait tous les matins cette semaine ? »  
« D’accord. »  
« Et l’après-midi… »  
« J’irais bien au musée, pour approfondir mes connaissances des mythes et légendes Pokémons. Ils ont tellement de documents et d’archives ! »  
« Hihi, ça te va bien. Moi je crois que je retourner un peu au dojo, je ne voudrais pas rouiller. N’est-ce pas Kyuu ? »  
« Cara ? »  
« ça te dit de retourner un peu avec Machopeur ? »  
« Carapuce ! »

On valide donc notre programme pour la semaine à venir.

Le premier jour est plutôt tranquille.

On s’entraîne une bonne partie de la matinée. Un Roucool vient défier Kyuu alors que Lily était encore dans son entrainement. Kyuu gagne assez facilement avec son attaque Vibraqua.

L’après-midi, Lily retourne avec plaisir au musée et moi au dojo. Il y a quelques élèves, le maître donne cours. Je vais dans un coin et répète des mouvements que je connais déjà. Kyuu est ravi et me suit. On se remet bien en route.

Mardi, le deuxième jour, je trouve Yoru plus calme et serein. Il semble mieux écouter les conseils de Lily.

Pendant l’entraînement, Kyuu apprend Abri ! Il créé comme un miroir devant lui qui arrête toute attaque. Je suis fière de lui, il a fait un effort pour maîtriser cette capacité défensive. Elle nous sera sans doute très utile !

L’après-midi au dojo se passe super bien ! Quand le maître vient voir ce que l’ont fait, il est surpris par notre maîtrise. Il nous propose de donner un cours aux plus jeunes. Je suis ravie de tenter cette expérience. Kyuu amuse beaucoup les enfants, puis prend exemple sur Machopeur et fait son sérieux, me faisant pouffer de rire au passage.

Le soir, Lily me raconte des légendes qu’elle a appris pendant l’archivage, elle semble ravie elle aussi.

Mercredi se passe dans ce même dynamisme. Roucool revient défier Carapuce, qui met fin au combat encore plus rapidement que la fois précédente… Le pauvre Roucool repart dépité.

Jeudi matin, on constate en sortant du centre Pokémon qu’il fait un beau soleil de Printemps.

On retrouve notre petit zone d’entraînement. On s’échauffe, puis on revoit chaque attaque avec Kyuu. Il maîtrise particulièrement bien Vibraqua, il est précis et puissant. Alors qu’il touche une nouvelle fois sa cible, il s’illumine ! Il gagne en volume, des oreilles poussent et sa peau devient plus foncée. Kyuu a évolué en Carabaffe !

J’accours vers lui et le prend dans mes bras. Il a pris du poids aussi ! Je tournoie en riant, il est tout joyeux lui aussi.

Lily et ses Pokémons viennent voir la nouvelle forme de Kyuu. Poli, qui vient d’apprendre Ecras’face, semble vraiment intéressée par l’évolution. Peut-être deviendra-t-elle un Tétarte sous peu ? Ce serait super ! 

L’après-midi, nous donnons un nouveau cours aux jeunes du coin. Ils sont impressionnés par l’évolution de Kyuu et sont tous très attentifs et studieux.

Machopeur vient féliciter Kyuu, qui bombe le torse. Le maître du dojo nous félicite pour notre travail. Je sens que je gagne en agilité et en souplesse dans mes prises. Le maître me dit qu’il me formera lui-même le lendemain. J’ai hâte !

Le dernier jour de la semaine est déjà là, je n’ai pas vu la semaine passer.

Je vois de jour en jour le lien entre Lily et Yoru s’affirmer, ils se sont bien trouver.

L’entraînement se passe bien, chacun travaille sérieusement. Avec Kyuu, on travaille sa souplesse et la vitesse d’enchaînement de ses attaques.

En fin de matinée, nous avons la surprise de voir à nouveau notre Roucool revenir ! Mais cette fois, il ne va pas faire Kyuu, peut être dégouté ou impressionné par son évolution. Il va provoquer Yoru, qui accepte le défi. Yoru fait un beau combat, dans lequel on le sent gagner en vitesse, et gagne. Ce Roucool est décidemment persévérant.

L’après-midi, je retrouve le maître du dojo et son Machopeur. L’un et l’autre nous entraînent. On passe l’après-midi avec Kyuu à repousser nos limites, en termes de force et d’agilité. Je comprends mieux où est mon centre de gravité et comment l’utiliser en ma faveur. Je suis très reconnaissante envers le maître du dojo. Il m’assure qu’on sera toujours les bienvenus, notamment en tant que professeur, si on fait une petite formation supplémentaire. Peut-être plus tard.

Je raconte nos exploits à Lily, qui est contente de sa semaine et de sa paye.

Kyuu et moi nous endormons comme des souches.

Samedi matin, je retrouve Lily au réfectoire. Yoru continue de se faire sa place au sein du groupe, je le sens dans de très bonnes dispositions ce matin. 

Lily propose qu’après le tournoi, nous allions randonner un peu au Mont Sélénite. Son idée me plaît, surtout avec ce que m’a dit le maître du dojo le weekend dernier. La team rocket rôde. Et puis ça nous changera d’air.

On va prendre un bus à 8h qui nous amène au pied du Mont Sélénite, près du centre Pokémon de la route 3.

Il y a 6 dresseurs sur place et un arbitre officiel. C’est un peu impressionnant ! Il explique que les matchs seront à un contre un, chacun son tour. Le centre est disponible pour soigner nos compagnons entre chaque match. Il ne faut pas les soigner dans les appareils fait-exprès trop souvent, ce n’est pas de la récupération naturelle. Mais de temps en temps ça peut dépanner.

Le premier combat oppose Otis et son Magmar, à Akim et son Smogo. Après quelques minutes, Smogo prend l’avantage grâce au poison et gagne.

C’est ensuite au tour de Lily, qui va affronter Romain et son impressionnant Rapasdepic. Lily envoie Yoru.

Rapasdepic est nettement plus rapide et tente de prendre l’avantage avec une attaque Picore. Heureusement, Yoru est sur le qui-vive et lance son attaque Charme. Raspasdepic est complètement perturbé et quand Yoru modifie son attaque pour faire Berceuse, Rapasdepic s’endort comme une masse. Yoru a le temps d’asséner deux attaques Voix Enjôleuse avant qu’il ne se réveille. Le Pokémon vol ne perd pas de temps et fait une puissante attaque Tunnelier. Yoru accuse le coup mais tient bon. Les deux adversaires se tournent un peu autour jusqu’à ce que Yoru réussisse à endormir à nouveau Rapasdepic et à enchainer avec Voix Enjôleuse. Malheureusement, l’effet de la berceuse ne dure pas et Rapasdepic après une tentative ratée, réussit à nouveau à toucher sévèrement avec Tunnelier. Yoru semble perdre un peu ses moyens. La puissance du Pokémon volant est vraiment importante. Mélofée réussit à le rendormir mais en faisant Voix Enjôleuse, sa voix monte dans les aigues et réveille Rapasdepic. A partir de là, Mélofée ne parvient plus à produire une berceuse correcte. Il esquive pendant un temps les attaques Picore du Rapace. Mais épuisé, il finit par être touché, mettant fin au match.

Zut, je suis déçue pour mon amie et Yoru. Ils se sont bien battus.

Mais je n’ai pas le temps d’aller leur parler, c’est mon tour. Quelque soit l’adversaire, il faudra s’adapter puisque je n’ai que Kyuu.

Mon adversaire se nomme Sally, et envoie un Nidorina.

Kyuu a vraiment gagné en vitesse et attaque le premier. Son attaque Vibraqua arrive droit sur Nidorina qui encaisse. Elle veut répliquer avec Double-pied, mais Kyuu esquive facilement et sautant par-dessus elle.

Il profite d’être au-dessus pour faire une deuxième Vibraqua et esquiver à nouveau Double-pied.

Nidorina réagit, profite que Kyuu soit de dos. Elle esquive la 3e Vibraqua et touche cette fois avec Double-pied.

Kyuu n’est pas content d’avoir pris après son beau saut, il se retourne prestement et assène une dernière Vibraqua, qui met hors d’état de combattre Nidorina.

Je rejoins Lily, qui me félicite. Je la remercie et lui exprime que je suis désolée pour elle et Yoru.

Notre attention se porte à nouveau sur le terrain. Le dernier combat du premier tour voit s’affronter Perrine et son Limagma, à Eusèbe et son Arbok. Limagma domine le match grâce à son Pouvoir antique qui a boosté toutes ses forces et défenses.

Après une courte pause où nous soignons nos Pokémons, le deuxième tour commence.

Akim et son Smogo battent difficilement Romain et son Rapasdepic. 

Je me retrouve contre Perrine et son Limagma. Nous avons la chance de l’avantage du type, mais ça ne suffit pas toujours.

Limagma est surprenant de rapidité ! Il commence avec Pouvoir antique, espérant sans doute booster une nouvelle fois ses forces. Kyuu réplique avec Vibraqua. Les deux attaques sont percutent, de l’eau et des roches tombent sur tout le terrain, touchant nos deux Pokémons. Limagma souffre clairement plus que Kyuu de ce premier assaut.

Notre adversaire tente à nouveau Pouvoir antique.

« Glisse toi sous l’attaque et utilise Vibraqua ! »

Carabaffe se laisse glisser sous l’attaque, arrive devant Limagma et le met au tapis avec une Vibraqua bien placée.

Nous voici en finale! Je donne une potion donnée par l’infirmière à Kyuu et nous nous avançons pour la finale.

Nous sommes donc face à Akim et son Smogo.

Lily et Poli nous encourage.

« Reste bien concentré Kyuu. Comme pour les combats précédents, comme avec Machopeur. »  
« Cara ! »

Akim et son Smogo commencent par vouloir nous empoisonner. Je m’y attendais.

« Rentre dans ta carapace ! »

Carabaffe m’écoute bien, rentre pattes tête et queue dans sa carapace et ne bouge plus. Smogo est complètement déboussolé par cette tactique, le peu de gaz qu’il émet revient vers ses yeux, l’aveuglant complètement.

« Maintenant Kyuu, glisse sous lui et Vibraqua de toutes tes forces ! »

Promptement, Kyuu se faufile sous Smogo et envoie coup sur coup deux Vibraqua. Smogo se prend de plein fouet la première, et parvient à esquiver la deuxième et virevoltant dans les airs.

Ils changent de tactique et nous envoie une attaque Détritus. Kyuu encaisse et fait front. Sa chère attaque Vibraqua met fin au tournoi.

On a gagné !!

« Kyuu tu es merveilleux ! »  
« Carabaffe !! »

Il me saute dans les bras, me faisant tomber en arrière. On éclate de rire.

L’arbitre nous annonce officiellement gagnants et nous offre 100 pokédollars, ainsi que le trésor du Mont Sélénite, une pierre lune.

Lily nous rejoint, avec ses Pokémons, dont Yoru qui a récupéré.

« Tiens Lily, je n’en ai pas l’utilité. »

Je le tends la pierre lune. Mon amie hésite.

« Mais… tu es sûre ? »  
« Oui ! Yoru s’est bien battu et en fera bonne usage. »  
« Bon… d’accord. Merci. »

Lily prend la pierre grise et brillante, la tend à son Pokémon fée. Mélofée la prend… une étrange lumière semble aller de la pierre vers Yoru… Puis la pierre perd tout son éclat. Son pouvoir est passé en Mélofée, lui donnant un peu de force et de maturité.

Je vais faire soigner Kyuu, puis nous profitons du buffet offert gracieusement. On discute avec les autres dresseurs, qui ont tous des projets différents. Certains veulent être champions d’arène, d’autres maitres Pokémons, et d’autres ne savent pas vraiment.

Une fois tout le monde partis, Lily et moi allons faire notre randonnée au Mont Sélénite.

On décide de passer cette fois par-dessus la montagne. On prend un chemin qui monte en pente douce. Au bout d’une trentaine de minutes, le chemin se fait plus accidenté. D’énormes rochers bordent la route qui semble avoir été creusé dans le flan de la montagne.

Puis la végétation se fait plus dense, composée de buissons et d’épineux.

On croise un couple, qui semblent se renfrogner à notre arrivée… Ils nous somment de dégager, ce à quoi je réponds qu’on ne fait que se promener. Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ? Ils envoient deux Pokémons sans crier gare !

Ils envoient un Médhyéna et un Excelangue.

Yoru et Kyuu leur font face.

Yoru est le plus rapide et tente Charme sur Excelangue, qui a l’air vraiment costaud. Mais il ne se laisse pas prendre. Il tente une attaque Souplesse sur Kyuu, qui fait une magnifique esquive quand Excelangue saute ! Kyuu se glisse une nouvelle fois sous son adversaire et réplique dans la foulée avec Vibraqua qui touche Excelangue. Médhyéna profite de son avantage de type sur Yoru puis asséner une attaque Morsure très efficace. Kyuu tente d’aider son ami, il touche le cabot mais trop tard.

Yoru ne se laisse pas abattre, et entame une Berceuse. Sa voix est enchanteresse et Excelangue tombe comme une masse. Il s’endort profondément. Mais Médhyéna profite de cette belle réussite pour recommencer son attaque Morsure, qui met Yoru KO. Rapidement, Lily échange Yoru avec Poli. 

Kyuu a de nouveau tenté Vibraqua sur Médhyéna, mais le manque cette fois.

Poli semble déconcertée de se retrouver dans cette bataille, et s’écroule au sol en voulant faire Bull d’O. Excelangue se réveille sur ces entrefaites, et tente Ecrasement sur Kyuu. Médhyéna aussi tente Morsure sur Kyuu. Carabaffe parvient par de beaux mouvements à esquiver les assauts, mais manque de nouveau sa Vibraqua.

« Poli ! Ressaisis-toi ! Bull d’O, tu peux le faire ! »

Les encouragements de Lily ont fonctionné, Poli utilise bien son attaque Bull d’O qui met Médhyéna enfin hors de combat. Excelangue continue à attaquer Kyuu avec Ecrasement. Kyuu a bien analysé ses mouvements et l’esquive très bien. Il a le temps d’envoyer deux Vibraqua en réplique. Excelangue esquive le premier, mais se prend de plein la deuxième !

Poli profite de la déconvenue du Pokémon adverse, et finit le combat avec son Bull d’O.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Le boss va entendre parler de ça ! »

Le boss ? Oh non, on serait tombées sur la team rocket ? Yoru sort alors spontanément de sa Pokéball.

« Yoru ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu devrais te reposer. Nous allons rentrer à Argenta. »

Son Pokémon semble vraiment agité et tente visiblement d’expliquer quelque chose, refusant de retourner dans sa Pokéball.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Je ne sais pas…. Tu penses que ça peut avoir un lien avec les deux dresseurs que nous venons de croiser ?  
« C’est possible… Que fait-on ? »  
« Yoru ? Il faut qu’on aille se reposer. Est-ce que tu es d’accord pour que nous passions la nuit au Centre Pokémon ? Demain, si tu veux, nous reviendrons ici. »  
« Mélo. Mélooo… »

Il semble accepter. Mais il n’est clairement pas tranquille sur le chemin du retour et appelle même parfois vers le Mont Sélénite…


	13. Une trouvaille inattendue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria s'entraîne beaucoup, notamment au dojo. Son entraînement paye, Kyuu évolue en Carabaffe ! Lily fait de son mieux avec maintenant 3 Pokémons. Elles participent au tournoi du Mont Sélénite, et c'est Aria qui le remporte ! Pendant une randonnée pour se détendre, elles se font attaquer par d'étranges personnages.. Yoru, le Mélofée de Lily, est inquiet et veut retourner voir au Mont Sélénite...

A la demande de Lily et Yoru, nous nous levons assez tôt, pour retourner au Mont Sélénite rapidement.

Je les rejoins au réfectoire, Yoru semble impatient.

Assis à la table d’à côté, un couple discute.

« Qu’y a-t-il mon chéri ? » Demande une femme au long cheveux cendrés.  
« Hum ? … non, non… Ce n’est rien… » Répond l’homme d’un air distrait.  
« Je vois que tu es préoccupé. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Je suis inquiet… Avec tous ces tremblements de terre ces derniers temps, j’ai bien peur que notre étude n’en soit retardée. »  
« Oui… J’y pensais aussi… Avec la pleine lune dans deux semaines, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour les étudier… »

Nous n’entendons pas la suite de cette conversation, Yoru venant nous presser de quitter la table pour partir.

On débarrasse nos bols et on se met rapidement en route pour le Mont Sélénite.

Accompagnées de Yoru et Kyuu, nous gravissons le Mont Sélénite et retrouvons l’endroit où nous nous sommes fait attaquer hier. Yoru commence alors à chercher quelque chose. Lily, Kyuu et moi, cherchons également des indices de leur passage. Des traces de pas, des branches cassés, ou tout autre indice.

Après une heure, Lily me fait signe. Elle a remarqué des traces de pas au sol, et le Pokédex a conclu à des traces de pas de Mélofée. Yoru semble d’accord et se met immédiatement à les suivre.

« Je crois que Yoru est inquiet pour les Mélofée… » Elle semble aussi inquiète que Yoru pour tout dire.  
« Suivons-le ! » Je fais confiance à leur intuition.

Rapidement, nos pas nous mènent dans une faille de la paroi rocheuse. Nous voilà de nouveau à l’intérieur du Mont Sélénite.

Nous marchons quelques dizaines de minutes, et tombons sur Michel, que j’avais affronté lors du tournoi. Je le salue avec enthousiasme. Il propose un combat à Lily, qui s’était fait toute petite. Elle accepte le défi.

Elle appelle Poli, Michel appelle son Tadmorv.

Poli commence par une attaque Bulles d’O. Cependant, Tadmorv s’étale de tout son long sur le sol et l’attaque passe largement au-dessus de lui. Dans le même temps, il laisse d’échapper un énorme nuage de gaz toxik. Poli se met à tousser et prend une légère teinte violette. - « Oh, non… Elle est empoisonnée… Tient le coup Poli ! Fait Hypnose ! » Poli s’apprête à faire Hypnose mais Tadmorv lance son attaque Entrave au même moment. Poli s’interrompt juste avant de lancer son attaque ce qui fait qu’Entrave échoue aussi. Le même manège se répète jusqu’à ce que Tadmorv réussisse à bloquer Hypnose de Poli. - « Ce n’est pas grave, Poli ! On va l’attaquer directement ! Bulles d’O ! » - « Ptiiii ! » Poli envoie son attaque qui fait mouche. Elle esquive la riposte de son adversaire et relance Bulles d’O. Tadmorv s’étale une nouvelle fois sur le sol et se glisse vers l’avant. Il se place juste devant Poli à une vitesse étonnante et fait Coud’boue. Poli s’en prend dans les yeux et doit être plus précautionneuse pour se mouvoir dans la grotte. Elle secoue la tête et ne voit pas arriver l’Ecras’Face de Tadmorv. Poli touche une nouvelle fois avec Bulles d’O. Elle est bien affaiblie par le poison et les attaques qu’elle a encaissé… Et ne se relève pas après une nouvelle Ecras’face de Tadmorv. --------- - « Revient Poli ! Je suis désolée. On fera mieux la prochaine fois. »

« Je te remercie pour ce combat. »

Nous saluons Michel qui reprend son chemin. Yoru qui a difficilement patienter nous fixe. Nous reprenons prestement la piste des Mélofée.

Après une pause repas, on poursuit notre route. Nous nous enfonçons toujours plus loin dans la montagne.

Mais… J’ai l’impression d’entendre quelqu’un chose dans un tunnel sur ma droite… Je ferme les yeux et tend l’oreille. Surpris de mon arrêt brutal, Kyuu se cogne dans mes jambes.

« Cara ? »  
« Chut, écoute. »

Si, j’entends bien un chant !

« Lily ! Viens voir ! J’ai entendu quelque chose. »  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demande mon amie en s’approchant.  
« On dirait un chant. Allons voir ! »

On s’engouffre dans un tunnel un peu plus étroit. Le chant se fait plus clair et audible. Il est beau… Mes jambes me semblent plus lourdes… Je dois faire un effort de concentration…

…

… J’ai un peu froid. Mais, je suis par terre ?! On s’est endormi, le chant était donc une berceuse ! Je me frotte les yeux, repère Kyuu qui se réveille. Lily émerge aussi un peu plus loin, Yoru nous observe le visage fermé.

« ça va ? » Demande Lily.  
« Oui… C’était sûrement Berceuse tout à l’heure… Je ne me suis pas vu m’endormir. Tu crois qu’on continue dans cette direction ? »  
« Il est déjà 18 heure ! Si c’était des Mélofée, ils ont sûrement bougé depuis tout à l’heure… Que fait-on ? »  
« On peut continuer. On va peut-être retrouver leurs traces. »

Yoru semble d’accord avec moi et se met en marche.

On trouve des traces, mais il nous faut plusieurs heures pour suivre une piste récente.

Guidées par Yoru, nous finissons par tomber sur une cavité naturelle surmontée d’un puit de lumière. Une faible lumière émane de ce puit, il fait nuit dehors. Plusieurs boyaux partent de cette salle pour rejoindre, sans doute, d’autres cavités.

Et il y a des Mélofée partout, ainsi que quelques Mélo au pied d’une estrade. Une espèce météorite en morceau trône sur l’estrade.

Yoru rejoint ses semblables, qui l’acceptent facilement. Lily s’avance pour rejoindre son ami, les Pokémons lunaires se mettent alors à pousser de petits cris. Ils disparaissent tous dans les profondeurs de leur foyer. Voyant le visage déconfit de mon amie, je tente de la rassurer.

« Ils se méfient de nous. Revenons demain. Je commence à fatiguer. »  
« Oui, moi aussi. Yoru, tu viens ? »  
« Fée… »

Yoru refuse visiblement de partir, il semble inquiet et en alerte. Lily lui propose de rester là pour la reste de la nuit, nous reviendrons après quelques heures de sommeil. Il approuve cette idée.

Nous prenons la direction du centre Pokémon, et trouvons un chemin bien plus rapide que ce que nous avons fait jusqu’alors ! En une heure et demi nous sommes sortis de la Montagne.

Vers 4 heures du matin, on se couche, fourbues.

Une nouvelle semaine commence, encore bien différente de la précédente !

J’ai un peu de mal à émergé tout de même. J’ai vraiment une santé fragile, au moindre changement je ressens de la fatigue. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre ! Kyuu s’étire et m’observe.

On entend des exclamations d’amusement dans la salle de bain. Lily et Poli ont l’air de passer un bon moment ensemble.

Ça me motive ! Je me lève et commence à préparer un brunch avec ce que nous avons dans nos sacs. Je passe vite fait à la cafétéria, prendre du jus de baies frais et pain tout chaud.

Quand Lily et Poli sortant de la salle de bain, on prend un brunch rapide. Les pensées de Lily sont clairement tournées vers Yoru et ses compagnons.

Il fait grand soleil quand nous nous mettons en route.

Lily marche rapidement, pour une fois je suis un peu en arrière. Kyuu s’amuse à farfouiller autour de nous. Après quelques minutes d’escalade, il attire mon attention sur un objet qui l’a fait trébucher. Je m’approche et m’agenouille. Cette pierre est magnifique, avec de beaux reflets orangés…

« ça va ? Tu es tombée ? »

Lily s’approche, vaguement inquiète.

« Non, pas du tout. Regarde ! Tu sais ce que c’est ? »

Elle observe la drôle de roche.

« On dirait un fossile. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi… »  
« Je vais l’emmener. On pourra le montrer à Sully au Musée quand on retournera à Argenta. »

Lily approuve, et nous reprenons la route des Mélofée.

Une fois arrivées, Yoru vient nous saluer. Nous nous installons un peu à distance et observons. Exercice assez difficile pour Kyuu, qui aime gambader. 

Mais de toute façon, les Mélofée ne nous laissent pas approcher. Ils semblent en effervescence, et clairement pas tranquilles. Malgré ses talents, Lily ne parvient pas à s’en faire des amis pour le moment.

En fin d’après-midi, voyant que nous n’arrivons à rien, nous repartons.

Kyuu est tout excité, il a besoin de se dépenser. Je propose à Lily une séance d’entraînement, qui fera du bien à tout le monde.

On se trouve un coin tranquille et on s’y met.

Je fais faire à Kyuu une salve de chacune de ses attaques. L’évolution est quand même une chose incroyable, ces attaques ont gagné en force. Il est temps de se remettre à l’apprentissage d’une capacité Z. On se met en position, et nous répétons les gestes nécessaires, évoquant une vague dans la mer. Kyuu est concentré et nous progressons.

Une vive lumière nous interrompt ! On se retourne, pour constater que Poli évolue en Tétarte ! Génial ! Elle est très belle ! Lily sert sa chère Poli dans ses bras.

Firnen semble subjugué et n’est pas très concentré sur son propre entraînement.

Pendant le nuit, je rêve du fossile que j’ai trouvé. Je me vois nageant au fond des mers avec un Amonistar, puis traverser des jungles avec un Kabutops… et enfin voler haut dans le ciel sur le dos d’un Ptéra.

En me réveillant, j’ai une furieuse envie d’aller au musée aujourd’hui !

Je partage mon envie avec Lily, qui après une hésitation se laisse porter par la curiosité.

On prend la navette qui relais le centre Pokémon du Mont Sélénite à Argenta, et nous sommes devant le musée peu après 10 heure du matin.

Je demande à l’agent d’accueil si Sully est présent.

« Oh ! Mais je vous reconnais ! Aria, Lily ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

Nous reconnaissons Daniel, un des scientifiques qui nous a accompagné dans notre expédition.

« Bonjour Daniel. Aria a quelque chose a montré à Sully. Tu sais où il est ? »  
« Elles sont avec moi Valérie. Venez, il doit être aux archives. »

Il nous conduit jusqu’aux dites archives en un rien de temps. C’est agréable de connaître du monde. 

Nous découvrons Sully au milieu de vieux parchemins, perdu dans ces réflexions.

« Regarde qui j’ai trouvé à l’accueil Sully ! »  
« Oh ! ça part exemple ! Bonjour ! Je suis content de vous revoir ! »  
« Bonjour Sully ! »

Lily et moi nous sommes exclamées en même temps, heureuses de retrouver Sully.

Après les salutations, j’explique ce que j’ai trouvé et je lui montre. Il semble ébahi pour cette trouvaille !

« Laisse-moi l’examiner, et si c’est ce que je pense c’est une découverte extraordinaire que tu as faite là ! »

Extraordinaire ?! Me voilà aussi excitée que lui !

Les quarante minutes d’attente me paraissent interminable. Kyuu tourne en rond aussi dans la salle où nous patientons.

Lorsqu’il revient, Sully semble survolté !

« C’est incroyable ! C’est un vieil ambre ! C’est absolument rarissime ! Il s’agit d’un fossile de Ptéra, un Pokémon préhistorique quasiment éteint. Il est en excellent état. L’équipe de Cramois’île pourrait même le revitaliser vue qu’il est indemne ! »  
« Sully, tu crois que tu pourras l’envoyer à Cramois’île pour que je puisse le récupérer après ? »

Avoir un Ptéra dans mon équipe… Ce serait génial !

« … C’est tout à fait possible. En revanche, les Ptéra sont des Pokémons aux instincts primitifs. Du temps de leur règne, il n’existait vraisemblablement pas d’alliance avec les humains. Quelques rares spécimens ont été retrouvés de nos jours et il a été très difficile de créer le lien de confiance avec eux. Il faut bien que tu comprennes, Aria, ce sont des Pokémons qui peuvent être très dangereux. Je ne te le confierai pas si je n’estime pas que tu sois suffisamment aguerrie pour être en sécurité avec lui. Lorsque tu auras deux badges, revient me voir et je te le rendrai. En attendant, il restera à Cramois’île et il sera gardé par l’équipe de là-bas. Ils commenceront à travailler sa confiance en l’être humain, mais je te promets que personne n’établira de lien de dressage avec lui. Ce sera ton Pokémon. »  
« D’accord, Sully. Je te fais confiance. Je reviendrai avec la badge d’Azuria ! Qu’en dis-tu Kyuu ? »  
« Cara !! »

Je suis déterminée !

Je remercie chaleureusement Sully et Daniel, puis nous repartons pour le Mont Sélénite. Lily est inquiète pour son ami et sa famille.


	14. Un foyer bien protégé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily et Aria ont découvert le foyer d'une famille de Mélofée, celle de Yoru. Ils sont en proie à une angoisse que nos amies finissent par comprendre. En aidant les POkémons fées à trouver des Pierres lunes, Aria tombe sur un Vieil ambre entier ! Sully promait de lui confier le Ptéra lorsqu'elle aura 2 badges, preuve de sa capacité à s'occuper d'un tel Pokémon.

On grignote nos sandwichs sur le trajet. Mes pensées sont tournées vers Ptéra. Je me demande quel sera son caractère, ses attaques, son talent. Je me plonge dans les données du Pokédex.

Nous arrivons au foyer des Mélofée dans l’après-midi. J’avoue ne pas être très concentrée.

Lily a toutes les peines du monde, ne serait-ce qu’à approcher Yoru. Les Pokémons fées continuent de s’agiter sans que nous comprenions les raisons.

Nous finissons par redescendre en fin de journée, bredouilles. Lily a l’air vraiment préoccupée.

« J’ai peur que Yoru ne veuille plus rester avec moi… Tu crois que je dois lui rendre sa liberté ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu’il y a juste quelque chose qui se trame…. Continuons d’y aller un peu tous les jours. »  
« Oui, tu as raison. »

Je me demande bien ce qui se passe dans le foyer des Mélofée…

Une routine s’installe les jours suivants.

Les Mélofée étant des Pokémons plutôt nocturnes, on décide de s’entraîner le matin et d’aller les voir les après-midi.

Avec Kyuu, on s’entraîne en vue du combat d’arène contre Pierre. J’avais déjà très envie d’aller le combattre, mais maintenant que c’est une condition pour pouvoir avoir mon Ptéra, je suis encore plus déterminée !

Kyuu sent mon énergie, et notre travail pour sa capacité Z aquatique s’en ressent ! Mercredi et Jeudi, nous progressons vite. On est en symbiose, la position est bonne. Reste à partager notre énergie pour que Carabaffe puisse lancer son Supertourbillon Abyssale.

De son côté, Lily permet à Firnen d’apprendre Poudre dodo et Poudre toxique.

Mercredi après-midi, après un certain temps, un Mélo s’approche de Kyuu qu’il trouve rigolo. Un petit jeu s’installe, mais sa maman vient le chercher. Mais cette une première approche, nous en sommes toutes excitées !

Le lendemain, Mélo revient avec d’autres Mélofée. Ils s’approchent un peu plus de nous. Un Mélofée un peu plus grand que les autres arrive alors, clairement méfiant. Yoru vient plaider en notre faveur, et après un moment de réflexion, le chef nous permet de pénétrer dans leur foyer.

En avançant dans la cavité, on arrive sous une plus grosse voute surplombé d’un puit de lumière. Ce dernier donne sur un pied d’estale, où trône une météorite cassée. Certains Mélofée arrivent par des boyaux adjacents, une petite pierre lune en main, et la dépose avec le reste de la météorite. L’ambiance est cérémonieuse.

Le chef de la troupe nous montre la météorite cassée, une crevasse faisant penser aux récents tremblements de terre, et de petits Mélo au pied de l’estrade l’air affaibli. Les pauvres !

« Ils sont en train de reconstituer la pierre ? »

Lily a l’air d’avoir compris les mêmes choses que moi. 

« Aidons-les ! »

Nous décidons de revenir tous les jours pour aider les Mélofée.

Les trois jours suivant se passent de la même manière, nous fouillons de fond en comble le Mont Sélénite à la recherche de fragments de météorite.

Le premier jour et le troisième jour, j’arrive à en trouver deux. Mes sens s’aiguisent, ma vue se précise. J’aime cet exercice, et Kyuu apprend à se canaliser, pour peu que je lui laisse un moment pour se défouler. Lily en trouve deux de son côté.

Lily dérange un Racaillou Vendredi, qui la défie. Tétarte la bat facilement. Par esprit de compétition, la même Racaillou revient le lendemain prendre sa revanche. On voit qu’elle s’est entraînée, mais ce n’est toujours pas suffisant. Dimanche, le troisième jour, c’est un Nosferapti qui vient défier Firnen. Le Pokémon plante remporte la victoire.

Le weekend est passé vite ainsi, une nouvelle semaine commence sur le même rythme.

Lundi dans la matinée, c’est Lily qui trouve une pierre lune. Kyuu et moi sommes dérangés dans nos recherches par un Nosferapti. Je finis par proposer au Pokémon sauvage un combat.

Kyuu commence avec Vibraqua. Nosferapti contre cette première attaque avec Ultrason, annulant les deux attaques.

Comme les fois précédentes, je conseille à Kyuu de se glisser sous le Pokémon volant , pour être dans son angle mort. Ça fonctionne extrêmement bien ! Nosferapti est touché par Vibraqua et est même confus ! 

Une deuxième attaque Vibraqua met fin au combat.

En fin de matinée, on se rend compte que les Mélofée ne rapportent plus de pierre lune, et que nous n’en trouverons probablement plus d’autres. Il faut visiblement faire une reconstitution, comme un puzzle, de la météorite.

Après une pause repas, on aide les Mélofée à reconstituer la météorite. Lily est concentrée est efficace, aidée notamment de Yoru. Pour ma part, l’exercice m’ennuie rapidement et je suis distraite par ce qui se passe autour de nous.

En milieu d’après-midi, une Gravalanch vient voir ce que nous faisons. Lily reconnait la Racaillou qui est venue l’affronter dans la semaine. Elle a évolué et semble ravie ! Kyuu commence à tourner autour d’elle, un jeu s’installe. Tentée, je finis par aller avec eux.

En fin de journée, les Mélo semblent un peu mieux, mais pas encore dans leur état normal. Les adultes sont concentrés et plus sereins.

J’entends Lily pousser un gros soupir, en s’appuyant contre la météorite. 

« Repose toi Lily. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd’hui. »  
« Méloooo » Yoru semble d’accord avec moi.  
« D’accord. Nous reprendrons demain. »

Lily se pose contre un rocher et se détend. Ses Pokémons commencent un jeu ensemble.

Je propose à Kyuu un entraînement, il a besoin de se défouler, et moi aussi ! Nous avançons bien dans l’apprentissage d’une capacité Z. On se comprend bien, je sens une énergie commune qui grandit. Lily a l’air finalement de mener un vrai entraînement, et son lien avec Yoru est intact.

Le lendemain, nous retournons dans le foyer des Mélofée pour les aider à la reconstitution de la météorite.

Alors qu’on s’y attelait depuis quelques minutes, on entend clairement un Pokémon ramper dans une des galeries. Une magnifique Onix arrive dans la cavité, et se dresse face à Lily et ses Pokémons.

Il y a un instant suspendu dans le temps…

« Onix, je te défie en combat ! Si je gagne, je souhaiterais que tu rejoignes mon équipe. » Quelle détermination chez mon amie, c’est inattendu !  
« Grrwaaa »  
« On ne peut pas rester ici. Les Mélofée font un travail difficile. Il ne faut pas le détruire. » Sa bienveillance semble plaire d’autant plus à Onix.

Nous suivons Lily et Onix dans une autre cavité. Poli se positionne face à Onix. Le combat peut commencer !

Onix est plus rapide, elle attaque avec Jet de pierre. Poli parvient à glisser entre les pierres et a enchaîné avec Bulle d’O. Gênée par les roches, elle a mal visé et manque Onix. Sur les encouragements de Lily, Poli enchaîne de suite une deuxième attaque, qui touche l’adversaire. Onix accuse le coup de l’attaque doublement très efficace ! Elle tombe au sol, mais se relève. Elle doit avoir le talent fermeté. 

Le combat reprend. Onix essaye différentes attaques, Anti-air et Charge notamment. Poli esquive les attaques et touche Onix une deuxième fois avec Bulle d’O. Onix n’encaisse pas une deuxième fois, elle est KO.

Je vois Lily sortir le Loveball que Fargas nous a fabriqué. Elle l’oriente vers Onix, la lumière rouge entoure Onix, qui entre dans la Loveball. 

Lily a capturé un Onix ! Elle remercie Poli et invite Onix à nous rejoindre. Le Pokémon roche s’avance vers ses nouveaux compagnons avec calme et assurance. Elle vient également me saluer, ainsi que Kyuu qui apprécie avoir un nouveau camarade de jeu aussi intéressant.

Tout le monde est d’ailleurs obnubilé par Onix toute l’après-midi ! De nombreux Racailloux se joignent à nous, et un jeu avec des cailloux se met en place. 

Lily finit par appeler Onix Caillou.

L’après-midi passe vite et nous n’avons pas beaucoup avancé sur la météorite. Mais nous avons passé un très bon moment !

Kyuu a beaucoup joué aussi, et nous n’avons pas pu nous entraîner.

En me levant, je me dis qu’on n’a pas beaucoup avancé sur la météorite ces derniers jours.

« Allez Kyuu, aujourd’hui on se concentre ! »  
« Cara ? »

Caillou prend ses marques rapidement et est à l’aise dans le groupe.

Une fois sur place, Kyuu m’aide efficacement et on avance vite ! De plus, les Mélofée avaient déjà bien avancé dans la nuit.

Finalement, dans la matinée, la météorite est reconstituée !

On se recule pour avoir une vue d’ensemble, le résultat est super !

On a à peine le temps de profiter de l’instant, qu’un Mélofée accourt, affolé. Il regarde derrière lui, clairement inquiet. On s’engouffre dans le couloir d’où il vient et on tombe sur un type vêté de noir.

« Hé ! C’est mon Mélofée !Il me le faut pour le boss ! »  
« C’est hors de question ! Kyuu, à toi ! »  
« Ah ! C’est comme ça que vous voulez la jouer ? C’est parti, Nidorino ! »  
« Poli, on a besoin de toi ! »

Kyuu commence avec Vibraqua. Nidorina saute sur le côté et fait Puissance. Poli fait Danse-pluie, permettant à nos Pokémons d’être plus puissant.

Nidorino tente une attaque Toxic, mais avec la pluie il n’arrive à rien. Kyuu et Poli font ensuite une salve d’attaque Vibraqua et Bulle d’O, mettant Nidorina KO.

Le sbire rappelle son Pokémon et s’enfuit en pestant.

Une fois revenue avec les Mélofée, on constate qu’il semble tourner autour de la météorite, attendant quelque chose.

Lily demande à Yoru s’il veut revenir avec nous. Mais Yoru ne semble pas encore décidé… Qu’est-ce qui peut bien l’en empêcher encore ?

Lily respecte le choix de son ami, sans doute un peu inquiète encore.

Une fois sorties du Mont Sélénite, en début d’après-midi, je propose à Lily de nous entraîner pour nous changer les idées.

Kyuu et moi nous remettons dans le travail de Supertourbillon abyssale. On révise d’abord ses attaques, puis on se concentre sur Vibraqua. Il l’a maîtrise vraiment bien.

« Bien Kyuu. Maintenant, concentrons-nous. Dansons comme les vagues. »  
« Caraaa »

Nous enchaînons quelques mouvements des hanches, puis mimons les vagues avec les bras. Je sens clairement mon énergie aller vers lui… Il se prépare pour une Vibraqua, mais Carabaffe créé en fait un tourbillon impressionnant, qui va s’étaler sur le flanc du Mont Sélénite !

Lily et ses Pokémons se retournent en sursaut.

« Désolés les amis ! Kyuu bravo, on a réussi notre première capacité Z ! »  
« Carabaffe ! »

A la fin de notre entraînement, Lily nous montre la nouvelle attaque Tranch’herbe de Firnen. Utile ! Caillou a tâtonné aujourd’hui, normal pour un premier entraînement.

Le soir, à table, je me décide à dire à Lily ce qui me trotte en tête.

« Lily ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Kyuu et moi sommes prêts pour aller affronter Pierre. J’aimerais y aller demain. »

Mon amie prend le temps de la réflexion.

« C’est vrai que tu en as déjà parlé. Et Kyuu est fort maintenant. »  
« caraaa » Mon Pokémon est flatté du compliment.  
« Si ça ne t’embête pas… J’aimerais aller voir Yoru demain. Mais tu me raconteras tout en détails en revenant. »  
« ça me va ! »

Je ne pense plus qu’à mon combat, j’ai un peu de mal à m’endormir.


	15. Badge roche pierre lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout en aidant les Mélofées à reconstituer la météorite, Lily se fait une nouvelle alliée : Une Onix au caractère tranquille. Kyuu de son côté, maîtrise sa première capacité Z ! Aria a décidé d'aller affronter Pierre le lendemain.

Je me lève avant le réveil, Kyuu sur mes talons.

Je m’habille et laisse Kyuu barboter dans le bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir. J’accroche mon bandeau pour tenir mes cheveux.

« Allez Aria, c’est la première étape vers l’école des Rangeurs ! »

Lily m’accompagne jusqu’à la navette qui m’amène à Argenta. Je la salue à travers la vitre du bus. Elle devient toute petite, puis je ne la vois plus. 

Je me concentre sur mon premier combat d’arène. Pierre est un champion spécialisé dans le type roche. On part avec un bel avantage grâce au type eau de Kyuu. Mais c’est un champion !

Le voyage me parait long, Kyuu et moi trépignons. 

Quand le bus s’arrête près du centre Pokémon, on descend et on se dirige directement vers l’arène.

Un garçon de mon âge s’avance aussi, accompagnée d’un Salamèche. On se lance un regard de connivence et on entre. Il me laisse passer en première.

J’entre dans l’arène, faite d’énorme pierres encastrées les unes sur les autres. Le terrain de combat est énorme, parsemés de roches et rochers. Simple et efficace.

Un arbitre s’avance vers nous.

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! »  
« Bonjour ! »  
« Vous venez défier Pierre ? »  
« Oui ! »  
« Bien. Il doit déjà affronter les trois dresseurs que vous voyez là-bas. Vous pouvez assister aux matchs, ou aller dans cette salle pour attendre. »

On papote un peu avec le garçon. Je ne suis pas très à l’aise, et un peu distraite. Il a un Nidoran mâle aussi dans son équipe, qui connait Double-pied. Utile contre un Pokémon roche ! 

Notre tour arrive après quelques temps.

Le garçon me laisse passer en première, de nouveau. Kyuu et moi nous avançons. 

Mon compagnon trottine et se place devant moi, prêt à en découdre !

Pierre se tient bien droit devant nous, ses yeux mi-clos, son torse musclé visible. Il nous salue simplement et envoie son premier Pokémon, Racaillou. Il nous enclin à commencer le combat.

Les deux Pokémons se tiennent prêts. Ils se défient du regard et sont sur le qui-vive.

« On y va Kyuu, utilise Vibraqua ! »  
« Logique. Racaillou, Boul’armure et tourne sur toi-même très vite. »

Racaillou s’enroule dans ses bras et tourne sur lui-même, lévitant un peu. Avec la vitesse obtenue, l’attaque Vibraqua est repoussée !

« Bien, maintenant Jet de Pierre. »

Toujours en tournant, il commence à lancer des rochers vers Kyuu.

« Esquive-les Kyuu, et positionne toi en dessous de lui ! »

Avec vivacité, Kyuu semble glisser entre les rochers. Il va se positionner sous Racaillou qui tourne toujours. Il lance alors Vibraqua, qui touche avec force et coupe Racaillou dans son élan.

L’attaque est puissante et doublement très efficace, Racaillou ne l’encaisse pas.

Nous avons remporté notre premier combat !

« Tes attaques aquatiques sont très puissantes. Le pouvoir de l’eau mystique est impressionnantes. »  
« Merci. C’est un précieux cadeau ! »  
« J’aime ton attitude. Allez mon vieil ami, Onix, à ton tour ! »

Onix est impressionnant, encore plus grand que Caillou. Mais Kyuu ne se laisse absolument pas démonter et fait face.

« Vibraqua ! »  
« Tunnel ! »

Onix évite l’attaque de Kyuu en s’enfonçant dans le sol. Les deux Pokémons se tournent autour ainsi, sans se toucher. Le sol est criblé de trou et détrempé.

« Onix, nous allons devoir dévoiler toute ta puissance ! »

Je les vois se synchroniser, une capacité Z !

« Kyuu, nous aussi ! »  
« Cara ! »

En même temps, nous prenons la pose qui nous permet d’être en synergie avec notre Pokémon.

« Apocalypse Gigalithique ! »  
« Supertroubillon abyssale ! »

Onix invoque un énorme rocher en dessus du terrain, pendant que Kyuu créé un tourbillon d’eau de plus en plus rapide… Les deux attaques viennent s’entrechoquer ! De l’eau et de la poussière se retrouvent projeter partout !

Nous sommes aveugles pendant quelques secondes… Avant de constater que Onix est au sol et Kyuu toujours debout devant lui !

« Kyuu tu es le meilleur ! »  
« Carabaffe !! »

Il vient tourner autour de moi, sautille partout et finit sur mon épaules.

Pierre a rappelé Onix et s’approche.

« Votre lien est puissant. Solide comme un roc. Tenez, vous méritez le badge roche. »

Je prends le badge en forme de cailloux, et le met dans la petite poche de mon sac. Je remercie Pierre, et laisse ma place à Nath, le garçon qui est arrivé en même temps que moi.

J’entends l’arbitre me proposer l’apprentissage de l’attaque Tomberoche, grâce à une formation donnée par Pierre. Mais Kyuu ne peut certainement pas apprendre cette attaque, je sors donc en déclinant.

Une fois dehors, je réalise qu’on a réussi. Je jette un œil vers le musée. Je viendrai te chercher Ptéra ! Je prends ensuite mon téléphone, et j’appelle Lily. 

« Lily ? »  
« Oui, Aria ? Alors ?  
« Je l’ai eu ! J’ai mon premier badge ! »  
« Génial ! Félicitations ! » 

On décide ensuite de se rejoindre au centre Pokémon du Mont Sélénite.

La navette ne sera là quand dans quelques heures, on préfère y aller à pied.

« ça va Kyuu, tu te sens de marcher ? »  
« Carabaffe ! » Il court de nouveau partout.

Quand j’y pense, il n’a pas subi de dégâts pendant son match d’arène ! C’est une belle victoire, même si cette arène est connue pour être la plus facile. 

On passe par la route 3. Les fleurs sont toujours ouvertes et diffusent leur parfum, c’est très agréable.

A mi-chemin, je croise Romain, le dresseur au Rapasdepic qui a battu Lily.

Il nous reconnait et nous propose un combat. J’ai bien envie de l’affronter, on ne s’est pas défier lors du tournoi !

Romain commence avec Tunnelier. Me souvenant de la force du volatile, on commence directement avec Supertourbillon abyssal. Mais Rapasdepic passe au travers avec sa puissante attaque, et percute violemment Kyuu. Mince, on part mal !

Rapasdepic reprend de l’altitude, puis fond de nouveau sur Kyuu. Sonné, il encaisse une deuxième attaque sans arriver à répliquer.

Je l’encourage de mieux que je peux. Fais toi confiance Kyuu, évite le et utilise ta Vibraqua !

Romain passe à l’attaque Picore, tout aussi puissante que Tunnelier.

Kyuu se reprend, évite l’attaque et riposte avec Vibraqua, qui touche enfin. Content d’avoi touché, Kyuu enchaine immédiatement et se postant sous son adversaire et en assénant une nouvelle attaque qui fait mouche. Bien mieux !

Rapasdepic attaque de nouveau de front. Alourdit par l’eau, il est moins précis, manque Kyuu, qui saisiy l’occasion et envoie son adversaire au tapis.

Romain s’avoue vaincu et va sur Argenta.

Le soir, je retrouve Lily au centre Pokémon au pied du Mont sélénite. Sa relation avec Caillou évolue vite, elle a pu monter sur son dos aujourd’hui ! Je lui raconte les beaux combats menés par Kyuu, qui se pavane un peu devant les Pokémons de Lily.

Les trois jours suivants se ressemblent.

Nous nous entraînons le matin et nous allons rendre visite au Mélofée l’après-midi.

Avec Kyuu, on réfléchit à notre entraînement. En termes de capacités offensives il a de la ressource. Maintenant, j’aimerais travailler sa défense, qui est déjà bonne comme en témoigne notre combat contre Rapasdepic. Je m’entraîne donc avec lui, en utilisant ma force comme au dojo. J’entretiens ainsi mes mouvements, et renforce la défense de Kyuu.

De son côté, Poli apprend Plaquage, une rude attaque ! Firnen grandit et Caillou se fait une belle place dans l’équipe.

Lorsque Kyuu se repose et que Lily poursuit son entraînement avec un autre de ses Pokémons, je pense à Ptéra. J’ai très envie de le rencontrer ! Et je me demande quelles seront ses attaques. Selon le Pokédex, il est vraiment puissant !

Les après-midi sont consacrés à l’entretien du foyer des Mélofée.

Dimanche se déroule de la même façon, si ce n’est que je trouve Kyuu dissipé lors de notre entraînement. 

Alors que nous allions retourner au centre en fin de journée, les Mélofée nous en empêchent. Ils viennent nous prendre la main et ils nous guident vers leur foyer. Ils sont joyeux et souriants. Intriguées, nous les suivons. Ils nous offrent des baies et partagent un repas avec nous. Lily me souffle que nous avons de la chance, les Mélofée sont des créatures discrètes et rares. Je savoure encore plus ce moment privilégié.

Un peu plus tard, ils nous invitent cette fois à aller près de la météorite. Je lève les yeux vers le puit de lumière, m’attendant à apercevoir le ciel étoilé. Mais une belle lune pleine et bien ronde remplie toute la sortie du puit de lumière !

« Regarde Lily ! C’est la pleine lune ! »

Les rayons de la lune viennent éclairer la météorite. Les Mélofée se mettent à danser en cercle autour d’elle. Ils bondissent et tournent sur eux-mêmes, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Ils entonnent une de leur chanson, pas une berceuse puisque nous restons bien éveillées. 

La météorite resplendit de plus belle, et des rayons d’énergie en émanent. Certains vont revigorer les Mélo, d’autres vont permettre à des Mélofée d’évoluer en Mélodelfe. Quel spectacle envoûtant !

Le chef du groupe a d’ailleurs évolué, et semble chercher quelque chose. Il revient vers nous solennellement, et offre à moi une pépite, et à Lily une Pierre Lune. 

Quand il est temps de rentrer, je remarque que Yoru se tient à côté de Lily, rayonnante. Super, Yoru a décidé de revenir avec nous !

Je m’endors facilement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je m’éveille en milieu de matinée. Une nouvelle semaine commence ! Notre mission auprès des Mélofée est terminée.

Lily et moi décidons de retourner à Argenta. Lily ne parle pas d’aller affronter Pierre… Sur le trajet pour Argenta, je finis par lui poser la question.

« Lily ? Tu veux aller combattre Pierre ? »  
« Euh… J’aimerais bien. Mais tu crois que j’ai le niveau ? »  
« Oui, tu as toutes tes chances avec Poli ! »  
« Tétaaar ! »  
« Alors, oui. Tentons notre chance ! »

Super ! Je suis sûre qu’elles peuvent gagner.

Comme nous arrivons tard dans la matinée à Argenta, on commence par aller manger un morceau dans le parc d’Argenta.

Sans plus attendre, nous allons à l’arène. Mon combat me parait déjà loin.

Une fois entrée, je vais me mettre dans les gradins et souhaite bonne chance à nos amies.

Pierre entre par la porte de derrière, Lily sera la première cet après-midi. 

Pierre fait son laïus de champion. Lily demande si sa Onix peut observer le combat, ce qu’il accepte.

Le premier combat se met en place, Racaillou face à Poli.

Poli commence par invoquer la pluie, ce qui incommode le Pokémon Roche et Sol. Les adversaires se tournent ensuite un peu autour. Racaillou touche Poli avec Jet de Pierre mais elle encaisse bien. Elle riposte avec deux Bulle d’O bien placées qui lui font gagner la première manche.

Pierre envoie dans la foulée son Onix.

La pluie continue de tomber, donnant un avantage certain à Lily et Poli.

Poli commence avec Bulle d’O. Onix l’esquive, puis lui et son dresseur partage leur énergie pour une belle attaque Apocalypse gigalithique. Poli encaisse l’attaque !

Mais cette attaque n’a pas suffi à la mettre au tapis. 

Les deux adversaires envoient leurs attaques avec passion, mais c’est finalement Poli qui gagne.

Géniaal !!

Je saute des gradins et m’approche d’elles. Pierre leur remet le badge roche et leur propose d’apprendre l’attaque Tomberoche. 

« Oh ! Ce serait chouette ! Je pense que Caillou et moi apprendrions beaucoup avec vous. Hé, Aria ! pourquoi tu n’as pas voulu que Kyuu apprenne cette attaque ? »  
« Kyuu est un Pokémon eau. » Je félicite Poli au passage.  
« Mais si, je crois que les Carabaffe peuvent apprendre cette attaque… ça leur demande beaucoup de travail. N’est-ce pas, Pierre ? »  
« Je pensais que tu le savais et que c’était ton choix. Oui, ton Carabaffe peut apprendre cette attaque. » Confirme le champion.  
« Oh, je ne savais pas. Ça nous donnerait un sacré avantage. J’aimerais bien alors ! »  
« Très bien, je vous propose trois sessions les matins à 7h30. »  
« Super, merci ! »

Je félicite encore mon amie, et nous quittons l’arène.

Nous profitons de la fin de journée en ville. Lily libère même Caillou, qui se balade tranquillement dans ce lieu inconnu. Son assurance est à toute épreuve, et semble apaisée Lily.

« Cara cara ! »  
« Quoi ?! »

*Bam* Me voilà avec un coussin sur la tête.

Carabaffe est debout sur la table de chevet et lance des coussins.

« Tu es en forme Kyuu ! »  
« Caraaa »

Il prend un coussin dans sa patte et le cache dans son dos, ferme les yeux, se concentre et lance le coussin en l’air. Il tombe sur moi.

« Oh, tu t’entraînes déjà à Tomberoche hein »  
« Cara cara ! »

Il me fait rire. Je me prépare et rejoint Lily pour notre entraînement matinal avec Pierre. Elle est accompagnée Caillou, sereines.

Pierre nous accueille avec un petit-déjeuner et nous explique l’attaque Tomberoche. Puis nous nous mettons au travail. Pierre accompagne Kyuu et moi, nous guidant avec sévérité mais justesse. Son Onix est allé aider Caillou et Lily.

Après une bonne heure, Pierre déclare que ça suffit pour aujourd’hui. Nous quittons l’arène, et retrouvons le temps venteux de la veille.

Alors qu’on discute de ce que nous allons faire l’après-midi, un homme d’un certain âge pleure dans sa barbe et semble désespéré.

Nous nous approchons de lui, Lily lui demande ce qui se passe.

« J’ai perdu mon Racaillou… Il a disparu… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. En plus, il y a eu des vols dernièrement. Oh ! J’espère qu’il ne lui est rien arrivé. »  
« C’est affreux » commente mon amie.  
« Allons au commissariat signaler sa disparition. Ils pourront nous aider à chercher. »

On se dirige d’un pas décidé audit commissariat de police. Les agents nous saluent et prennent la déposition du monsieur. Apparemment des vols de Pokémon roche ont lieu ces derniers temps, ils nous demandent d’être vigilantes.

Après un casse-croûte, on chercher des traces de Racaillou dans la ville. Ce doit être terrible de perdre son Pokémon, Lily et moi tenons à aider le monsieur !

Mais l’après-midi passe et nous nous trouvons rien. Tout au plus deux montagnards nous apprennent qu’ils ont échappé à un gros tremblement de terre, qui sont de plus en plus fréquents.

Yoru semble de nouveau inquiet et regarde souvent vers le Mont Sélénite. Malgré ça, il apprend Lilliput lors de sa séance d’entraînement.

Les deux jours suivant se déroulent de la même manière. 

Nous allons nous entraîner avec Pierre tôt le matin. A la troisième séance, Caillou, qui est appliquée, a maîtrisé l’attaque de son type. C’est plus compliqué pour Kyuu, mais il tient à réussir et peut pour le moment invoquer quelques petites cailloux. Pierre nous donne quelques conseils et pensent que nous pouvons y arriver seuls avec encore quelques entraînements. Nous le remercions chaleureusement.

Les après-midi nous menons notre enquête. Nous sollicitons tous les passants et cherchons des traces dans tous les recoins de la ville. Daniel nous confirme qu’il y a beaucoup de vols de Pokémons roches, et conseille à Lily de prendre garde à Caillou. Ils ont d’ailleurs dû retarder les recherches à Mont Sélénite parce que les Pokémons roches sauvages sont très énervés et agressifs. Une petite mamie pense avoir vu un fourgon noir partir à l’est de la ville, un peu près au moment de la disparition de Racaillou.

On décide avec Lily de retourner au Mont Sélénite, d’autant plus que Yoru semble inquiet. Que se trame-t-il encore là-bas ?


	16. Du grabuge dans les souterrains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir obtenu toutes les deux le badge Roche, Lily et Aria font un entraînement spécial avec le champion Pierre. Mais quelque chose semble se tramer encore au Mont Sélénite...

L’ambiance est radicalement différente en ce Vendredi 1er Juin. On a décidé d’aller voir au Mont Sélénite ce qui se trame.

Dehors, le temps est venteux et gris, les gens sur le qui-vive. Même Kyuu qui aime gambader reste collé à moi. Il en est de même pour les Pokémons de Lily.

Alors qu’on s’approche de la sortie de la ville, un grondement sourd et angoissant se fait entendre. Il semble venir des entrailles de la terre. Le sol se met à trembler, de plus en plus fort ! Les bâtiments vibrent et menacent de s’effondrer, les gens commencent à s’affoler. Vite, il nous faut un abri ! Je regarde partout autour de moi… La voix de Lily me ramène sur terre

« Aria ! Demande à Kyuu de faire Abri ! »  
« Ah ! Oui ! Kyuu !! »  
« Caraaa ! »

Kyuu avait entendu Lily et se met en position défensive. Lily, Poli et moi nous mettons derrière lui. Kyuu se concentre, une étrange barrière bleutée nous entoure et nous isole du monde extérieur. Les bruits ont beau être assourdis, je me sens clairement menacée par les éléments… Lily prend ma main et serre fort Poli contre elle. Allez Carabaffe, tiens bon !

Le temps semble se figer et les minutes durer des heures. Des bâtiments s’effondrent, les gens et les Pokémons courent en tout sens. Difficile de regarder.

Puis le silence. Et la poussière. On tousse un peu, la barrière de Kyuu s’abaisse.

Quelques bâtiments sont au sol, d’autres abîmés. Les gens et les Pokémons se relèvent et vérifient qu’ils vont bien.

Une femme commence à s’agiter devant une maison qui s’est écroulée.

« Oh non ! Max ! Maaaxx ! à l’aide ! »  
« Que se passe-t-il là-bas ? » me demande Lily  
« Allons voir, vite ! »

On se précipite vers la femme, éplorée devant sa maison écroulée.

« Mon fils et son Rattata… ils étaient dans la maison quand… Quand… Mon fils ! »  
« On va vous aider à le retrouver. »  
« Oui ! Caillou, Yoru, Firnen ! On a besoin de vous ! »

Avec tous nos compagnons, nous commençons à organiser des fouilles. Caillou déblaye bien, mais Lily est vigilante à ce qu’elle n’écrase rien. Firnen utilise ses lianes pour déblayer, Yoru Lilliput pour explorer. Poli et Kyuu aident comme ils le peuvent, et nous supervisons tout ça.

Après une heure et demi, Yoru nous fait signe de nous taire et de ne plus bouger. Nous attendons des appels ! Le petit garçon est vivant ! Nous orientons nos recherches au son de sa voix.

Avec Kyuu, nous tentons de dégager un gros morceau de plafond, la voix à l’air de venir d’en dessous.

« En même temps que moi Kyuu. Utilise Frappe atlas à trois. Uuun Deuuux… et trois ! »

Je mets toutes mes forces avec Kyuu, et nous déplaçons difficilement le cloc de quelques centimètres. Une petite main apparaît ! Max serre fort contre lui son Rattata et court vers sa maman.

Ouf !

Pendant que nous fouillons la maison, les secours se sont organisés dans la ville. Il n’y a pas de victimes à déplorer et personne ne manque à l’appel. Second soupir de soulagement !

Le centre Pokémon a organisé un ravitaillement et propose des sandwichs.

J’avoue que j’ai faim, j’en dévore un. Kyuu aussi.

Tout en mangeant, on va voir Sully, désolé devant son musée fissuré de toute part.

« Sully, ça va ? Tu n’as rien ? Et les fossiles ? »  
« Et Ptéra ? »  
« Aria, Lily. JE vais bien. Content de voir que n’avez rien. Rassure-toi Aria, Ptéra est parti avec l’équipe d’hier soir pour Cramois’île.  
« Ok. » 3e soupir de soulagement de la journée.  
« C’est affreux les filles. Le séisme a brisé une canalisation et les archives sont inondées. J’ai passé la matinée à remonter les fossiles et documents à l’étage mais je n’ai pas encore fini… et pour les documents abimés, il va me falloir des semaines pour les recopier… On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre ces données… »  
« On va t’aider Pas vrai, Aria ? »  
« Oui, bien sûr ! »

On s’attelle donc à l’ouvrage. Avec Firnen, Poli et Kyuu je m’organise pour remonter le plus d’objets restant encore dans les archives. J’ai un peu de mal à nous organiser au départ, mais finalement on fait une chaîne efficace.

Lily et Yoru, grâce à l’attaque Photocopie de ce dernier, sauve une grosse partie des ouvrages menacés, pour le plus grand soulagement de Sully.

En fin de journée, Sully nous remercie et nous assure que le plus important est fait. Il pourra s’occuper du reste avec ses équipes.

Mes muscles souffrent un peu, je suis contente d’aller me coucher. Même si ce sont des lits de camps. Je m’endors rapidement.

Le weekend commence en effervescence ! Nous sommes réveillés par un grand soleil.

Pierre est déjà en train de déblayer les routes avec ses Pokémons roches. Ils organisent le nettoyage et les reconstructions, de la même façon qu’il nous a entraîné pour Tomberoche. Force et bienveillance.

On cherche où se rendre utiles. L’infirmière vient alors nous voir.

« Excusez-moi ? Le centre Pokémon a dû accueillir un sacré flot de blessé. Nos réserve de médicaments ne vont pas tenir longtemps… Je crois que je vous ai vu avec un Onix hier ? »  
« Oui, c’est Caillou. »  
« C’est un Pokémon rapide et imposant… il pourrait vous permettre de faire l’aller-retour jusqu’à Jadielle dans la journée… Est-ce que vous seriez d’accord pour nous rapporter les médicaments, s’il vous plait ? »  
« Bien sûr ! Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! Pas vrai, Lily ? »  
« Oui, allons-y ! »

Lily libère son Pokémon et lui explique la situation. Elles ont déjà créé un beau lien, Caillou accepte de suite.

Lily monte sur son dos, je la suis de près. On rappelle nos autres Pokémons dans leur pokéball, pour ne pas risquer une chute. On s’accroche fermement et c’est parti !

Caillou est impressionnante par sa vitesse et sa souplesse. Elle rallie la forêt de Jade en 30 minutes, et semble à peine ralenti par les arbres ;

Mais brutalement, elle s’arrête, manquant de nous faire tomber. Nous crions malgré nous.

« Caillou ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Raaaaa »

Juste devant nous, en plein milieu de la route, un petit Aspicot se tortille et pousse de petits cris. Je descends et m’approche.

« Il est couvert de coupures ! »  
« Aïe, il a dû se faire attaquer… »  
« Aspicot ? On peut t’emmener au centre Pokémon, on pourra te soigner là-bas ? »  
« Aspiii »

Je porte Aspicot, qui se love contre moi. Aria m’aide à remonter et nous reprenons notre course à dos de Caillou.

Une fois arrivée au centre, tout s’enchaîne bien. L’infirmière nous attendait. Nous chargeons deux caisses de médicaments sur Caillou, qui a le droit à une potion revigorante. Nous grignotons et nous apprêtons à repartir.

Je confie Aspicot à l’infirmière. Il semble hésité un instant, mais se prend de suite d’affection pour l’infirmière. L’idée de le garder m’a effleuré l’esprit, mais je suis bien avec Kyuu et bientôt Ptéra. Byebye petit bonhomme !

Nous rentrons à toute vitesse à Argenta. La marche de Caillou dérange un groupe de Roucool qui s’envolent mécontents, à grand renfort de cris.

Nous arrivons alors que les étoiles brillent dans le ciel. J’ai mal partout en descendant de Caillou, on prend le temps de s’étirer. Et on ne demande pas notre reste !

Dimanche matin, nous nous joignons aux équipes pour poursuivre le déblaiement de la ville. Pierre a réparti les gens de manière efficace, et continue de superviser la reconstruction de sa ville, aidé du maire.

Kyuu et moi faisons de notre mieux, comme nos amis. Mais les journées précédentes nous ont bien fatiguées, nous sommes vite essoufflées.

A midi, nous faisons la queue pour notre repas, quand Sully nous accoste.

« Salut Aria, salut Lily ! Merci encore pour avant-hier. Vous m’avez bien aidé. On a vraiment frôlé la catastrophe. Daniel m’a contacté. D’après ses calculs, l’épicentre du séisme est au Mont Sélénite… »  
« ça fait plusieurs fois qu’on entend parler de tremblements de terre dans les montagnes… »  
« ça n’a rien de naturel… » Sully semble en venir à la même conclusion que moi. Il s’éloigne, pensif.  
« On devrait aller voir au Mont Sélénite. Entre l’histoire du fourgon noir et ça, il se trame quelque chose. »  
« Je suis d’accord. Caillou peut nous y conduire rapidement. Pas vrai ? »  
« Graaaa » leur entente fait plaisir à voir !

Après avoir mangé, nous grimpons sur le dos de Caillou. On rejoint l’entrée du Mont Sélénite en un temps record.

Mais nous sommes stoppées par un barrage de police.

Je descends et vais poser des questions.

« Bonjour Monsieur l’agent. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Le dernier tremblement de terre a affecté la structure des principaux tunnels. Il y a des risques d’effondrement. Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer.  
« Mais, il faut vraiment que nous accédions au Mont Sélénite. Il n’y a vraiment aucun moyen ? »  
« à la limite, il y a le chemin secondaire… C’est un boyau emprunté par les randonneurs. En prenant ce chemin sur la gauche et en grimpant sur un kilomètre et demi, vous devriez trouver l’entrée secondaire. »  
« Ok. Merci Monsieur l’agent.  
« Mais faites attention ! Le chemin est plus accidenté par-là ! »  
On fera attention, merci monsieur. »

J’appelle Kyuu, sa présence à mes côtés est devenue indispensable. Nous suivons le chemin de gauche. Lily me rejoint avec Poli et Yoru.

Au bout d’une heure de marche, nous trouvons l’entrée décrite par le policier. Nous cherchons dans les environs des indices sur la disparition des Pokémons roches… mais sommes bredouilles en fin de journée.

Et l’ambiance est étrange… Il n’y a personne, pas de randonneurs ni de Pokémons…

Mais ça ne nous arrêtera pas !

Nous installons un campement de fortune et grignotons des baies. Alors qu’on se couche, Lily appelle Caillou. Celle-ci s’enroule autour de nous, veillant au grain.

Merci Caillou.

Tôt le matin, nous sommes réveillées par du bruit à proximité. On se regarde sans rien dire et on tend l’oreille…

Des voix humaines et des pas lourds ! Nous remballons rapidement et silencieusement nos affaires. Lily rappelle Caillou, qui nous a bien protéger cette nuit mais qui est trop voyante.

Accompagnée de Kyuu, je m’avance vers les bruits. Lily couvre mes arrières. Je tombe sur un campement de la Team Rocket ! Ils sont trois, dont deux que nous avions vu dans la forêt de Jade ! Et dans un cage, un Gravalanch en colère. Ils le narguent, les lâches

Je retourne expliquer la situation à Lily. On se met d’accord pour nous lancer sur leur trace.

On les suit à bonne distance. Mais ils font tellement de bruits de toute façon, qu’on ne risque pas grand-chose. On s’engouffre dans le Mont Sélénite.

Brutalement, un clac puis le silence…

On s’avance prudemment, pour se trouver nez à nez avec une gigantesque porte blindée ! Lily inspecte méthodiquement la zone. Pas de caméra, mais un lecteur de carte.

Lily commence à réfléchir comment passer. Pour ma part, je cherche au sol quelque chose qui pourrait ouvrir cette porte… Je rebrousse un peu chemin et tombe sur quelque chose de rectangulaire et poussiéreux. Une carte magnétique !

Je l’amène à Lily, qui la nettoie et tente d’ouvrir la porte… avec succès ! La chance nous sourit.

Nous arrivons dans un bâtiment d’allure industriel, construit à même la montagne.

La porte se referme derrière nous… et personne ne vient à notre rencontre. Nous étions prêtes à en découdre, mais pour le moment nous ne sommes pas repérées.

Nous sommes dans un loin couloir avec nombre de portes.

Je colle mon oreille à l’une d’entre elle… Et n’entendant rien à l’intérieur je l’ouvre. Personne. Nous arrivons dans ce qui semble être une salle de contrôle, avec des écrans partout. Il n’y a pas trop de monde dans la structure, et la majorité des membres de la TR sont en réunion autour d’une grande table.

Mais ce qui attire mon regard, ce sont des Pokémons roches et psy enfermés dans une autre salle !

« Il faut aller les sauver ! »  
« Oui. Attend, on ne peut pas laisser les caméras de surveillance fonctionner. »

Mon amie commence à bidouiller sur l’ordinateur, ses lunettes tombant sur son nez. Je la laisse réfléchir tranquillement, et ça paye. Elle arrive à éteindre le système sans qu’il ne se passe rien de néfaste pour nous.

Nous ressortons, toujours personne dans le couloir. Je choisis la porte d’en face.

Nous arrivons dans un grand vestiaire… intéressant ! Lily allait changer de pièce, mais j’ai une idée !

« Lily attend ! On peut trouver des uniformes. On se fera moins facilement repérer, non ? »  
« Bonne idée ! »

Nous trouvons des casiers sans cadenas et des tenues, presque caricaturales. Dans la poche du mien, je trouve même 2 calciums ! Je les donne dans la foulée à Kyuu, renforçant ses capacités spéciales.

Alors que nous allions sortir, on tombe sur deux types de la TR. Nous tentons le coup, et prenons un air innocent. Peine perdu, ils ne nous croient pas en nous attaque !

Ils appellent un Marcacrin et un Voltorbe.

Voltorbe est rapide et fait Chargeur. S’il touche Kyuu ça va faire mal ! Je demande à Kyuu de commencer par Vibraqua sur Marcacrin, qui a l’air moins fort et est faible à l’eau. Kyuu réagit promptement et touche son ennemi, déjà KO. Super ! Yoru utilise l’attaque Vibraqua aussi grâce à sa capacité Photocopie. Il vise et touche Voltorbe.

Puis je demande Abri à Kyuu, Voltorbe va sûrement lancer une attaque électrique. Bingo, l’attaque Rayon chargé s’écrase sur la barrière protectrice de Kyuu.

Mais ensuite tout s’enchaîne. Voltorbe réussit à esquiver nos attaques et lance à plusieurs reprises son attaque Rayon chargé, visant préférentiellement Kyuu. Kyuu ne peut pas en encaisser plus de 3, et s’effondre la 4e fois. Mince !

Lily appelle de suite Onix pour aider Yoru.

J’en profite pour aller récuprer Kyuu et lui donner les 2 potions qu’il me reste, ainsi qu’une baie oran. Les temps qu’il reprenne ses esprits, Lily a vaincu les deux sbires et les a même attrapé.

Nous le bâillonnons avec d’autres vêtements et les enfermons dans un casier.

Sans plus demander notre reste, on s’en va de notre air le plus naturel possible.

On continue en ouvrant plusieurs portes sur notre chemin. Tant que nous ne tombons pas sur les Pokémons captifs, nous saluons mine de rien et partons. La tactique fonctionne un temps.

Nous finissons par trouver la salle aux cages. En entrant, les deux sbires présents se retournent et nous scrutent.

« On vient pour la relève. Vous pouvez y aller, on va prendre la suite. » je prends mon air le plus convaincu possible. Mais cette fois ça ne prend pas, un nouveau combat s’impose.

Nous adversaires envoient un Médhyéna et un Nostenfer.

On prend position avec Kyuu tout de suite, Nostenfer est un adversaire redoutable ! Ce dernier tente ses Ultrasons sur Caillou, mais elle semble à peine dérangée. Par contre, le Pokémon vole esquive efficacement notre attaque Z, ainsi que l’Hypnose de Poli et le Tomberoche de Caillou. Médhyéna a voulu endormir Poli avec Bâillement, mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas.

Après ces acrobaties pour esquiver, Nostenfer fond sur Caillou et fait Morsure. Caillou encaisse. Kyuu et Caillou répliquent avec Vibraqua et Tomberoche, touchant enfin le Pokémon vol. Poli invoque la pluie, nous permettant d’être plus fortes. Les appareils autour de nous commencent à grésiller sous l’effet de la pluie. Médhyéna a profiter de notre concentration sur Nostenfer et a attrapé Kyuu avec Morsure.

Nostenfer continue avec Cru’aile sur Poli, qui est repoussée. Elle manque sa Bulle d’O et percute Caillou, dont les roches viennent blesser sa co-équipière. Toujours au prise des crocs de Médhyéna, Kyuu manque son attaque. Je le vois alors bomber le torse, Torrent s’est activé !

Carabaffe se libère enfin de Pokémon canidé et fait Abri. Toutes les attaques de l’ennemi ricochent sur la barrière. Lily en profite, Poli touche Nostenfer avec Bulle d’O. Renforcée par la pluie, l’attaque met KO le Pokémon.

Enfin, Carabaffe prend à revers Médhyéna qui attaquait Caillou, et le met aussi KO.

« Caillou ! »

Lily n’a pas besoin d’en dire plus, son Onix attrape les sbires qui tentaient de fuir. Mais on ne peut pas les garder comme ça… Mais bien sûr !

« Endort les Lily ! »

Avec Berceuse de Yoru, Poudre dodo de Firnen, et Hypnose de Poli, les sbires s’endorment profondément.

On se désintéresse d’eux, ils en ont pour un moment. On s’attelle à la libération des Pokémons. Il y a des Racaillou, des Gravalanch, des Onix, et même quelques Pokémons psy dont des Abra.

Mais malgré tous nos efforts, nous ne parvenons pas à ouvrir les cages…. Il va falloir les détruire ! Lily essaie de comprendre le fonctionnement des commandes, qui ont l’air complexes.

« On n’a pas le temps, il faut qu’on parte d’ici ! »  
« Il faut détruire les cages ça va faire du raffut ! »  
« Il n’y a pas le choix. Kyuu et Caillou peuvent détruire les cages, et il faudrait que Yoru Poli et Firnen se tiennent prêts à nous défendre si des renforts arrivent. »  
« Ok »

Tout le monde se positionne à son poste. Caillou utilise ses puissantes mâchoires et la force de son corps pour briser des cages. Avec Kyuu, on utilise Supertourbillon abysal pour casser des cadenas.

Les Pokémons ainsi libérés fuient dans tous les sens et s’enfuient du repaire. L’alerte est clairement donné, il va falloir déguerpir ! Un Racaillou reste avec nous et ne semble pas sauvage…

« ça doit être le Racaillou du Monsieur d’Argenta. »  
« Tu crois Lily ? He Racaillou, on te ramène à Argenta si tu veux. »  
« Raa »  
« Allez, tout le monde sur Caillou ! Il ne faut pas traîner ! »

Je fais rapidement le tour de la salle pour vérifier que tout le monde est sorti. J’aperçois une ombre au fond d’une cage. C’est un Abra ! Il a l’air tétanisé de peur.

« Salut Terreur. Je comprends que tu aies peur. On est là pour t’aider à sortir d’ici. Viens. » J’ai voulu être douce, mais tendue par la situation je lui ai fait peur. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains, encore plus apeuré.

Firnen me rejoint alors. Calme et gentil, il parle quelques instants avec le Pokémon psy. Abra semble un peu apaisé et me regarde.

« Merci Firnen. »  
« Zaaar »

Je crois que le seul moyen d’aider ce petit, c’est de l’attraper. Je saisis la Loveball que j’ai dans mon sac, et la tend vers Abra. Sans rien dire, Abra entre dans la Loveball et y reste.

Sans plus réfléchir, je rejoins Lily sur Caillou, suivie de près par Kyuu.

Juste après, des sbires débarquent en trombe.

« Détruit tout Caillou ! »

D’un puissant coup de queue, Onix fracasse le générateur et le panneau de contrôle. Satisfaite, elle s’élance à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Je tiens fermement Kyuu et Onix, Lily fait de même avec Poli et Racaillou.

Caillou fonce droit devant elle, renversant tout sur son passage. Personne ne peut s’interposer face à la charge d’un Onix décidé.

Sans s’arrêter une fois sortie du repaire, puis de Mont Sélénite, Caillou fonce à pleine vitesse vers Argenta, pour nous mettre en sécurité.

On débarque en ouvrant en grand toutes les portes du commissariat d’Argenta. Lily et moi tentons d’expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, tout sort de nos bouches de manière brutale et désordonnée.

L’agent de garde cette nuit à toutes les peines de monde à nous calmer et à comprendre la situation exacte.

Quand il a enfin compris, il appelle du renfort pour aller faire le ménage dans le repaire. Il nous remercie, promet de rendre Racaillou à son dresseur, et nous donne une récompense.

Trouveront-ils encore du monde là-bas ? Et comprendront-ils pourquoi la TR capturait ses Pokémons ?


	17. Un peu de repos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir démentelé un réseau de la Team Rocket au Mont Sélénite, Lily et Aria décident de prendre un peu de repos chez leurs parents, avant d'attaquer un nouveau voyage vers Azuria !

Une fois sorties du commissariat, on ne sait plus où aller. On se regarde avec Lily l’air perdues… et on éclate de rire ! Un rire nerveux, un rire de soulagement, un rire qui fait du bien.

Kyuu, Poli et Cailloux sont d’abord perplexes devant notre hilarité soudaine… Mais comprennent que ça nous fait du bien. Kyuu commence à sautiller partout autour de nous, Poli sourit indulgemment et vient se lover contre Lily, Cailloux nous enserre de son corps.

On rentre au centre Pokémon et on prend une bonne douche.

Avant d’aller se coucher, on se repasse les évènements avec Lily.

« C’était dingue le moment où Cailloux à tout cassé et elle a foncé droit devant elle ! »  
« Oui, elle est super. Et toi alors, tu as un nouveau Pokémon ? »

Mais oui au fait ! Avec tout ça j’avais presque oublié !

« Il était tellement apeuré, je n’ai pas pu le laisser… Abra vient nous rejoindre ! »

Le petit Pokémon psy lévite au-dessus du sol et nous observe, encore un peu méfiant. Kyuu vient sautiller autour de lui, Poli s’approche doucement. Leur contact apaise un peu Abra.

Je présente notre petit troupe à mon nouveau Pokémon, et nous nous posons ensemble.

Après quelques minutes, Lily me pose une question pertinente.

« Aria, que fait-on cette semaine ? »  
« Bonne question. J’ai très envie d’aller à Azuria, gagner un badge, pour aller chercher Ptéra ! … »

On observe nos Pokémons, qui se sont blottis les uns contre les autres et se sont endormis.

« On devrait peut-être se reposer un peu avant ? » Mon amie a raison, comme souvent.  
« Oui ! As-tu envie de retourner quelques jours à Bourg Palette ? »  
« C’est une bonne idée, j’aimerais leur présenter Yoru et Caillou. »

On se met d’accord pour partir le lendemain, se reposer une semaine.

Mardi, nous rentrons donc chez nos parents pour quelques jours.

Le voyage en navette se passe tranquillement, et nous nous séparons pour quelques jours.

J’aide mon père dans son travail pendant les 5 jours que nous passons à Bourg Palette. Son entreprise marche bien, des éleveurs de toute la région viennent amener les Pokémons équins et bovins pour les soins nécessaires de leurs sabots. J’aime la force tranquille de mon père. On ne parle pas beaucoup mais ça me va. Ma sœur n’étant pas là la semaine, la semaine est revigorante.

Abra s’est rapidement fait à la maison, il s’est vite sociabilisé. Lui et Kyuu ont des caractères assez différents, et apprennent doucement à se connaître.

On travaille quelques fois avec Kyuu dans la semaine. Je sens que sa puissance spéciale augmente encore ! On poursuit notre entraînement de Tomberoche. Il invoque maintenant de plus gros rochers, mais on n’est pas encore au niveau de Caillou. On s’en approche !

Abra, que je surnomme parfois Terreur, pour le stimuler, n’est pas à l’aise dans les entraînements et se contente d’observer pour le moment.

Je suis heureuse de retrouver Lily Dimanche en début d’après-midi. Elle est accompagnée de Firnen, qui est maintenant un magnifique Herbizarre ! Je les félicite. Lily m’apprend aussi que Poli a maitrisé Tir de boue dans la semaine. Caillou a de son côté beaucoup amusé la fratrie pendant la semaine. Ça ne m’étonne pas !

Je lui raconte les progrès de mes Pokémons pendant le voyage de retour à Argenta.

Une fois dans la ville, on prend une chambre pour une nuit dans le centre, et on décide de partir pour Azuria le lendemain.

A pied bien sûr !

Une nouvelle semaine commence !

D’après ce que Lily a calculé, on devrait arriver à Azuria en fin de semaine si on y va à pied, et qu’on passe par l’extérieur du Mont Sélénite.

Abra semble content de partir d’Argenta, il est serein ce matin.

Je décide de faire la route avec Kyuu, j’ai dû mal à me passer de lui à mes côtés. Lily est aujourd’hui accompagnée de Firnen.

On commence par traverser à nouveau la route 3, qui relie Argenta au Mont Sélénite.

On reconnait les parterres de fleurs qui nous avaient offert un magnifique spectacle il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines.

Un peu après, nous rencontrons Akim, qui avait participé avec nous au tournoi du centre Pokémon du Mont Sélénite. Il nous salue, son Smogo flottant autour de lui.

« Salut les filles ! »  
« Salut Akim » le saluons nous en même temps.  
« Vous retournez au Mont Sélénite ? »  
« Oui, cette fois pour aller à Azuria. »  
« Ah, on ne se reverra pas de sitôt alors. Lily, on n’a pas eu l’occasion de s’affronter. Que dirais-tu de combattre Smogo ? »  
« Oui, d’accord. »

Lily décide de combattre avec Firnen.

\- « Firnen, poudre dodo ! » La poudre file vers Smogo mais celui-ci se place sous un courant d’air ascendant et la poudre est emportée bien au-dessus de lui. Smogo riposte avec Assurance que Firnen encaisse. Firnen se déplace sur la droite et relance poudre dodo. Cette fois-ci, Smogo tombe au sol, endormi. - « Maintenant, Tranch’herbe ! » L’attaque touche Smogo mais le choc le réveille. Il relance immédiatement Assurance que Firnen esquive facilement. Une lumière jaune entoure Herbizarre qui semble gagner en force, c’est Croissance. Impressionné par la puissance qui se dégage alors de mon Pokémon, Smogo n’arrive pas à éjecter son attaque Détritus, il semble même en souffrir lui-même. Firnen enchaine les attaques Tranch’herbe mais Smogo les esquive aisément et arrive à asséner Assurance et Détritus. Ils se tournent autour et ne parviennent pas à se toucher pendant un moment. - « Firnen, sa défense à droite est moins efficace ! Vise son angle mort ! » Firnen se déplace et lance Tranch’herbe, il réussit à enchainer une magnifique esquive de la riposte Assurance de Smogo et relance Tranch’herbe. Smogo souffle bruyamment tout comme Firnen. Après quelques joutes sans coup portée, Smogo réussit à toucher Firnen, sa force semble décuplée. Firnen a activé le talent Engrais. Le match n’a que trop duré, nos deux Pokémons ont encaissé beaucoup de dégâts. Le prochain coup sera décisif. Firnen lance Tranch’herbe en même temps que Smogo lance Assurance. Smogo passe les défenses de Firnen et l’envoie au tapis.

Zut, sur le fil ! C’était un beau combat de type poison. Akim nous souhaite bon voyage et va vers Argenta.

Lily rappelle Firnen pour qu’il se repose et invite Poli à nous rejoindre. Kyuu est toujours ravi de voyager avec elle.

Nous arrivons en fin de matinée au centre Pokémon au pied du Mont Sélénite.

Après manger, on commence l’ascension de la Montagne. Bien que ce soit un peu plus long, nous serons plus tranquille. Et dormir dans le Mont Sélénite n’est pas très confortable.

L’après-midi se passe calmement. On aperçoit principalement des Racailloux, et peu d’humains.

Le temps est idéal pour randonner.

Sur le chemin, je tombe sur un petit sac avec des antidotes dedans. La personne qui a perdu ça doit être triste ! Je mets le petit sac dans le mien.

En fin de journée, on commence à avoir mal aux jambes et le souffle un peu court.

On installe un petit campement et on libère nos Pokémons. Leur présence est rassurante, et d’une aide précieuse.

Dans la soirée, on voit un homme approcher. Il arrive du même endroit que nous. En voyant notre feu de camp, il s’arrête et nous salue.

Kyuu et Poli sont intrigués par le trentenaire et vont le voir. Ils commencent à gambader autour de lui. De Kyuu ça ne me surprend pas, mais de Poli ce n’est pas habituel !

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Vos Pokémons sont adorables. »  
« Caraaa » « Taaaaar »  
« Bonsoir ! Ils ne sont pas toujours si amicaux avec un inconnu. »  
« Poli, n’embête pas le monsieur. »  
« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, j’adore les Pokémons. Et d’autant plus les Pokémons aquatiques, que je travaille à l’arène d’Azuria. »  
« Ah oui ? » Nous sommes clairement intriguées maintenant.

Il s’installe un peu avec nous. Il s’appelle Marius et nous explique être assistant à l’arène d’Azuria. Les gens d’Azuria ont senti le tremblement de terre récent, mais n’ont eu que des dégâts très mineurs. Un courrier arrivé par vol de Piafabec leur a appris les dégâts subit par Argenta, et il avait pour mission d’aller donner un coup de main avec quelques Pokémons de l’arène.

On lui raconte qu’on était sur place, et qu’on a donné un coup de main.

« Aahh, c’était vous alors sur cette belle Onix ! »

On lui explique ensuite qu’on va à Azuria pour défier la championne. Marius nous offre deux Super bonbons pour nous encourager, puis reprend sa route. Il aime voyager de nuit.

Une fois qu’il est parti, je donne le bonbon à Kyuu. Il le regarde… et va le donner à Abra ! Ce petit côté protecteur me touche.

Lily pour sa part le donne à Yoru, toujours un peu distant quand on est au Mont Sélénite.


	18. En passant par la Montagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily et Aria se sont reposées chez leurs parents, et sont contentes de reprendre la route. Elles commencent l'ascension du Mont Sélénite, en direction d'Azuria.

Abra et Yoru sont réveillés dans la nuit, ils s’étaient assoupis sur un rocher… qui était en fait un Racaillou et qui s’est éveillé dans la nuit ! Ils n’arrivent pas à se rendormir tout de suite et ne dorment pas bien pour le reste de la nuit.

Abra est de mauvaise humeur le matin et veut rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Il faudra que je passe un peu de temps avec lui. Yoru est dans les mêmes humeurs.

On poursuit notre grimpette toute la matinée, accompagnées de Firnen et Kyuu. Ils sont clairement plus endurants que nous, ils doivent nous attendre parfois.

On décide alors de faire un entraînement pour qu’ils se dépensent. Je rappelle Abra et lui propose de faire son premier entraînement avec Kyuu. J’ai vu sur le Pokédex qu’en tant qu’Abra, il ne peut pas apprendre autre chose que Téléport. Naturellement du moins. Je lui propose donc d’éviter l’attaque Ecume de Kyuu avec Téléport. Mais fatigué par sa mauvaise nuit, il manque ses esquives et boude un peu.

« Excuse-moi Terreur, j’ai sans doute voulu aller un peu vite. »  
« Caraaa » Kyuu est lui aussi désolé.

Je passe alors un peu de temps à le câliner, ce qu’il apprécie.

De son côté, Yoru a repris du poil de la bête et apprendre Fontaine de vie ! Super !

Après notre repas du midi, on reprend l’ascension.

« Graaa ! »

En milieu d’après-midi, nous sommes interpellés par une Gravalanch et un Racaillou…

« C’est toi ? » Lily l’observe un instant, puis reconnaît son amie, qu’elle a croisé à plusieurs reprises dans les grottes du Mont Sélénite.

Gravalanch s’avance, Racaillou à ses côtés. C’est une petit femelle, peut-être de sa famille. Elles se mettent en position de combat.

« Aria, on fait un match double ensemble ? »  
« Oui, avec plaisir ! »

Yoru commence par une attaque Doux baiser, mais Gravalanch l’esquive facilement. Elle n’a, cependant, pas fait attention à Kyuu qui lance une attaque Vibraqua et elle se retrouve directement sous son jet. Elle encaisse difficilement. Les attaques eau de Kyuu sont dévastatrices sur elle. Racaillou et elle entament une belle attaque Roulade combinée qui assomme Yoru. Kyuu est vif et a évité l’attaque mettant fin à la roulade. Yoru en profite pour faire Voie Enjôleuse en même temps que Kyuu relance Vibraqua. Gravalanch se prend les deux attaques en même temps et tombe KO. Racaillou se trouve seul face aux deux autres Pokémons. Elle hésite quelques secondes et relance Roulade. Yoru encaisse et riposte avec Voie Enjôleuse. Alors que Racaillou relance courageusement son attaque, Kyuu le met KO avec Frappe Atlas. Gravalanch et Racaillou reprennent connaissance. Gravalanch s’en retourne dans le ventre du Mont Sélénite, un peu déçue d’avoir été battu si vite. J’imagine que quand nous repasseront par ici elle viendra prendre sa revanche !

Le reste de l’après-midi se passe sans encombre. Le sommet du Mont Sélénite n’est plus très loin ! On commence à voir loin, au travers des arbres.

Alors qu’on se disait qu’il était temps d’établir notre campement pour la nuit, on aperçoit une tente installée un peu plus loin. On hésite un instant… et on se dit qu’on a fait jusque-là de chouettes rencontres, et qu’il n’y a pas de raison que ça change !

On tombe sur un couple qui découvre la région de Kantô. Ils viennent de Hoenn et sont en voyage de noce. Ils nous invitent à partager leur repas, nous cuisinons avec eux. Les quelques baies que nous portons sur nous leurs sont inconnues, nous essayons un joyeux mélange avec ce qu’ils ont. Le résultat est surprenant et très bon ! Lily est clairement intéressée et a pris quelques notes pour tenter de le reproduire une autre fois.

On dort avec eux le soir.

La nuit se passe mieux pour tout le monde.

Nous finissons les restes avant de reprendre la route. Le couple se rend à Argenta, pour visiter le fameux musées des sciences… J’espère qu’ils pourront, que le musée sera ouvert à nouveau.

Yoru a l’air d’aller mieux ce matin, Abra n’est toujours d’humeur à marcher avec nous.

Nous faisons la fin de l’ascension avec Cailloux et Kyuu. Kyuu s’amuse à courir sur les roches de Caillou, du bout de la queue à la tête.

« Kyuu, laisse un peu Cailloux tranquille ! »  
« Graaaaa »  
« ça ne la dérange pas, je crois. Ce n’est rien à côté de mes frères et sœurs. »

Alors que le sommet est tout proche, un gamin qui se nomme Johny a envie de combattre Carabaffe. Nous relevons le défi !

« Kyuu, commence avec Vibraqua ! »  
« Utilise Morsure ! »

Carabaffe est plus rapide est touche une première fois Nosferapti. Nosferapti en est tout perturbé est manque largement son adversaire. Il s’écrase au sol. Mais sur les encouragements du garçon, il reprend son envol. S’ensuit des enchaînements de Morsure et de Vibraqua qui manquent leur cible. L’expérience au combat de Kyuu est visiblement plus important que le Pokémon chauve-souris, qui est touché une deuxième fois par Vibraqua et ne se relève pas.

Un peu dépité, Johny continue son chemin.

Kyuu commence à avoir un bon niveau. Je me demande si ça suffit pour aller affronter la championne d’Azuria. Un combat de Pokémon aquatique, ça peut être super !

« Graaaa ! »  
« Caraaaa ! »

Perché sur la tête de Caillou, la patte en visière, Kyuu est arrivé au sommet et apprécie la vue sur une partie de notre belle région de Kantô.

Lily rejoint Kyuu sur la tête de Caillou.

« Wouaa, on voit super loin ! Viens voir Aria ! »  
« Tu es sûre ? ça ne fait pas trop pour Caillou ? »  
« Graaa ! »  
« Non, allez viens ! »

Mon amie me tend la main. Je la rejoins sur la tête de Caillou, qui se fait la plus grande qu’elle peut.

C’est magnifique ! A l’ouest on aperçoit Argenta, en pleine reconstruction. A l’est, on découvre Azuria, reflétant le soleil avec ses rivières.

On profite de cette vue, de ce calme.

« Je suis super contente d’être là avec vous ! »  
« Moi aussi »  
« Caraa »  
« Graaa »

Une fois que nos estomacs se manifestent, Cailloux nous remet sur le sol et nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur. Abra, Yoru, Poli et Firnen font aussi l’expérience de la super vue sur la tête de Cailloux, sereine.

Une fois que tout le monde a pu profiter de la vue, il faut dire que le temps est idéalement dégagé, on commence la descente vers Azuria et le reste de Kantô.

Après quelques heures de marche, un passant qui s’aide de bâtons de ski pour avancer plus vite, nous dit avoir vu des Sabelettes et des Paras il y a peu, sur un sentier. C’est une chose assez rare pour être partager.

Curieuses, nous allons voir sur ledit sentier. Et en effet, rapidement, nous découvrons un Sabelette et 2 Paras qui profitent des restes d’un campement. Je ne savais pas ces espèces de Pokémons partageaient leurs territoires. Lily est captivée.

On les regarde, jusqu’à ce que Kyuu ne tienne plus et aille les voir… Les faisant tous fuir ! Devant son air dépité, on ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire.

En fin de journée, je remarque que Kyuu fatigue. Il a poursuivi Caillou toute la journée, tentant d’aller aussi vite qu’elle. Mais ce n’est clairement pas le même gabarit ni la même vitesse, il est épuisé.

On pose notre campement et ne faisons pas long feu.

Nous aussi commençons à fatiguer de cette longue marche.

Voilà déjà quatre jours que nous sommes partis d’Argenta. Azuria est encore à une paire de jours de marche. Tout le monde s’habitue au rythme, Yoru et Abra compris. Carabaffe semble par contre toujours fatigué, il ne gambade par partout comme d’habitude.

« Hé, Kyuu ! »  
« Cara ? »  
« Que dirais-tu de faire un bon entraînement ce soir ? ça fait longtemps ! »  
« Carabaffe ! »  
« Mais… Peut-être devrais-tu te reposer aujourd’hui ? Comme ça tu seras plus en forme ce soir ! »

Je croise les doigts pour que ma tactique fonctionne… S’il a compris le subterfuge, Kyuu n’en montre rien et accepte pour une fois de rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Super !

Je garde Abra avec moi.

« Alors Terreur, ça te dit de te promener avec moi aujourd’hui ? »  
« Braa »

Il acquiesce et vient léviter autour de moi.

Lily garde Caillou, qui rassure d’autant plus Abra.

On discute avec Lily de ce que nous savons d’Azuria. C’est une ville connue pour ses rivières et ses grandes fontaines. L’arène est naturellement spécialisée dans le type eau. Caillou n’y sera pas à l’aise, contrairement à Kyuu, Poli et Firnen. On pèse nos chances, sachant pertinemment qu’Ondine est réputée plus forte que Pierre, qui malgré son air sévère ménage souvent les nouveaux dresseurs.

Soudainement, un bruit sourd et un râle inquiétant semble foncer droit sur nous…

On s’arrête et on regarde partout autour de nous…

On finit par apercevoir une masse grise renversant des arbres et arrivant dans notre direction… Mais c’est un Onix ! Il semble apeuré et ne nous a clairement pas vu.

« Attention ! »

Alors que j’allais dire à Kyuu de faire Abri, je me rends compte qu’il n’est pas là ! Puis-je demander Téléport à Abra ?

« Raaaaa !! »

Un terrible fracas interrompt mes pensées, Caillou s’est interposée, stoppant net la charge folle d’Onix.

« Caillou ! Bien joué ! » Lily se poste près de son Pokémon.

L’autre Onix évalue rapidement la situation, et se met en position d’attaque.

Je prends la Pokéball de Kyuu dans la main.

« Attend Aria. Kyuu est fatigué. Et Caillou peut gérer ça. N’est-ce pas ? »  
« Gra ! »

Les deux Pokémons serpent lancent de puissantes attaques, s’étreignant entre leurs anneaux de roche et faisant s’écrouler d’immenses murs de pierres. Leur attaque Jet de Pierre manque de nous toucher à plusieurs reprises mais Caillou veille à ce qu’il ne nous arrive rien dans ce combat de géants. Les deux Pokémons ont quasiment les mêmes forces et leurs défenses sont quasi imprenables. Le combat s’éternise jusqu’à ce que, enfin, le Onix sauvage commence à fatiguer. Caillou en profite et s’enroule autour de lui, elle l’immobilise et tourne son regard vers Lyli. - « Graaaaa ! » s’exclame-t-elle. Lily observe son Pokémon et le Onix sauvage… Et s’élance vers eux ! - « Lily ! » Elle va se faire broyer ! Elle ne m’écoute pas et se jette sur l’une des articulations du Onix sauvage… où se trouve une branche qui n’a rien à faire là ! Lily tire de toutes ses forces et réussi à la déloger. Elle s’éloigne aussi vite que possible tandis que Onix s’agite. Caillou le libère et Onix s’apaise doucement. Une fois remis de ces émotions, Onix s’éloigne et nous reprenons notre chemin.

On décide de s’arrêter là pour le matin et de manger. Kyuu semble aller un peu mieux, mais je continue la descente avec Abra, qui prend ses marques.

Dans l’après-midi, une jeune femme nommée Iris me propose un combat. Je ne peux pas encore envoyée Abra.

« Observe bien Terreur, regarde comment Kyuu combat. Allons-y Kyuu ! »

J’appelle Carabaffe, qui se poste face au Mélofée de l’adversaire. Je commence à connaître les Mélofée, grâce à Yoru.

Carabaffe est plus rapide, il envoie une Vibraqua bien placée. Mélofée encaisse l’attaque, semble confus… mais se secoue et se reprend. Elle commence avec Lilliput, esquivant un peu mieux ainsi les attaques.

« Maintenant endors le avec Berceuse ! »  
« Rentre dans ta carapace, ne l’écoute pas ! »

Kyuu rentre dans sa carapace, Mélofée commence à chanter. Mes yeux se font lourds… allez tiens bon ! Finalement, Carabaffe sort de sa carapace, bien éveillé.

Les deux adversaires passent à l’offensive, enchaînent Vibraqua et Voix enjôleuse. Kyuu touche encore deux fois son adversaire et le met KO.

Iris nous remercie pour le combat et poursuit sa route vers l’arène de Pierre.

Le soir, seule Abra s’entraîne. Je ne veux pas que Kyuu force, mais pour en pas le frustrer je le mets en assistant pour Terreur. Ce dernier prend confiance, et évite bien les attaques de Kyuu grâce à Téléport.

Yoru et Poli travaillent aussi de leur côté, plutôt leur force d’attaque.

Le temps est un peu plus chaud ce matin. Je m’étire, mes muscles sont encore un peu courbaturés de nos jours de marche. Avec un peu de chance on dormira dans un bon lit ce soir !

Abra et Kyuu sont en forme.

On remballe notre campement et on reprend la route accompagnée de Kyuu et Poli. Malgré leur caractère assez différent, ils semblent aimer la compagnie de l’autre. Peut-être à cause de leur type commun.

On continue notre descente du Mont Sélénite. La pente se fait de moins en moins forte, les arbres sont plus denses, et la température est un peu plus élevée.

Un peu avant midi, Rémi, un garçon de notre âge vient me proposer un combat.

Il appelle un Magnéti, ça ne va pas être facile !

Magnéti est vif, et commence par une attaque Cage-éclair. Des éclairs bleus viennent entourer Kyuu sans qu’il ai eu le temps de réagir. Zut, il est paralysé ! Il manque de ce fait sa Vibraqua.

Magnéti ne nous laisse aucun répit et enchaîne avec Eclair. Kyuu encaisse tant bien que mal, et la paralysie l’empêche de riposter, et même de s’abriter au tour suivant.

Il faut passer aux choses sérieuses, on a une chance avec la capacité Z si torrent s’active !

« Attend Kyuu, prend position ! »

Kyuu est formidable, encaisse encore une attaque Eclair de Magnéti. Une légère aura bleue l’entoure maintenant, Torrent ! Puis nous mimons des vagues et nous synchronisons. Je sens mon énergie aller vers mon Pokémon…

« Supertourbillon abyssal ! »  
« Caraaa ! »

Carabaffe se concentre, invoque un gros tourbillon d’eau. Magnéti est pris dedans, il ne peut rien et semble subir beaucoup de dégâts ! Allez, encore un peu !

Le tourbillon disparait, Magnéti est secoué… Mais il résiste ! Mince !

Encore une attaque Eclair esquivée, une Vibraqua esquivée. Epuisés, nos Pokémons font de leur mieux.

Mais l’avantage du type finit par l’emporter, Kyuu tombe KO.

« Woua, sans le talent fermeté de Magnéti on était cuits ! Beau compbat ! »  
« Ah, c’est pour ça qu’il a résisté ! Oui, merci. Allez viens te reposer Kyuu. Un jour, notre attaque Z portera ses fruits. »

On s’arrête là et on mange, commentant le combat. Notre capacité Z a enfin touché sa cible, on progresse !

Je laisse Kyuu se reposer et reprend la route avec Abra.

Rapidement, nos arrivons sur un terrain plat. Ouf !

Un panneau nous indique que nous sommes sur la courte route 4, qui mène directement à Azuria.

Dans l’après-midi, une fille étrange aux cheveux orange avec une coupe improbable, vient proposer un combat à Lily.

Rachelle appelle un Parasect, dont le champignon rappelle la coupe de cheveux de la dresseuse.

Logiquement, Lily appelle Yoru. Yoru commence avec Doux Baiser que Parasect esquive et enchaine avec Croissance. Yoru change alors de tactique et fait Charme. Ça va diminuer un peu sa force de frappe. Parasect lance Poudre dodo alors que Yoru refait Charme. - « Attention Yoru, esquive ! » Yoru interrompt son attaque et réussit à éviter les poudres. Parasect lance alors une attaque à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas : Poison croix ! Une attaque Poison, voilà qui corse les choses… - « Yoru, esquive ! Voie Enjôleuse ! » Yoru réagit parfaitement et assène quelques dégâts à Parasect. Malheureusement, il est touché par l’attaque Poison Croix suivante. Quelque chose d’étonnant se passe alors, Parasect se met à danser face à Yoru… A croire que… Mais oui ! Parasect est amoureuse ! C’est une fille et le talent Jolie Sourire de Yoru l’a fait tomber sous le charme. Yoru en profite pour faire Liliput, il sera plus difficile à atteindre avec une taille réduite. Sous les encouragements de sa dresseuse, Parasect lance une attaque Poison Croix et malgré tout, Yoru ne peut pas l’éviter. Yoru tombe KO. - « Whoaaa… Ta Parasect est drôlement forte. » je commente. - « Je te remercie. Je suis contente de lui avoir appris une attaque Poison à Céladopole, ça nous aura bien servi aujourd’hui. » - « Oui, c’est sûr. » sourit doucement mon amie, un peu déçue.

Qui aurait pu deviner que le Pokémon Insecte Plante avait une attaque de type poison ! Avoir plusieurs types d’attaques est indispensable. Nous en discutons sur le chemin.

J’ai vu par exemple que Carabaffe apprend parfois Laser glace, avec un entraînement spécialisé. Ce serait top !

Alors que le soleil se couche, nous arrivons à Azuria, la ville d’eau.

Après un petit faubourg, nous débouchons sur une énorme place en effervescence en cette période estivale. De petits canaux bordent chaque route, et partent d’une énorme fontaine qui trône au centre la place. Le soleil couchant envoie des reflets multicolores sur les murs des maisons. J’appelle Kyuu pour qu’il profite du spectacle. Ça l’a ragaillardi un peu.

De nombreux Pokémons eau gambadent joyeusement, des personnes sont attablés dans des restaurants avec terrasse. Quelle ville charmante !

Groggies, nous trouvons le centre Pokémon non loin, prenons une chambre et nous écroulons dans de vrais lits.


	19. Azuria et ses alentours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le trajet entre Argenta et Azuria ont permis à Lily et Aria de rencontrer de nouveaux Pokémons et de mener quelques beaux combats. Ravies et fatiguées, elles se couchent dans un bon lit au coeur de la ville aquatique

Je me réveille en pleine forme, plus tard que d’habitude. Les quelques jours de marche au Mont Sélénite ont laissé quelques courbatures légères, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil efface vite tout ça !

Kyuu est aussi impatient que moi d’aller visiter Azuria ! Pendant qu’on se prépare, Abra lévite autour de nous et nous observe. Il est serein dans le centre Pokémon. C’est la première fois que je viens dans une grande ville, il doit y avoir plein de choses à faire !

On fait mille suppositions avec Lily pendant notre bon petit-déjeuner.

Une fois à l’extérieur, on se décide pour aller d’abord voir la grande place avec la fontaine. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, tout m’intéresse ! Kyuu apprécie cette balade lui permettant d’aller régulièrement barboter dans un petit canal avec Poli.

Il y a plus de monde que la veille, lorsque nous sommes arrivées. Un attroupement s’est même formé autour de la belle fontaine de la place centrale. Un magnifique Léviator en pierre trône au milieu de la fontaine, et crache des volutes d’eau dans toutes les directions. Des passants s’installent dos à la fontaine, leur Pokémon aquatique derrière eux les pieds dans l’eau. Ils jettent une pièce par-dessus leurs épaules… Etrange coutume.

Une fille de notre âge, accompagnée d’un Ptitard, s’approche de nous, et en particulier de Poli.

« Bonjour ! Ton Tétarte est magnifique ! J’espère que mon Ptitard évoluera un jour comme le tien. »  
« Bonjour. Je te remercie. Je te le souhaite aussi. » Mon amie est surprise d’avoir été abordée comme ça, et ne sait trop quoi ajouter.  
« Est-ce que vous connaissez la légende de la Fontaine aux Vœux ? »  
« Pas de tout. De quoi ça parle ? » Elle est piquée ma curiosité !  
« Il existe une légende disant que si un dresseur va se mettre dos à la fontaine et jette une pièce par-dessus son épaule et par-dessus son Pokémon, il deviendrait plus fort. »

Ça me parait une jolie histoire, mais on ne risque rien à essayer ! Lily est du même avis que moi et tente l’expérience avec Poli.

Kyuu se jette dans la fontaine avec malice, éclaboussant un Magicarpe au passage, trempettant de plus belle. Poli le rejoint calmement. Lily et moi nous mettons de dos, attrapons et une pièce et la lançons de bon cœur dans la fontaine.

Rien de particulier ne se passe, si ce n’est que quand je me retourne, Kyuu a la bonne idée de m’asperger d’eau. Ni une ni deux, je le rejoins dans la fontaine et attaque à mon tour, éclatant de rire au passage.

Je me retourne et constate que Lily nous observe, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Ne crois pas t’en tirer comme ça ! Viens combattre ! » Avec mon complice, j’arrose Lily à son tour.

Lily accepte le défi et se prend au jeu. On se sent bien, insouciantes, à rire ainsi dans l’eau avec nos chers amis Pokémons.

Après avoir mangé une salade sur la place, je propose d’aller voir à l’office du tourisme ce qu’il y a à faire dans le coin.

L’hôte d’accueil nous renseigne avec gentillesse. Ondine, la championne de type eau de la ville, combat les challengers les Mercredis, Jeudi et Vendredi. En attendant, ils nous conseillent d’aller nous entraîner au nord d’Azuria, sur les routes 24 et 25, où se retrouvent de nombreux dresseurs.

« Par temps clair, on entend la clameur des combats jusqu’à la porte de la ville ! Faites attention par contre, si jamais vous vous approchez de la caverne Azurée. Mewtwo y a fait son refuge, et n’aime pas la proximité des humains. » Mewtwo… Son histoire est tristement célèbre… Créé artificiellement par la Team Rocket, il a été maltraité et depuis sa fuite, ne se montre plus aux humains…

J’émerge alors que l’homme parle à Lily d’une herboristerie localement connue.

« D’ailleurs, j’ai croisé Sylvie, la gérante. Elle était en panique, son assistante est en congés et elle n’a pas réussi à trouver de remplaçant. »

Je vois que Lily est intéressée. Elle ne dit d’abord rien, dans ces pensées.

Quand nous quittons l’office du tourisme, elle finit par me dire qu’elle aimerait aller voir. Ce que j’accepte évidemment.

Sur le chemin de la boutique, Lily repense à mi-voix à ce qu’elle sait déjà en termes de botanique. Pour ma part, hormis le désherbage que j’ai fait une fois à Jadielle, je n’y connais pas grand-chose.

Avec les indications qu’on nous a donné, on trouve dans une ruelle pavée joliment fleurie, la fameuse herboristerie. On ne peut pas la manquer, les parfums et les plantes extérieures sont vraiment attirants ! Au milieu des fleurs, une Ortide s’affaire. Elle en arrose une, tout en en inspectant d’autres.

« Cara ! »  
« Ortide ? »

Kyuu est allé à sa rencontre. Ortide se retourne, et nous salue poliment. Son regard semble s’arrêter sur Firnen, qui a les yeux pétillants en découvrant le magasin. Ortide nous invite à entrer.

Le magasin est réalisé autour d’un beau comptoir central arrondi. Une femme d’une cinquantaine d’année, les cheveux poivre et sel, travaille dans un coin du magasin. Une clochette signale notre entrée.

« Bonjour, et bienvenue à La Belle Ortide ! »  
« Bonjour madame ! Nous venons de la part de l’office du tourisme. »

Je pousse discrètement mon amie vers la fleuriste.

« Heu oui, bon-bonjour. On a entendu dire que vous cherchez une assistante… Alors si vous, enfin si vous voulez, nous pouvons travailler pour vous ! »  
« Vraiment les filles ?! Vous me sauveriez la vie ! Je revaudrai ça à M. MOGGI ! Mon assistante a dû partir d’urgence dans sa famille pour une semaine, me laissant seule pour gérer la boutique, en plein mois de fleuraison ! » Ortide est revenue vers nous, et tourne autour de Firnen, toujours aussi heureux d’être dans son élément. « Vous pouvez m’appeler Sylvie. Je crois que nous sommes tous satisfaits de la situation, n’est-ce pas ma chère Ortide ? »

Ortide rougit et revient en trombe vers la gérante.

La gérante nous explique que c’est la pleine saison pour elle. Elle cite notamment le festival de l’éclosion d’Argenta, et nous nous rendons compte qu’on y était en même temps ! Elle nous propose de venir le lendemain vers 10h, pour nous expliquer comment fonctionne la boutique. Le salaire sera de 50 PD la semaine.

En sortant, Lily sifflote. Elle a l’air vraiment heureuse de cette opportunité. Alors qu’on se dirige vers le centre Pokémon, elle se retourne soudainement et me fixe, avec un air de défi que je lui ai rarement vu.

« Aria, on se fait un combat ? »  
« C’est une super idée ! N’est-ce pas Kyuu ? »  
« Caraaa ! » Tout excité, Carabaffe va tourner autour de Poli et la provoque un peu.

On va s’installer dans un coin où on ne gêne personne, et on se met en position ! Kyuu et Poli sont ravis d’opposer leur force.

Poli est plus rapide, elle commence le combat. Elle tente d’endormir Kyuu avec Hypnose. Elle fixe mon Pokémon… Kyuu s’élance tout de même pour Morsure, mais à moitié endormi, il se prend les pieds et tombe de tout son long par terre. Il s’égratigne le genou au passage.

« Continue avec Plaquage Poli »  
« Attention Kyuu, évite là et enchaîne avec Morsure ! »

Poli s’élance prestement et arrive en bombant le torse sur Kyuu. De justesse, il roule sur le côté et évite l’attaque. Mais ainsi il manque son attaque. Son genou l’embête et le fait hésiter.

« Maintenant Poli, profites-en et recommence Plaquage ! »

Avec un élan et un force que je ne lui connaissais pas, Poli saute assez haut et fonce droit sur Kyuu. Mon Pokémon est sous le choc comme moi et ne réagit pas.

Le coup est fatal, le combat est terminé.

Mince, ce fut rapide…

Lily félicite son Pokémon, et revient vers moi, un peu gênée.

« Bien joué les filles, on n’a pas fait le poids. » Je rappelle Kyuu, aussi dépité que moi.  
« Merci… » Lily hésite, et propose finalement qu’on aille s’entraîner. Bonne idée, ça me changera les idées.

Je vais déposer Kyuu un peu au centre, puis je rejoins Lily. Elle a appelé tous ces amis. Poli se repose. Elle oppose Yoru et Caillou. Yoru attaque et Caillou doit esquiver ou encaisser. Firnen vient vers moi quand j’arrive.

« ça va Firnen ? »  
« Zaaaar » Il sort une liane et vient toucher ma Loveball.  
« Tu veux que j’appelle Abra ? » Il acquiesce. J’invite ma terreur à nous rejoindre et la liane de Firnen va tapoter gentiment la tête d’Abra. Ils semblent converser un peu. Firnen se positionne face à lui et envoie ses lianes. Abra se téléporte et esquive. « Oh, bonne idée, merci Firnen. Merci Lily ! »

Mon amie fait mine d’être concentrée sur l’entraînement de Caillou et Yoru, mais je suis sûre que c’est son idée.

La fin de journée passe vite. Caillou semble gagner en endurance et Abra s’habitue au combat.

On passe une soirée tranquille, Kyuu dort déjà quand on rentre.

Je passe mes doigts sur sa carapace avant de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, autant Kyuu se lève facilement, autant Abra n'est pas décidé. Lui qui est si facile d'habitude, est contrarié pour une raison que je comprends pas...

Quand je rejoins Lily, elle est entourée de ses Pokémons sauf Caillou, et l'entente à l'air excellente. L'idée de travailler à la boutique plaît à sa petite équipe.

On va cher Sylvie pour 10h, comme elle nous l'a demandé. On trouve porte close, pas de trace de la gérante ni d'Ortide. Kyuu a dû mal à patienter et court partout. Lily, accompagnée de Firnen et Poli, observent les plantes en devanture.

Sylvie arrive quelques minutes plus tard, trottinant, Ortide sur ses talons.

\- « Bonjour les filles ! On arrive, on arrive ! »

Je rappelle mon Pokémon pendant qu'elle ouvre la boutique. Je ne voudrais pas dans son agitation, Kyuu casse quelque chose.

La clochette nous accueille, résonnant dans la boutique. Sylvie laisse le petit panneau accroché sur la porte sur « Fermé ».

« Vous avez rappelé vos Pokémons ? Ici, les Pokémons sont les bienvenus, et surtout les vôtres. Des Pokémons eau et plante vont seront d'une grande aide. N'est-ce pas Ortide ? »  
« Ooortide ! »

On invite Poli, Firnen et Kyuu à nous rejoindre. Je sens mon Pokémon très excité, j'ai dû mal à le tenir en place. Ortide est ravie de revoir Herbizarre.

Sylvie nous explique son mode de fonctionnement. Le matin, elle arrose ses fleurs et les soigne, avec l'aide d'Ortide. Les après-midis, elles se concentrent plutôt sur l'administratif, les ventes et les livraisons. Quand elle parle de ses livraisons, qu'elle fait avec son Roucoups, Lily fait timidement remarquer que son Onix pourrait se rendre utile dans ce domaine. Sylvie est impressionnée que Lily possède une Onix, et trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

Elle découpe ensuite le magasin en deux, et nous en confie une partie chacune. Elle voit avec nous le nom des plantes, lesquelles ont besoin de soins et à quelle fréquence. Lily note tout scrupuleusement sur un petit carnet. Je fais de mon mieux pour retenir les informations, tout en gardant un œil sur Kyuu.

La gérante a du nez, puisqu'elle me propose Ortide comme assistante. J'accepte avec soulagement !

Nous nous mettons d'accord pour revenir le lendemain à 9h30.

Nous sortons de la boutique la tête farcie d'informations et de senteurs.

Après notre pause repas, on décide d’aller découvrir la route 24.

On la rejoint en allant tout au nord d’Azuria. Après les dernières maisons, on tombe sur un pont aux multiples reflets dorés. Le pont pépite ! Il nous permet de traverser la rivière d’Azuria. Sur notre gauche, une imposante caverne trône, partant loin vers le nord et le nord-est. La non-moins célèbre Caverne Azurée, où règne Mewtwo. C’est tentant tout de même…

Pendant notre traversée, nous rencontrons beaucoup de cyclistes et de promeneurs. Il y a même quelques combats déjà engagés. Nous traversons complètement le pont sont croisés de dresseurs disponibles.

A peine sorties du pont, j’entends Lily crier de surprise !

« Firnen, Charge sur la liane ! »

Quand je suis retournée, je constate que Firnen a attaqué une liane qui avait attrapé la jambe gauche de Lily. Avec efficacité, il repousse l’assaut.

Sort alors des hautes herbes, un petit Pokémon plante et poison, semblant trembloter sur sa tige.

« Chétifloooor »  
« Je crois que tu as trouvé ton adversaire Lily. »  
« Firnen, allons-y »

Firnen se positionne face à son homologue en termes de types.

S’engage alors un combat d’endurance. Les deux Pokémons tentent de s’endormir avec Poudre dodo sans succès, les poudres se mélangeant. Tous deux font ensuite Croissance, pour gagner en puissance.

Firnen parvient à placer sa Vampigraine, en esquivant un premier Fouet liane.

Firnen enchaîne ensuite les attaques Charges. Il subit une attaque Fouet liane et deux attaques Acides, mais finit par venir à bout du Pokémon sauvage. Malgré le fait qu’il ai mangé un baie, contenue dans sa bouche, pendant le combat.

Chétiflor s’enfuit dans les herbes.

« Bravo Lily et Firnen ! »

Assez contents, nous poursuivons notre route.

La route 24 fait une virage abrupte, forcé par la Caverne, vers l’est pour arriver à al route 25.

On tombe devant un grand mur d’arbre et de hautes haies. Des bruits de combats se font clairement entendre, m’électrisant !

Un panneau indicateur signale que nous arrivons route 25, et que si nous entrons il faut être prêt à combattre.

Je m’engage avec assurance, Kyuu à mes côtés. Lily et ses compagnons nous suivent nous loin.

Rapidement, quelqu’un vient vers nous. Avec la même détermination, un garçon un peu plus âgé que nous, grand et costaux, se nommant Kiro, nous propose un match à un contre un, chacun notre tour contre lui.

On accepte avec plaisir, et je commence.

Alors que mon adversaire envoie son Pokémon, Kyuu se met en position. Un Racaillou apparaît face à lui. Nullement décontenancé par notre avantage double de type, Hiro sourit.

Kyuu est plus rapide, et envoie sa Vibraqua. Une attaque dévastatrice sur un Pokémon roche et sol. Mais Racaillou ne bronche pas et encaisse ! Il doit avoir le talent Fermeté, classique chez ce Pokémon. Il a pu ainsi se concentrer et envoyer son attaque Ampleur. Le sol se met à trembler, et une onde de choc vient toucher Kyuu.

« Maintenant Racaillou, roule et attaque ! »  
« Continue avec Vibraqua, tu y es presque ! »

Racaillou se met en boule, roule sur le côté en évitant notre attaque, et relance Ampleur, qui touche à nouveau Kyuu !

L’opération se répète avec succès une nouvelle fois, avec une attaque violente cette fois ! Kyuu est vraiment désarçonné. Mince, c’est plus compliqué que ce à quoi je m’attendais ! Je commence à sueur à grosses gouttes.

« Caraaa ! » Une aura bleue entoure mon Carabaffe, son talent Torrent vient de s’activer ! Il faut en finir !  
« Fais attention Racaillou, ce petit a décuplé ses forces. Mais tu peux le faire ! Roule ! »

Alors qu’il roule pour esquiver une nouvelle fois, Racaillou s’illumine, et grandit, grandit… Il a évolué en Gravalanch !

Evitant une nouvelle fois notre attaque, il met fin au combat avec une nouvelle attaque Ampleur bien placée.

…

Je rappelle Kyuu et cède ma place à Lily.

Je ne suis pas très attentive pendant le combat qui oppose Yoru au Machoc de Hiro.

Après un combat assez long, que Lily semble mener d’une main de maître, utilisant les nombreuses attaques non offensives de Yoru avec habilité, elle remporte son match.

N’ayant plus de Pokémons aptes à combattre, nous retournons à Azuria. Je ne dis pas grand-chose sur le chemin du retour. Kyuu et moi venons d’apprendre une sacrée leçon, l’avantage du type ne fait pas tout, même un double avantage ! Et il faut absolument que j’ai un autre Pokémon apte à combattre. Je ne dois pas faire tout reposer sur les épaules de mon Carabaffe.

« ça va, Aria ? »

Lily me sort de mes réflexions, alors que nous sommes quasiment arrivées à Azuria, après une heure de marche.

« On vient de prendre une leçon un peu douloureuse. »  
« Ce Racaillou était vraiment surprenant… »  
« Oui ! ça m’apprendra à être trop sûre de moi ! » Je fais mine de me taper le haut de la tête avec mon poing. « Il faut qu’on s’entraîne plus, et que j’entraîne aussi Abra. »  
« Si tu veux, on peut entraîner Caillou et Abra en arrivant. »  
« Oui, faisons ça ! »

Une fois à Azuria, on s’entraîne un peu. Je fais des étirements avec Abra, et ensuite, sous forme de jeu, je lui apprends à esquiver et à mener un combat. Tout se passe bien, et ce temps privilégié avec lui et important. Lily et Caillou travaillent leur vitesse, tentant une attaque Poliroche.

Fatiguées par le journée, on se couche tôt.


	20. Au coeur de la tempête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria et son fidèle Carabaffe viennent d'essuyer des défaites difficiles à encaisser, alors que Lily prend en assurance et gagne la confiance de tous ces compagnons, notamment de son énigmatique Mélofée. Travailler une semaine à l'herboristerie avec Sylvie et son Ortide va leur apporter plus d'émotions que ce à quoi elles s'attendent. Et quoi de mieux après une semaine de travail, que des combats Pokémons !

Je suis en mission d’infiltration dans les locaux de la Team Rocket… Je dois secourir Poli et Lily qui ont été attrapé… Je me faufile dans une salle… Mais un énorme Grolem se dresse face à Kyuu et moi… Il est trop fort, on se fait mettre au tapis…

* BAM*

« Ouille ! »  
« Cara ?! »

J’ouvre les yeux. Je suis en bas de mon lit, à moitié écroulée sur Kyuu. Abra ne nous a pas attendu et dort profondément. J’ai mal au dos.

C’était un rêve, rien de plus. J’ai un peu de mal à émerger, Kyuu aussi.

On rejoint Lily au petit-déjeuner, puis on va à la boutique de Sylvie.

Comme la veille, la gérante arrive en retard. Elle court, Ortide toujours sur ses talons. Elle nous salue et ouvre la boutique.

Kyuu, Ortide et moi nous occupons de notre moitié de boutique. Sylvie s’occupe des clients, Lily Poli et Firnen de leur côté de la boutique.

Alors que j’arrose une arbuste à baie oran, je repense à ce rêve. Kyuu est le seul Pokémon capable de sa battre que j’ai actuellement. Si jamais on va en mission dangereuse et qu’il est mis KO, comme lors de notre combat d’hier, je serai en mauvaise posture…

*Bris de verre*

« Oh non ! »

Perdue dans mes pensées, j’ai cassé le pot de fleurs ! Sylvie vient voir ce qu’il se passe. Je me confonds en excuse et me sent vraiment bête. Je nettoie et tente de me reprendre.

Mais le cœur n’y est pas, je ne fais rien de bon. Kyuu n’est pas dans de meilleures conditions. La pauvre Ortide fait ce qu’elle peut pour nous aider.

Lily s’en est apparemment un peu mieux tiré.

Lily s’installe en caisse pour les ventes de l’après-midi. Devant mon air bougon, j’imagine, Sylvie m’a demandé de ranger la commande qu’elle vient de recevoir. Je laisse Kyuu aller gambader devant la boutique, dans un petit canal d’eau.

J’entends Lily d’abord balbutiante avec les clients, mais elle prend en aisance au fur et à mesure de l’après-midi.

Il faut qu’on s’entraîne plus avec Kyuu, et que j’aide Abra à grandir. Pour être une Rangeur, je dois m’entraîner.

Ranger les fleurs, les graines et les pots remet un peu d’ordre dans mes idées. Mais je ne me sens toujours pas à la hauteur.

Vers 18h30, on ferme la boutique et on va vers le centre.

« Ce n’est pas évident de partir de zéro... » Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre de quoi mon amie parle.  
« Tu parles de la boutique ? »  
« Oui… Mais pas que. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu’on a commencé notre voyage de dresseuses. On a encore beaucoup de choses à voir et à apprendre. » Elle me sourit gentiment.  
« Oui c’est vrai… Notre départ me parait déjà loin, on a fait tellement de choses déjà ! »

Pendant le reste de la soirée, on repense à tous ce qu’on a déjà vécu grâce à notre voyage d’apprentis dresseuses.

Je me sens mieux en me couchant.

Les deux jours suivants se passent beaucoup mieux pour Kyuu et moi.

Nous avons pris nos marques dans le boutique de Sylvie et sommes bien plus efficaces. On se force tous les deux à prendre plus notre temps et à canaliser notre énergie. Ortide nous y aide bien, elle est calme et un peu timide.

J’invite parfois Abra à nous rejoindre, il semble aimer aussi cette ambiance.

Je préfère quand même faire la vente ! Discuter avec les clients, voisins ou voyageurs venus de loin, m’est plus facile.

Et le soir, on dépense notre trop plein d’énergie en nous entraînant. Mardi, Kyuu arrive à faire une magnifique attaque Tomberoche, les entraînements avec Pierre ont enfin porté leurs fruits !

Lily se débrouille bien aussi, et Yoru a changé de comportement. Il fait maintenant complètement confiance à sa dresseuse.

Mercredi en fin de journée, je suis contente de nos ventes.

Lily rentre d’une livraison qu’elle a effectué au cap Azuria, avec Onix. L’atmosphère est lourde, et pas uniquement à cause des gros nuages noirs qu’on voit arriver d’Argenta. Lily descend de Caillou, mais ne nous dit rien.

Elle apporte la monnaie à Sylvie, on l’attend dehors. Je me sens moite, il y aura sûrement un orage sous peu. Je n’aime pas ça, j’espère que je ne serai pas malade cette fois.

« Herbii… »

Voilà Lily, Poli et Firnen. Ce dernier touche délicatement la main de sa dresseuse avec une liane.

« Merci Firnen. »  
« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Lily ? »  
« La livraison a été plus rude que prévue… Le monsieur n’était pas aimable et en plus, je me suis trompée en rendant la monnaie… »  
« Arfff… Ce n’est pas de chance. Mais ne t’inquiète pas Lily, ça ira mieux demain ! Allez rentrons vite, ces nuages ne me disent rien qui vaillent. »

Quand on arrive au centre, le vent s’est levé et on sent la pluie qui ne doit pas être loin. Après manger, on décide de se poser avec une tasse de chocolat chaud sous un plait, devant un feuilleton dans la salle commune. Kyuu s’amuse à imiter les acteurs, je le rejoins rapidement. Nous finissons par arriver à dérider Lily. La soirée est finalement agréable.

Je suis réveillée par un bruit sourd. Le jour est levé mais il fait sombre. Le vent souffle sur les volets, et c’est le tonnerre qui m’a réveillé. Lily n’est pour une fois pas accompagnée de Tétarte, qui a très peur des éclairs. Yoru et Firnen sont là.

Alors qu’on prend notre petit-déjeuner, le vent se fait plus fort et il commence à tomber des trombes d’eau. Lily se lève brutalement !

« Aria, les plantes en devanture risquent d’être abîmées ! »  
« Tu as raison, allez-y vite ! »

Au moment de courir sous la pluie pour aller à la boutique, je vois Lily hésiter. C’est vrai qu’elle n’aime pas les éclairs. Elle sert sous poing contre son cœur et déglutit.

« Mélooo »  
« Herbiii »  
« On est avec toi Lily »

Aidée par nos encouragements, elle prend son courage à deux mains et s’élance avec nous.

En arrivant à la boutique, on constate que Sylvie est déjà là et s’affaire avec Ortide.

« Vous tombez bien les filles ! Lily, Ortide et Firnen, prenez les plantes là et mais les à l’intérieur ! Aria, Poli et Kyuu aidez moi à mettre une bâche ici ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, on s’attelle à la tâche. Sylvie nous guide bien et le travail est fait correctement.

Elle nous sert ensuite un thé bien chaud et on s’occupe des plantes à l’intérieur. Lily n’est pas rassurée et moi non plus, je me sens électrisée. Ce temps-là ne nous convient pas.

Après avoir mangé un repas préparé par Sylvie, puisque nous sommes parties rapidement ce matin, on s’installe pour recevoir les clients.

Mais avec ce mauvais temps ils se font rares.

Sylvie nous parle alors de plantes rares qu’elle a en réserve. Elle va en chercher une. Dans un petit coffret en boit, une tige avec des feuilles d’allure assez banales trône.

« ça les filles, c’est une herbe rappel. »  
« Elle ne paye pas de mine. »  
« Ahah c’est vrai. Elle est d’autant plus difficile à trouver. Ortide a trouvé celle-là en haut de la caverne Azurée. Lily, toi qui a quelques notions en botanique, te souviens-tu de son pouvoir ? »  
« Je crois oui… Les Pokémons peuvent la manger crue, ou en tisane une fois séchée. Elle peut les ranimer et leur rendre toute leur énergie... C’est ça ? »  
« Exactement ! » Lily rougit un peu. « J’en ai quelques-unes en réserve. »

Elle nous parle également de la racine énergie, qui peut revigorer un Pokémon mais sans le réanimer, et de la poudre soin obtenue à partir de plusieurs plantes et qui peut soigner n’importe quel problème de statut.

La botanique recèle de choses utiles, je suis captivée ! Lily pour sa part est distraite par l’orage et n’est pas très concentrée.

L’orage cesse en fin de journée. On ressort toutes les plantes qui le nécessitent.

On finit plus tard que les autres jours, Sylvie nous remercie pour l’aide apportée.

On se couche tôt sans demander notre reste.

Le dernier jour de notre petit boulot est déjà arrivé. La semaine est passée vite !

L’orage est passée, un beau soleil se lève à l’horizon. Et je ne suis pas malade !

La journée passé aussi vite qu’est passée cette semaine.

Lily a bien retenu tout ce que Sylvie a voulu nous transmettre, et s’occupe seule d’une grosse partie des plantes de la boutique, m’aidant parfois aussi. Ortide est impressionnée par les progrès de ses comparses, et malgré sa timidité elle félicite Poli et surtout Firnen qu’elle dévore des yeux.

Sylvie nous a invité à manger avec elle le midi, et solennellement elle offre à Lily une des herbes rappels qu’elle possède. Très gênées par cette attention, Lily et Poli ne savent plus où se mettre. Sylvie m’offre une Poudre soin pour mes efforts.

L’après-midi se passe dans la même ambiance, et je sympathise même avec un voyageur venu de Cramois’île. Son grand défi est de vaincre Ondine avec uniquement des Pokémons de type feu, spécialité de son île. Il finit même par me donner un roche noire comme de la cendre, me conseillant de la donner à un Pokémon de type feu quand j’en aurai un. Ce qu’il me recommande chaudement !

La fin de journée est arrivée, tout est en ordre dans la boutique.

« Bon les filles, vous avez appris quelque chose avec nous cette semaine ? »  
« Oui ! »  
« Bon tant mieux. Ce fut vraiment sympa de vous avoir pendant une semaine, même si vous êtes un peu maladroites parfois. N’est-ce pas Ortide ? »  
« OOOooortiide ! »

Lily devient toute rouge, je ris de bon cœur. Ortide amène à Firnen une fleur rose, faisant un peu penser à la fleur du bulbe d’Herbizarre. Tout surpris, il accepte gentiment ce cadeau.

Sylvie nous paye, retirant simplement le prix du pot que j’ai cassé et de la monnaie que Lily a rendu en trop lors de sa livraison.

Le soleil n’est pas encore couché et nous sommes pleine d’énergie ce soir ! On décide de faire un entraînement avec un de nos Pokémons.

Je prends Kyuu et Lily appelle Yoru. On leur propose un combat amical, ce qu’ils acceptent avec plaisir. Ils entraînent leurs attaques Voix enjôleuse et Vibraqua, inventant des parades et des esquives face à l’adversaire.

Pendant le repas du soir, Lily me parle du Cap Azuria qu’elle a aperçu lors de sa livraison.

On décide d’y aller ce weekend !

Quand je me réveille, j’entends le vent souffler dehors. J’espère que le mauvais temps n’est pas revenu !

Mais non, le ciel est en partie couvert et un vent assez fort mais plutôt agréable se fait sentir, sans pluie ni tonnerre qui gronde.

« Allez les amis, aujourd’hui on retourne sur les routes 24 et 25. Et cette fois Kyuu, on va gagner nos matchs ! Ma terreur, observe le bien ! »  
« Carabaaaffe ! »  
« Aabra »

Mes Pokémons sont d’accord et motivés pour cette journée. Je les garde tous les deux avec moi pour notre randonnée.

Lily est accompagné de Poli et Yoru.

On va prendre des sandwich et on rejoint le pont pépite.

La traversée du pont est semblable à la première. Il y a du monde, à pied ou à vélo, et des combats ont lieu. Mais pas de dresseurs disponibles pour nous combattre.

A peine arrivée à la sortie du pont, je sens quelque chose enserrer ma jambe gauche ! Je me retourne et constate qu’une liane sortant des hautes herbes m’a attrapé.

« Salut Chétiflor ! Tu as envie de te battre contre moi aujourd’hui ? »  
« Chétifloooor »

Il retire spontanément sa liane, sort en tremblottant comme à son habitude.

Kyuu va se positionner avec conviction face à lui.

« Ce n’est pas un combat gagné d’avance Kyuu, mais on peut le faire ! »  
« Cara ! »

Kyuu est plus rapide que Chétiflor, il se faufile entre ses lianes et lui mord la tige centrale. Apeuré, notre adversaire ne réagit pas.

« Continue avec Morsure, ne t’éloigne pas ! »

Kyuu lâche prise et tente à nouveau de mordre. Chétiflor lance une attaque Acide, empêchant mon Pokémon de l’atteindre.

Ça fonctionne une fois, mais Kyuu se faufile de nouveau et l’attrapte à une feuille. Mécontent, Chétiflor utilise son attaque Fouet liane pour repoussant Carabaffe.

Kyuu encaisse, se faufile encore une fois. Il manque son adversaire qui se tortille. Mais mon Pokémon pressé avait anticipé et attrape à nouveau Chétiflor, à la tête cette fois.

S’en est trop pour Chétiflor, qui tombe au sol.

Je félicite Kyuu qui se met à gambader partout, alors que Chétiflor s’est éclipsé sans demander son reste.

En toute fin de matinée, on arrive face au fameux labyrinthe de la route 25. Là où on s’est fait écraser par un Racaillou, qui a même évolué à la fin du combat.

On prend un bon repas, Kyuu a l’air d’avoir récupéré ses forces. Abra lévite autour de nous et observe tout ce qu’il se passe.

Pendant le repas, on voit des attaques Lance-flamme, Tonnerre ou Laser glace fuser depuis le labyrinthe. On entend des explosions et des coups donnés. Ça combat fort à l’intérieur !

« Tu es prêtes Lily ? »  
« Ou… Oui ! »

Accompagnées de nos fidèles compagnons, nous nous élançons dans le labyrinthe.

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, un adolescent de notre âge s’avance et nous défie, chacune notre tour.

Je me lance la première. Tim, notre challenger, envoie un Abo.

Kyuu est de nouveau plus rapide, et commence avec son attaque favorite, Vibraqua. Mais le serpent fait un souple mouvement avec son corps et l’esquive. Il plante ensuite son regard dans celui de Kyuu… Et son attaque Regard médusant paralyse Kyuu !

« Dard-venin maintenant ! »  
« Vite, rentre dans ta carapace. »

En une fraction de seconde, Kyuu s’est isolé dans sa carapace. Les dards empoisonnés d’Abo lui reviennent en pleine tête ! Un peu sonné, il s’élance tout de même par une attaque Morsure.

A l’abri dans sa carapace, Carabaffe subit peu de dégâts, mais ne peut pas répliquer.

La troisième attaque d’Abo finit par faire sortir Kyuu, qui réplique avec Vibraqua à bout portant.

Abo est repoussé. Il s’élance en frôlant le sol avec rapidité vers Kyuu, ralenti par la paralysie.

« Vibraqua depuis l’intérieur de ta carapace ! »

Kyuu a compris. Il entre dans sa carapace, évitant Morsure, invoque Vibraqua qu’Abo se prend de plein fouet ! L’effet est dévastateur, Abo est KO.

Tim me félicite, Lily prend ma place. Elle envoie Poli, Tim un Sabelette.

Sabelette initie une attaque Jet de Sable mais Poli est plus rapide, elle saute de gauche à droite en dansant et un déluge de pluie s’abat sur le terrain de combat. Son attaque Danse-Pluie n’avait jamais été aussi forte ! Le sable est collé au sol. Elles enchainent directement avec Bulles d’eau. Mais Sabelette esquive en sautant en hauteur, en retombant il fait Ampleur. Heureusement, Poli est à l’écoute et en suivant mes indications elle réussit à sauter au bon moment. Les attaques s’enchainent mais le niveau d’esquive des deux adversaires est élevé. Aucun n’arrive à toucher pendant un moment. Finalement, profitant d’un court instant d’hésitation de la part du Pokémon sol, Poli lui envoie une attaque Bulles d’O qui le jette au tapis. 

Tim nous donne notre récompense et va vers le centre Pokémon d’Azuria. La journée de combat est terminée pour lui.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, on aperçoit des têtes connues. Ce sont les jumelles Lana et Justine, qui étaient avec nous à l’école.

« Salut les filles ! »  
« Tiens, Lily, Aria. Toujours ensemble toutes les deux ! »  
« Et c’est toi qui dis ça ? »

On rit ensemble.

« ça vous dit les filles un combat double ? 2 contre 2 ? »  
« Oh oui ! Lily, on tente notre chance ensemble ? »  
« Oui, bien sûr ! »

Les jumelles demandent alors aux 2 Pokémons à côté d’elle d’aller se mettre en place. Il s’agit d’un Nidoran femelle et d’un Nidoran mâle. Bonne combinaison pour un combat double !

Je demande évidemment à Kyuu d’aller se positionner, après lui avoir donner une potion. Lily hésite, et envoie finalement Yoru.

« Nida, utilise Coud’main sur Nido ! »

Nidoran femelle, appelée Nida, va toucher Nido. Une étrange lueur blanche entoure Nidoran, qui sera plus puissant le temps du combat.

« Yoru, utilise Liliput ! »

Yoru rapetisse et sera plus difficile à toucher.

« Nido, fait Puissance ! »

Une nouvelle lueur entoure Nido. Il va avoir une sacré force de frappe !

« Kyuu, utilise Vibraqua que Nido ! »

Carabaffe attaque, mais les adversaires esquivent.

« Et maintenant, double double-pied ! » Les jumelles se tiennent la main et miment un double-pied avec leur propre pied.  
« Yoru…  
« …Kyuu  
« … Esquivez ! »

Yoru part à droite, Kyuu à gauche. Ils esquivent ainsi très bien la puissante double attaque. Et ils encerclent nos ennemis !

« Aria, maintenant ! » Lily mime la danse pour la capacité Z.  
« Mais Lily, Yoru est en face ! »  
« Ne t’en fais pas, vas-y ! »

Je fais confiance à mon amie, et demande à Kyuu de se mettre en position. Je commence la danse de l’eau. Je sens mon énergie se partager avec Kyuu. Alors que Yoru esquive Morsure de Nida et fait Charme sur elle, Supertourbillon abyssale fonce droit sur le Nidoran mâle, sidéré.

Nidoran mâle est KO.

« Oh non, Nido ! »  
« Aria, Lily, on va arrêter là. Ma petite Nida ne peut pas vous vaincre toute seule. Tant pis. »  
« D’accord. Lily, on a réussi! »  
« Oui! »

Contentes de notre Victoire commune, on poursuit notre chemin sur la route 25.

Pendant encore plus d’une heure, on observe les combats qui se déroulent. Certains sont impressionnants, je ne suis pas sûre qu’on aurait pu gagner contre tous ! On retrouve d’ailleurs Gravalanch, encore en train d’écraser un adversaire plus fort que lui. On prendre notre revanche un jour !

On finit par sortir du labyrinthe. La vue est beaucoup plus dégagée que sur la route 24, on a dû prendre un peu d’altitude.

Vers le nord, sur un butte, le long de la caverne Azurée, on aperçoit un manoir. Ce doit être la manoir de Léo, le fameux chercheur en Pokémons.

On fait encore 200 mètres et on arrive sur une petite colline, entourée de marais et longeant une belle rivière. On voit loin à l’est le Mont Sélénite, en contre bas vers le Sud Azuria, et vers l’Ouest d’autres montagnes.

« Aria, regarde ! » Lily me montre un panneau indicatif.

Il y est dit : « Chers visiteurs, soyez les bienvenus au Cap Azuria. D’ici, vous pouvez avoir une belle vue sur la partie Nord de la région de Kantô. Il est dit que cette endroit, humide et parfois recouvert de brumes, est le lieu de repos préféré d’un Pokémon mystérieux : Suicune. Appréciez-le à sa juste valeur ! »

Suicune…

Je regarde le pendentif avec l’eau mystique, qui brille au coup de Kyuu.

Sur le chemin du retour, on repense à cette aventure dans le forêt de jade, qui nous a permis d’apercevoir ce beau chien légendaire.

Fatiguées par la journée, on finit par demander à Caillou si elle accepte de nous porter sur son dos, jusqu’à Azuria. Comme toujours, on peut compter sur elle ! On a d’ailleurs la chance d’observer un beau coucher de soleil sur les contrées de l’ouest de Kantô.

Dimanche, journée détente pour tout le monde ! Grasse matinée, brunch, et soins pour tous. Lily passe un moment avec chacun de ses Pokémons.

Je prends le temps de baigner Carabaffe dans une des fontaines autour du centre, avec des jets. Abra s’amuse à esquiver les jets d’eau et à revenir derrière moi. Il est un peu plus tactile et j’ai même l’impression qu’il a grandit depuis quelques jours. J’apprends à le connaître et il prend confiance en lui, ça fait plaisir à voir !


	21. Cambriolages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une semaine de travail et un weekend de combats, une nouvelle semaine à Azuria commence pour Aria et Lily. Une surprise attend Aria, au réveil, avant deux jours d'enquêtes inattendues.

Je rêve que je suis dans un petit corps… Je suis prêt à grandir !

Une vive lumière me réveille. J’ouvre les yeux… Et constate deux grand yeux qui m’observent, au milieu d’une tête jaune avec des moustaches !

\- « Aahh !! Qu’est-ce que c’est !! »

\- « Cara ?! »

* BAM *

Kyuu se retrouve par terre. Je suis contre le mur le cœur battant. Je prends le temps de comprendre qui j’ai en face de moi…

\- « Kadabrrra ! »

\- « Aria ?! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

\- « Tétaaaarte ? »

On s’observe tous un instant, et Kadabra sourit, fier de son effet.

\- « Ma terreur, alors ce rêve… Tu as évolué !! Génial ! »

Pour acquiescer, Kadabra se concentre … d’étranges ondes émanent de lui, font léviter une cuillère qui finit par se tordre.

\- « Je crois que c’est Télékinésie. »

\- « Tu penses Lily ? Super Terreur, tu connais une nouvelle attaque ! »

Kadabra sourit malicieusement, fier de son effet.

\- « Je crois que j’ai un Kadabra ! »

\- « Féliciations, Aria et Kadabra.

Voilà une journée qui commence bien !

Après ces émotions, on s’habille et on va déjeuner. Kyuu tourne autour de la nouvelle forme de son ami.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Lily et moi réfléchissons à ce que nous voulons faire. Maintenant que Abra a évolué, j’ai très envie d’aller combattre Ondine.

\- « Elle est plus forte que Pierre… C’est connu que Pierre est le champion par lequel il faut commencer, pour les débutants. »

\- « Oui, c’est ce que j’ai entendu dire aussi. On n’a qu’à s’entraîner ensemble tous les matins, jusqu’à ce qu’on se sente assez forte pour y aller ! »

Lily acquiesce. On décide d’aller voir les après-midi si de petites missions sont disponibles au centre Pokémon.

Accompagnée de Kyuu et Poli, on sort donc déterminées à s’entraîner !

A peine sorties du centre, on remarque un attroupement dans la direction où nous allions. Devant une maison assez imposante, des gens sont regroupés et semblent inquiets. Des policiers tentent de faire respecter l’ordre et d’éloigner les curieux.

\- « Je me demande bien ce qu’il se passe… »

Comme moi, Lily est interloquée. Kyuu va de lui-même dans la foule, vers les policiers.

\- « Allons voir. »

On se faufile dans la foule, pour arriver au cordon de sécurité, interdisant d’aller plus loin. Je tente d’apercevoir quelque chose, quant un des policier s’approche de nous.

\- « Hey, bonjour les filles ! Comment allez-vous depuis Argenta ? »

Je reconnais l’agent qui avait pris notre déposition après l’aventure dans le repaire de la Team Rocket au Mont Sélénite.

\- « Bonjour monsieur l’agent. Ça va. Nous nous entrainons pour l’arène d’Azuria. Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

\- « C’est la maison de papi Jean, l’ancien directeur de la centrale électrique. Il nous a appelé ce matin après avoir trouvé sa maison sans dessus dessous. Encore un cambriolage… »

\- « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Lily est intéressée, tout comme moi.

\- « Pas grand-chose… les objets de valeur n’ont pas été emportés… On va enquêter mais on n’a pas de quoi aller bien loin. »

\- « Vous voulez qu’on aille voir ? » Avec un peu de chance, on va nous laisser vivre cette aventure !

\- « Ha ! ha ! Si vous voulez, n’hésitez pas. Nous, on a fini notre travail sur le terrain. Papi Jean aime bien raconter ses malheurs, ça lui fera plaisir d’ne discuter avec vous. »

On passe sous le cordon de sécurité et entrons dans la maison. C’est une belle maison en pierre. Les vestiges du cambriolage sont bien visibles à l’intérieur. Les meubles sont à terre, les tiroirs vidés, mais les objets de valeur sont là. Assis dans le salon, un homme âgé semble déconfit. Il nous a remarqué et nous interpelle.

\- « Oh bonjour, qui êtes-vous ? »

\- « Je m’appelle Aria, et c’est mon amie Lily.

\- « Bonjour. »

\- « Nous voulions vous poser quelques questions, nous aimerions vous aider. »

La victime du cambriolage a visiblement envie de parler et nous raconte ce qui s’est passé. Avec beaucoup de détails, il explique avoir trouver sa maison ainsi ce matin. Selon lui, des plans importants de la centrale électrique aurait été dérobés.

\- « Quels papiers ? » Dès qu’il s’agit d’écrit, Lily est encore plus intéressée.

\- « Ouh lala ! C’est secret, très secret. C’est important pour la centrale, il faut absolument les retrouver… »

\- « Et qui peut vous en vouloir ? » Voilà une enquête qui me plait bien !

\- « Ma pauvre petite… Quand on est directeur d’une centrale, les ennemis ne manquent pas… Ils sont bien trop nombreux pour qu’on puisse les compter… »

\- Est-ce qu’on peut faire un tour dans le maison, voir si on trouve quelque chose ? »

\- « Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Voyons. Il n’a pas l’air de nous mener en bateau. Les policiers ont déjà tout fouillé, mais parfois un petit détail peut tout changer. J’organise une fouille minutieuse de la maison avec Lily. Elle appelle Firnen qui dépose des poudres pour essayer de trouver des empreintes. De mon côté, je vérifie sous les livres renversés d’une grande bibliothèque, dont un cadenas est cassé. Je tombe sur un papier discret, glissé sous un livre, et griffonné. On dirait en plan, et en bas de page c’est signé TR. Bingo !

\- « Lily ! Regarde ce que j’ai trouvé ! »

\- « Hum… ça me fait penser à un relief le long de la caverne Azurée. » Remarque Jean.

\- « Vraiment ? Vous pourriez nous en indiquer le chemin ? »

Avec espoir, il nous explique comment nous y rendre.

Accompagnées de Kyuu et Poli, nous nous dirigeons vers la route 24.

Portées par notre trouvaille, on rejoint rapidement le pont pépite, puis une partie de la route 24.

Après une heure à bonne allure, on trouve le lieu-dit et commençons à chercher une entrée cachée.

Un bruit dans les fourrés capte notre attention après quelques minutes de recherche…

Un Mimitoss finit par se montrer et défie Kyuu. J’ai un moment d’hésitation, mais devant la réaction de mon Carabaffe, je nous autorise ce petit contretemps.

Mimitoss sautille sur place.

\- « Allons-y Kyuu, commence avec Vibraqua ! »

Carabaffe envoie son onde d’eau. Mimitoss en esquisse quelques-unes, en sautillant à droite et à gauche. Ses esquives ne lui permettent pas de répliquer, il semble s’amuser.

\- « Concentre-toi Kyuu, prend ton temps, vise ! »

Kyuu s’arrête et observe quelques secondes le Pokémon à la fourrure violette sautiller. Un mouvement semble se répéter. Kyuu le repère, vise et touche cette fois !

Vexé, Mimitoss se fige et fixe Kyuu intensément… Kyuu semble touché mais je n’ai pas compris l’attaque…

\- « Continue Kyuu ! »

Mon Pokémon tente d’envoyer sa Vibraqua mais rien ne se passe… ça doit être Entrave ! Content de lui, notre adversaire s’apprête à envoyer une autre attaque.

\- « Utilise Tomberoche ! »

C’est un Pokémon insecte, j’avais oublié que notre attaque de type roche allait lui faire beaucoup de dégâts ! Surpris, Mimitoss prend l’attaque de pleine face, et finit hors combat.

\- « Bravo Kyuu, tu as bien utilisé ta nouvelle attaque ! »

Content de lui il revient en courant. Après quelques secondes, il vérifie tout de même qu’il peut encore utiliser Vibraqua, nous faisant rire.

Après cet interlude, une fois que Mimitoss a repris ses esprits et est retourné dans les fourrés, on poursuit nos recherches.

On suit le flanc de la carne Azurée, imposante grotte s’étendant sur des kilomètres. Je me demande bien tout ce qui se trame à l’intérieur.

On finit par tomber sur une brèche, assez étroite et dont on ne voit pas le fond. Après réflexion, on décide que Poli s’engage en premier, suivie de Lily, de moi et de Kyuu qui ferme la marche. La faille est étroite et nous sommes obligées de nous déplacer de profil. Carabaffe passe tout juste avec sa carapace. Poli nous guide sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Je sens l’inquiétude et l’excitation me gagner au fur et à mesure que nous avançons et que la lumière disparait.

Après plusieurs minutes à ce rythme, on aperçoit un petit point lumineux. Poli semble déboucher quelque part, Lily la suit. Presque aussitôt, j’entends Lily demander à voix basse une attaque Hypnose.

\- « Kyuu, tient toi prêt ! »

Je débouche dans une petite cavité sans doute naturelle. La roche monte à pic jusqu’à un plafond assez bas. Il fait assez humide. La seule source de lumière émane d’une lampe de poche que tient un membre de la Team Rocket ! Poli a réussi à endormir le sbire. Mais un Rattatac assez gros est à côté de son dresseur endormi, et semble perdu.

La cavité est assez petite et nous ne pouvons pas appeler de Pokémon supplémentaire en renfort. Rattatac finit par nous faire face.

Pour renforcer nos atttaques, Lily demande à Poli d’utiliser Danse pluie. Bien décidée à protéger sa dresseuse, Poli appelle une pluie qui tombe à grosses gouttes et commence à tremper tout ce qui se trouve dans la grotte. En l’occurrence des caisses posées un peu partout.

Kyuu envoie Vibraqua mais le Rattatac l’esquive. Il reste incapable de répliquer devant le sommeil de sa dresseuse. Il encaisse l’attaque Bull d’O de Poli assez facilement. Il doit être costaud ! On le voit commencer à s’énerver, il va passer à l’attaque !

Il esquive encore 2 Bull d’O et une Vibraqua, avant d’encaisser une nouvelle attaque de Poli. Il commence à souffler, mais grâce à une attaque Puissance il décuple ses forces.

Il finit par se lancer, et avec une attaque Vive-attaque fulgurante et dévastatrice il met à mal mon Carabaffe, surpris de tant de violence. Sa réplique touche le Pokémon rat, mais ne le met pas KO loin de là.

\- « Que faites-vous ici ?! »

Mince, la femme s’est réveillée ! Immédiatement, Lily et Poli réagissent. Mais Rattatac attaque à nouveau, droit sur Poli. Avec une agilité déconcertante, Poli esquive son adversaire et endort de nouveau le membre de la team rocket. Elle tombe comme une masse dans un sommeil profond.

Kyuu en profite pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, mais Rattatac est en rage, il esquive et touche de nouveau durement mon Pokémon. Un halo bleu entoure Kyuu, torrent est activé.

Kyuu utilise Abri, protégeant pour un tour son amie et lui-même. Mais Rattatac esquive l’attaque de Poli et tente de répliquer. Il se heurte à l’attaque Abri et est repoussé. Loin de se laisser abattre, il repart de plus belle et envoie valser Kyuu contre le mur. Mon Pokémon est hors jeu.

\- « Mon pauvre Kyuu ! Viens te reposer. Ma terreur, il est temps d’entrer en scène ! »

Le temps que j’appelle Kadabra, Poli a touché Rattatac avec Bull d’O, il commence à tituber.

\- « Il est fort, il faut en finir. Attaquons ensemble Aria ! »

\- « Oui ! Kababra utilise Choc mental !

\- Poli Hypnose ! »

Les ondes mentales de Poli et Terreur semblent se mélanger… pour formée une attaque combinée qui fonce droit sur Rattatac. Surpris et fatigué, le Pokémon se prend de plein fouet notre Choc mental hypnotique et ne se relève pas.

\- « Wouhaa, c’était super ça ! »

Toutes contentes de ce nouveau genre d’attaque, on ne perd pas de temps. Avec ma corde j’attache le sbire. Lily trouve la pokéball de Rattatac sur le sbire, elle rappelle Rattatac et laisse la Pokéball dans la poche de la dresseuse. La pluie de Poli commence à vraiment détremper les caisses et nos vêtements.

Lily remarque que dans la caisse devant le sbire, il y a des documents plastifiés qui ont l’air important. En y regardant de plus près, on comprend qu’il s’agit des plans de la centrale. Bingo !

La lampe torche du sbire commence à grésiller sous l’effet de l’eau. Lily trouve une caisse avec du matériel de camping, dont d’autres lampes. Elle en prend deux et m’en tend une. J’hésite un instant…

\- « De toute façon, ils ne les ont pas obtenu honnêtement. »

Mon amie à raison. Je prends la lampe.

Rapidement, on sort et on court jusqu’au commissariat d’Azuria. Le vent et notre course aident à sécher nos vêtements. J’espère que je ne vais pas malade.

Vers midi, on est au poste de policier. On entre en trombe, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil, on repère le policier avec qui on a discuté ce matin.

\- « Vous avez de drôles de têtes les filles, ça va ? »

\- « On a trouvé

\- Un repaire de la team rocket

\- Dans une brèche de la caverne azurée

\- Avec des plans de la centrale

\- Et on a attaché un sbire

\- Et battu son Rattatac »

\- « Oula, calmez-vous et expliquez-moi ça calmement et une à la fois. »

On lui réexplique la situation de façon plus intelligible.

\- « Décidemment, vous avez le chic pour vous mettre dans de drôles de situation ! Je vais chercher mon Pokémon et on y va ensemble. »

\- « Ah, il faut y retourner ? »

J’avoue que je commence à fatiguer… J’observe ma Terreur qui se tient gentiment à côté de moi.

\- « Mais au fait, Kadabra peut nous y amener ! »

Une fois que l’agent Kugara a récupéré son Caninos, on tient Kadabra qui nous téléporte directement dans la grotte. On est un peu à l’étroit tous les 6 dans la grotte.

L’agent Kugara se saisit du sbire qui dort toujours. Il lui passe les menottes et me rend ma corde. Kadabra nous ramène en moins de deux au commissariat.

Le policier nous remercie une fois de plus et nous laisse de soin de ramener à Jean ses précieux plans.

On retourne dans la grande maison de Jean, prostré sur son canapé. On lit une réelle reconnaissance dans ses yeux quand Lily lui tend les fameux documents.

\- « Les filles, vous m’avez rendu un fameux service ! Comment je pourrais vous remercier… » Il regarde autour de lui et saisit son portefeuille. « Tenez, voilà déjà pour vous. » 50PD !

A ce moment-là, un Taupiqueur sort du sol !

\- « Ah te voilà toi. Tu peux arrêter de chercher, ses jeunes femmes ont retrouvé mes documents. Je vous présente mon fidèle Taupiqueur. Il m’a dépanné bien des fois à la centrale, grâce à sa résistance à l’électricité. »

\- « Il creuse des tunnels, c’est drôlement pratique ! » J’imagine tout de suite l’utilité d’un tel Pokémon.

\- « Oui… Eh ben voilà ! Si ça vous dit, mon Taupiqueur et moi on peut vous apprendre la capacité Tunnel. C’est très utile, et beaucoup de Pokémon peuvent l’apprendre ! »

On accepte sa proposition et on promet de revenir le voir pour ça. Il s’engage également à nous faire visiter la centrale un de ses quatre.

On va faire notre rapport à l’agent Kugara. Au moment de partir, on capte une conversation entre deux policiers.

\- « ça me rappelle cette histoire de cambriolage chez l’inventeur un peu bizarre, tu sais celui du cap. »

\- « Ah oui, Léo. C’est vrai que sa maison avait été mis sans dessus dessous, mais que rien de cher n’a été volé. Peut-être un Pokémon ? »

On se regarde avec Lily, et sans même en parler on sait ce qu’on ira faire demain !

La journée est déjà bien entamée, il est trop tard pour aller au cap. Et certains de nos Pokémons sont fatigués. On décide donc d’aller s’entraîner. Je laisse Kyuu se reposer au centre.

Je m’entraine avec Kadabra, on fait des étirements et il me montre la puissance de ses attaques. Son caractère à un peu changé, il est moins énigmatique.

Lily entraîne Firnen et Caillou. A la fin de la journée, Caillou maitrise l’attaque Poliroche !

Quelle belle journée !


	22. Les mystères de l'évolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une première enquête sur un cambriolage à Azuria rondement menée, Aria et Lily se rendent chez Léo. Le célèbre chercheur Pokémon aurait lui aussi subi un vol récemment...

Kyuu a retrouvé toute sa vitalité le lendemain. Il continue de tourner autour de ma Terreur. L’évolution l’a visiblement surpris.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, on décide d’aller voir le chercheur Léo, pour résoudre ce mystérieux deuxième cambriolage.

Après manger, je vais chercher mon sac et je rejoins Lily devant le centre. Les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, je la vois trépigner.

\- « Allez viens Aria, on y va ! »

\- « Tu es pressée aujourd’hui, mais ça me va ! Allons-y Kyuu, Poli ! »

Nous partons tous les quatre dans la bonne humeur.

Lily m’explique sur le chemin avoir lu beaucoup de travaux du chercheur et être assez fan de ce qu’il fait. C’est donc ça.

On a maintenant pris nos habitudes. On passe devant la maison de Jean, on se dirige vers le Nord d’Azuria et on traverse le pont pépite. On s’habitude à tout, on regarde à peine le paysage. Lily me parle des recherches de Léo, notamment sur les évolutions.

\- « Il est connu pour étudier toutes la facettes des évolutions. Comment certains pierres les favorisent, et ainsi comment le lien qui unit le dresseur à son Pokémon peut donner une Méga-évolutions temporaires. »

\- « La méga-évolutions… » Je regarde Kyuu qui gambade joyeusement avec Poli. « J’aimerais bien un jour ! Oh, Lily regarde sur ta droite ! »

Un Abra vient d’apparaître ! Il lévite à quelques mètres de Lily et nous observe. Les Abra sont très peureux, le moindre mouvement peut le faire fuir.

\- « Aria, fais venir Terreur » Me souffle mon amie.

Bonne idée !

Terreur apparaît et observe à son tour la scène. Il fixe lui aussi Abra… Est-ce qu’ils se parlent par télépathie ? Soudainement, Kadabra lévite lui aussi, ferme les yeux… Ses cuillères lévitent devant lui et se tordent. Après quelques secondes de latence, Abra applaudit, puis disparait.

Quelle drôle de rencontre. Je remercie Kadabra et le fait rentrer dans sa Pokéball.

Une fois devant la route 25, on décide de speeder au maximum pour éviter les combats, qui pourraient nous faire perdre pas mal de temps et mettre nos Pokémons KO. On passe entre les combats et finissons par arriver au cap vers midi.

On ne va pas sur la butte qu’on a déjà visité il y a quelques jours, mais encore un peu vers le nord. On longe des falaises impressionnantes, avec vue sur la rivière et la caverne Azurée. Tout au bout de la falaise, un gros manoir trône près d’un phare. C’est assez impressionnant.

Lily est toute excitée à l’idée de rencontrer Léo.

Une fois devant une grande porte en bois, je sonne.

Pas de réponse.

On remarque que la porte est grande ouverte, on se faufile à l’intérieur.

Toujours personne.

On arrive dans un immense hall d’entrée, avec un tapis rouge montant en face de nous sur des escaliers. Un énorme lustre trône majestueusement au plafond. C’est grandiloquant mais un peu froid, il n’y a pas signe de vie.

On remarque 5 portes à l’étage, une grande porte à notre gauche et une plus petite à droite.

Lily propose d’aller voir à gauche. La porte est lourde et difficile à ouvrir, on doit s’y mettre tous les 4. On débouche dans une salle de réception, avec une grande table et de nombreuses chaises. Des portraits d’humains et de Pokémons habillent les murs. Et au milieu de la table, en train de manger des fruits par poignée, un Goinfrex. Ce n’est pas un Pokémon du coin !

Lily s’approche calmement du petit Pokémon. Elle lui parle, lui demande où est Léo. Il la regarde un moment en mâchant ses fruits… Puis pioche à nouveau dans le grand saladier, à moitié vide maintenant. Lily fouille ses poches… Ah, elle doit chercher quelque chose pour lui ! Je fouille aussi les miennes mais je ne trouve rien. Lily me regarde désemparée, je hausse les épaules et lui fait signe de sortir.

On sort et on se dirige vers la petite porte en face de nous. La porte est entr’ouverte elle aussi, et en s’approchant on entend des bruits de casseroles qui s’entrechoquent. Lily fait le mouvement pour toquer, mais s’arrête. Elle me regarde, l’air inquiète. Je l’encourage à frapper, tout en faisant signe à Kyuu de se tenir prêt.

Lily tape timidement à la porte… puis un peu plus énergiquement… Mais pas de réponse.

Lily entrebâille un peu plus l’ouverture et passe sa tête…

\- « Qu’est-ce que tu vois ? »

\- « Une dame, elle cuisine. »

\- « Bah parle lui alors. »

Je pousse doucement mon amie vers l’intérieur et la suit.

\- « Bo… bonhour ! »

La dame d’un certain âge sursaute, et se retourne, un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main.

\- « Bonjour ! Vous m’avez surprise ! Vous étiez prévues à manger ce midi ? Parce que dans ce cas je n’ai pas prévu assez ! »

\- « On cherchait juste Léo madame. »

\- « Ah, bon. Il est dans son laboratoire. »

\- « Et… où est ce laboratoire s’il vous plait ? »

\- « Derrière l’escalier, il y a une porte coulissante qui y mène directement. Si vous avez faim, il y a des fruits dans la salle à manger. »

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre qu’il en reste… »

\- « Pardon ? Roohh, c’est encore ce satané Goinfrex ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se précipite vers la salon, tenant toujours son rouleau à pâtisserie. Je pouffe de rire.

Grâce aux indications de la cuisinière, on trouve effectivement le laboratoire de Léo. Les portes coulissantes modernes tranchent avec le reste du manoir.

Les portes coulissent, et nous entrons dans ce qui a en effet tout l’air d’un laboratoire de recherche. Des loupes, des étagères de livres, un ordinateur allumé, un microscope, des pierres etc etc. Lily a les yeux qui pétillent.

Au milieu de tout ce bazar, à moitié sous une table, un adulte aux cheveux en bataille a l’air d’essayer de trier ses affaires. Un autre Pokémon qui n’est pas du coin se tient à ses côtes, un Kirlia. Elle a l’air désolée pour son supposé dresseur.

\- « C’est luii, c’est Léoo »

Je sens toute l’excitation de mon amie dans sa voix.

\- « Je me doutais bien. Bonjour ! »

*Poc*

\- « Aie ! » Léo s’est cogné la tête et se retournant vivement et se masse le haut du crâne. « Bonjour, bonjour. Excusez-moi, j’essaye de mettre un peu d’ordre dans tout ça… On a été cambriolé, et on m’a volé des choses très importantes… Oui, très importantes… »

\- « C’est pour ça qu’on est là monsieur Léo. Je m’appelle Aria et voici mon amie Lily. On aide parfois la police, et on a entendu parler de votre cambriolage. »

\- « Ah oui ? Vous êtes encore bien jeunes. Mais si vous êtes venues exprès, je ne vais pas dire non. »

Il se redresse, tente de défroisser ses vêtements en tapotant dessus, puis nous fait nous assoir où il y a de la place.

Il nous explique qu’il y a des années qu’il travaille sur les évolutions des Pokémons. Il y a 6 semaines, il est tombé route 24 sur la Kirlia à ses côtés. Il a été très surpris de son comportement. Le Pokémon se tenait en permanence la tête et avait l’air très timide, comme un bébé, comme…

\- « Un Tarsal. » Termine Lily.

\- « Exactement, Lily. » Mon amie rougit.

Il a supposé une évolution forcée. Ayant entendu parler que la team rocket était active au Mont Sélénite, il a tout de suite pensé à eux. Il a donc entamé des fouilles là-bas, trouvant au passage un fossile de Amonita et un de Kabuto, qu’il a fait revivre grâce au centre de recherche d’Argenta. On sourit en repensant à Sully et son équipe.

Il est finalement tombé sur des papiers de la team rocket et des traces de leur présence, et il commence à nous expliquer qu’ils ont été démantelé.

\- « Oui on sait, on y était. » je lui explique.

\- « … C’est vous les adolescentes dont m’a parlé l’agent Kugara alors. » Nouveau changement de couleur du visage de Lily.

\- « Oui monsieur. »

Il poursuit son récit, en disant que juste avant notre découverte du QG, sa maison a été cambriolé. On lui a volé quelques documents sur l’évolution, mais plus grave, Kabuto a disparu.

Il l’a cherché partout évidemment, et notamment au cap Azuria et lui, Kabuto et Amonita aiment se prélasser après une dure journée de recherche. Il a cru l’y apercevoir d’ailleurs une paire de fois, mais la falaise est à pic…

\- « Allons voir Lily ! »

\- « Oui ! Monsieur Léo… on va le retrouver. »

Notre détermination semble plaire au chercheur, qui nous donne le feu vert. Il nous offre un sandwich avant de partir.

Il nous confie également la Pokéball de Kabuto.

Une fois sortie, Lily me glisse que ça ne peut pas être un des Kabuto que nous avons rencontré avec Sully et son équipe, le timing ne correspond pas. On décide donc d’aller fouiller le cap.

Une fois sur la butte, comme lors des fouilles, on délimite une zone chacune et on cherche des traces.

Je m’approche de la falaise, qui est en effet à pic. La réception en bas serait mauvaise. Mais… il me semble apercevoir dans la roche, comme des traces répétées de griffures… J’explique à Lily ma trouvaille, et appelle Kadabra.

\- « Ma terreur, téléporte-moi sur les rochers en bas, je veux en avoir le cœur net. »

Quelle étrange sensation que le téléport ! ça dure une seconde, j’ai l’impression que mon corps flotte, puis je sens la roche sous mes pieds et l’odeur de l’eau. J’ai vaguement la nausée. Je remercie Kadabra et observe les alentours. Tout est calme. Je vois Lily tout en haut qui m’observe.

Il y a bien de nombreuses traces le long de la falaise, comme si quelque chose avait voulu monter.

\- « Kabutooo ! Oh hé, Kabuto ! On vient de la part de Léo ! »

Après quelques dizaines de secondes, je vois des bulles à quelques mètres de nous.

\- « Viens Kabuto, tu ne risques rien. »

Soudain, un Kabutops impressionnant surgit de l’eau et nous fonce dessus !

Je n’ai rien le temps de dire ou de faire, Kadabra me saisit et nous téléporte en haut. De justesse !

Rapidement, on fait le point avec Lily. Kabutops semble vraiment furieux, il tente de remonter la falaise à l’aide ses faucilles mais n’y parvient pas.

\- « Peut-être le téléporter ici… Mais Kadabra doit le toucher, ça me parait dangereux… »

\- « Mmm oui… Je sais ! Yoru peut utiliser Photocopie pour copier Téléport, et y aller avec lui ! »

\- « Oh oui, bonne idée ! Essayons ! »

Kadabra se téléporte à côté de Yoru. Yoru utilise Photocopie…et se téléporte lui aussi. Super !

\- « Les amis, téléportez-vous en bas, attrapez-le en même temps et remontez. Tout ça le plus vite possible. »

Nos Pokémons se mettent d’accord, et se lancent. Ils arrivent en une seconde en bas, sautent en même temps sur Kabutops… Mais à 2 cm près le manque. Kabutops a plongé sous l’eau.

La tentative suivante donne le même résultat.

La troisième fois, Yoru saute à droite et Kadabra à gauche, coinçant le Pokémon roche. Instantanément, ils se retrouvent devant nous.

Après un moment de battement, Terreur, Yoru et Kyuu se placent devant nous, face à Kabutops. Lily envoie aussi Poli.

Kabutops a l’air vraiment furieux…

\- « J’aimerais essayer de l’endormir Aria, de ne pas le blesser. Le pauvre, il doit être perdu… »

\- « D’accord Lily, je nous couvre ! Kyuu, utilise Abri ! Terreur, utilise Télékinésie ! »

Kyu se concentre et une étrange barrière bleutée se place devant nous. Yoru commence à chanter sa Berceuse, Poli fixe l’adversaire et essaye de l’hypnotiser. Mais Kabutops résiste à la double attaque, et s’élance pour attaquer. La barrière l’en empêche. Kadabra utilise Télékinésie, réduisant la précision de notre adversaire.

\- « Il faut l’affaiblir un peu quand même Lily ! »

\- « D’accord… »

Cette fois, je demande Choc mental et Vibraqua. L’endormicement échoue, comme Vibraqua que Kabutops esquive. Il fait Armure, augmentant sa défense, mais se prend une attaque Choc mental assez costaud. Il semble affaibli.

\- « Kyuu Mur de fer, protège nos amis ! Terreur, Télékinésie encore ! »

\- « Yoru continue de chanter, Poli Hypnose ! »

Le mouvement pour l’endormir ne fonctionne toujours pas, mais Kabutops encaisse une nouvelle télékinésie. Et notre défense est encore meilleure grâce à Kyuu.

\- « Yoru, Poli, attaquez ensemble. Que ton Berceuse Yoru favorise l’attaque Hypnose de Poli. »

Yoru et Poli se regarde un instant. Yoru se met à côté de son acolyte, et se met à chanter. La fréquence de Berceuse semble différente, comme si il cherchait à moduler sa voix sur les ondes de Poli. Poli fixe alors Kabutops, fait des mouvements avec ses mains… Même moi je commence à avoir envie de dormir…

Kabutops tombe au sol, endormi.

\- « Génial, bravo Lily ! »

\- « Kabutops, reviens. » Mon amie rappelle avec succès le Pokémon endormi.

Ouf !

Ravie de notre réussite, et de la nouvelle attaque combinée inventée par Lily, nous retournons au manoir de Léo.

\- « Alors, vous l’avez trouvé ?! »

\- « Oui… mais ce n’est plus un Kabuto monsieur Léo… »

\- « Lily, tu peux m’appeler Léo. Et… je m’en doutais… Comment était-il ? »

\- « Assez furieux en fait. C’est un Kabutops impressionnant, on a eu du mal à l’attraper ! » j’enchaîne.

\- « Vous… vous l’avez mis KO ? »

\- « Non ! Grâce à une attaque combinée de deux Pokémons de Lily, il est endormi. »

\- « Aria, Lily, vraiment merci. J’apprécie le mal que vous vous êtes données et le respect que vous avez pour les Pokémons. »

Pendant une heure ensuite, il nous explique que pour lui la vie est sacrée, et que les Pokémons doivent être respectés autant que les humains. Et qu’il trouve ça super que des jeunes aient le même esprit. Soulagé, il commence à nous parler de ses recherches sur l’évolution. Il trouve fascinant le fait que le lien avec un dresseur peut accélérer ou modifier certaines évolutions. Ils parlent de livre qu’il a lu avec Lily, me perdant un peu parfois.

Après peut être une heure, j’entends gratter dans une porte derrière moi.

\- « Il y a quelqu’un ? »

\- « Quoi ? » Léo regarde dans la même direction que moi. « Ah ! Ils doivent être revenus de leur promenade. » Léo se lève et va ouvrir la porte.

Deux adorables Evoli entrent dans le laboratoire. Un petit mâle, l’air ébahit de nous voir, nous sourit et avance. Une femelle un peu plus imposante se tient à ses côtés, un regard malicieux sur le visage. Discrètement, elle fait un croche-pied au premier Evoli qui s’étale par terre. Très surpris, il regarde vivement autour de lui sans comprendre ce qu’il vient de se passer. La femelle fait comme si de rien n’était.

\- « Je vous présente deux Evoli nés il y a peu. J’aime particulièrement ces Pokémons, qui peuvent évoluer de tellement de façons différentes. Mais au fait… Avec moi, ils ont tendance à Evoli en Aquali ou en Mentali…. Je me demande… »

Ils nous observent, alors qu’on s’approche des deux bébés. Le mâle s’approche de moi et me sourit. Je lui caresse la tête. La femelle vient tourner autour des jambes de Lily. Dans la lune, Léo ne dit rien pendant une paire de minute.

\- « Les filles ! » Il nous a fait sursauter ! « Accepteriez-vous de prendre temporairement ces deux Evolis avec vous ? »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « J’aimerais voir si en voyageant avec vous, ils évolueront et si oui en quoi. »

\- « Oohh, ce serait super mons…, je veux dire Léo ! » Lily est enthousiaste, et la femelle à ses pieds semblent d’accord.

\- « … » J’observe le mâle, qui penche la tête comme pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Allez, parfois l’imprévu à du bon. « Oui, pourquoi pas ! »

Et c’est ainsi qu’on part de chez Léo avec un nouveau Pokémon chacun, bien au chaud dans sa Luxeball, avec la promesse faite à Léo de lui ramener s’ils évoluent ou lorsque nous auront terminé la ligue.


	23. Prétentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir rondement mené quelques missions à Azuria et ses alentours, Aria et Lily ont une prise de conscience qui leur met un peu la pression. ça fait maintenant 3 mois qu'elles ont commencé leur voyage, et elles n'ont toujours qu'un seul badge ! Sûre de sa force, Aria est décidée à aller affronter Ondine !

Le Mercredi matin, j’observe un peu ma nouvelle recrue. Evoli s’étonne de tout et me suit sans rechigner avec le sourire… ça me fait penser à ce film d’animation avec des Némélios… Akuna… Kuna ! Je lui propose de l’appeler Kuna, et bien sûr il accepte avec le sourire.

Lily a aussi trouvé un nom pour sa Evoli, qui lui vole son fruit des mains, la mordant au passage. Envy.

Les parents de Lily appellent pendant notre petit-déjeuner. Elle s’éloigne pour répondre.

Je me demande bien ce qu’on va faire aujourd’hui. On a bien réussi nos deux dernières missions ! On doit maintenant pouvoir battre Ondine ! Ou alors refaire quelques missions ?

Alors que je m’interroge, je vois Lily revenir l’air contrit.

\- « Alors, comment ça va chez toi ? »

\- « ça va… Je viens de réaliser… ça fait 3 mois qu’on est parties déjà. »

\- « Mais non… On est parties en Avril… C’est… Mais ! Lily ! ça fait 3 mois qu’on est parties et on a qu’un badge ! à ce rythme-là, on ne finira jamais le tour des arènes en un an ! » Et il le faut, sinon je ne pourrai pas intégrer l’école des Rangeurs !

\- « Oui… Comment on va faire ? »

Lily est vraiment inquiète. Mais c’est évident, on va aller battre Ondine ! Après encore quelques entraînements, on peut y arriver ! »

\- « Lily, à partir de maintenant, c’est entraînement intensif ! On met les bouchées doubles et fin de semaine prochaine, on affronte Ondine ! »

Lily accepte facilement ma proposition, et nous faisons un planning pour les 10 jours à venir.

La proposition de papi Jean de nous apprendre Tunnel nous revient en mémoire. C’est une attaque puissante qui nous servira sans doute. On va lui rendre visite, et il accepte de nous former tous les matins pendant 10 jours, sauf le weekend.

Les après-midi, se sera entraînement personnel intensif !

Kyuu est aussi excité que moi ! Kuna, que j’avais pris avec moi, se demande ce qu’il se passe mais est ravi de ce dynamisme ambiant.

Un bon rythme se met en place.

Les matins, accompagnées de Kyuu, Kuna, Poli et Yoru, nous allons chez papi Jean. Dans son arrière-cour, avec Taupiqueur, nous travaillons l’attaque Tunnel. Creuser puis sortir au bon moment, au bon endroit. Nos 4 Pokémons se donnent à fond et apprennent un peu plus tous les jours.

Kuna apprécie ses séances et s’amuse. Il est assez câlin et apprécie les encouragements que Kyuu et moi lui prodiguons. Finalement, c’est sympa de s’occuper un peu d’un jeune Pokémon.

Lily s’adapte au caractère très particulier d’Envy, elle finit par arriver à communiquer avec elle.

Les après-midis, nous entrainons nos Pokémons seules. De notre côté, je sens Kyuu grandir et gagner en force tous les jours. Terreur renforce sa puissance psychique, tandis que Kuna s’endurcit un peu. Mais je sens que la fin de semaine est difficile pour lui, il n’est pas habitué aux entraînements.

Lily fait aussi de beaux progrès avec Poli qui maîtrise Cognobidon et Supertourbillon abyssal, et Firnen qui apprend Canon graine.

C’est assez satisfaites de nos progrès que nous terminons la semaine.

Après autant d’heures d’entraînement et de progrès, on décide de s’octroyer un weekend plus calme.

Samedi matin, nous passons saluer Sylvie et Ortide à l’herboristerie. Son assistante est revenue, tout le monde à l’air de bien se porter.

Ensuite, on va se balader au Nord d’Azuria, ce qui nous conduit fatalement à la route 25. Nos Pokémons sont clairement trop fatigués pour combattre, mais on observe les matchs, accompagnées de Poli et Kyuu. Kyuu est captivé par un combat opposant un Rattatac à un Stari. Après un bon mouvement d’esquive, Rattatac arrive au contact et mord puissamment dans le cœur de Stari, le mettant au tapis. Carabaffe commence alors à imiter les mouvements d’esquive et de Morsure, visiblement inspiré.

Dimanche, on se décide à profiter de tous les points d’eau présents à Azuria et du beau temps. Avec tous nos Pokémons, on pique-nique au bord d’un petit lac et on barbotte toute la journée. Caillou, spontanément, forme un tobogan pour nous tous. Kuna trouve ça super, a les yeux qui pétillent, et s’amuse beaucoup. Envy ralentit sa course avec ses griffes, se prenant alors des réprimandes de Yoru. Terreur lévite paisiblement au-dessus de l’eau, Firnen est posé au soleil les pieds dans l’eau. Ils semblent très zens tous les deux. Quant à nos deux Pokémons aquatiques, ils se lancent dans des courses et de plongeons, se défiant.

Nous attaquons notre deuxième partie de l’entraînement intensif. Je me sens confiante.

Les matins nous continuons à aller chez papi Jean. Les progrès sont palpables, plus ou moins rapides selon les Pokémons. Kyuu et Yoru se révèlent des très bons élèves, ils apprennent la capacité Tunnel Jeudi matin. Poli, Caillou et Kuna ont bien avancé dans leur apprentissage, mais ne sont pas parvenus encore à maîtriser cette attaque. Il ne manque plus grand-chose à Kuna pour y arriver.

Les après-midis, nous continuons nos entraînements personnels. Kyuu gagne encore en puissance physique, inspirant Terreur. Ce dernier apprend également l’attaque Soin après un rude entraînement Jeudi après-midi. Kuna encaisse mal l’enchaînement des entraînements, et finit parfois la fin de la journée quasiment KO… Peut-être les combats ne sont-ils pas fait pour lui ? Il se mêle très bien à l’équipe, et curieux de tout et gentil, fait les entraînements pour suivre mais je ne suis pas très sûre qu’il en retire quelque chose de bon.

Lily travaille bien aussi avec ses Pokémons, si ce n’est que Poli force un peu au début et doit se reposer une journée. Yoru pour sa part est très motivé ! Il apprend Gravité en début de semaine. Quant à Envy, Lily commence à la cerner mais la relation reste compliquée, la petite Evoli ne ratant pas une bêtise à faire. Firnen travaille bien lui aussi.

Allez, c’est aujourd’hui qu’on gagne notre deuxième badge !

J’y crois, mais je suis extrêmement maladroite et dans ma précipitation, je pousse Kuna qui tombe en bas du lit. Il devient effrayé et ne sait plus où se mettre.

Bon, je dois stresser un peu. Mais on peut le faire !

Lily me parait aussi dans un état de stress palpable. Heureusement, Yoru évolue en un grand et fort Mélodelfe, redonnant courage à sa dresseuse. Pour ma part, je suis distraite et l’entraînement n’est pas très efficace, notamment pour Kuna.

Après un rapide repas, on se rend à l’arène d’Azuria.

Elle ressemble à une grande piscine olympique. A l’intérieur, une grande baie vitrée est illuminée par de nombreuses baies vitrées. La championne nous observe depuis son plongeoir, situé assez haut. Ça en jette ! Elle plonge avec élégance et traverse la piscine. Après avoir escaladé facilement le rebord, elle attrape une serviette et s’avance vers nous.

\- « Bonjour. Je m’appelle Ondine, je suis la championne de l’arène d’Azuria. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

\- « Bonjour, je suis Aria et voici mon amie Lily. Nous venons pour vous défier. »

\- « Bonjour » Lily n’est clairement pas rassurée.

\- « Combien de badges avez-vous déjà ? »

\- « Nous avons toutes les 2 le badge Roche. »

\- « Êtes-vous sûres de vous ? Le niveau de mon arène est plus élevé que celle de Pierre. Je ne vous ferai aucun cadeau. » Sous son sourire, on sent un sacré caractère ! ça me pique au vif ! Peut-être qu’il est trop tôt… Non, on peut y arriver !

\- « Nous sommes prêtes.»

Nous aurons le droit à 2 Pokémons chacune.

Je commence avec Kyuu, mon fidèle partenaire.

\- « Un Pokémon eau ! Très bon choix de starter. Tu vas affronter… Lamantine ! »

J’ai confiance dans la force de Kyuu, et nous avons une attaque efficace sur Lamantine. On peut le faire ! Nous Pokémons nagent et sont à la surface de l’eau, attendant le top départ.

\- « Utilise Tomberoche ! »

\- « Tu penses vraiment que ça suffira ? Lamantine, montre-lui la puissance de l’eau. Utilise Cascade ! »

Lamantine est plus rapide. Elle plonge sous l’eau. Kyuu invoque les rochers qui tombent du plafond, mais Lamantine le percute avant avec son attaque, déviant celle de Kyuu.

Et à mon grand désarroi, la manœuvre se reproduit 2 fois ! Ondine enchaine les attaques, j’ai à peine le temps de réfléchir qu’elle est revenue à la charge. Kyuu encaisse, mais il faut qu’on la touche !

\- « Kyuu, plonge toi aussi, et attaque ensuite ! »

\- « Continue Lamantine. »

Kyuu disparait sous la surface de l’eau. Il est tout de même éjecter par Lamantine. Mais au moment où ils sont hors de l’eau, Kyuu ajuste son attaque et fait enfin mouche !

Le mouvement se répète une deuxième fois, chacun subissant de nouveau de dégâts. Bloquée par les nombreux rochers dans l’eau, Lamantine ralentie enfin le rythme. Mais, Kyuu luit d’une vive lumière bleue ! Oh non, Torrent est déjà activée !

Nos deux Pokémons aquatiques rivalisent de vitesse pour se toucher puis d’esquiver. Mais épuisé, Kyuu se prend de plein une dernière attaque Cascade.

Je vois mon Pokémon volé, presque au ralenti, et flotter à la surface, KO.

…

Je rappelle mon Pokémon. Comment gagner ? Terreur et Kuna ne sont pas au niveau, clairement. J’observe un instant Lamantine. Elle est épuisée, on a encore une chance. J’envoie ma Terreur.

Ma Terreur n’est pas impressionné par la situation, son caractère docile lui permet de rester calme si je le suis aussi.

\- « Allez ma Terreur, allons-y ! »

\- « Bien, bel état d’esprit. Reprenons alors ! Queue de fer Lamantine ! »

\- « Utilise Choc mental ! »

Terreur est plus rapide, mais Lamantine a encore plongé sous l’eau. Elle esquive l’attaque et vient percuter Terreur. Mince, encore une attaque et c’est fini.

Pour attaquer en premier, Lamantine utilise Eclat glace. Mais Kadabra l’esquive efficacement et réplique, tout aussi efficacement.

Lamantine est KO à son tour.

Peut-on y arriver ?

Apparaît alors un Léviator, magnifique et puissant. Il plonge dans l’eau et pousse un puissant Rugissement. Une décharge électrique parcourt ma colonne vertébrale et j’ai des sueurs froides dans le dos.

\- « Vas-y Aria ! Tu peux le faire ! »

Oui, je ne peux dire que j’ai perdu avant d’avoir essayé de toutes mes forces !

\- « On va y aller à fond ! »

vs

Ondine attaque fort avec Mâchouille. Cette attaque très efficace sur Kadabra est dévastatrice dans les crocs d’un Léviator !

Kadabra fait de son mieux pour esquiver. On dirait même la première qu’il utilise Téléport ! Il se place derrière Léviator et utilise son Choc mental qui semble mettre un peu à mal notre adversaire !

\- « Génial, continue ! »

Mais c’était trop beau. La deuxième fois, Léviator a compris le mouvement, esquive l’attaque. Et à la troisième il attrape Kadabra au passage, qui valdingue contre le mur.

C’est fini.

Je descends et rappelle mon Pokémon.

Que vient-il de se passer ? J’ai un peu de mal à réfléchir.

J’aperçois à peine Lily dans les escaliers, qui va aussi tenter sa chance.

Mon amie prend le temps de la réflexion et envoie Yoru, choix plutôt judicieux vu sa résistance. Face à lui, un Staross.

Le combat oppose deux tanks.

Yoru augmente son esquive et enchaîne les attaques.

Staross réplique avec Météores et s’adaptent ainsi à chaque attaque de son adversaire. Il se soigne au milieu du match avec Soin.

Yoru fait de même, les ramenant quasiment au point de départ.

Ils continuent ensuite un moment à enchaîner différentes attaques, et finalement, Staross succombe à une attaque Voix enjôleuse.

La victoire de Lily me ramène un peu à la réalité.

\- « Bravo Lily, continue ! »

Lily ne se laisse pas déconcentrer. Yoru a l’air à bout de force.

Ondine envoie son Akwakwak. Encore un Pokémon bien puissant.

Yoru, après son match difficile contre Staross, et après avoir tenté de repérer l’assaillant pour l’esquiver, il subit de plein fouet une attaque Ebullition que le met au tapis.

Lily enchaîne immédiatement avec sa fidèle Poli.

Ondine impose le rythme avec une attaque Psycho impressionnante. Poli encaisse et transforme les ondes en Hypnose, endormant le Pokémon canard.

Poli enchaîne ensuite les attaques Plaquages. La première réveille Akwakwak, qui empêche la répétition de cette attaque puissante avec Entrave.

Lily ne se laisse pas abattre et utilise Tir de boue.

Akwakwak et elle rivalisent d’esquives et d’attaques, mais finalement Akwakwak se révèle avoir plus d’endurance, et termine le match avec une attaque Psycho.

Lily rappelle son Pokémon, et fait de son mieux pour garder la tête haute.

\- « Merci d’être venues dresseuses. Vous manquez encore d’entraînement mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie. N’hésitez pas à revenir quand vous vous sentirez prêtes. »

Je me sentais prête. Je ne comprends pas !

On sort rapidement en évitant les regards du public. On se dirige vers le centre Pokémon, et on confie nos combattants aux soigneurs.

Mon esprit travaille à 100 à l’heure, repassant les combats et essayant de comprendre où nous avons échoué. Machinalement, je marche dans la pièce pour organiser mes pensées.

J’entends Lily bredouiller une excuse et s’éclipser.

Me voilà seul avec Kuna, qui ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe. Naïvement, il vient près de moi, s’assois et me sourit… En combat, il ne peut pas vraiment m’aider. Je m’assois à côté de lui sur le lit.

On doit absolument s’entraîner plus ! Pourtant, j’avais donné le meilleur de moi-même. Est-ce que je pourrai être Rangeur un jour ? Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues. Kuna pose ses pattes avant sur mon épaule et lape ces petites perles d’eau salée.

… Je repense à mes cours de judo. Je fais quelques exercices de respiration, en me concentrant sur mon corps. La tension redescend un peu. Mais je l’ai toujours mauvaise d’avoir perdu ainsi.

Voyant que Lily tarde à rentrer, je me douche et me couche.

Je l’entends rentrer un peu après. Discrètement, elle se faufile sous ses draps, reniflant un peu. Ça ne doit pas être évident pour elle non plus.


	24. Centrale sous tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily et Aria se sont pris un revers à l'arène d'Azuria. Elles prennent un jour de repos et décide d'aller voir un peu à Céladopole, pour changer d'air et s’entrainer encore plus. Mais Léo va leur proposer une nouvelle mission...

Je rêve de combats, d’entraînements à Céladopole, et de mon but. Devenir Rangeur Pokémon. Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre par une défaire. Il faut qu’on s’entraîne à nouveau, mais ailleurs.

Encore un peu déçue, mais beaucoup moins abattue, je rejoins Lily au petit-déjeuner. Finalement, après quelques minutes, on reparle des combats de la veille. Lily semble aller un peu mieux.

Je parle de mon idée à Lily : aller à Céladopole. Cette ville est réputée pour son immense centre commercial, avec notamment de nombreux maîtres des capacités. Il y a aussi une énorme et des Pokémons sauvages plutôt forts. Lily n’hésite pas longtemps, et accepte. On décide de se reposer ce weekend et d’y aller la semaine prochaine.

Je récupère Kyuu et Terreur, qui sont en pleine forme. Me voyant dynamique, ils sont joyeux. Kuna est content de retrouver ses comparses, et nous passons une bonne journée à se bichonner. Il en est de même pour Lily, même si sa relation avec Envy est toujours compliquée. 

Dimanche matin, alors qu’on se disait qu’on allait de nouveau aller pique-niquer au bord de l’eau, une infirmière vient nous aborder pendant notre petit-déjeuner.

— « Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Aria et Lily ? »

— « Oui, tout à fait. » je réponds.

— « Léo au téléphone pour vous. »

Je me demande bien ce que nous veut le chercheur. On va prendre le combiné, je mets le haut-parleur.

— « Bonjour les filles ! »

— « Bonjour Léo ! »

— « Bon… bonjour. » Lily semble touchée de l’appel de Léo.

— « Navré de vous déranger. Comme vous le savez, je surveille les activités de la Team Rocket depuis les évènements du Mont Sélénite. Pour le moment, je ne trouve rien de flagrant. Mais des baisses de tensions électriques ont été repérés à travers la région. Je soupçonne un détournement de l’électricité de la centrale. Mon grand-père en est le directeur actuel. J’ai naturellement essayé de le contacter. Mais il reste évasif et coupe court à toute discussion avec moi. Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes… Je suis inquiet pour lui, j’ai le pressentiment que quelque se trame. Je ne peux pas alerter la police pour si peu et mes recherches m’empêchent d’aller le confronte en face à face. Je me suis souvenu de l’efficacité et de la bonté que vous aviez eu envers mon Kabutops. Pourriez-vous aller voir pour moi ? »

— « Bien sûr ! Nous y allons de ce pas, Monsieur ! » Lily s’est emparée du combiné ! Aider Léo lui donne des ailes.

— « Merci les filles. A bientôt ! » Puis il raccroche. J’observe mon amie, aux anges.

— « Héhé ! En voilà de l’enthousiasme. »

— « C’est…euh… une occasion en or de visiter la Centrale… » Mon sourire s’allonge encore, je ne la titille pas plus.

Je me pose un instant et je réfléchis à une approche. On ne peut pas se pointer à la Centrale comme ça… Papi Jean ! Il nous a proposé de nous la faire visiter à l’occasion !

D’un pas décidé, on va chez lui. Il nous répond rapidement et accepte avec plaisir à notre demande. 

Sans attendre, il nous guide avec enthousiasme vers la Centrale. Je garde avec moi Kuna, qui a exprimé l’envie de venir avec nous. Et bien sûr Kyuu, qui est un peu plus attentif quand Kuna est là, comme s’il veillait sur lui discrètement. Lily a sorti Firnen et Poli.

Jean nous conduit vers la sortie est de la ville, puis vers la route 9 qui part droit vers l’est elle aussi. Nous tentons de poser quelques questions, il nous raconte qu’en ce moment il a plus de mal à joindre ses anciens collègues, dont il prend régulièrement des nouvelles. Ça ne l’inquiète pas, il met en cause une probable panne qui demande toute l’attention des équipes sur place. 

Nous nous enfonçons progressivement dans la route 9, un chemin de terre assez rocailleux et entouré de quelques broussailles herbues assez hautes. Firnen s’amuse à aider Kuna à apprécier la vue, en le portant dans ses lianes. Kuna est ravi bien sûr. Kyuu et Poli se lancent un filet d’eau pour s’occuper.

Après un certain, un bruit de chute et un cri perçant nous font nous retourner brutalement ! Jean a disparu ! On repère des traces et on les suit. Derrière une petite bute, on découvre Jean au sol, qui tente de se protéger de l’assaut d’un imposant Rapasdepic, qu’il doit avoir dérangé.

— « Il va attaquer ! Kyuu ! » On doit protéger papi Jean !

Pendant que Kyuu s’élance, prêt à abriter Jean, Poli invoque la pluie. L’attaque Bec vrille de l’oiseau se heurte à l’Abri de Kyuu. 

Je tente Supertourbillon abyssal, mais Rapasdepic est agile. Il esquive l’attaque, ainsi que l’Hypnose de Poli. Il enchaîne alors deux attaques Hâte, esquivant aussi au passage la Poudre dodo de Firnen. Toujours au sol, il se déplace maintenant très rapidement !

Lily prend position pour sa capacité Z avec Poli. Je demande à Kyuu Vibraqua. Carabaffe se concentre, touche son adverse en plein mouvement, le mettant pile dans l’angle de tir de Poli ! Il encaisse donc deux attaques assez puissantes. Il prend son envole pour tenter un Bec vrille sur Firnen. Mais Herbizarre ne se laisse pas avoir. Il utilise ses lianes pour se propulser plus loin puis envoie sa poudre, qui endort le Pokémon sauvage ! On a le champs libre pour l’assommer ! Canon graine et Vibraqua le mettent KO pour un moment. 

Je vais aider Jean à se relever. Il est un peu secoué mais n’a rien de grave. Lily a trouvé le nid du Pokémon, et me tend une baie nanana… J’hésite à le prendre, il avait le droit d’être en colère…

– « Bonjour, je m’appelle Geneviève. Vous avez besoin d’aide ? J’ai entendu un sacré raffut ! »

– « Bonjour. Merci mais c’est bon. Nous avons été attaqués par ce Rapasdepic. » Je tends le doigt et lui montre le Pokémon toujours KO.

– « Ooooh ! Il est magnifique ! Vous allez le capturer ? »

– « Euh, non non. » 

Sans plus attendre, Geneviève sort une Pokéball et attrape le Pokémon.

— « Je vais l’emmener au centre Pokémon. Oh, regardez ! Une plume chromatique ! Il a dû l’égarer. »

– « Il n’est pas chromatique. » Fait remarquer mon amie.

– « Il arrive parfois que certains Pokémons n’aient que certaines zones chromatiques, on parle de Pokémon mosaïque. » Nous explique-t-elle en nous tendant la plume.

— « Merci. » J’observe ladite plume, qi brille en effet d’un doré que le Rapasdepic ne semblait pas avoir. Lily me conseille de la mettre dans mes cheveux, grâce à mon bandeau. 

— « Oh, et je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais Jérôme, le maître des capacités de type air, habite juste à côté. Vous voyez la cabane là-bas ? C’est là qu’il vit. Il m’est avis que cette plume pourrait lui plaire. » Il nous indique le lieu, puis s’éloigne en direction d’Azuria.

Après avoir demandé à Jean ce qu’il en pense, on se dirige vers la cabane en bois, aux allures sauvages.

Alors que je m’apprêtais à frapper, la porte s’ouvre brutalement ! Un homme portant un gros appareil photo en bandoulière nous fixe, mécontent.

— « Va lui demander ce qu’il a » Me souffle Lily

— « Bonjour, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

— « Ce qui m’arrive ? Non mais ! Vous vous rendez compte depuis combien de temps j’attendais pour prendre ce Rapasdepic en photo ! » Ah, je comprends mieux.

— « Oups… » murmure mon amie.

— « Pard… »

— « Excusez-les Jérôme. C’est ma faute, j’ai bêtement glissé et j’ai roulé jusqu’au nid du Rapasdepic. Ces jeunes filles n’ont fait que me protéger. » intervient Jean.

— « Tenez Monsieur. Voici une des plumes du Rapasdepic. Ça ne remplace pas une photo mais… »

— « C’est bien plus estimable ! Rholala ! Vraiment ? Vous me la donnez ? Une belle plume chromatique comme ça ?? C’est que vous êtes de chouettes filles ! Entrez, entrez cinq minutes que je vous fasse goûter mon célèbre jus de baies ! » Quel revirement d’humeur ! Mais je suis soulagée d’avoir réussi à nous faire pardonner.

Il nous fait entrer dans sa cabane. Les murs sont recouverts d’étagères plein de livres, visiblement sur les Pokémons oiseaux. 

— « Je vois que tu as repéré ma photo de Minidraco. » Lily est en effet en train de fixer une belle photo accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée. Minidraco est un Pokémon fabuleux, peu de personnes ont la chance d’en voir dans leur vie. 

— « Euh… Oui… Elle est très belle. C’est vraiment vous qui l’avez prise ? »

— « Oui, la traque pour cette photo m’a pris quelques semaines. »

Il nous raconte alors ses différentes expéditions pour prendre des Pokémons de type vol en photo. Il suit les migrations, et part donc à l’automne pour Parmanie. Il capture peu de Pokémons, préférant les observer et collectionner les photos. 

Au bout d’un petit moment, nous pressons Jean, qui a la tchatche, de reprendre la route pour la Centrale.

Jérôme nous remercie pour la plume une nouvelle fois, et nous invite à venir quand on le veut pour apprendre une capacité de type vol. 

Nous rejoignons ensuite la route 10, qui fait directement suite à la 9 peut mener à plusieurs endroits, notamment la Grotte Sombre et la Centrale électrique de Kantô.

Dans les hautes herbes, la vie foisonne. On entend des Pokémons farfouiller et vivre leur vie. On presse le pas et gardons un œil sur Jean. Ce dernier prend la direction des opérations quand nous arrivons sur un ponton de bois, encadré de quelques barques. Il va toquer à la porte d’une cabane.

— « Hey, Jacques, viens donc ?! »

— « Qu’est-ce donc que ça ? » interroge une grosse voix à l’intérieur de la cabane. 

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s’ouvre sur un homme de haute stature et à la barbe rousse impressionnante. 

— « C’est-y pas ce bon vieux Jean ! Qu’est-ce qui t’amène par ici ? »

— « J’emmène ces deux jeunes visiter la Centrale. »

— « Haha ! Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour retourner au boulot ! »

— « Tu sais ce qu’on dit, la retraite c’est pour les vieux ! »

Je suis contente qu’ils s’entendent bien, mais la conversation tourne en rond… On a une mission !

Mince, j’ai dû manifester mon impatience parce que Jean me regarde et se reprend.

— « On peut te prendre une barque ? »

— « Le canot 6 t’est réservé. » sourit le barbu.

Je tiens la barque pour permettre aux autres de monter dedans. Kuna s’avance et regarde l’eau comme si c’était la première fois qu’il en voyait. En un instant, Lily saisit Envy qui allait pousser mon Evoli dans l’eau. Bien joué Lily ! Firnen est bien installé à côté de Lily, Jean aussi. Je grimpe dans la barque, lui donnait un élan au passage, permettant de s’éloigner du ponton et de Jacques. Poli et Kyuu nous suivent en nageant. Je les observe dans leur habitat naturel, ils sont tellement à l’aise. Ils rivalisent de souplesse et de vitesse. Je repère dans ma vision périphérique quelque chose d’anormal, une forme ronde et rouge, tout près de la barque. Un Voltorbe !

— « Attention ! »

Trop tard, Jean vire de bord mais on est quasiment au contact ! Une lumière intense nous aveugle et le souffle de l’explosion nous fait tomber dans l’eau ! Je sens la carapace de Kyuu se mettre sous mes pieds et m’aider et remonter correctement à la surface. J’ai attrapé Kuna au vol.

Poli en a fait de même pour Lily. Jean a visiblement été secouru in extremis par Firnen, qui s’est aussi mis à l’abri. Heureusement, la barque n’a rien et on peut remonter, trempées.

Voltorbe flotte à la surface, un sourire béat aux lèvres…

— « Oh e pauvre… »

— « Oui, bah il n’avait pas à exploser non plus ! » Lily essore ses cheveux en pestant un peu. Jean lui s’amuse beaucoup et rit aux éclats.

Nous reprenons le chemin vers la Centrale, en barque.

Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Lily m’observe un instant.

— « Tu vas être malade… »

— « Mais non… Atchouuuum ! » Ou peut-être que si. 

Mon éternuement intempestif a le mérite de faire rire Lily.

Mais à peine arrivées devant les hauts murs de la centrale, le visage de Lily s’assombrit.

— « Hé, Aria… Dans une Centrale électrique… Tu crois qu’il y a beaucoup de Pokémons électriques ? »

— « Hein ? » Sa question me semble un peu bête… Mais en voyant son inquiétude, je me rappelle qu’elle a peur des Pokémons électriques ! « Oh… J’avais oublié. Euhh… Surement un peu oui. »

— « Chouette » 

Pauvre Lily, j’espère qu’on n’en croisera pas trop.

On débarque sur un autre ponton et on met pied à terre.

On s’approche de l’entrée, un vigile s’interpose et nous observe. Il a l’air amusé et reconnait Jean.

— « Vous avez encore renversé la barque 6, n’est-ce pas ? »

— « Descendre à la Centrale n’aurait pas la même saveur si je ne retournais pas la barque. » Jean a l’air de prendre ça à la légère. 

— « Haha, bien dit ! Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

— « Ces jeunes personnes m’ont rendu un fier service il y a 2 semaines en retrouvant des documents qui m’avaient été volés. J’aimerais leur faire visiter la Centrale pour les remercier. »

— « Allez-y. Vous ne pouvez pas aller au quatrième niveau, cependant. Parait qu’il y a un genre de fuite ou je ne sais quoi. » Suspect !

— « Vous voulez qu’on aide à réparer ? C’est quoi comme fuite ? ça arrive souvent ? »

— « Oula, je suis juste le type de la sécurité moi. Je n’en sais pas plus. » Il a l’air sincère, et nous laisse entrer.

Avec un enthousiasme non feint, Jean nous fait visiter la Centrale. Nous découvrons notamment les turbines au niveau. Mais je suis surtout occupée à repérer toutes activités suspectes. Et après quelques minutes, je remarque que les employés calculent à peine Jean et ont l’air… Renfrognés ?

— « Ils ne sont pas très causant… »

— « Ah… C’est qu’il y a pas mal de nouveaux… Les temps changent. De mon temps, tout le monde se connaissait et c’était très chaleureux entre les équipes. Une vraie petite famille. Venez, je vais vous montrer les bureaux. »

Lily saisit une occasion, quand nous passons devant le bureau du directeur.

— « Peut-on rencontrer le directeur ? Léo nous a dit que c’est son grand-père et il nous a demandé de lui passer le bonjour de sa part si nous en avions l’occasion. Il est très occupé avec ses recherches et regrette de ne pas pouvoir le voir plus souvent. » Lily n’a pas respiré et tout dit d’un coup… Mais Jean, loin de se douter que tout n’est pas vrai et que nous enquêtons, accepte avec plaisir la requête. Il nous introduit auprès de la secrétaire, l’air un peu austère et blasée, qui consent à aller voir si c’est possible.

Je vois Lily se raidir lorsque nous pénétrons dans le bureau du directeur. Il trône dans son fauteuil, entre une grande bibliothèque et un grand bureau en acajou, tout est bien rangé et ordonné. Jean salue notre hôte et nous présente. Il faut aller droit au but. Je lui demande comment ça se passe dans l’usine, et lui dit qu’on a entendu parler d’une panne. Il reste très évasif, je le sens sur la défense. Il y a un malaise, seul Jean ne semble rien remarquer. Je regarde Carabaffe, qui commençait à trépigner de patienter ainsi. Je jette un œil à la porte et lui fait signe. Il a compris et va fermer la porte, faisant sursauter Lily au passage.

— « Directeur, y a-t-il des micros, des caméras ou quelqu’un peut-il nous entendre ? »

Je tente le tout pour le tout. Le directeur blêmit, réfléchit une fraction de seconde et me répond.

— « Je n’ai pas de micro ni de caméra. » Donc quelqu’un nous entend, c’est la seule question à laquelle il n’a pas répondu.

Avant qu’on ai pu faire quoique ce soit, un gros bruit retentit et je vois Firnen valser contre le mur ! Je me retourne, un Zoroark sort de l’ombre. Il est grand et à l’air décidé à nous faire taire. On lui fait face, mais je rentre Kuna dans sa Luxeball.

vs 

Kyuu s’élance en premier avec Frappe atlas, mais Zoroark est souple et rapide. Il esquive sans trop de problème l’attaque, et enchaine avec deux attaques Explonuit en direction de Firnen. Il lui en veut ! Poli saisit l’occasion et endort le Pokémon Ténèbres.

Lily en profite pour rappeler Firnen et envoyer Yoru, en pleine forme et efficace contre notre adversaire.

vs 

Kyuu se saisit de Zoroark et l’envoie bouler avec Frappe atlas, Poli poursuit avec Bull d’O et Yoru avec Voix enjôleuse. Les trois attaques ont partiellement réveillé Zoroark. 

Il tente une Feinte sur Kyuu, mais sans doute encore sous l’effet d’Hypnose, il chancèle, laissant le chambre libre à Kyuu qui refait une attaque Frappe atlas.

Zoroark est hors d’état de nuire. 

Sans attendre, j’appelle Terreur. Les renforts risquent de débarquer, et avec le directeur planqué sous le bureau et Jean qui ne pige rien à ce qui se passe, il faut partir.

— « Il faut évacuer ! Terreur, on a besoin de toi ! »

Je lui demande de ramener Jean chez lui. Jean ne râle pas, au contraire il nous tend une clé qui pourrait nous servir. Une seconde plus tard, il n’est plus là, encore une seconde plus tard Terreur est de retour. Lily a rappelé ses Pokémons, Kadabra la saisit et l’amène au dehors.

— « Venez monsieur le directeur, on pourra discuter dehors ! »

— « Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Vous ne comprenez pas, ils vont lui faire du mal ! »

— « Qui va faire du mal à qui ? » Kadabra est de retour.

— « La… La Team Rocket, ils vont la blesser, ou pire… Non je ne peux pas… » Il est maintenant prostré et commence à pleurer… Il ne répond plus à mes questions et répète toujours la même chose. Je décide de le laisser là. 

— « Sors nous de là ma Terreur. » Kadabra me saisit, et en un instant me voilà auprès de Lily.

Devant son regard interrogateur, je me justifie.

— « Le directeur n’a pas voulu bouger. Il dit que la Team Rocket va faire du mal à quelqu’un s’il quitte son porte. Il était complètement incohérent, je n’ai rien pu faire. »

— « On va trouver le fin mot de cette histoire, Aria. » tente de ma rassurer Lily. 

Elle a raison, tentons d’entrer à nouveau !


	25. A la rescousse !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria et Lily confirment les soupçons de Léo ! Ils se passent quelque chose de louche à la Centrale électrique ! Après avoir évacué papi Jean, nos jeunes dresseuses décident de poursuivre leurs investigations, à leur risque et péril...

On fait le tour de la Centrale, discrètement, sans trouver d’entrée évidente. Kadabra n’ayant vu que le bureau du directeur, il ne pourra nous amener ailleurs. J’essaye de me représenter le bâtiment… Tout se passe vite, je visualise le plan que nous avons récupéré pour papi Jean, et je me souviens m’être dit qu’il y avait une sortie de secours située à un drôle d’endroit…

— « Tu te souviens les plans de Jean Lily ? Selon la configuration de la Centrale, par rapport à la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrées tout à l’heure, il devrait y avoir une salle derrière, et selon les normes incendie, en tout logique, il doit y avoir une évacuation… ici ! »

Ce buisson m’a l’air suspect, et en effet, derrière nous trouvons l’issue de secours.

Nous entrons, accompagnées de Carabaffe, Kadabra, Tétarte et Mélodelfe, sur le qui-vive. On pénètre dans la zone 3, déserte pour le moment. Lily avait repéré un escalier, nous nous dirigeons vers lui, à pas de Lougaroc.

— « Faites attention de ne pas faire de buit… Faites comme moiiiii ! »

Alors que Lily donnait ses consignes à nos Pokémons, un grand bruit retenti ! Je me retourne, je la vois se frotter la tête après avoir visiblement percuté une armoire et fait tomber des pots de peinture au sol dans un grand fracas…

Une porte s’ouvre à la volée, deux en sortent en trombe. Ils portent des uniformes de la Centrale mais leur tenu sonne faux…

— « Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

— « Poli, Hypnose ! Yoru, Photocopie ! »

Ses Pokémons réagissent au quart de tout. Poli endort un des deux hommes, Yoru fait Photocopie, apprenant temporairement Hypnose.

L’homme restant ne se laisse pas abattre et envoie 4 pokéballs d’un coup ! Il va falloir se battre. Tout s’enchaîne très vite, ce n’est pas facile de suivre ! Je me concentre sur Kyuu et Terreur. Ils sont tous de type poison, c’est parfait pour ma Terreur ! Je vise Nosferalto, qui m’a l’air être le plus gros et le plus rapide. Je demande Choc mental et Vibraqua sur lui. Mes deux Pokémons réussissent et fait de gros dégâts, mais Nosferalto est toujours de la partie. Il tente de mordre Kadabra, qui se téléporte un peu plus loin, évitant l’attaque. Une pluie fine tombe grâce à Poli. La Gravité est brutalement bien plus importante, faisant tomber au sol Smogo et Nosferalto, grâce à Yoru, qui a esquivé également les attaques adverses focussé sur lui.

Terreur profite de l’instant de faiblesse de Nosferalto pour utilise une deuxième attaque Choc mental, le mettant KO. Poli et Kyuu touchent Smogo avec leur attaque Bull d’O et Vibraqua, le rendant confus par la même occasion, et esquivant l’attaque Tranch’herbe d’Herbizarre.

Mais Smogo commence à vaciller, envoie de la fumée noire et se met à briller… Oh non ! Kyuu est trop loin pour nous protéger avec Abri !

L’explosion de Smogo retentit dans la salle. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je sens l’onde de choc m’envoyer heurter le mur. Je me sens perdre connaissance, je vois juste que Terreur s’est téléporté et n’a rien… rester éveillée…

…

Outch ! Quelqu’un me donne des tapes. J’émerge douloureusement. Je vois Poli aller vers Lily et lui donner quelques claques pour aider sa dresseuse à reprendre conscience. C’est drôlement efficace.

Je scrute rapidement la zone. Tout est par terre, dont les deux hommes et leurs Pokémons. Les nôtres sont debout mais sont épuisés. On se rassemble autour de Yoru qui utilise Fontaine de vie… Je sens de l’énergie, comme de l’eau, couler à nouveau un peu dans mes veines. Suffisamment pour qu’on se redresse et qu’on reprenne les choses en mains. Kadabra a utilisé Soin de son côté.

Je sors ma solide corde pour aller ligoter les deux hommes. Lily trouve les Pokéballs de notre ennemi, et rappelle les Pokémons adverses. En rangeant les Pokéballs, Lily trouve une carte magnétique, une matraque électrique et des l’argent. Je n’en veux pas de cet argent, je le trouve sale. Je garde par contre la matraque au cas-où.

Une fois ligotés, les deux hommes sont téléportés au commissariat d’Azuria par Terreur, qui revient illico-presto. Pendant ce temps, Lily a testé la clé de papi Jean sur une grande porte, et la verrouille.

— « Au moins, on ne se fera pas prendre en tenaille. »

Les deux hommes venaient d’une petite salle de sécurité. En face, nous découvrons une porte sécurité avec un passe-badge. Je tente de passer la carte, qui fonctionne.

Un grand escalier semble descendre assez profond. On est trop loin pour reculer, on s’avance prudemment.

Un bruit de fond se fait de plus en plus imposant, comme si une machine fonctionnait à plein régime. Peut-être les turbines de la Centrale.

Une fois devant la porte du bas, nous l’entrebâillons le plus discrètement possible et jetons un œil.

C’est un laboratoire ! Trois adultes en blouse blanche avec des casques sur les oreilles et de lunettes de protection sur le nez, s’activent autour de hauts tubes en verre. Chacun d’entre eux est munie d’une porte blindée. Un des homme pose un Pokéball dans un des tubes et ferme la porte. Un Magnéti apparaît dans le tube. Il a clairement l’air perdu et inquiet. Un des homme coche une case sur son carnet et le fait rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Puis les hommes activent la machine. Les turbines s’activent et l’électricité de la Centrale est pompée. D’où les baisses de régime à Kantô ! Le tube s’illumine pendant quelques secondes, m’obligeant à détourner le regard. Ensuite l’homme va récupérer la Pokéball, la met dans un autre tube et libère le… Magnéton ?! Il est fou furieux, frappant avec ses aimants contre les parois et tentant d’envoyer ses attaques… L’homme le rappelle de force, récupère la Pokéball et la jette dans une caisse marquée d’une grosse croix rouge.

— « C’est inhumain ! Il faut agir. »

— « Mais… mais com… Comment… » Lily est terrorisée. La fatigue ? Ah mais non, l’électricité ! Mais on ne peut les laisser faire, je tente de la rassurer en montant un plan.

— « On doit intervenir Lily. Le temps d’aller chercher des renforts et de revenir, qui sait combien de Magnéti seront… On va y arriver, toutes les deux, avec nos Pokémons ! »

— « Il nous faut un plan… Il faut les immobiliser tous en même temps… Mais… »

Alors qu’on tergiverse, un autre Magnéti est forcé à évoluer. C’est insoutenable !

— « On n’a pas le temps, on y va ! »

Lily et moi restons derrière Kyuu, prêt à utiliser Abri.

Firnen utilise Tranch’herbe sur deux des hommes, Poli plaque au sol le troisième. Yoru renforce l’immobilisation des hommes avec Gravité.

— « Terreur, dans le tube ! »

Kadabra comprend immédiatement ce que j’attends de lui. Il se saisit d’un des homme et le téléporte dans un des tubes fermé hermétiquement.

— « Fir… Firnen, Fouets lianes sur lui ! »

Herbizarre écoute sa dresseuse, mais dans leur précipitation elle n’a pas vu que Poli était entre lui et eux ! C’est elle qui se prend l’attaque. De lui-même, Yoru utilise Hypnose sur l’homme visé par Lily.

Finalement, les trois hommes se retrouvent enfermés dans les tubes. Une bonne chose de faite ! ils sont paniqués d’être enfermés dans leur machine infernale. Ça leur fait les pieds !

Mais il faut d’abord penser aux pauvres Magnéti et Magnéton. Avec Terreur, on fait deux allers-retours au Centre Pokémon. Je repère de suite un soignant.

— « Je suis Aria, nous sommes dans la Centrale Electrique, zone 4. La Team Rocket a pris le contrôle et force les évolutions de ces Pokémons. Ils ont besoin d’aide, faites attention certains sont agressifs. Je dois y retourner, prévenez la police ! » Le soignant, choqué, a tendant une main vers moi pour me tenir, mais en un battement de cil je suis de nouveau avec Lily dans la Centrale.

Bon, il est temps de comprendre ! Je vais vers les commandes et interroge les sbires.

— « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?! » Visiblement terrorisé, les hommes se mettent à tous parler en même temps. Ils m’énervent ! « UN APRES L’AUTRE ! »

L’un d’eux expliquent qu’ils sont ici pour forcer l’évolution des Magnéti, afin de produite plus d’électricité pour la Team Rocket. Cela fait une semaine qu’ils ont obtenu l’accès au site et qu’ils ont entamé leur test. Pour le moment, tous les Magnéton issus de cette manœuvre sont en rage ou blessés, et sont inutilisables.

— « Où sont les otages ? »

— « Quels otages ? »

— « Le directeur a dit que vous alliez blesser quelqu’un. Je veux son nom et sa localisation. »

— « Mais on le paye, c’est tout. On paye le directeur. » Son sourire satisfait en répétant cette phrase me fait sortir de mes gonds.

— « Kyuu » Fais toi plaisir.

Sans avoir besoin d’en dire plus, Carabaffe lance une puissante Vibraqua sur un des ordinateurs, déclenchant des éclairs dans un des tubes à côté des scientifiques. Ça fait mouche, un autre des scientifique a été impressionné et sanglote.

— « Sa femme est malade, il n’a pas d’argent alors on le paye. C’est le vérité ! Ne nous faites pas de mal ! »

— « Ouais, il n’y a pas d’otage. La directrice va tellement baliser ! » Plus de sourire satisfait, mais un rictus de peur.

— « Quelle directrice ? »

*clap clap clap*

Je sursaute et me retourne en direction des applaudissements, suivi de Lily.

Descendant doucement les escaliers, une femme élancée portant une longue robe noire s’avant en tapant dans ses mains. Une longue mèche violette redescend par-dessus son épaule gauche. Elle est très, trop sûre d’elle. Malgré moi, je me sens en danger.

— « Terreur, va chercher des secours ! » Au moment où Kadabra lance Téléport, la femme claque des doigts. De l’ombre, Zoroark surgit et s’agrippe à Kadabra ! Mon Pokémon parvient tout de même à se téléporter. J’espère que ça ira, et qu’il reviendra vite. Kyuu est devant moi, prêt à nous défendre, tout comme Poli et Yoru.

— « Yoru, Hypnose ! » Mélodelfe agit promptement, mais le femme rit et tapote les lunettes noires qu’elle porte. »

— « Voyons, mes enfants… Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on m’accueille d’ordinaire. »

Avec nonchalence, elle libère trois Pokémons. Un Voltali, un Incisache et un Arbok. Ils sont grands et ont l’air puissants. On ne fait pas le poids. Je sens que je perds le contrôle. Kadabra, reviens vite !

— « Allez Aria, il faut gagner du temps ! »

Lily appelle Firnen en plus de nos trois compagnons déjà sur le terrain.

Mon esprit est un peu embrumé, je fais de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur Kyuu. Tout va très vite de nouveau.

Notre adversaire nous met en difficulté tout de suite, en paralysant Yoru et en renforçant la puissance de son dragon. Voltali est extrêmement rapide et peut même attaquer plusieurs fois de suite.

Nous faisons de notre mieux pour nous défendre, Firnen endormant tour à tour Incisache puis Voltali, esquivant également les attaques Jet de sable de Voltali, et le touchant même avec Canon graine.

Lorsqu’il se réveille, Incisache fonce sur Kyuu et lui assène une attaque Tranche violente. Carabaffe est surpris et se stoppe un instant. Alors que Torrent s’active, Arbok le surprend par derrière avec un Croc éclair dévastateur, qui met fin au combat pour mon Pokémon. Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, j’appelle Kuna.

Lily poursuit la défense de son mieux. Firnen réussit à endormir à plusieurs reprises ses ennemis, Yoru est grandement limité dans ses actions par le paralysie et Poli réussit à toucher Voltali à plusieurs reprises.

Voulant donner un coup de pouce, je demande Coup de main à Kuna. Mais Kuna ne réussit qu’à attirer l’attention des ennemis, beaucoup plus fort que lui. Mon pauvre Evoli se liquéfie sur place. Voulant l’aider, Poli ne voit pas arriver l’Eclair de Voltali, se le prend de plein fouet et tombe KO.

Je ne vois comment on peut s’en sortir maintenant… Lily sert fort la Pokéball de Caillou dans sa main, hésitante…

*pouf*

Ma Terreur est de retour ! Puis, tout autour de nous, plusieurs autres Kadabra se matérialisent, transportant des policiers et leur Caninos. Les renforts sont là ! Les policiers évaluent rapidement la situation, bloquent les issus de secours et maîtrisent les Pokémons de la femme. Un Kadabra réussit à lui subtiliser ses lunettes, permettant aux autres de l’endormir avec leurs ondes psychiques.

Elle est immédiatement transférer au commissariat.

Je reprends mes esprits, Kuna tremblant à mes pieds, Terreur aidant de son mieux ses amis.

— « Merci, merci ma Terreur ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! » Dans mon élan, je le serre fort dans mes bras. J’en ai les yeux qui me piquent, j’ai eu peur cette fois.

— « Kadaaaa ! »

— « Désolé pour le délai. Vous allez bien ? Vous n’êtes pas blessées ? Il a eu du mal à maîtriser le Zoroark. C’est un sacré bazar au commissariat à l’heure qu’il est. » C’est notre allié, l’agent Kunara.

Nous sortons à l’extérieur. Des agents nous prodiguent les premiers soins et bandent nos bras, soufflés par les explosions de Voltorbe et Smogo. Rien de grave, nous sommes surtout épuisées.

Les policiers prennent les choses en main. Ils passent le bâtiment au peigne fin.

Au total, ils ont effectué une dizaine d’arrestations dont des membres haut placés de la Team Rocket. Des Kadabra font des aller-retours avec certains agents, pour assurer les transferts de prisonniers et le relais des informations. Ma Terreur observe attentivement.

L’agent Kunara me sort de mes pensées.

— « Comment avez-vous trouver cette piste ? »

Je lui explique l’appel de Léo et l’aide de Jean pour entrer, la rencontre avec le directeur, Zoroark puis le laboratoire. Ayant pitié du directeur que je vois passer, menotté, j’ajoute :

— « Le directeur était pris en otage, c’était contre son grès. »

Lily ne dit rien et semble en désaccord. Kunara prend note et ne fait aucun commentaire.

— « Les Magnéti et les Magnéton, comment vont-ils ? » Lily et moi y avons pensé en même temps.

— « Rassurez-vous. Les Magnéti vont bien, ils sont au Centre Pokémon, les soignant les examinent tous. Pour les Magnéton, c’est plus compliqué. Ils sont surtout très perturbés. Nous les avons confiés à Léo pour qu’il les accompagne dans ces moments difficile. » Entre les mains de Léo, ils peuvent s’en sortir. Je suis rassurée, Lily aussi. « Bon, acceptez-vous de venir au commissariat pour faire votre déposition officielle ? Cet agent va envoyer vos Pokémons au Centre pour qu’ils reçoivent les soins nécessaires, si c’est d’accord pour vous. »

Nous acceptons. Je rentre Kuna dans sa Pokéball et la garde près de moi. Il faudra que je passe du temps avec lui pour m’excuser de l’avoir balancé dans une situation pareille. Terreur, en pleine forme de son côté, reste avec nous et nous téléporte au commissariat.

Nous arrivons dans le commissariat, qui est effectivement complètement chamboulé. Des papiers ont volé partout, des étagères sont par terre, des fils arrachés de leur prise. Mais les choses s’organisent, et un coin pour interroger les suspects est déjà opérationnel.

En face d’un des bureau, le directeur attend son tour, la mine défaite.

— « Il faut que j’en ai le cœur net. » Je m’approche de lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Comment va votre femme ? »

— « Nous avons vérifié. Sa femme est vraiment malade. » C’est l’agent en face de lui qui a répondu.

— « Les traitements… sont… affreusement chers… Je… C’est la pépite de ma vie… Je ne pouvais pas… Elle ne peut pas mour… non… Je… Je ne pouvais pas. Je suis prêt à payer pour mon crime, je ne la reverrais plus mais tant pis. Je voudrais, je voudrais seulement qu’elle ait ses traitements. » Et il éclate en sanglot, fendant un peu mon cœur au passage. Lily s’adoucit aussi.

— « Je ne voulais pas ça. Je suis désolée. » Peut-être n’aurais-je pas dû le dénoncer ?

Nous suivons l’agent Kunara pour faire notre déposition, laissant là le directeur…

A l’issue de notre déposition, qui prend un certain temps, l’agent Kunara nous tient informé des dernières informations obtenues.

— « La femme que vous nous avez permis d’arrêter est un membre extrêmement recherché du réseau de la Team Rocket. Dans plusieurs régions d’ailleurs. Elle se nomme Katlyne et ça fait des mois qu’on la traque sans jamais nous en approcher. La récompense pour sa capture est colossale, elle vous revient. »

Je me tourne vers Lily. Je sais qu’elle est d’accord avec moi.

— « C’est pour la femme du directeur. » Répondons-nous en cœur.

L’agent est surpris, mais nous sourit.

— « Vous êtes de sacrées justicières. Vous recevrez tout de même 500 Pokédollars chacune pour service rendu. Et gardez-les. Je vous assure que la femme du Directeur aura de quoi se soigner sans soucis. »

On remercie l’agent Kunara et on retourne dans le grand hall.

— « Monsieur le Directeur, vous devez une fière chandelle à ces deux jeunes filles. Elles viennent de refuser leur récompense au profit de votre femme. Elle aura les soins nécessaires. »

Le directeur écarquille les yeux, puis nous regarde tour à tour, incrédule.

— « C’est… C’est vrai ? Oh ! Merci, merci infiniment ! » Il doit vraiment aimer sa femme.

— « ça vous sera plus utile à vous qu’à nous. » Et je me sens mieux avec ma conscience.

— « Ce n’est rien… »

— « Mesdemoiselles, vous avez des visiteurs. » nous interrompt une voix féminine.

Nous découvrons une infirmière du Centre, tout sourire.

— « Ils étaient pressés de vous voir. »

— « Qui… » Lily n’a pas le temps de terminer sa question.

Une nuée de Magnéti déboule dans le hall et se rue vers nous ! Ils nous entourent et forment comme un nuage autour de nous. Ils s’échangent de petites décharges et de frottent à nous. Lily pousse un petit cri perçant, peu à l’aise au milieu de tous ses Pokémons électriques. Je les trouve super drôle et rit de bon cœur.

— « Ne t’inquiète pas Lily. Ils viennent nous remercier, ils ne vont pas nous faire de mal. »

— « Qu’ils me remercient de loin ! » Et sur ces paroles elle s’aplatit au sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l’infirmière revient avec nos Pokéballs. Je suis contente de retrouver Kyuu, en pleine forme.

Nous sommes ensuite invitées à un banquet improvisé pour nous remercier.

Des agents débarquent les bras chargés de boite de pizza, dans une bonne humeur communicative.

La soirée se passe dans une atmosphère vraiment particulière. Le stress redescend progressivement chez Lily et moi, malgré la présence des nombreux Magnéti. Nous recevons beaucoup de félicitations et racontons mille fois cette aventure, Lily n’en peut plus de tant d’attention et congratulations.

Je convie aussi Kuna, que l’ambiance général finit par apaiser.

Ma Terreur s’est visiblement fait un ami. Un Magnéti s’est accroché à lui toute la soirée, tout doucement mais sûrement. Kadabra finit par se tourner vers lui… et lui tend un de ses cuillères ! Magnéti, ravi, attire la cuillère avec ses aimants et virevolte en faisant de grands huit de joie.

— « Oh, trop bien ! Tu es un vrai petit Aimant toi ! » Sans trop réfléchir, portée par cette folle journée, je prends une de mes Pokéballs restantes. « Veux-tu rester, Shaku ? » Je crois me souvenir quand dans une autre langue, ce mot signifie Aimant.

— « Magnétiii ! » Shaku vient cliquer sur le bouton de mon Pokéball, entrant volontairement dedans.

— « Kyuu, on a un nouvel ami ! Kyuu ? »

Carabaffe sautille d’un pied sur l’autre, plein d’une énergie nouvelle… Il s’illumine, grandit, grandit, des canons sortent du haut de sa carapace. Kyuu est maintenant un Tortank !

— « Aria ! Aria ! C’est un Tortank ! » S’exclame mon amie, comme une partie des agents présents.

Je saute dans les bras de mon fidèle compagnon, il me fait tourner. Qu’il est fort !

Avec eux, tout est possible !


	26. De la campagne à la capitale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grâce à Lily et Aria, un gros réseau de la Team Rocket a pu être démantelé. Épuisées, elles s'octroient un peu de repos, avant de changer d'air. Pour pouvoir battre Ondine, elles ont conscience de devoir s'entraîner plus dur.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien le moment où je suis allée me coucher.

Par contre, ce début de semaine commence douloureusement. Je suis fiévreuse et je tousse pas mal. Je laisse Kyuu et Terreur au repos, pour qu’ils ne soient pas à l’étroit dans ma chambre. C’est ma seule idée de la journée, je passe le reste du temps à dormir. Kuna semble apprécier me tenir chaud, il passe la journée roulé en boule contre moi, à émettre une sorte de ronronnement qui m’apaise un peu.

Lily aussi prend soin de moi, elle m’apporte une bonne soupe de baies revigorante dans la journée.

Shaku semble un peu perdu de me voir alitée ainsi, il erre dans le chambre, la cuillère de Terreur toujours collée à son aimant gauche.

Le lendemain, je me sens mieux. Je me lève, prend une bonne douche et rejoins Lily à la table du petit-déjeuner. Lily est soulagée de me voir debout et en forme.

— « Bon, maintenant que je suis complètement remise, on va à Céladopole comme on l’avait dit ! »

— « Oui ! Tu préfères qu’on passe par quelle route ? J’ai regardé un peu hier. On peut, si ça te va, passer par Safrania. »

Mon amie a en effet fait le point sur les différents trajets possibles. Finalement, le plus rapide pour aller à la capitale est bien celui qui passe par Safrania.

Après le petit-déjeuner, on range nos affaires, on boucle nos sacs, et on part pour une autre ville !

Accompagnées de Kyuu, maintenant imposant, qui porte Kuna sur ses épaules, ainsi que de Poli et Envy, on traverse Azuria vers le sud. Envy est plus décidée à suivre Lily aujourd’hui.

La première route que nous entamons est la route 5. Elle est bordée de forêt et centrée par un grand près avec de hautes herbes. On aperçoit les herbes bouger, des Pokémons font leurs petites vies. 

On aperçoit au loin la pension Pokémon, petit coin de repos pour des Pokémons qui en ont besoin.

A mi-chemin, on croise deux hommes adultes. Ils nous observent attentivement au fur et à mesure qu’on s’approche… Leur tête ne me sont pas inconnues… Une fois qu’ils sont arrivés quasiment à notre hauteur, ils nous font signe et se dirigent clairement vers nous.

— « Ils me disent quelque chose, pas à toi ? » je demande à Lily

— « Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, à moi aussi… » 

Les deux hommes arrivent à notre hauteur.

— « Bonjour Lily, Bonjour Aria ! » Ils sont sincèrement heureux de nous croiser.

— « Oui, bonjour… »

— « Vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous hein ? » Lily devient tout rouge et j’hésite. « Ce n’est pas grave, on n’a rien fait pour… On travaille à la Centrale électrique. »

— « Mais oui bien sûr ! … Et vous y travaillez toujours ? » Font-ils parti de la Team Rocket ? Ils ne nous auraient pas abordés ainsi.

— « Oui… Nous avons honte vous savez… Nous aurions pû intervenir, nous savions ce qu’il se passait… Mais le directeur avait l’air tellement mal, nous étions inquiets pour lui, nous ne savions pas quoi faite...» Les deux hommes baissent la tête, ils sont sincères. Lily et moi nous regardons, nous ne savons pas trop quoi dire. 

— « Le… le principal, c’est quoi tout soit fini. »

— « Lily a raison ! Et si ça se reproduit, vous pourrez de nouveau faire appel à nous ! » Notre enthousiasme fait sourire les deux hommes.

— « Merci beaucoup les filles, vous êtes sacrément courageuses ! Tenez, pour vous remercier. » Les deux hommes fouillent leur petite sacoche de travail. Il en sorte une Superball pour Lily et une bouteille d’huile Pokémon pour moi. On les remercie et ils continuent leur chemin vers la Centrale.

— « Ce sont de braves types. Ce n’est pas évident d’agir quand on soupçonne des choses sans preuves. C’est pour ça que je veux être Rangeur ! »

— « Oui. Je crois que ça te va bien. »

Le compliment de Lily me touche, mine de rien. J’avance d’un bon pas, motivée ! Kyuu est ravie de mon enthousiasme, et me tape le dos amicalement. Mais il est surpris de sa force et me voilà par terre !

— « Aria, ça va ?! »

— « Haha, oui ! Il va falloir mesurer ta force Kyuu ! »

— « Toooor… »

On traverse entièrement la route 5 dans cette bonne humeur ambiante.

On arrive à Safrania vers midi. C’est une grande ville impressionnante, faite de buildings modernes et de temples anciens. Un jour on prendra le temps de s’y arrêter. Mais pas aujourd’hui.

On prend un sandwich et on trouve un bus qui nous amène à l’extrémité ouest de la ville, vers Céladopole.

On sort de la ville, pour emprunter une petite route, bordée elle aussi de forêt et de près.

On aperçoit au bout de la route Céladopole, la capitale de Kantô.

Un peu avant d’y entrer, nous sommes interrompues par un petit garçon. Il s’avance droit et fier.

— « Bon… bonjour ! »

— « Salut ! On peut t’aider ? »

— « Oui ! Mon papa m’a dit que je dois m’entraîner, si je veux être un policier plus tard… Est-ce que vous voulez bien faire un combat contre mon Pokémon ? »

— « Oui, bien sûr ! » Comment refuser une pareille proposition. J’envoie Kadabra, je laisse le choix à mon adversaire. Il lui oppose son Caninos. Comme tout bon policier !

— « Comment avec Télékinésie! »

— « Esquive en utilisant Tunnel ! »

Kadabra fait voler sa cuillère en fixant Caninos… mais ce dernier creuse et s’enfonce sous le sol, évitant ainsi l’attaque.

— « Fais attention Terreur. Utilise Téléport quand tu le verras sortir ! »

— « Vas-y Caninos, attaque Tunnel ! » Le sol vibre un peu sous Kadabra. Il utilise à bon escient Téléport et se retrouve hors de portée quand Caninos attaque.

— « Choc mental ! »

— « Morsure ! »

Mais Caninos est plus lent que Kadabra. L’attaque psy de mon Pokémon est puissante et terrasse en une fois le Pokémon canin.

— « Oh non ! Mon Caninos… » Déçu, Carlos rappelle son Pokémon, me remercie et rentre chez lui.

En fin de journée, on arrive à Céladopole. On entend l’animation, à peine entrées dans la ville. Les gens marchent à plusieurs dans les rues, souriants et bien habillés. Il y a encore de nombreux magasins ouverts malgré l’heure avancée de la journée. C’est ça une capitale !

On trouve facilement une auberge pour dresseur qui accepte de nous héberger avec notre carte. 

Lily et moi avons de courbatures dans les jambes, d’avoir marché toute la journée. Seuls Kuna, qui a été porté la majorité du temps par Kyuu, et Poli qui est endurante, ne sont pas fatigués.

On se couche tôt, prêtes à visiter cette grande ville le lendemain !

Une fois levée et prête à partir explorer Céladopole, j’explique le programme à mes Pokémons. Shaku est ravi alors que Kuna est effrayé de se promener dans une si grande ville. Je garde donc Shaku dans un premier temps, avec Kyuu bien sûr.

On commence par passer à l’office du tourisme, comme à chaque fois que nous arrivons dans une nouvelle ville. Mais cette fois il y a beaucoup plus de possibilités ! Nous repérons les principaux lieux qui nous intéressent. L’arène… On la juge inaccessible pour le moment, avec ses Pokémons plantes surentraînés. Le casino est réservé aux majeurs. Par contre, on peut visiter la Résidence Céladon qui est le centre de gestion de tout ce qui touche aux dresseurs de Pokémon, ainsi que l’immense Centre commercial qui fait la fierté de la ville. La ville en elle-même à l’air sympa à voir.

Lily est vraiment intéressée par la Résidence Céladon, qui est visitable aujourd’hui. On commence donc par s’y diriger.

En longeant les habitations du Nord de la ville, on ne peut pas rater le Centre Commercial qui trône, immense à côté des autres bâtiments. À sa droite, un bâtiment plus modeste, fait de multiples verrières laissant entrevoir des bureaux mais aussi des expositions. La fameuse Résidence Céladon.

On entre par la double porte en verre et tombons sur une zone d’accueil chaleureuse. Des statues de Pokémons, des photos de personnes entourés de leur Pokémons décorent le hall.

On va se présenter à l’accueil, on nous précise qu’une visite guidée commencera dans 15 minutes avec le fameux Morimoto.

Je regarde Lily, qui ne semble pas non plus connaître ce fameux personnage. On se met dans la file et attendons que le guide arrive. On nous a prévenu qu’un seul Pokémon peut nous accompagner. Sans hésiter je choisis Kyuu, lui recommandant de faire attention avec sa grande taille. Lily réfléchit, et invite Firnen à nous rejoindre.

Après quelques minutes, un monsieur d’âge mûr se dirige vers nous. Il n’est pas très grand, marche calmement les mains dans le dos. Une grande sagesse émane de lui. Il se présente comme M.MORIMOTO, et nous invite à le suivre. Les autres personnes faisant partie de notre groupe sont tout excités de la présence de cet homme.

Le bâtiment comporte 5 étages. Les 5e et 4e sont réservés pour le bureaux administratifs, nous n’y avons pas accès.

La visite commence au 3e étage. C’est une exposition sur les anciens champions d’arène et le conseil des 4. Ces 4 personnages sont impressionnants, rien que sur les photos. Il y a aussi un espace dédié aux dresseurs ayant remporté la ligue et donc vaincu ce conseil des 4. Ils sont peu nombreux, je reconnais quelques visages que j’ai vu étant petite. Alors que j’allais commenter ce fait à Lily, je la vois toute angoissée face à ses grands noms. C’est vrai qu’on est loin de les égaler… Mais je veux être Rangeur, et pour ça je dois avoir mes 8 badges ! Et qui sait, peut-être que je pourrai battre un ou deux membres du conseil des 4 !

Alors que j’allais tenter de réconforter Lily, la visite se poursuit au 2e étage, immenses archives sur les dresseurs de la région remontant jusqu’à 150 ans en arrière. Lily écarquille les yeux de plaisir, je vois son envie de fouiner dans tous ces documents. Elle repère une machine où nous pouvons introduire notre carte de dresseur pour voir notre propre fiche. Lily tente l’expérience, je la suis. Ha, c’est drôle, Shaku n’est pas encore présent et Kyuu est un Carabaffe. Les choses évoluent vite ! Lily fouine encore un peu sur la machine, je flâne entre les énormes étagères, laissant mes pensées aller vers les nombreux dresseurs que nous avons déjà rencontré.

Nous finissons la visite au premier étage, accessible en libre accès, et qui recense tous les conseils et avis utiles pour les dresseurs de Pokémons. Il y a de nombreuses étagères remplies de livre en tout genre, de témoignages, de conseils etc. M.MORIMOTO nous présente l’étage et nous laisse libres de farfouiller. J’aimerais aller voir la section des professionnalisations après avoir obtenu les badges. Je trouve la section qui en parle. J’y apprends par exemple que pour être Professeur, 5 badges suffisent. Je me concentre sur la section dédiée aux Rangeurs. Il faut obtenir les 8 badges de notre région pour nous motiver à élever au mieux nos Pokémons et qu’ils soient forts, puisque les missions qui sont assignés aux Rangeurs peuvent être dangereuses. Des témoignages de Rangeurs viennent étayer la théorie. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, je m’assois à une table et me plonge dans les récits.

— « Aria… » Je lève les yeux à la citation de mon prénom. Je constate que Lily est en train de parler avec le guide Morimoto, ils regardent dans ma direction. Je range mon livre et m’approche.

— « Comment le savez-vous » Lily a l’air surprise, mais je n’ai pas le début de la conversation.

— « J’ai entendu parler de votre intervention au Mont Sélénite. Félicitations. J’ai moi-même été dresseur, seriez-vous intéressés par un combat Pokémon à la fin de la visite ? J’ai quelques Pokémons de niveau modéré, cet entraînement leur sera bénéfique. »

— « Volontiers ! » Mon amie d’ordinaire timide est en confiance, je le suis aussi.

Après la visite, Morimoto nous fait signe. Il nous conduit vers un terrain libre l’arrière du bâtiment. Lily s’avance en premier.

Morimoto fait appel à un Pyroli, Lily lui oppose logiquement Poli.

Les deux premières attaques surviennent en même temps. Pyroli a produit un Brouillard épais tandis que Poli invoque la pluie. La visibilité est compromise, Lily plisse les yeux et se concentre totalement sur Poli.

— « A gauche ! »

Poli entend l’indication et saute sur la gauche sans réfléchir, ce qui lui permet d’éviter l’attaque Morsure de Pyroli.

— « Poli, réplique ! »

Poli réussit à toucher Pyroli avec Bulles d’O. Le Pokémon feu accuse le coup, il est projeté hors du brouillard et a quelques difficultés à se relever. Pyroli est très bien entrainé et enchaine les attaques Morsure, Jet de sable et Vive-attaque donnant du fils à retordre à Tétarte et Lily. Poli esquive la plupart des attaques. Elle s’essouffle cependant progressivement. Pyroli évite quelques Bulles d’O jusqu’à ce que Poli le feinte et prenne Pyroli à revers avec une puissante Bulles d’O. Pyroli ne se relève pas.

— « Félicitations Lily. Ta Tétarte et toi avez une belle complicité. JE t’offre un PPmax, il boostera ses apprentissages sur une journée.

— « Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Morimoto. »

Lily me laisse la place. M. Morimoto envoie un Voltali. Je ne peux pas lui opposer Kyuu, dommage. J’envoie ma Terreur, en espérant que son niveau suffise.

— « Utilise Coup d’jus »

— « Utilise Téléport pour esquiver et enchaîne avec Choc mental ! »

Voltali est plus rapide, mais Terreur esquive deux fois de suite l’attaque. Il se téléporte derrière son adversaire et lance ses ondes. Voltali ne se laisse pas avoir et fait des bonds rapides, esquivant les attaques.

Au troisième assaut, Voltali a anticipé le mouvement de Kadabra et Coup d’jus le touche. Connaissant la faible endurance de mon Pokémon, je lui demande de se soigner. Il récupère une partie de sa vitalité.

— « Esquive et met-toi au-dessus de lui ! »

Les attaques reprennent de plus belle. Voltali a l’air encore plus rapide et déterminé. Il réussit une nouvelle fois Coup d’jus, mais Kadabra ne se laisse pas faire, il se positionne au-dessus de Voltali et le touche enfin avec Choc mental.

Voltali encaisse, lève la tête et relance son attaque. Terreur recule pour l’éviter mais calcul mal sa trajectoire et tombe au sol. Il ne réussit pas à refaire Soin et semble complètement déboussolé.

Une dernière attaque Coup d’jus met fin au combat.

Je suis déçue, j’aurais aimé pouvoir montrer la puissance de Kyuu… C’est le même éternel problème, Kyuu est fort mais mes autres Pokémons ne sont pas encore au niveau.

— « Ton Kadabra doit s’endurcir. Il a un bon potentiel, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui et avec toi-même. Continue de travailler. »

— « … Oui. » Je rappelle Kadabra et nous rejoignons Lily.

— « Vous avez un bel avenir devant vous. Quand vous aurez vos 8 badges, revenez me voir. Nous ferons un combat qui n’aura plus rien à voir avec ceux d’aujourd’hui. Je vous montrerai mes Pokémons les plus puissants. » Je n’ose pas imaginer.

— « D’accord… Merci M. MORIMOTO ! » Lily est contente de sa victoire et des encouragements du sage.

On sort de la Résidence Céladon et on cherche un endroit où manger. La ville regorge de snacks, boulangerie et autres fast-foods.

Je propose à Lily de nous entraîner l’après-midi, ce qu’elle accepte facilement.

On se trouve un parc avec des terrains dédiés aux entraînements Pokémons. Il y a d’autres dresseurs qui travaillent dur. Ça me redonne du courage !

Je laisse Terreur se reposer, et appelle mes 3 autres Pokémons. Je fais travailler Shaku et Kyuu ensemble. Ils doivent s’attaquer et esquiver les attaques de l’autre. Ils s’adonnent volontiers à l’exercice et travaillent bien. Je me consacre pour ma part à Kuna. Nous nous échauffons et revoyons ces attaques. Je lui propose de reprendre où nous l’avons laissé l’entraînement de l’attaque Tunnel. Il est d’accord et se met au travail. En fin de journée il réussit une magnifique attaque Tunnel ! Je le félicite. Il est plutôt assidu aux entraînements, même si les combats l’effraient encore.

Lily m’apprend que Poli a appris l’attaque Balayage, utilise notamment contre des Pokémons lourds.

Alors qu’on débriefe de nos entraînement, un Piafabec vient provoquer un peu Lily. Elle accepte le défi et envoie Poli.

Poli commence par une attaque Plaquage, mais le Piafabec décolle prestement et vole en rase-motte. Il se retourne et tente Groz’yeux, Poli ne se laisse nullement impressionner. Elle redouble d’effort et enchaine ses différentes attaques. Piafabec est surprenant, il réussit à toutes les esquiver. Son niveau n’a pourtant pas l’air élevé, il fait preuve d’un bon instinct et d’une sacrée réactivité. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne suffira pas. Poli est bien entrainée et avec mon aide, elle esquive tout aussi bien les assauts du volatile. Elle réussit à le toucher deux fois avec Bulles d’0, repoussant le Pokémon sauvage qui fuit sans demander son reste. 

— « Bravo Lily, bravo Poli ! Vous êtes dans une sacrée forme toutes les deux ! » Les deux rougissent et se dandinent, pas très à l’aise lorsqu’on les complimente.

— « Merci… »

— « ça vous dit un bon restau et une ballade ce soir pour se détendre ? »

— « Oui ! »

On se trouve un bon restaurant et on se remplit le ventre.

Une fois rassasiées, on va flâner aux bords des petits étangs se trouvant dans un quartier à l’ouest de la ville. Poli et Kyuu ne peuvent pas résister à l’envie d’aller se baigner. Kyuu plonge de tout son soul dans l’eau… Faisant des éclaboussures qui arrivent jusqu’à nous… Et faisant apparaître 3 Pokémons mécontents !

— « Kyuu ! Tu as dérangé ces Smogo et ce Tadmorv ! Demande leur pardon. »

— « Tooor… Tor tortank » Contrit, mon Tortank esquisse des excuses gênées. Mais les Pokémons sont vraiment mécontents et attaquent, Kyuu se prend de la boue au passage. Nous devons nous défendre.

J’appelle aussi Shaku, Lily ajoute Caillou à l’équipe.

Kyuu est énervé et Shaku motivé pour se battre. Tadmorv par contre semble très lent à se mouvoir. Je le fais remarquer à Lily, qui acquiesce.

C’est parti ! Les consignes et les attaques fusent ! Je me concentre sur Kyuu et Shaku.

Kyuu touche un Smogo avec Vibraqua. Smogo encaisse aussi Anti-air de Caillou puis Tir de boue de Poli, le mettant au tapis. L’autre Smogo esquive le Tonnerre de Shaku. Les adversaires manquent leur cible.

Kyuu plonge ensuite dans le sol pour aller toucher Tadmorv avec Tunnel. Shaku arrive cette fois à toucher Smogo avec Tonnerre. Onix et Tétarte encaisse des attaques Détritus et Onix est empoisonnée.

Kyuu surgit sous Tadmorv et l’envoie bouler. Il lui assène dans la foulée une Vibraqua, qui ne suffit toujours pas à le mettre hors-combat. Poli l’achève avec un Tir de boue bien placé. Deux de moins. Shaku touche de nouveau un Smogo, comme Poli.

Alors qu’elle ne le lui a pas demandé, Caillou plonge sous terre pour une attaque Tunnel !

Kyuu termine le combat avec une Vibraqua renvoyant le dernier Smogo d’où il vient. Caillou ressort.

On ne demande pas notre reste et on prend la direction de notre auberge.


	27. Les gros bonnets de Céladopole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une visite des plus intéressante à la villa Céladon, Lily et Aria vont découvrir les ressources incroyables du Centre Commercial. Un entraînement spécial va pouvoir commencé. Mais avant, un petit coup de main à de gros bras va s'imposer, même si tous ne sont pas d'accord...

La journée suivante est encore très ensoleillée et agréable ! Mais ça ne semble pas convenir à nos deux Evoli, qui ont du mal à trouver leur place. Malgré ces progrès Kuna est hésitant et pas enthousiaste. Ce n’est pas évident pour moi de m’occuper d’un Pokémon plutôt fragile qui n’est guère attiré par les combats. Lily a les mêmes difficultés avec Envy, qui est très distante et parfois malicieuse. Shaku par contre a aimé les combats de la veille. Pour une fois, je décide de le garder avec moi la journée.

Sans trop hésiter, on décide d’aller passer la journée au Centre commercial de Céladopole ! J’ai hâte de découvrir tout ce qu’on va trouver pour nos Pokémons ! Lily est aussi excitée que moi. Elle sort accompagnée de Firnen.

On retourne au centre et on entre. On arrive dans un grand hall, plein de brouhaha et de panneaux indicateurs. On prend nos repères. Le premier étage est dédié à un grand supermarché pour Pokémon, le deuxième contient un terrain d’entraînement gigantesque avec des maîtres des capacités venus de toutes les régions, le troisième étage met en vente des jouets pour Pokémon et une toiletteuse offre ses services, et le quatrième étage est réservé aux humains avec marché et coiffeuses en tout genre. Il y a aussi sur le toit un bar et un restaurant réputés.

On décide de faire les étages les uns après les autres, on commence donc par le supermarché où tout est 10% moins cher qu’ailleurs.

Accompagnée de Shaku, je furette dans toutes les allées, repérant ce qui pourrait m’être utile. Je me retrouve en caisse avec 2 hyperballs, 4 hyperpotions, 4 total soin, un PVplus et Pierre foudre que Shaku a failli utiliser par mégarde. Je lui offre immédiatement après, l’énergie de la pierre va vers lui.

Lily est contente de ses achats, et notamment d’une Poképoupée pour Envy. Malgré leur relation difficile, Lily fait de son mieux !

Une fois nous emplettes terminées, on monte à l’étage suivant. Un homme nous demande notre carte de dresseuse et nos badges. On les lui montre. Il nous explique qu’un forfait existe pour toutes les situations, en sachant que si on possède le badge marais de Céladopole les tarifs sont plus avantageux. Mais ce n’est pas notre cas, nous devons donc payer 50PD pour pouvoir accéder à un maître pendant une semaine. Une liste assez impressionnante nous est fournie. J’ai toujours voulu apprendre une attaque glace à Tortank, comme Laser glace. Lily me fait remarquer qu’Avalanche est une très bonne attaque aussi, et je me laisse tenter ! Je ferai la première semaine avec Kyuu, pour apprendre Avalanche. J’hésite un peu pour la deuxième semaine, qu’on décide de prendre d’office pour devenir plus fortes. Danse pluie pour Shaku… ou Ball ombre pour Terreur ? Ah, mais Kuna aussi peut l’apprendre ! Va pour Ball ombre alors. Lily décide de son côté de travailler Casse brique avec Poli et Yoru la première semaine, et Draco-queue pour Caillou la suivante.

On a la tête un peu farcie de notre matinée ! On passe directement sur le toit, pour prendre l’air et se restaurer.

La vue, une fois sur le toit, est superbe ! Avec le ciel dégagé d’aujourd’hui, on a une vue sur toute la ville ! Les gens paraissent tout petit vue d’ici ! ça amuse beaucoup Shaku qui lévite joyeusement autour de moi.

On s’installe à une table et on goûte des spécialités du coin. Pour une fois on se fait un menu complet, on le mérite bien ! On reparle du combat contre M. Morimoto et de nos futurs entraînements.

Après quelques minutes agréable, on ne s’entend plus parler ! Des bruits de rire et de conversations couvrent nos voix. Je regarde derrière Lily. Attablés avec leur Pokémon, 5 ouvriers rient à gorge déployée et se donnent des tapes dans le dos. On tend l’oreille, enfin il n’y a même pas besoin.

— « Non mais j’vous jure, quelle idée de commander autant de Pokéballs ? Les vacances sont finies, il y a moins de touristes ! »

— « On n’aura jamais fini de tout décharger et ranger avant la fin de la semaine… Et c’est qu’on doit repartir Samedi soir pour prendre la bateau à Carmin sur mer… Ma femme va pas être contente…. »

Lily est aussi intriguée, je décide de me lever et d’aller voir de quoi il en retourne. Puisqu’ils nous font partager leur mécontentement, autant alors les voir.

— « Bonjour ! » Ils se tournent tous vers moi et se demandent bien pourquoi je viens les déranger pendant leur pause repas. « On a entendu votre conversation. On n’a rien de prévu cette fin de semaine, on peut sans doute vous aider. »

Les ouvriers se regardent entre eux, un peu amusés de ma proposition.

— « Et en quoi pourriez-vous nous aider petites ? »

— « On n’en a peut-être pas l’air, mais on est plutôt costaudes et efficaces ! Et on a des Pokémons forts. On peut vous aider à décharger et ranger. »

— « Vos têtes ne me sont pas inconnues… » Un des ouvriers, plus méfiant que les autres, avec un regard que je qualifierais presque de mauvais, nous fixe.

— « On a donné un coup de main à la Centrale Electrique. » Son regard se fige… Mais les autres s’exclament :

— « C’est vous les deux adolescentes dont tout le monde parle ?! Fallait le dire tout de suite ! On va vous amener à notre patron… dès qu’on a fini cette chope ! »

Après les mêmes explications, le patron accepte de nous embaucher pour deux jours, comme aides de main. Il nous demande de présenter deux Pokémons plutôt fort, du même acabit que ceux des ouvriers, qui sont deux Machopeur, un Grotichon, un Hariyama et un Ouvrifier. Il y en a plein d’autres régions ! J’appelle Tortank et Lily Caillou. Il est convaincu et nous signer notre contrat. On a rendez-vous à 7h30 le lendemain au quai de déchargement derrière le Centre.

Une fois que tout est réglé, on va au troisième étage du Centre. Sur le chemin, je pose une question à Lily qui me taraude.

— « Dis Lily. »

— « Oui ? »

— « Tu as remarque le regard de l’ouvrier nommé Ted ? »

— « Ted… Non, je n’ai rien remarqué. Et toi ? »

— « Je ne sais pas. Il avait l’air… mécontent. Bah, je me fais sans doute des idées ! On va faire de notre mieux ! »

— « Oui ! ça va bien se passer. »

Sur ces mots, on arrive à l’étage dédié aux soins aux Pokémons. La toilette peut prendre un Pokémon par dresseur pour une après-midi de relaxation et de massage adapté. Sans hésitation, on confie nos Evoli à la professionnelle. Ils sont contents de cette perspective et se laissent étonnamment faire par la dame. Lily est soulagée.

Une fois sortie du coin toilettage, on se demande où aller maintenant.

— « Je ne sais pas toi Lily, mais moi j’en ai assez des rayons et de la foule ! »

— « Oui… Moi aussi. Tu veux qu’on aille s’entraîner un peu ? »

— « Bonne idée ! »

On se trouve à nouveau un coin pour s’entraîner, ce qui est plutôt facile dans cette ville.

Je travaille avec Kyuu, Shaku et Terreur. On fait des étirements, du step et du renforcement. Tout le monde travaille bien.

Vers la fin de notre entraînement, un couple de jeunes adultes nous approche et nous proposent un combat double. Cool, ça fait longtemps !

Ils viennent de Johto et sont en voyage de découverte de Kantô. Ils sont assez drôles à se chamailler. Ils appellent en effet deux Pokémons de Johto, un Girafarig et un Feurisson. On oppose Kyuu et Poli.

Kyuu est rapide et vise Feurisson avec Vibraqua. Le duo se chamaille et Feurisson ne fait aucun mouvement… ça leur joue des tours ! Le temps qu’ils se reprennent il est trop tard ! Feurisson se défend en envoyant des Météores qui touchent nos deux Pokémons mais les affaiblissent peu. Poli enchaîne avec une Bull d’O qui met déjà le Pokémon feu au tapis. Girafarig touche plus durement Kyuu avec Rafale psy. 

— « Aria, ça te dit… qu’on retente une attaque combinée ? Avec nos capacités Z ? »

— « Oui ! »

Ensemble on canalise notre énergie avec quelques mouvements, et on demande Supertourbillon abyssal. Je sens cette énergie aider Kyuu et Poli a décuplé leur force. Mais c’est la première fois qu’on essaye avec une capacité Z, et la précision combinée n’est pas optimale, on manque notre cible. Dommage ! Girafarig touche de nouveau Kyuu avec Rafale psy, il commence à avoir des mouvements désordonné !

— « Allez Kyuu, ressaisis-toi. Ecoute ma voix, envoie ton attaque Vibraqua ! » Kyuu se reprend. Les deux attaques de nos Pokémons touchent Girafarig, qui en plus devient confus et se blesse.

Une dernière attaque puissante de Kyuu met fin au combat.

— « Mais pourquoi tu n’as pas ton autre attaque ?! »

— « Oui, ben si ton petit Pokémon feu n’était pas mis KO dès le départ aussi ! »

Le duo recommence à se chamailler. On les salue et on prend la route du centre commercial.

On récupère Kuna et Envy, ravis des soins reçus. Ensuite, on s’octroie une bonne nuit de repos.

Le ciel s’est couvert en fin de journée et l’air s’est chargé d’humidité.

Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, j’entends les gouttes de pluie frapper en cadence sur les volets. Je ne suis jamais autant en forme les jours de pluie. Kuna vient me lécher le visage, motivé pour une nouvelle journée avec nous. Ça fait plaisir ! Shaku est de son côté fatigué des jours précédents et se pose dans un coin sans plus vouloir bouger. Je le laisse tranquille. 

On rejoint, avec Kyuu et Caillou, les ouvriers sur le quai de déchargement. Le matin, on aide efficacement l’équipe, comprenant rapidement comme ils fonctionnent.

Après une rapide collation à midi, on reprend… Mais j’ai les cheveux mouillés à cause de la pluie, je commence à éternuer et avoir le nez qui coule… à la fin de la journée j’ai des frissons et je ne suis plus bonne à rien. Ce que les ouvriers ne manquent de me faire remarquer évidemment. Ils sont par ailleurs impressionnées par Lily et Caillou ! Lily tient le rythme toute la journée, travaille efficacement. Elle est bien désolée pour moi. 

Le soir je me couche, persuadée que je vais être malade le lendemain. 

Quand Lily vient me chercher pour aller bosser le lendemain, je suis incapable de me lever. Je m’excuse, lui confie Kyuu qui a confiance en elle, et me rendort. Kuna est déstabilisé de me voir à nouveau malade et retourne spontanément dans sa Pokéball. Shaku continue de dormir de tout son soul. 

J’émerge à nouveau vers 10h. Je me force à faire quelques étirements et je vais prendre une bonne douche chaude. Je vais chercher des remontants au centre Pokémons, et en fin de matinée je prends un gros repas. Je me sens un peu mieux, je retourne au Centre commercial.

Je trouve Lily, Caillou et Kyuu au milieu des ouvriers. Lily semble avoir pris ses marques, même si la proximité de ses 5 ouvriers musclés et bons vivants ne la met pas complètement à l’aise. Je remarque que Tortank est dépité. 

— « Aria ! Tu vas mieux ? » Lily m’accueille.

— « Oui, merci ! Désolée pour le faux bond. »

— « Il n’y avait pas de quoi se vanter… » Ted a un ton assez acide.

— « Allez, ta copine a bien bossé et il reste toute une demi-journée ! Va falloir cravacher ! »

— « Oui ! Kyuu, on va se rattraper ! »

— « Tooooor ! »

On s’y remet et cette fois on travaille mieux. 

On termine le rangement des cartons pile à la fin de la journée.

On reçoit notre paye, je suis un peu gênée d’avoir la totalité alors que j’ai manqué une demi-journée. Mais le patron est vraiment content de notre aide et y tient, je finis par céder. 

Alors qu’on allait partir, le fameux Ted vient vers nous, tout sourire.

— « Vous partez déjà ? Avec les gars, on voudrait vous remercier… de l’aide apportée ! Vous êtes dispo ce soir ? » Je me méfie de lui…

— « Ou… oui, n’est-ce pas Aria ? »

— « … Oui. Pourquoi pas. »

— « Génial ! Alors on se retrouve, disons dans une heure, devant le Centre ! Passer par la ruelle juste avant, vers la droite. C’est un raccourci ! »

— « Ok »

Sur le chemin de l’auberge, je partage mes méfiances à mon amie. Elle n’a pas ressenti ce que moi j’ai ressenti, mais me promet qu’on sera vigilantes.

On va se changer et on repart directement, accompagnées tout de même de Kyuu et Yoru.

On passe par ledit raccourci. Une ruelle sombre. On s’engage malgré tout, je suis trop méfiante parfois.

Un frisson me parcourt la colonne, on entend clairement un ricanement devant nous, dans l’ombre. On se fige, Kyuu et Yoru sur le qui-vive. 

— « Vous pensiez vraiment que vous pouvez porter un coup pareil à la Team Rocket et vous en tirer indemne ? » Accompagné de son Machopeur et d’un Foretress, Ted s’avance, le visage mauvais. Merde, j’avais raison ! On commence à reculer, mais j’entends du bruits derrière. 

— « Kyuu, avec moi » Je me retourne, me colle presque à Lily. Kyuu se poste devant moi. Une femme apparaît, nous bloquant la retraite.

— « Votre tête vaux chère maintenant, le boss sera content que on vous aura amené à lui ! » Devant elle se poste un Cisayox et un Ymphect. Des Pokémons de Johto, forts.

— « Il faut se battre Lily, chacune son adversaire ! Terreur vient nous rejoindre, Kyuu on prend position pour Supertourbillon abyssal sur Ymphect ! »

— « Da… d’accord ! Poli vient nous aider, Yoru Voix enjôleuse sur Machopeur ! »

Kyuu utilise notre partage d’énergie et envoie son Supertourbillon abyssal droit sur Ymphect, qui se retrouve contre le mur, KO. Cizayox utilise Hâte, évitant l’attaque et gagner en vitesse. Terreur arrive. 

Terreur et Kyuu enchaîne les attaques Tomberoche et Choc mental contre l’insecte d’acier. Il encaisse plutôt bien, utilisant sa vitesse pour esquiver, malgré sa confusion liée à de belles réussites de Kadabra. Après plusieurs assauts, Cizayox fait un magnifique mouvement et touche durement Terreur avec une attaque Plaie croix dévastatrice ! Kadabra est hors-jeu.

J’entends derrière moi que Lily s’en sort bien.

— « Allez Kyuu, tu peux le faire ! Recommence avec Tomberoche ! »

— « Hein, c’est ridicule. Cizayox, Plaie croix encore une fois. Montre à cette gamine ce qu’est d’être une adulte. »

Kyuu fait tomber de gros rochers. Cizayox saute et zigzague entre eux. Il s’élance vers Kyuu, ses bras en croix devant lui, reluisant d’un étrange vert. Kyuu fait un mouvement de côté et l’esquive.

— « Tiens le bien Yoru ! Je te rejoins Aria ! » Lily se retourne, Poli se met aux côtés de Kyuu.

Tomberoche de Kyuu manque encore sa cible, mais Poli vise bien entre les rochers et touche Cizayox. Il a subi beaucoup d’attaques, il s’effondre enfin !

La dresseuse commence à s’enfuir !

— « Firnen, utilise Fouet liane pour l’attraper ! » Mais le temps qu’Herbizarre arrive, elle s’est envolée… 

— « Lâche moi toi !! Vous ne vous… en tirerez… pas comme ça ! » Ted peste et nous insulte, mais il est bien coincé sous Yoru qui compte bien ne pas bouger. S’en est presque comique. 

Je sors ma matraque électrique et le menace, puis le ligote avec ma corde sous les regards vigilants de tous nos Pokémons. 

Soulagées, on se dirige vers le commissariat et on le livre. Les policiers, nous reconnaissant, nous croit de suite et mettent l’homme en cellule pour l’interroger. Pour nos remercier, ils nous offrent 30PD chacune et une hyper ball chacune.

Fourbues, on s’excuse auprès des ouvriers restants et on va se coucher. Je m’endors comme une masse, ayant encore quelques frissons.


	28. En route vers le deuxième badge ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayant échappé à la vengeance d'un sbire de la Team Rocket, Aria et Lily commencent des semaines intensives d'entraînement pour battre Ondine. Grâce à de nouvelles attaques enseignées à Céladopole, et à leur acharnement, de nombreux progrès sont à noter. Sont-elles prêtes pour affronter à nouveau Ondine, et la battre ?

Après une journée de repos, on commence nos deux semaines d’entraînement intensif ! J’ai clairement pour objectif d’améliorer mon niveau pour aller battre Ondine ! Je pourrai alors enfin aller chercher Ptéra à Argenta !

La première semaine, une routine s’installe. Kuna n’est pas très à l’aise dans cette ambiance survoltée d’entraînements à la chaîne, il lui faut du temps pour prendre ses marques. Shaku par contre s’amuse beaucoup, surtout quand il peut s’entraîner avec Terreur.

Les matins, on va au Centre commercial, pour apprendre de nouvelles attaques. Je me consacre entièrement à Kyuu, qui travaille l’attaque Avalanche. Un maître des capacités, habillés chaudement, nous fait une démonstration avec son Givrali, magnifique Pokémon glace. De la neige tombe autour de nous chaque jour, je m’habille donc bien aussi. Kyuu observe attentivement et tente de reproduire l’effet. Le maître passe dans les rangs et nous donne des conseils. Je sens les progrès de Kyuu chaque jour. 

L’apprentissage de Casse-brique se passe bien aussi pour Yoru et Poli, même si Mélodelfe a eu un peu plus mal à se faire à l’entraînement.

Les après-midi, nous mettons un de nos Pokémons chez la toiletteuse, chacun leur tour. Ils apprécient tous grandement ce matin et détente et bien-être nécessaire. 

Les autres viennent s’entraîner avec nous sur le terrain, qui est presque le nôtre maintenant. Des curieux viennent parfois nous observer, on s’entraîner près de nous. 

Je sens que Shaku et Terreur gagnent en endurance, à force de s’entraîner ensemble. Kuna est parfois impressionné par ce qu’il se passe autour de lui et n’est pas concentré. J’ai dû mal à le rassurer. 

Du côté de Lily, elle m’explique que Firnen a pris en taille et se défend de mieux en mieux face aux attaques physiques. Quant à Envy, elle apprend l’attaque Regard touchant. Ça lui va si bien !

Le weekend, on relâche la pression. 

On va prendre soin de nous, mais nous ne sommes à l’aise ni l’une ni l’autre chez la coiffeuse et chez l’esthéticienne.

Le Samedi, on retourne aussi à la Résidence Céladon. Lily va farfouiller dans les archives, pendant que je lis tous les livres que je peux trouver sur les Rangeurs. Je trouve notamment le récit de Steph, un chef Rangeur assez connu, natif de Kantô mais qui travaille souvent dans de contrées lointaines. Ce doit être génial ! Dans la Résidence, je n’ai pas pris Kyuu qui s’ennuierait et risquerait de casser quelque chose. J’ai Kuna avec moi, qui apprécie énormément ces moments calmes. Il vient se lover sur mes jambes pendant que je lis, émettant de nouveau cet étrange son qui vibre un peu. Je crois que je commence à le comprendre un peu mieux.

Dimanche soir, Lily m’apprend que Morimoto est en fait un ancien gagnant de la ligue Pokémon ! ça explique son bon niveau !

La semaine suivante, je reprends avec plaisir l’entraînement !

Pendant la semaine, je remarque un changement de comportement chez Kuna. Il me suit maintenant sans rechigner sur le terrain d’entraînement et a suivi avec beaucoup d’assiduités les cours pour Ball’Ombre. Je sais respecter les moments de calme dont il a besoin. On se fait confiance maintenant. 

Les matins je vais donc avec Kuna et Terreur au Centre Commercial, pour l’apprentissage de Ball’Ombre. Le maître des capacités est une femme, avec un côté mystérieux. Elle n’est pas très souriante, mais elle et son Feuforêve sont très pédagogues et patientes. Terreur et Kuna apprécient de travailler avec elles, et ensemble aussi. La semaine se passe bien.

Lily passe un temps privilégié avec Caillou, pour l’apprentissage de l’attaque Draco-queue. 

L’après-midi, on laisse de nouveau un de nos Pokémons par jour chez la toiletteuse.

Et on va travailler avec le reste de l’équipe. 

En début de semaine, Kyuu finalise seul l’apprentissage d’Avalanche ! Super ! On passe le reste de la semaine à faire des mouvements et à concentrer notre énergie pour la capacité Z de type glace. J’adore ce nouveau lien que je sens avec mon fidèle Tortank. 

Avec Shaku, on continue à travailler ces attaques et son endurance. En milieu de semaine, de se défendre face à un Apitrini qui venait le provoquer, il a utilisé une belle attaque Cage-éclair. Encore un apprentissage utile !

Du côté de Lily, les progrès se poursuivent aussi. Yoru apprend Métronome et Poli Boue-bombe. 

Au petit-déjeuner du Samedi, on se demande si on doit refaire une semaine d’entraînement ou retourner à Azuria. Lily a dû sentir mon impatience, parce qu’elle propose un compromis. Qu’on retourne à Azuria, mais qu’on attende qu’elle et Firnen maîtrise Pétal’explosion éblouissante avant de retourner nous battre contre Ondine. J’accepte évidemment, d’autant que je sens qu’avec Shaku j’ai encore de la marge pour pouvoir l’opposer aux Pokémons d’Ondine, au cas où les progrès de Kyuu ne suffisent pas. 

On passe une journée détente dans la capitale, visitant les lieux connues que nous n’avions pas encore fait. 

Et Dimanche, nous reprenons la route pour Azuria !

Nous faisons une halte à Safrania pour manger, et arrivons en fin de journée à Azuria après une longue marche. 

Avec pour objectif le combat d’arène contre Ondine, nous reprenons notre entraînement quotidien soutenu. Le temps chaud d’été me convient parfaitement et nous permet de bien travailler toute la semaine.

Pour tenir la distance, on répartit les entraînements sur la journée. On entraîne nos Pokémons les plus anciens le matin. Lily s’occupe donc de Poli et Yoru, moi de Kyuu et Terreur. Les après-midis, Lily s’occupe des trois autres, moi de Shaku et Kuna. Quand j’ai fini, si Lily n’a pas terminé, j’en profite pour revoir mes mouvements de judo et entretenir mon corps. Kyuu aime quand je fais mes exercices et vient souvent avec moi, alors que les autres se détendent au soleil ou jouent ensemble.

Le début de semaine me bouscule. Alors que je sens mon lien avec mon fidèle Tortank se raffermir, alors que je sens que j’endurcis mon corps, mes trois autres Pokémons stagnent et ne montrent aucune volonté de progresser. 

En fin de journée, un dresseur nous propose un combat. Comme toujours, j’envoie Kyuu au combat. Et là je me rends compte de l’avance que mon Pokémon a pris. Il arrive rapidement à bout du Pokémon, alors même qu’il est endormi un long moment pendant le combat.

Le soir, assise dans mon lit avec mes Pokémons sauf Tortank qui ne rentre plus dans la petite chambre d’Azuria, mes autres Pokémons réclament mon attention. Je prends la décision de prendre plus de temps avec eux, j’ai sans doute trop favorisé Kyuu. 

Cette idée porte ces fruits rapidement. Je vois que Shaku a maintenant pleinement confiance en moi et ses compagnons, il combat avec plaisir et s’entraîne avec acharnement. Il gagne en endurance au fur et à mesure des entraînements.

Si ça déstabilise dans un premier temps Kyuu, il s’entraîne de plus belle ensuite pour montrer l’exemple. 

Un Lamantine nous met de nouveau en difficulté en battant Terreur rapidement en milieu de semaine. Mais on ne se laisse pas abattre, pour preuve les avancées de mon Pokémon psy.

Kuna et Terreur finissent en effet leur apprentissage de Ball’ombre en fin de semaine

Kuna gagne également en rapidité dans ses mouvements. S’il n’est pas fan des combats, il est curieux de tout et aime apprendre. 

Les progrès se font sentir aussi du côté de Lily. Caillou apprend l’attaque Séisme, Firnen apprend la capacité Z Pétal’explosion éblouissante, Yoru apprend Casse-brique.

Son plus grand défi reste l’entraînement d’Envy, qui se montre très souvent moqueuse et peu encline à écouter. La tension est à son comble en fin de semaine, quand Lily travaille sur l’attaque Morsure. Lily craque et fond en larme après un entraînement particulièrement difficile. Envy fonce alors droit sur sa dresseuse et la mord au bras ! Alors que j’allais intervenir, Lily sourit et la félicite pour cette belle attaque Morsure. Envy lâche sa prise et acquiesce. Quelle drôle de relation. J’aide Lily à panser son bras. En fin de journée, elle relève le défi d’un jeune garçon avec Envy, qui nous surprend tous en envoyant un Roucoups déjà grand ! Envy fait un beau combat, n’a rien à regretter, mais perd tout de même après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné.

Nous faisons aussi un combat ensemble, forcé, contre des Apitrini que nous avons dérangé avec nos entraînements un peu bruyants. Pour être fidèle à mes nouveaux engagements, je n’envoie pas Kyuu, mais Terreur et Shaku qui s’entendent très bien. Lily envoie Caillou et Yoru.

Terreur lance une première attaque Choc Mental sur l’Apitrini qui se présente face à lui. Ce dernier fait quelques loopings vers l’arrière, perturbé par l’attaque. Caillou fait Tomberoche, mais l’Apitrini esquive aisément. Les Apitrini se regroupent par deux et chaque duo combine ses attaques Tornades sur Caillou d’une part, et Yoru de l’autre. Les deux Pokémons sont imperturbables. Yoru fait Métronome, agite les bras, ses doigts s’illuminent. Il lance Brume Capiteuse sur Shaku, renforçant sa défense spéciale. Les attaques s’enchainent ensuite les vite. Shaku fait tonnerre envoyant un Apitrini au tapis, suivi de près par un second KO, cette fois, dû au Choc mental de Terreur. Caillou met hors d’état le troisième Apitrini par Tomberoche. Le quatrième Pokémon abeille ne demande pas son reste et s’enfuit se réfugier dans un tronc avec d’autres Apitrini qui bourdonnent à qui mieux mieux jusqu’à ce que nous nous éloignions.

Ainsi se termine une autre semaine d’entraînement.

On relâche la pression le weekend. Samedi, nous allons route 24 et 25, pour observer des combats. On s’est rendu compte que ça peut nous apprendre aussi beaucoup. Accompagnées de Firnen et Kyuu, on tente de comprendre et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Mais les dernières semaines ont été intenses. Lily s’endort dans un près, tandis que je joue plus avec Kyuu qu’on n’observe les combats. Mais ça nous a fait du bien, c’est finalement le principal.

Dimanche, on va barboter dans un lac à l’ouest de la ville. On a la chance de voir s’ébattre joyeusement un Chuchmur et un Keunotor ! Ces Pokémons existent depuis quelques dizaines d’années à l’état sauvage dans nos régions, mais ça reste rare.

Dans l’après-midi, nous rencontrons Ondine, qui venait aussi se détendre. Elle est accompagnée d’Akwakwak, toujours aussi impressionnant… Alors qu’elle nous invite à venir la combattre à nouveau, on décide de s’entraîner encore 10 jours. Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait prêtes.

La semaine suivante est pleine de changements !

Nous nous entraînons avec passion, commençant à connaître nos Pokémons et comment travailler avec chacun. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle. Je switche les duos, mettant Terreur et Shaku ensemble, ainsi que Kyuu et Kuna. 

Nous ne faisons même un peu remarquer, un homme âgé offrant notamment à Lily un Anti-brûle pour Firnen, en cas de besoin.

Kyuu gagne encore en endurance, et en fin de semaine nous maitrisons ensemble la capacité Z Laser cryogénique, sur laquelle nous travaillons depuis qu’il maîtrise Avalanche. Nous partageons maintenant facilement nos énergies pour des capacités plus puissantes ! 

Il est communément admis qu’apprendre plus de 2 capacités Z de type différent à un Pokémon demande beaucoup de maîtrise et n’apporte pas grand-chose. Quand j’en parle avec Lily, elle m’explique une nuance. On peut éventuellement maîtriser une offensive et une de soutien du même type. Il faudra que j’y réfléchisse.

Terreur apprend une attaque psy plus puissante Rafale psy. Il est temps de travailler ensemble une capacité Z ! Il a tellement de puissance psychique spéciale, on doit utiliser son atout. 

Kuna travaille régulièrement, gagnant en assurance, et un peu en volume. Je me demande en quoi il évoluera… L’évolution ne semble pas spécialement l’intéresser. Nous travaillons plutôt à l’amélioration de ses capacités générales.

Shaku progressent énormément durant cette semaine. 

Mardi, nous assistons tous ensemble à une magnifique évolution. Des Magicarpe qui barbottaient ensemble se sont mis à effectuer une danse complexe autour d’un de leur congénère plus imposant. Il a alors évolué en Léviator, qui pris son envol dans une myriade de couleur, puis a plongé dans le petit lac. Nous l’avons revu quelques jours plus tard, il a surgit de l’eau droit sur moi ! Shaku c’est interposé, émettant de l’électricité en signe de défi. Quand j’ai voulu appeler Kyuu en renfort, Shaku m’a clairement fait comprendre qu’il voulait gérer la situation seul.

Léviator rugit face à mon Pokémon, cherchant à l’impressionner. S’il l’est, Shaku n’en montre rien et continue d’émettre une grande quantité d’électricité.

Notre adversaire fixe Shaku de ses grands yeux qui deviennent encore plus rouge. Nullement impressionné, Shaku assène une attaque Tonnerre d’une violence improbable ! Il est l’air de vouloir en découdre… et a grandi maintenant que je le regarde de plus près. Lui si doux, bat le puissant Pokémon en deux temps trois mouvements !

Et pour cause, le lendemain, juste après l’apprentissage de Laser cryogénique de Kyuu, il émet de nouveau plein d’éclairs… et évolue en Magnéton ! Ravi de son petit effet, il envoie de l’électricité partout. Quand je veux partager ma joie avec Lily, je la trouve roulée en boule au sol, terrifiée. Mince, sa peur de l’électricité ! Je stoppe Shaku et m’excuse. Poli et Yoru parviennent à rassurer leur dresseuse, qui affirme qu’elle doit s’y habituer. 

Lily a la joie de voir elle aussi un de ses Pokémons évoluer en milieu de semaine. Caillou devient une belle et puissante Steelix, apprenant par la même occasion Croc feu, Croc givre et Croc éclair, impressionnant mon amie. En évoluant, Caillou heure le sommet d’un arbre et fait tomber deux Pomdepik. Mécontents d’être ainsi dérangés, ils s’illuminent et explosent ! 

— « Tu as même le droit à un feu d’artifice ! » On éclate de rire ensemble. 

Caillou poursuit sur sa lancée, en maitrisant Draco-queue le lendemain. Dommage qu’elle soit sensible au type eau, elle aurait pu être utile face à Ondine. 

Par ailleurs, Poli termine l’apprentissage de l’attaque Tunnel, commencé il y a quelques semaines avec Jean. 

Pour clôturer la semaine, un quadragénaire costaud vient se présenter et proposer un combat à Lily. Il s’appellle Diego et est un ancien champion d’arène. Il a vu notre entraînement et ça lui a donné envie de se battre.

Lily accepte. Son adversaire envoie un Rhinoféros a l’air bien entraîné. Lily lui oppose Poli.

Les deux Pokémons se jaugent par quelques attaques et esquives. Rhinoféros est puissant et il ne fait aucun doute que Diego est un dresseur expérimenté. Ces indications sont précises et il reste d’un calme olympien. Poli réussit à toucher Rhinoféros avec un belle attaque Plaquage pourtant Rhinoféros ne recule même pas. Le Pokémon sol-roche est sacrément résistant. Il va falloir monter en puissance. Lily demande à Poli une attaque Hydrocanon, mais l’adverse l’esquive de justesse. Parallèlement, Diego sourit et demande Ecrasement. La puissance de nos attaques augmente mais aucun de nos deux Pokémons n’arrivent à prendre l’avantage.

— « Poli, allons’y. » dit Lily, en prenant la position de la Capacité Z de type eau.

— « Oh, vraiment… C’est ce que nous allons voir. » Diego sourit maintenant de toutes ses dents. Ils adoptent la position pour leur propre Capacité Z. 

Poli et Lily sont parfaitement synchro. Les deux attaques partent en même temps.

— « Apocalypse Gigalithique »

— « Supertourbillon Abyssal »

Une énorme masse de rocs s’abat sur Poli juste après qu’elle ait envoyé le puissant tourbillon d’eau sur son adversaire. Pendant quelques instants, on ne distingue plus ce qui se passe alentour. Quand enfin, nous pouvons voir l’ammpleur des attaques, seule Poli est encore debout !

— « Félicitations ! ça, c’était un beau combat ! Ha, ha, ha ! J’aurai plaisir à vous combattre à nouveau dans le futur. Cette petite jeune en particulier. » dit-il en me regardant. « Si cela vous intéresse, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler, je pourrai vous enseigner une attaque assez rare nommée Mégacorne. »

Nous remercions vivement Diego qui prend congés.

Nous plaçons le weekend sous le signe du repos. Nos Pokémons le méritent bien.

Envy et Lily me semblent plus sereines ensemble, bien que n’échappant pas aux farces de la petite Evoli. Je me demande ce qu’elle vaut en combat maintenant… Nos deux Evoli s’amusent ensemble, Kuna se faisant régulièrement avoir.

— « Lily, ça te dit qu’on fasse combattre nos deux Evoli ? »

— « Oh oui ! Chouette idée ! »

Je sais qu’Envy est un peu plus forte de base, mais Kuna a appris plein de nouvelles attaques, et nous avons une botte secrète à tester.

Envy tente une attaque Morsure mais Kuna esquive et riposte avec Ball’Ombre. Envy encaisse et lance Implore. Kuna résiste bien aussi. On se calque sur l’attitude d’Envy et Kuna fait lui aussi Implore. L’attitude de Kuna déstabilise complètement Envy qui fait une erreur grossière dans son positionnement, elle trébuche et se prend l’attaque alors que toutes ses défenses sont abaissées.

— « Envy, non ! ça va ? » Envy se relève difficilement, elle s’avance pour attaquer. Kuna me regarde et fait un hochement de tête.

— « Ok ! On essaye ! Utilise Neuf pour un ! » On se met en position et Kuna lance la capacité Z signature des Evoli, « Neuf pour un ». Les apparitions des huit évolutions possibles d’Evoli entourent Kuna et se transforment en petites boules lumineuses de différentes couleurs. Les lumières rejoignent Kuna, renforçant toutes ses statistiques. Envy chute en voulant attaquer et ne se relève pas.

Lily va réconforter son Evoli qui ne lui en veut. Elle nous félicite pour la victoire et avoue qu’elle avait oublié cette attaque. Je suis ravie que Kuna l’ai maîtrisé, et encore plus que ça ai donné envie à Lily et Envy de l’apprendre aussi.

Ondine était disponible à partir de Mercredi, on s’entraîne encore deux jours.

Firnen en profite pour évoluer en Florizarre et se faire à sa nouvelle forme imposante, et Yoru pour maitriser avec Lily la capacité Z Impact Choupinova.

De notre côté, Kyuu apprend Hydroqueue, une attaque eau physique puissante.

Et nous voilà Mercredi ! Je me sens très excitée à l’idée d’aller affronter à nouveau Ondine, et de lui montrer tous les progrès que nous avons fait ! Lily pense aussi avoir suffisamment progressé.

On s’avance vers l’arène de type eau, et nous sommes accueillies par Ondine.

— « Bonjour les filles ! Contente de vous revoir. Je vous propose de vous opposer les mêmes équipes que lors de la première fois. Vous êtes livres de changer les Pokémons que vous m’opposez. Qui commence ? »

— « Je suis prête. » Accompagnée de Kyuu, je m’avance sur le plongeoir. Kyuu saute et attérit sur une planche flottante.

Lamantine apparait dans l’eau, prête pour un match retour.

Nous avons été battu par des attaques physiques et par sa vitesse. Il faut remédier à ça.

— « Mur de fer ! » Alors que Lamantine s’est élancée vers Kyuu pour une attaque Cascade, Kyuu invoque un mur à peine visible d’une couleur gris-bruns. Lamantine vient s’y heurter, ne faisant aucune dégât.

— « Bien, maintenant Tomberoche ! »

— « Nous savons faire d’autres attaques. Utilise Rayon signal ! » Lamantine recule et lance son rayon vert, qui touche effectivement Kyuu. Il ne se laisse pas démonter et fait tomber de grosses roches sur Lamantine. Non seulement elle prend quelques dégâts, mais gênée par les rochers, elle perd en vitesse. Parfait !

Les attaques fusent ensuite de toute part. Lamantine reste loin de Kyuu, alternant Laser glace et Rayon signal. Kyuu encaisse plutôt facilement quelques attaques. Il manque d’abord sa cible à plusieurs reprises, mais Lamantine finit par être entourée de rochers, et ne résiste pas à la troisième salve qui fait mouche.

On l’a eu !!

— « Vous avez bien progressé. Mais ce n’est pas fini ! » Ondine appelle celui que je redoute, et pour lequel j’ai beaucoup entraîné Shaku. Léviator.

— « Kyuu, on continue un peu ? »

— « Toooor ! » Ayant subit peu de dégâts, mon Pokémon veut continuer. Bien.

En entrant sur le terrain, Léviator émet un Rugissement impressionnant.

Ondine ne traîne pas et demande l’attaque Colère ! Je demande à Kyuu d’esquiver et de répliquer avec Avalanche. Il esquive bien mais n’ajuste pas son attaque et manque sa cible.

Avalanche n’est finalement pas une option, il faut poursuivre avec Tomberoche ! Kyuu touche une première fois Léviator, mais celui-ci réplique avec une terrible attaque Colère. Grâce au Mur de fer toujours atif, Kyuu ne subit pas trop de dégâts. Il évite même la deuxième salve, qui rend confus quelques instants Léviator. Mais il se reprend vite, avec le soutien d’Ondine.

Il évite ensuite une nouvelle attaque Roche et lance Ultralaser. Il n’a pas été précis, permettant à Tortank d’esquiver et de toucher à nouveau avec Tomberoche.

Léviator ne peut pas répliquer, fatigué par la puissance de sa précédente attaque. Désarmé, il voit une nouvelle attaque s’abattre sur lui sans pouvoir rien faire.

Et… c’est fini !! Il ne se relève pas !!

— « Ton entraînement à porté ces fruits Aria, bravo. Tortank, tu fais honneur aux Pokémons aquatiques ! »

— « Toooor ! »

Je descends du plongeoir, Ondine vient me donner la badge d’Azuria, ressemblant à une goutte d’eau. Je me sens gonflée de fierté, Kyuu à mes côtés. Elle m’explique que je pourrai récupérer l’argent à l’accueil, et que si je le souhaite, elle peut m’apprendre quelques-unes de ses attaques eau préférée, comme Ebullition.

Je croise Lily en allant dans les gradins. Elle est tout sourire pour moi et me fait un signe de félicitations. Je lui souhaite bonne chance et vais m’installer.

Son sourire s’efface, laissant place au stress et à la concentration.

Ondine commence avec son Staross. Lily envoie Firnen, prêt à en découvre.

Staross est plus rapide que Firnen et commence par Rafale Psy. Firnen se couvre les oreilles de ses pattes et secoue la tête. Il résiste à l’attaque.

— « Maintenant, Tempête Florale ! » Surpris, Staross ne peut éviter l’attaque très efficace sur lui. Le Pokémon eau accuse le coup.

— « Très bien, reste sur tes gardes ! »

Les Pokémons échangent des attaques, les chocs résonnent sous le dôme recouvrant la piscine. Florizarre encaisse une nouvelle Rafale Psy. Je le vois qui commence à souffler.

— « Poudre dodo ! »

Staross ne résiste pas et s’endort. Super ! ça va protéger Firnen de nouveaux coups pendant un temps. Firnen en profite alors pour refaire Tempête Florale qui envoie Staross au tapis !

Génial ! Je vois que mon amie ne se laisse pas emporter par sa première victoire, le plus dur reste à venir.

Akwakwak arrive sur le terrain.

Akwakwak est toujours aussi impressionnant, il roule des mécaniques en entrant sur le terrain. Il a l’air tellement sûr de lui. Firnen est déjà essoufflé, il ne pourra pas trop encaisser.

— « Poudre dodo ! »

Firnen envoie sa poudre, mais Akwakwak saute dans l’eau du bassin, se mettant à l’abri de l’attaque. Il jaillit ensuite hors de l’eau et lance Psycho. Firnen tente de résister mais s’avoue vaincu au deuxième assaut de ce genre.

Zut. Je vois mon amie hésiter… Le choix est difficile… Steellix pourrait faire mal et résisterait aux assauts psy, mais l’eau n’est pas un élément qui lui convient… Finalement, elle choisit Yoru.

Akwakwak accueille Yoru avec une attaque Ebullition. Yoru réussit à esquiver et fait Lilliput. Il sera plus difficile pour Akwakwak de le toucher. Yoru esquive ainsi toutes les attaques d’Akwakwak mais a des difficultés à le toucher en retour. Il faut taper fort.

— « Impact Choupinova ! » Yoru et Lily lancent la Capacité Z de type Fée. Akwakwak encaisse mais se relève. Il a encore pas mal de force. Ondine sourit.

— « Parfait ! » Elle lance Supertourbillon Abyssal qui envoie bouler Yoru en arrière. Il y a un instant suspendu, Lily réfléchit à la meilleure stratégie.

— « Yoru, Métronome ! »

— « … Intéressant. » commente Ondine, surprise par la manœuvre.

Yoru agite les bras, il lance une attaque métronome super puissante ! Malheureusement, il lance un champ psychique très puissant ! Un champ psychique favorisant les attaques Psy, autrement dit avantageant très franchement Akwakwak. J’ai l’impression que Lily est submergée.

Yoru résiste du mieux qu’il peut, il fait fontaine de vie, tente des attaques Casse-brique, esquive comme il peut les attaques d’Akwawkak. Finalement, le Pokémon canard aura raison de la résistance de Yoru par une attaque Psycho d’une force plus que décuplée.

Oh non… Pauvre Lily ! Ondine l’encourage, lui dit qu’elle a progressé et qu’il ne lui manque pas grand-chose. Lily l’entend à peine, fermée. Je la rejoins et vais récupérer ma récompense. J’exprime simplement que je suis désolée pour elle. Voyant qu’elle ère sans but, je lui propose d’aller manger en ville puis de retourner sur la place de la fontaine pour relâcher la pression. Mais mon amie est absente, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Finalement, elle me surprend en me proposant une chose à laquelle je n’avais même pas pensé :

— « Tu n’es pas obligée de m’attendre, tu sais. Tu peux partir devant et je te rejoindrai une fois que j’aurai vaincu Ondine. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. On continue de se promener.

Le soir, avant d’aller se coucher, je lui dis simplement que la nuit porte conseil et qu’on verra ce qu’on veut faire demain.

Entourée de mes Pokémons hormis Tortank, je réfléchis. Terreur s’amuse à faire voler une cuillère que Shaku suit partout, virevoltant dans les airs. Kuna joue un moment, puis vient se poser sur mes genoux, émettant son drôle de ronronnement. Kuna… il ne payait pas de mine au départ, mais avec l’aide de tous nos amis il grandit et s’épanouit. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de faire une comparaison avec Lily. Timide et peu sûre d’elle… Mais elle a tellement à offrir, et faire des combats lui permet de se révéler, comme quand elle a battu M. Morimoto ou Diego… Et puis l’idée de faire la route sans elle ne me dit rien non plus.

Non, décidemment, je ne peux pas partir sans elle ! Demain, je lui proposerai de continuer avec moi et de revenir plus tard à Azuria ! Voyons, où pourrions-nous aller…


	29. Une nouvelle leçon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la défaite de Lily face à Ondine, et l'obtention du badge par Aria, Lily et Aria font faire une pause à bourg Palette, dans leur famille. Après ce qui est finalement un entraînement efficace, elle reprenne la route et décide au Sud, vers Cramois'île, où Aria espère enfin rencontrer son Ptéra et gagner son troisième badge.

Le vent se lève le lendemain. Mais je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il va pleuvoir, tant mieux !  
On décide de rentrer à Bourg Palette en bus, le trajet à pied demanderait plusieurs jours et nous sommes fatiguées. Quand on s’est décidées, il est trop tard pour prendre un bus, le trajet nécessitant une journée complète. On prend des tickets pour le lendemain à la première heure.  
Nous profitons pour encore quelques heures d’Azuria, la ville d’eau. Ça fait longtemps maintenant que nous sommes là !  
On va se promener dans la ville. Nous allons chercher un petit souvenir pour nos familles à la boutique de Sylvie et Ortide, que nous sommes heureuses d’aller saluer. Elles se portent bien.   
Au fur et à mesure de la journée, je vois Lily reprendre du poil de la bête. Envy la stimule beaucoup, l’occupant et lui faisant oublier ses soucis. Finalement, leur lien leur apporte du bon. Shaku reste calmement près de moi et Kuna, apprécient cette journée plus calme. Il m’apaise.   
On se couche tôt, puisqu’on doit se lever à l’aurore pour prendre le bus. 

Vendredi, nous disons au revoir à Azuria. Lily est pensive lorsque nous quittons la ville, je me demande vers quoi sont dirigées ces pensées.   
Pour la distraire dans le bus, je sympathise avec notre voisin de devant qui est un stagiaire allant au laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Ledit stagiaire a par chance un jeu de carte sur lui, nous occupant une partie du trajet. Je vois Lily intriguée quand il nous explique avoir travaillé sur les évolutions dans certains conditions de certains Pokémons.   
Malgré la bonne ambiance, Lily baille beaucoup et est endolorie quand nous arrivons en début de soirée à Bourg Palette.  
Retrouvée notre petite ville me fait du bien, on se sépare pour le weekend. On convient de se retrouver Lundi matin pour décider de la suite.

Finalement nous passons 10 jours dans notre village natal. Nous passons nos weekends à profiter de nos familles, et de nos amis restés sur place. Je donne un coup de main à l’écurie de mon père et fait un peu galoper sur le dos d’un Ponyta de l’écurie, autour de Bourg Palette. J’aime beaucoup les Ponyta !  
Lundi matin, nous décidons de rester une semaine sur place et de nous entrainer. Il ne nous manque pas grand-chose pour battre le champion de Cramois’île, à mon avis. Et le temps est idéal pour s’entraîner !  
Kyuu et moi nous renforçons physiquement. Je me sens en connexion avec mon Tortank dans ces moments-là, comme si je pouvais sentir ce qu’il sent, et vice-versa. A la fin de la semaine, je le trouve encore plus endurant et rapide qu’avant.   
Kuna s’entraîne aussi avec nous, l’après-midi. Autant il n’aime pas les combats, autant il est curieux d’apprendre et se plie maintenant bien aux exercices. Au fur et à mesure de la semaine, il nous suit jusqu’au bout des entraînements et se renforce.  
Avec Terreur, nous parvenons dans la semaine à maîtriser ensemble sa capacité Z Psycho-pulvérisation Ex. Nous partageons facilement notre énergie, la puissance est là. Il faut maintenant renforcer son endurance et sa défense, ses points faibles.  
Shaku est irrégulier dans son travail. Il a dû mal à se mettre dedans en début de semaine. Est-il déçu de ne pas avoir combattu contre Ondine ? Il finit par oublier sa déception, et gagne même en puissance spéciale.  
Les progrès sont très nombreux chez Lily ! Poli évolue en une forte et puissante Tartard ! Elle et Kyuu se jauge souvent, peut être un petit match leur plairait. Elle apprend aussi Lire-esprit dans la semaine. Caillou apprend allègement et gagne en vitesse. Firnen apprend Doux parfum et Synthèse, Yoru Force-cosmique. Enfin, Envy apprend Régénération.

On se retrouve le Dimanche soir pour décider de la suite.  
— « On a bien progressé ! »  
— « Oui, c’est vrai » Lily regarde avec affection ses Pokémons qui s’amusent avec ses frères et sœurs.   
— « On va tenter notre chance à Cramois’île ? Et récupérer Ptéra bien sûr ! »  
Je vois mon amie hésiter une seconde. Envy qui était sur son épaule lui mordille l’oreille.  
— « Aïe ! …Oui, allons-y ! »  
— « Tu le connais lui ? » Je montre à Lily un trentenaire qui s’avance vers nous. Il me dit quelque chose…  
— « Oui, c’est Red. Tu sais, le maître actuel de la ligue. »  
— « Ah mais oui ! Qu’est-ce qu’il nous veut ? »  
Red s’est approché, nous observe brièvement.  
— « … Bonjour. Je vous ai vu vous entraîner. Vous bossez dur. Vous voulez tester vos progrès ? » Il ne sourit pas et nous regarde à peine.   
— « Oui ! N’est-ce pas Kyuu ? »  
— « Toooor ! »  
Sans un mot de plus, Red s’éloigne un peu et envoie son Pikachu. Une vraie mascotte connue dans Kantô pour avoir battu le Dracolosse de Peter. On va faire de notre mieux !  
Je vois Red se positionner pour une capacité Z, sans un mot !   
— « Nous aussi Kyuu ! »  
Nous partageons notre énergie et la transformant en un Tourbillon d’eau, qui vient rencontrer la Fulgurance Gigavolt de Pikachu. L’avantage du type et l’expérience sans doute, permettent à la lance de couper en deux notre attaque. Kyuu est touché par l’attaque très efficace… Mais est toujours debout ! Je le félicite et l’encourage de toutes mes forces !  
— « C’est bien Kyuu, ce n’est pas fini ! Montrons-lui ! »  
Pikachu enchaîne très rapidement les attaques. Il assène un puissant Tonnerre que nous n’avons pas le temps d’esquiver. Cette fois, l’aura de Torrent se déclenche. Nos attaques eaux seront puissantes et Pikachu a peu de défense. Tortank s’élance pour une attaque Hydroqueue. Pikachu a voulu sauter pour esquiver, mais Tortank a bien ajusté et envoie valser plus loin la souris électrique. Mais ne ne pourrons pas encaisser d’autres attaques électriques.  
— « Sous terre Kyuu, utilise Tunnel ! » Kyuu creuse rapidement un Tunnel et plonge dedans, évitant le nouveau Tonnerre. Pikachu tente d’esquiver l’attaque sol avec Reflet mais une fois encore Kyuu vise juste.   
S’en suit une alternance de nos meilleures attaques, Tonnerre et Vibraqua. Nos Pokémons se tournent autour. Finalement, Pikachu est moins endurant et est mis KO par une attaque Vibraqua.  
Génial ! Red marmonne un « intéressant » et rappelle son Pokémon.   
Il attend que Lily se mette en place.

Elle s’avance avec Poli. Red envoie son Mackogneur. Combat intéressant en perspective !  
Mackogneur lance Coup Croix. Poli roule entre les jambes de son adversaire pour esquiver le coup, elle se réceptionne derrière lui et fait Danse Pluie. Il commence à pleuvoir et Tartard monte ainsi la puissance de ses attaques eau. Elle esquive habilement les prochaines attaques de son adversaire.  
\- « Ensemble Poli ! »  
\- « Taaaar ! »  
Elles prennent la position et enchainent la chorégraphie de la Capacité Z. La communion semble parfaite ! Poli ajuste le coup et envoie Super Tourbillon Abyssal avec une force phénoménale. Mackogneur accuse sévèrement le coup mais résiste. Il riposte avec Surpuissance et blesse sacrément Poli.   
\- « Il laisse une ouverture ! maintenant ! »  
Poli lance Bulles d’eau, Mackogneur ne résiste pas. C’est la fin du match !   
Lily et Poli échange un poing de la victoire, ravies.

Red nous propose simplement de refaire un combat une prochaine fois, et s’en va.  
Rassurées par nos belles victoires, on rentre chez nos parents.   
Je m’endors avec la certitude que nous sommes assez fortes pour battre Auguste ! Et j’ai hâte de rencontrer mon Ptéra.

Lundi matin, nous prenons un ferry pour Cramois’île, située à quelques heures, après le chenal 21.  
Je ne tiens pas en place, j’ai tellement hâte de rencontrer Ptéra ! Kyuu profite du rythme tranquille du voyage pour aller nager, je le vois plonger et s’en donner à cœur joie.   
Quelques évènements sont prévus pour le trajet. Lily est intriguée par un concours de pêche et décide de tenter sa chance. Moi je suis intéressée par des combats, j’ai envie de tester la capacité Z de Terreur en combat !  
On attend impatiemment, enfin surtout moi, notre tour. Terreur me suit calmement.   
Vient enfin notre tour ! Une fille de mon âge se met en place, son Maraiste arrivant nonchalamment.  
Nos adversaires tentent de nous endormir avec Bâillement. J’encourage Terreur et ne pas se laisser avoir, et à attaquer rapidement. Il envoie une belle attaque Rafale psy, qui cloue Maraiste sur place, il semble sidéré.   
Il tente de répliquer avec Séisme, mais Terreur se téléporte derrière lui, évitant l’attaque. Nous prenons ensuite position pour Psycho-pulvérisation Ex. Je sens l’énergie partagé, Terreur l’utilise pour envoyer une puissante onde psychique qui terrasse Maraiste.  
Quelle puissance ! Je suis super fière de Terreur !  
Je rejoins ensuite Lily, qui a gagné le concours avec un Stari, qu’elle décide de relâcher. Elle gagne un grelot coque, qu’elle passe autour du coup d’Envy. 

En fin de journée, sous un beau soleil, nous arrivons à Cramois’île. On la remarque de loin, grâce à son volcan, toujours actif, bien que calme actuellement. Son pic culmine à 2000 mètre, entouré d’une grande île où se trouve la ville et l’arène. Et la laboratoire de recherche !  
à peine le pied posé à terre, je cherche où se trouve la laboratoire. Lily me suit gentiment, Kyuu et moi sommes tout excités !  
Nous devons traverser toute la ville du Nord au Sud pour trouver le laboratoire. Il s’agit d’un grand bâtiment moderne, avec des panneaux solaires sur son toit. Il est écrit sur un panneau devant qu’il a été rénové récemment, suite à une éruption qui l’avait quasiment complètement détruit.   
Les portes coulissantes s’ouvrent et débouchent sur un grand hall. Un portrait trône en face de l’entrée, il est écrit en-dessous qu’il s’agit du fondateur, M. Fuji. L’hôtesse d’accueil nous souhaite la bienvenue et cherche mon nom dans sa base de données. Elle confirme qu’un Ptéra m’attend dans la serre où se trouvent quelques Pokémons préhistoriques découvert de part tout le monde.  
Elle nous guide jusqu’au sas d’entrée de cette serre. Un homme de haute stature vêtu d’une blouse blanche nous sourit et me dit que Ptéra est au courant de mon arrivée.  
— « C’est un sacré Pokémon ton Ptéra ! Il vole sans arrêt dans la serre, je crois qu’il a hâte de pouvoir voler plus haut et de découvrir le monde. Il ne s’arrête jamais ! » ça me rappelle un autre Pokémon ! « Et il adore mâchouiller des branchages, des baies et même parfois des blouses de travail. Hahaha » Il me montre une blouse avec de belles traces de morsure. Sacrée mâchoire !   
On entre dans la serre, où il règne une certaine humidité. Il y a des hauts arbres, des rochers et de petits lacs d’eau douce. Ça me fait penser à la grotte secrète que nous avons trouvé au Mont Sélénite. Une œillade complice avec Lily me confirme qu’elle pense à la même chose.   
Une grande ombre vient nous survoler. C’est lui ! Il est impressionnant de par son envergure !  
— « … Hé, Ptéra ! Je m’appelle Aria, c’est moi qui t’ai trouvé au Mont Sélénite ! » Il descend en rase motte et nous fixe de ses grands yeux perçants.  
— « Tooortank ! » Kyuu commence à le suivre depuis le sol.  
— « On serait ravis avec Kyuu que tu nous accompagnes ! Qu’en dis-tu… Crok’dur ? »  
Ptéra fait encore un tour, nous montre une pirouette et vient se poser sur une branche proche de nous. Il commence à mordiller dans le tronc, sans doute pour se faire les dents. Je m’approche et tend vers lui une Pokéball. Il se laisse faire. Génial !!  
Lily me félicite, ainsi que Ammar, le scientifique.

Il nous propose ensuite de nous faire visiter la structure, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lily.  
Il nous apprend que plusieurs recherches sont en cours. Notamment sur les Evolutions des Evoli. Envy qui est sur l’épaule de Lily ouvre les yeux et est intéressée, tout comme sa dresseuse. J’appelle Kuna pour qu’il profite aussi de ce moment. Il est curieux, mais n’est pas spécialement intéressé par les différentes évolutions dont nous parle le chercheur. Je me demande s’il a envie d’évoluer. Envy est clairement plus intéressée. Je me demande bien en quoi elle a envie d’évoluer.

Une fois le tour fait, il fait déjà nuit.  
Nous repérons le centre Pokémon, y prenons une chambre, et ne demandons pas notre reste.  
Je ferai connaissance avec Crok’dur demain.

Le lendemain matin, je suis impatiente d’apprendre à connaître Cork’dur, mais j’ai aussi envie d’aller défier Auguste. J’ai confiance en la force de Kyuu, et nous aurons un avantage.  
Lily est moins sûre de ses compétences, mais elle accepte que nous allions tenter notre chance aujourd’hui.

L’arène est situé au centre-est de la ville, à flan du volcan. Il s’agit également d’un bâtiment moderne, qui fait un peu penser au laboratoire de recherche. L’impression se confirme à l’intérieur ! Il y a des ordinateurs et des machines un peu partout, et il y règne une chaleur presque étouffante. L’hôte d’accueil nous informe que Auguste sera disponible d’ici peu de temps, et il nous conduit à travers un dédalle de salle toutes plus technologiques les unes que les autres.  
Finalement, nous débouchons dans une pièce très différente des autres. Creusée à même le volcan, elle est fait de roche brute, avec un grand terrain au milieu. Il fait chaud et ça sent un peu le souffre. Une baie vitrée sur un des côtés donne directement sur un fleuve de lave. Nous sommes subjuguées par le spectacle ! Tellement, que nous n’entendons pas le champion arrivé.  
Auguste est un vieil homme chauve mais à l’œil vif. C’est un chercheur émérite et un dresseur Pokémon de type feu reconnu.  
Il accepte notre défi, et pour une fois je laisse Lily combattre en premier. Il n’y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours elle qui attende.

Auguste commence avec un Arcanin. Qu’il est beau ce Pokémon ! Lily lui oppose logiquement Poli.  
Alors qu’Arcanin gagne le terrain de combat, il pousse un puissant Rugissement qui déstabilise Poli.  
— « Courage Poli ! »  
Arcanin enchaine avec Câlinerie, au moment où Poli fait Hypnose. Les deux Pokémons sont obligés d’interrompre leurs attaques pour esquiver celle de leur adversaire.   
— « Poli, Super tourbillon Ab… » Lily ne finit pas son ordre, Poli m’a l’air d’agir bizarrement… Ces mouvements deviennent hasardeux, elle panique. Lilu l’appelle, mais rien n’y fait. Arcanin finit par la saisir entre ses crocs.   
– « Non, Poli ! » Poli semble se reconcentrer. « Fais Lire-esprit et enchaine avec Hydrocanon ! »  
Poli s’exécute et Arcanin accuse le coup. « Poursuit avec Bulles d’O. »   
Poli esquive Câlinerie d’Arcanin et réussit à lui porter un nouveau coup. Arcanin souffle bruyamment, il ne devrait plus tenir très longtemps. Nous avons relâcher notre attention, un millième de seconde, mais c’est tout ce qu’il fallait à Auguste et Arcanin. Poli encaisse Câlinerie, cette attaque est très efficace sur elle.   
— « Protège-toi ! Tunnel ! » Tartard s’enfouit dans le sol. Arcanin s’immobilise, impassible. A peine le sol se met-il à trembler qu’Arcanin saute sur le côté, Poli sort de terre à l’emplacement où il était une seconde avant. Alors que Poli est encore en l’air, Arcanin la saisit entre ses pattes. Poli encaisse une nouvelle attaque Câlinerie qui la met KO.   
Oh non, pauvre Lily ! Poli était son meilleur atout contre Auguste. Il est vraiment redoutable…  
Après une hésitation, Lily décide de continuer avec Caillou. C’est à double tranchant, mais c’est possible !  
Arcanin tente de prendre l’avantage mais son épuisement le rend moins précis. Ma Steelix n’a aucun mal à l’éviter. Elle tente séisme, Arcanin bondit par-dessus la vague de secousse et lance Déflagration. Caillou accuse le coup et riposte avec Séisme, envoyant Arcanin au tapis.  
Super ! 

Auguste continue un Volcaropod. Ça peut être une bonne chose, il est très sensible aux attaques sol ! Allez Lily, Allez Caillou !  
Volcaropod adopte une technique assez surprenante pour esquiver Séisme, il étale son corps mou le plus possible et suit les mouvements du Séisme. Caillou esquive Ebullilave. Elle renvoie Séisme sans plus tarder et en augmente la magnitude. La technique de Volcaropod est dépassée cette fois, il encaisse vraiment beaucoup de dégâts. La prochaine attaque sera décisive et décidera du vainqueur. Les deux Pokémons se tournent autour assez lentement, cherchant un point de faiblesse dans la garde de l’adversaire. Finalement, Caillou ne parvient pas à éviter une nouvelle attaque feu de Volcaropod. Auguste remporte le combat.   
Décidemment, la renommée des champions d’arène de Kantô n’a rien de volé… J’espère que ça ne va pas trop décourager Lily. 

Je vais faire de mon mieux !  
Auguste rappelle Volcaropod et envoie son Magmar. Il est plus petit que Kyuu, mais il dégage une sacré force.  
Kyuu est plus rapide, on en profite. D’autant plus que Auguste a demandé l’attaque Poing éclair, qui pourrait fait des dégâts ! Magmar esquive bien la Vibraqua, mais dans son mouvement il tombe au sol et son Poing éclair se perd par terre.   
Il faut en profiter ! On prend position pour Super tourbillon abyssal. Mais Magmar se ressaisit vite, fait des mouvements d’esquive impressionnant et n’est pas touché. Mince, on a joué notre carte maîtresse trop tôt.  
S’en suit un combat rapproché, alternant Hydroqueue et Poing éclair. Kyuu n’est finalement pas très à l’aise en combat rapproché, il se fait toucher et Torrent s’active.   
— « Remet toi à distance Kyuu, utilise Vibraqua ! »  
— « Ne le laisse pas s’éloigner. »  
Kyuu recule, mais Magmar le talonne. De fait, il se prend de plein fouet une attaque Vibraqua, qu’il encaisse encore ! Ce n’est pas le cas de Kyuu, qui est mis au tapis par un nouveau Poing éclair…  
Nous nous sommes tellement entraîné, je pensais que ça irait… Je rappelle Tortank, et envoie Terreur.  
Magmar est fatigué, il a encaissé des attaques efficaces. Terreur est plus rapide, le touche du premier coup avec Rafale psy et termine aussi le premier match.  
Bon, c’est peut-être possible !

Auguste envoie un magnifique Galopa. Ce Pokémon m’a toujours fascinant. Fier et rapide, plein de fougue. J’espère que Terreur peut faire face.  
Terreur me surprend, en étant plus rapide que Galopa. Il envoie son rayon psychique, mais Galopa parcours le terrain à toute vitesse, esquivant l’attaque, et tente à deux reprises d’emprisonner Terreur dans son Danse-flamme. Kadabra évite la première et se téléporte derrière Galopa la deuxième fois. Surpris, Galopa se prend de plein fouet le Rafale psy.   
Auguste prend alors position pour une capacité Z ! Avec rapidité, une masse de feu se dirige droit sur Terreur qui n’esquive pas cette fois.  
Mon Pokémon est à bout de souffle mais pas encore vaincu.  
— « Utilise Soin, puis Rafale psy ! » Terreur se soigne et retrouve un peu de force. Galopa se remet à courir sur le terrain. Il fonce vers Terreur avec Boutefeu une première fois mais le manque. Terreur envoie son rayon, Galopa saute pour l’éviter et percute violemment Terreur avec Boutefeu.  
Cette fois c’est fini.

— « L’avantage du type ne fait pas tout, il faut avoir plus de ressources. Revenez quand vous serez prêtes. »  
Dépitées, on sort de l’arène.  
On se sent tout de même moins perdues que contre Ondine, bien que Lily accuse le coup durement.   
On passe l’après-midi à réfléchir à ce que nous voulons faire.   
Personnellement, j’ai envie de m’entraîner sur place, je sens qu’on est tout près. Il ne nous manquait vraiment pas grand-chose.   
— « Si Poli et Kyuu pouvaient avoir un tout petit plus de puissance… » Lily réfléchit à haute voix, observe Poli qui se remet doucement de son combat, et revient vers moi.  
— « Comme… avec une Méga-évolution ? » Je pense que je pourrais maintenant avec Kyuu !  
— « Oh, ce serait super ! Mais comment savoir quand ils seront prêts ? »  
— « On ne peut pas vraiment en être sûres… Mais, je sens un lien puissant avec Kyuu depuis quelques semaines. Comme si je pouvais ressentir ce qu’elle ressent. »  
— « Parfois j’ai l’impression de ressentir ça avec Poli. C’est encore tenu et assez court… Entraînons-nous Aria, jusqu’à maîtriser notre première Méga-évolution ! »  
— « Oui ! »


	30. Un réveil brûlant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily et Aria se sont fait battre durement par le champion de Cramois'île, Auguste. L'avantage du type ne fait pas tout, Kyuu et Poli doivent encore travailler. Et pour s'assurer la victoire, quoi de mieux qu'une méga-évolution ? Mais leur entraînement va être interrompu pour un évènement qui les dépasse.

Le lendemain, je fais connaissance avec Crok’dur. Il est ravi que je m’intéresse à lui et me fait une démonstration de sa puissance. Il maîtrise de nombreuses attaques, dont Cru’aile, Morsure, les 3 Crocs et Pouvoir antique. Comme Kyuu, il est dynamique voire il se précipite un peu parfois. Il est surtout impressionnant avec sa mâchoire puissante !

La reprise de l’entrainement se passe bien, si ce n’est qu’il se met à pleuvoir dans la journée.

La météo favorise les Pokémons eau, et un petit Loupio qui est très intéressé par ce qu’on fait vient nous rejoindre. Il s’amuse avec nos Evoli, et lance même quelques attaques. Alors qu’on allait rentrer, il sautille derrière nous, comme s’il voulait venir… Nous sommes bien embêtées, nos équipes étaient suffisamment complètes actuellement…

— « Heu, excusez-moi… » Une jeune fille s’est approchée timidement. « Bonjour ! » Elle s’incline pour nous saluer.

— « Salut ! » « Bonjour »

— « Je vous ai vu vous entrainer… Ce Loupio… Il n’est pas à vous ? »

— « Non. Il est venu jouer avec nous, et je crois qu’il a envie de rejoindre une équipe ! » Je l’encourage d’un signe de tête. La jeune fille sort sa Pokéball, et Loupio se laisse capturer avec plaisir.

Je propose un combat contre Kuna à Julie, pour tester la force de Loupio.Kuna entre bien dans la combat, réussissant deux attaques Implore. Loupio n’est pas en reste, paralysant mon Pokémon avec Cage-éclair, mais manquant ensuite Ecume et Ultrason. Kuna tente une attaque super efficace avec Tunnel, mais sa paralysie l’empêche de sortir au bon endroit, et il se blesse en voulant attaquer. Loupio en profite pour enchaîner les attaques Ecumes. Kuna fait de son mieux pour les éviter et riposter, mais la paralysie l’en empêche, et il perd finalement le match.

Je le rappelle et le rassure, les matchs Pokémons ne sont vraiment pas fait pour lui.

J’ai un peu de fièvre et la gorge qui gratte quand je me réveille le lendemain. Je préviens Lily que je reste au lit et que je la rejoins après manger.

Et en effet ça va mieux en début d’après-midi, je la retrouve sous un beau soleil pour poursuivre notre entraînement. Malgré mes efforts, j’ai tout de même du mal à me concentrer, Terreur le ressent et est perturbé.

Une sirène en fin d’après-midi nous sort de notre entraînement. Il s’agit d’une longue sirène, comme celle pour les incendies. On observe autour de nous, on ne voit pas de fumée ni de feu dans Cramois’île. Comme nous, les habitants sortent de leurs habitudes et cherchent d’où vient le problème. La police se met en branle et nous rassemble devant l’arène d’Auguste. Je rappelle Terreur, Kuna vient sur mon épaule et Kyuu me suit. Lily n’est pas loin derrière nous.

La population s’est amassée, les hommes essayent de comprendre, les femmes de rassurer les enfants. Auguste sort de l’arène, le visage grave.

— « Ce doit être sérieux » je souffle à mon amie, tant en me rapprochant des forces de l’ordre.

— « Chers habitants de Cramois’île, comme vous le savez nous vivons au pied d’un volcan. Parfois celui-ci se réveille et peut devenir incontrôlable. Nous avons appris à vivre avec ce risque et nous l’avons accepté. Vous n’êtes pas sans ignorer que nous surveillons attentivement les paramètres du Volcan qui surplombe Cramois’île. Ces derniers jours les recensements se sont modifiés et les indicateurs ne cessent de monter. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que la situation est précaire et inquiétante. Il se pourrait que nous subissions une éruption volcanique dans les jours à venir. Nous allons donc organiser une évacuation pour quelques jours. Des navettes partiront demain dès la première heure pour Bourg Palette. Merci de vous rendre au Centre Pokémon pour l’enregistrement et l’affectation aux bateaux en partance demain. »

Il sait parler aux foules, il a convaincu les habitants.

Je regarde vers le volcan, rien n’est visible. Je m’approche des policiers et je leur propose notre aide. Ils répondent avec dédain qu’ils n’ont pas besoin de petites filles, ça me donne encore plus envie d’aller voir ce qui se trame ! Auguste tient le même discours. On fait mine d’aller faire nos affaires, mais j’ai d’autres projets que de retourner à Bourg Palette demain !

Une fois sorties de l’agitation qu’il règne au centre Pokémon, on se réunit avec Lily et on réfléchit à ce qu’on veut faire. 

— « Tu… tu penses qu’on devrait aller voir ? » 

— « Oui ! Je sais que ça peut être un peu dangereux… Mais on n’a pas senti de tremblements de terre et il n’y a pas de lave… C’est étrange ! »

— « Alors allons-y ensemble, Aria. » Mon amie, bien qu’inquiète, est décidée à m’accompagner.

— « Oui, quand la nuit sera tombée, on ira discrètement au pied du volcan. Et en cas de problème, Kyuu nous protégera avec Abri ! »

— « Caillou nous aidera aussi. »

A la nuit tombée, nous nous éclipsons du centre, accompagnées de Kyuu et Caillou. La situation a évolué, il y a maintenant un gros nuage de fumée noire qui s’échappe du volcan et qui commence un former un gros nuage, cachant les étoiles. Un point lumineux apparait parfois au sommet, fugace. Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Nous faisons de notre mieux pour passer inaperçu, mais à peine quelques dizaines de mètre après l’arène, un policier qui faisait un ronde aperçoit Caillou et Kyuu. Nous voilà pris en défaut !

L’agent, mécontent, nous raccompagne d’un œil sévère au centre, répétant que c’est trop dangereux d’aller voir. Il nous confie à l’infirmière, qui promet à l’agent de veiller au grain.

Vexées mais pas vaincues, on ne se couche pas. On observe un peu la situation, et quand l’infirmière est occupée ailleurs, on retente notre chance. Cette fois accompagnée de Terreur et Envy, plus discrets. Terreur nous téléporte à la sortie de la ville, derrière le barrage des forces de l’ordre.

On retente notre chance 1 heure plus tard, avec Envy sur les épaules de Lily et Terreur qui nous téléporte à la sortie de la ville, derrière le barrage des forces de l’ordre. On est passés sans encombre et on s’engage sur un petit chemin sombre, menant au volcan.

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons au pied de la montagne de feu. On doit lever la tête haut pour apercevoir le sommet, quasiment invisible derrière l’épais écran de fumée noire. Après une rapide évaluation de la situation, on ne trouve pas de grotte, il faut donc grimper.

On fait les poids sur nos affaires et nos Pokémons. Je propose à Lily qu’on s’attache ensemble à la taille avec ma corde. Lily propose que Terreur nous assure et piqueux un pieu improvisé au-dessus de nous. En observant Envy, une idée me vient.

— « Lily, et si on demandait à Envy et Kuna d’utiliser Coup d’main sur nous ? Peut-être que ça décuplera un peu nos forces aussi ! »

— « Tu crois ? Qu’en penses-tu Envy ? » Evoli regarde sa dresseuse. Elle s’illumine et touche Lily du bout du patte. 

— « ça va Lily ? Alors ? »

— « Oui… ça va. C’est.. assez étrange. » 

J’appelle Kuna, qui me transmet un peu force. En effet, au contact de Kuna, je me sens un peu électrisée et plus costaud. On remercie nous Evoli et on s’attaque au flanc du volcan !

Malgré l’aide de nos amis, on progresse lentement. Je ressens encore ma fatigue de ce matin, et après un temps qui me parut long, on décide de poser nos tentes à flan de montagne, à l’abri des regards. Alors qu’on allait s’installer, Lily trouve un petit sac, qu’un dresseur a dû perdre là il y a un moment vu son état. Il reste un antidote qu’elle prend, et un superbonbon qu’elle me donne et que j’offre dans la foulée à Terreur pour ses efforts.

Nos rêves un peu agités sont veillés par Shaku et Yoru qui sont encore en forme.

Lorsque j’émerge quelques heures plus tard, je tousse un peu. ça sent un peu le souffre, et quand je sors je constate que la fumée noire s’est étendue. On ne voit plus du tout le ciel.

On se lève, on mange un repas fait de barre protéinée et de thé, on se décrasse un peu avec des lingettes, et on ré-attaque notre ascension. Nos Evoli nous donne à nouveau un Coup d’main. On soutient mieux le rythme, Lily et moi sommes mieux synchronisées dans nos mouvements. Terreur anticipe bien nos position et nous sécurise.

Sur une petite plateforme, où tombe nez à nez avec un Feunard, visiblement en colère qu’on vienne sur son territoire. Il se met face à nous et émet une sorte de grondement, toutes ses queues se déployant. Comprenant qu’on doit se battre, on appelle Kyuu et Poli.

Feunard est rapide et touche Poli avec ses Feu follet. Kyuu en profite pour touche l’adversaire avec Vibraqua, tandis que Poli manque sa cible. Lily l’encourage à ne pas se laisser distraire par sa brûlure et de se concentrer sur l’attaque.

Feunard tente une attaque Extrasenseur impressionnante, mais nos Pokémons sautent chacun d’un côté et lancent leur attaque eau. Feunard est souple et esquive le Vibraqua de Kyuu. Mais Poli avec anticipé ce mouvement et lui assène une attaque Bulles d’O violente.

Feunard va s’écraser contre la paroi rocheuse. Après quelques secondes de latence où il est au sol, il se relève, salue brièvement et s’en va.

Qu’il est beau !

On félicite nos amis, Lily tend un Total soi à Poli et on reprend l’ascension du volcan.

En milieu d’après-midi, je tousse de plus en plus souvent. On avance de nouveau difficilement, Terreur fatigue aussi. Je n’ai pas envie de faire demi-tour…

— « Aria, reposons-nous. »

— « Déjà ? On pourrait essayer encore un peu. » Elle me regarde, rougit un peu et me dit finalement

— « Ce… ce n’est pas prudent ! » Je suis surprise par le ton catégorique. « Tu tousses beaucoup, et tu étais malade hier. Et regarde Terreur… il est fatigué. » Ma terreur se téléporte à côté de moi, et pose une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Je sens une vague de repos m’envahir.

— « Vous avez raison. Merci les amis, reposons-nous jusque demain. » Je force sans doute trop.

On passe la fin de journée à soigner nos égratignures et à repenser à nos différentes aventures. Et on fait des conjectures sur ce qui peut causer cette fumée. Activité volcanique ? Expérience étrange ? Pokémon en colère ? Qui sait.

Au milieu de la nuit, je rêve que nous sommes prises dans un incendie.

Kyuu qui montait la garde avec Yoru nous réveillent brutalement. Je vois et sent alors un puissant jet de flamme passer nous loin de notre campement.

— « Kyuu, Abri ! » Tortank avait anticipé mon ordre, il se concentre et érige une barrière protectrice bleutée devant lui. L’attaque s’écrase contre cette protection.

On sort en trombe de nos tentes… et on découvre un magnifique Pokémon oiseau de feu. Ses plumes orangés sont terminées pour certaines pour des flammes, chacun de ses battements d’ailes projettent plein de petites étincelles. Sulfura !

Il reprend son envole et continue son œuvre, il brûle tout ce qui se trouve devant lui. 

Pendant qu’il reprend de l’altitude, on récupère rapidement nos affaires et on se positionne. Lily et moi derrière Kyuu, prêt à utiliser Abra, Terreur entre nous deux, prêt à nous téléporter loin au moindre signal. Je sens Lily trembler près de moi, les yeux rivés sur le légendaire Sulfura.

— « Essayons d’avancer encore un peu Lily, on comprendra peut-être pourquoi Sulfura fait ça. »

— « D’accord… »

On a à peine faire quelques mètres, que Sulfura envoie un puissant Lance-flamme nous barrer la route. On ne peut pas avancer, et tout autour de nuit n’est que roches brûlées. 

— « J’ai peut-être une idée… » Lily prend la Pokéball de Poli et appelle sa fidèle Tartard. « Poli, utilise Lire-esprit sur Sulfura. » Poli s’avance un peu, fixe le Pokémon oiseau de feu et ne bouge plus… Après quelques secondes, elle revient vers nous et montre Terreur de son poing, ainsi que le bas du volcan.

— « Terreur ? Tu veux qu’on parte Poli ? » Lily semble comprendre ce que veut dire son Pokémon. « Aria… on devrait redescendre. » Je jette encore un œil sur Sulfura. Il est bien trop fort pour nous, et je ne vois pas ce qu’on pourrait faire de plus… Difficilement, je me résigne.

Pour la descente, nous faisons appel à Caillou. Elle nous aide bien, nous portant même parfois sur son dos quand elle est assez à l’aise avec le terrain. Là où il nous a fallu 2 jours pour monter, il nous fait une petite journée pour redescendre.

— « Aria, regarde ! » Au début de notre descente, alors que nous sommes perchées sur la tête de Caillou, Lily me montre l’horizon vers l’est. Un étrange nuage s’étend au-dessus de la mer. Il est gris, comme s’il neigeait… « Je crois que ce sont les îles Ecumes là-bas. »

— « Là on séjourne parfois Artikodin, l’oiseau de glace ? »

— « à ce qu’on dit oui… »

— « Difficile de penser que ce sont des coïncidences ! »

Sur ces réflexions, nous descendons et retournons à Cramois’île.


	31. Le feu et la glace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily et Aria ont décidé de se mêler de la catastrophe qui se profile au sommet du volcan de Cramois'île. Après une rude ascension du volcan, elle rencontre Sulfura, le mythique oiseau de feu, qui est dans une rage folle. Ne pouvant pas le calmer, nos héroïnes retournent à Cramois'île pour chercher de l'aide.

Alors que le soleil est bas sur l’horizon, nous voici de retour à Cramois’île. La ville semble désertée, l’évacuation doit être fini depuis un moment. J’espère qu’on n’a pas causé trop de soucis à l’infirmière du centre.

On se rend compte que seules nous ne pourrons pas aller aux îles écumes et comprendre tout ce qui se passe. On décide d’aller voir à l’arène s’il reste du monde. Sur le chemin, on remarque un homme trapue avec une barbe noire toute bouclée, assis devant une maison. 

— « Alors jeunes filles, qu’est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Vous n’avez pas pris les ferris ? »

— « Et vous, que faites-vous encore là ? » 

— « Moi ? Je ne suis qu’un pauvre fou. Je ne compte pas partir d’ici, ma vie est ici ! Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux de mauvais augure au-dessus de moi qui vont me faire fuir mon île la queue entre les jambes ! »

— « Des oiseaux de mauvais augures ? Vous parlez de Sulfura et Artikodin ? » L’homme nous observe un instant. « On a vu Sulfura là-haut, il avait l’air en colère. » Je décide de tenter l’honnêteté.

— « Alors il est bien réveillé. »

L’homme se présente et nous raconte les vieilles histoires concernant ces deux oiseaux légendaires. Sulfura s’éveille parfois, le cœur brûlant d’une rage qui le pousse à incendier tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Quand ça arrive, les Hommes vont demander de l’aide à Artikodin, oiseau de glace plein de sagesse et de force. Souvent, l’intervention d’Artikodin a permis à Sulfura de s’apaiser et de retourner au cœur du volcan.

— « D’accord. Allons chercher Artikodin dans ce cas ! »

— « … » L’homme nous jauge. « Vous n’êtes que des gamines, vous ne serez jamais digne d’avoir l’aide de cet oiseau puissant. »

— « Il faut essayez ! »

— « S’il vous plait monsieur. Pour sauver votre île. » ajoute mon amie plus diplomate.

— « Bon bon, je vous aurai prévenu. J’ai une chaloupe, je vais vous conduire jusqu’aux îles écumes. »

Malgré son air renfrogné, je crois percevoir un poil d’excitation aussi.

On peut en effet appeler le bateau une chaloupe. La mer est agitée, et nous ne sommes pas d’une grande aide pour notre capitaine improvisé. Fifi s’en sort seul, il connait la mer et regarde droit devant lui avec confiance.

— « Le revoilà lui ! »

— « Qui ça ? »

— « Un Lanturn qui s’amuse souvent à faire chavirer ma chaloupe. Je n’ai pas le temps de jouer aujourd’hui ! »

En effet, les antennes d’un Lanturn sortent de l’eau et viennent percuter notre embarcation.

— « Nous allons l’éloigner ! Kyuu, viens nous aider » Lily appelle Firnen pour nous aider, ces mouvements seront simplement limités sur le bateau.

Lanturn est agile dans son élément et évite nos premières attaques. Il utilise Stockage a deux reprises, et relâche la puissance stockée sur Kyuu. Mais Pokémon l’esquive en plongeant lui aussi, puis il invoque TOmberoche, qui touche et ralenti notre avdersaire. Lily et Firnen tentent une Pétal’explosion éblouissante, mais entre la mer agitée et l’agilité de Lanturn, l’attaque se perd à la surface de leau. Kyuu manque également son attaque Morsure.

— « Lily, utilise Danse-fleur de ce côté ! » Je lui indique la droite. « Fait barrage ! » Lily observe ce que je lui montre et comprend.

— « Firnen, crée un barrage avec Danse-fleur sur la droite ! » Firnen est réactif et empêche Lanturn de fuir à droite.

— « Kyuu, par la gauche, Morsure ! » Lanturn est surpris de ne pouvoir fuir à droite, et subit deux attaques Morsure. Il est apeuré.

Lily en profite pour asséner une puissante tranche herbe, mettant fin au combat.

— « Il reviendra peut-être moins m’embêté celui-là. » Fifi reprend la route vers les îles écumes.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous accostons sur un rivage des îles écumes, petites cavernes entourées de plages de galets et aux entrées gelées.

Fifi nous donne de quoi soigner nos Pokémons, nous donne son numéro, et file se réfugier à Cramois’île.

La neige tombe en flocon, valsant dans le vent glacial qui ébouriffe nos cheveux. Les cavernes sont formées d’amoncellement de rochers, actuellement glacés. On ne voit rien de particulier de l’extérieur. Par contre, on entend clairement des cris de Pokémons dans la grotte. 

Lily trouve une entrée avec une plaque de pierre au-dessus, gravée en langue ancienne. 

— « J’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà vu cette écriture à Argenta… » Je ne suis pas d’une grande aide à mon amie, mais après quelques minutes nous parvenons à déchiffrer. « Le seigneur des glaces se présentera aux amis des froids polaires, par trois ils vont toujours. »

— « Amis des froids polaires ? » Parlent-ils de Pokémons ? 

— « Je crois qu’il faut qu’on ai 3 Pokémons de type glace Aria. »

— « Ah… Allons voir dans la grotte, il doit en avoir ! »

— « On devrait se reposer d’abord. »

— « Ah… oui, tu as raison. Dormons un peu, on ne sait pas à quel point cette grotte peut être profonde.

Crok’dur a monté la garde, et malgré le temps qui n’est guère à son avantage, la situation le stimule et lui plait. Je sens un lien plus solide d’établir entre nous. Il est un peu déçu quand je choisis Kyuu pour compagnon, mais la glace est son gros point faible. Lily choisit Poli.

Accompagnées de nos premiers compagnons, on avance dans une grotte rocheuse glacée. Avec nos lampes torches, nous nous repérons et essayons de retenir le chemin emprunté. 

Une heure après être entrées, un Otaria curieux vient à notre rencontre. Je m’adresse directement à lui.

— « Bonjour Otaria. Je suis Aria, voici Kyuu, Lily et Poli. Nous avons besoin de toi pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe, ici et à Cramois’île. Veux-tu nous accompagner ? »

Le Pokémon phoque fait une révérence et nous suit.

Un autre Otaria nous approche un peu plus tard, mais la tactique d’approche ne fonctionne pas et le fait fuir. On le laisse tranquille. 

En fin de matinée, alors que la pente du chemin est plus importante et qu’on allait se poser pour manger, un Nosferlto vient nous tourner autour, décidé à nous voler nos nourritures.

Les trois Pokémons se tournent autour, ne parvenant pas à se toucher.

— « Laser cryogénique ! » C’est l’occasion de la tester. On prend la position, Kyuu envoie un puissant rayon qui envoie au tapis le volatile. Lily lui lance un bout de barre protéinée, et il s’en va. En partant, il lâche une hyperball dans ma main. Quel drôle de Pokémon.

Après manger, on s’enfonce dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Il faut vraiment froid et sombre maintenant, heureusement que la glace reflète nos lumières artificielles. 

Nous arrivons rapidement à convaincre un Lamantine de se joindre à nous.

Un peu plus tard, en voulant se presser, Kyuu glisse sur de la glace et va percuter un Hypocéan. Mécontent d’avoir été ainsi dérangé, il nous attaque.

On envoie Shaku et Firnen cette fois.

Après avoir esquivé une attaque Tonnerre et manqué son Hydrocanon, l’Hypocéan bat en retraite suite à une belle attaque Tempête florale de Firnen.

Le même schéma se reproduit quelques minutes plus tard, Poli glisse et va buter contre un Flagadoss. Shaku se reposant dans sa Pokéball, je me bats avec Kyuu.

Avec encore un enchaînement efficace, nos amis envoient rapidement Flagadoss faire une sieste, grâce à une attaque Morsure qui a tétanisé le Pokémon et une Tempête florale achevant le travail.

Enfin, en fin d’après-midi, un autre Lamantine accepte de nous suivre.

Alors que nous cherchons notre chemin, le trio nous fait signe de les suivre. Ils semblent savoir où on veut aller, nous décidons de leur faire confiance.

En fin de journée, on débouche sur une grande salle souterraine recouverte de glace. Le froid est pénétrant, et nous retrouvant de la luminosité pour un trou surplombant un grand dôme central. Le ciel est gris et la nuit ne va pas tarder à s’installer.

— « OTAAAAAARIAAAA ! »

— « LAAAMAAAANTIIINE ! »

Nous faisans sursauter, le trio pousse un puissant cri ensemble, qui rebondit sur les parois avant de s’élever vers le dôme.

— « KOOOoODIN ! »

Un cri leur répond, et au milieu d’un vent glacé, apparait un superbe oiseau couleur de la glace avec une couronne givrée sur la tête.

— « Artikodin… » soufflons nous.

Le Pokémon légendaire atterrit à une dizaine de mètre de nous et nous observe.

Après quelques minutes où nous sommes subjuguer, le froid aidant, nous reprenons nos esprits.

— « Bel oiseau de glace, nous nous permettons de solliciter ton aide. » Lily entame la discussion, je n’aurai pas fait mieux que cette introduction.

— « Sulfura est dans un rage folle et est en train de détruire Cramois’île. Seules… nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre. » continuais-je. 

On lui expose ainsi la situation. Kyuu et Poli sont sur le qui-vive, trimballés entre l’admiration, le respect et la peur qu’inspire Artikodin. 

Alors qu’il hoche la tête, Artikodin se met tout de même en position de combat, les ailes semi-dressées et la tête en avant.

— « Aria… que fait-on ? » Lily tremble, de froid comme de peur. Je le sais, je me sens pareil.

— « Je crois… qu’il veut tester notre force. Lily, faisons de notre mieux ! »

— « Aria, je vais l’empêcher de s’envoler. Les autres, attaquons ensemble. Yoru, utilise Gravité, Caillou attaque sur la gauche avec Tomberoche ! »

— « Bonne idée Lily, allons-y ! Kyuu, reste où tu es et utilise Tomberoche ! Shaku, va sur la droite et utilise Tonnerre ! »

Tout se passe très vite. Kyuu est rapide, il fait tomber des rochers sur Artikodin. L’oideau de glace s’en prend quelques un sur le corps et est ralenti. Yoru utilise Gravité, empêchant Artikodin de s’envoler. Caillou enchaîne avec une attaque TOmberoche. Artikodin se déplace au sol, nous surprenant de rapidité malgré tout ! Il tente une attaque Lyophilisation sur Kyuu, mais celui-ci a eu un bon réflexe et esquive. Alors, Shaku qui était sur la droite, assène une attaque Tonnerre plutôt efficace. Des étincelles entourent Artikodin, on l’a paralysé !

Après un instant suspendu, Artikodin qui est loin d’être vaincu, recule et baisse la tête en fermant les yeux.

— « Lily, on a réussi ! Artikodin reconnait notre valeur ! »

— « Oui ! »

Artikodin pousse un nouveau cri, différent du premier. Il se secoue, et tombent de ses plumes une Roche royale et une Glace éternelle. Puis, faisant fit de la paralysie que Shaku lui a fait subir, il s’envole.

Mince, comment le suivre ! Il nous faudrait une journée pour sortir de la grotte ! Alors que je saisis la Loveball de Terreur, Lily m’interromp et me suggère plutôt de demander à Crok’dur de nous porter et de suivre Artikodin. 

J’invite Crok’dur à nous rejoindre, et lui explose en deux mots la situation. Ravi d’être mis à contribution, il étend ses ailes et rugit lui aussi.

Avec l’aide de Caillou nous grimpons sur le dos de Crok’dur. On se cale en avant de ses ailes, pour ne pas le gêner. Caillou fait ensuite faire un tour à ma corde autour du poitrail de mon dinosaure, pour que je puisse me tenir. On rappelle nos autres Pokémons et regardons vers le ciel.

— « Lily, tient moi bien ! » Lily a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et s’accroche. Je tiens fermement la corde et je serre autant que je peux mes cuisses. 

Crok’dur fait un petit bond puis bat puissamment des ailes. Il ne semble pas gêner par notre poids, seulement plus précautionneux.

Une fois à l’extérieur, nous repérons Artikodin qui file vers Cramois’île. La fumée noire entoure désormais complètement le volcan. Crok’dur fait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme de vol, et en 30 minutes à peine nous sommes de retour à Cramois’île. Ptéra nous pose au sol.

Nous levons les yeux vers le nuage de fumée où Artikodin s’est engouffrée.

S’ensuit un combat qu’il est difficile de décrire, entre Sulfura et Artikodin.

Malgré son désavantage du type, comme nous l’ont montré nos combats contre Ondine et Auguste, Artikodin domine Sulfura. La rage de Sulfura l’aveugle, et il fonce précipitamment dans le combat.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat, Sulfura s’avoue vaincu et repart vers le Volcan. Il est apaisé. Artikodin vient nous saluer, puis repart vers les îles écumes.

De nouveau, il secoue son plumage et deux herbes pouvoirs tombent au sol.

— « Merci ! »

Alors que nous regardons encore l’endroit par où est parti Artikodin, l’esprit dans le vague, Auguste débarque en courant.

— « Ce combat était incroyable ! C’est vous qui êtes allées chercher Artikodin ?! » Nous hochons la tête. « Je vous ai sous-estimée ! »

Après nous avoir félicité à plusieurs reprises, il nous offre 100PD pour service rendu à la ville, ainsi qu’une griffe et un croc rasoir, de sa collection personnelle.

Après nous être réchauffées et avoir mangé, on fait le point sur tout ce que nous avons eu. Je remercie mes 3 Pokémons qui ont combattu aujourd’hui ou qui nous ont bien aidé. Je garde la Roche royale que je pose sur le boulot supérieur de Shaku, lui permettant de surprendre l’adversaire et de l’apeurer. Kyuu hérite des herbes pouvoirs, que j’ajoute sur son collier portant déjà l’eau mystique offerte par Suicune. Quant à la Griffe rasoir, je la mets à une patte de Ptéra, augmentant ses chances de faire une attaque encore plus puissante.

On est sur un petit nuage toute la soirée, et je tombe de sommeil à peine dans mon lit.


End file.
